Un autre Chemin, une nouvelle Légende
by Emerys08
Summary: Loki n'en peut plus d'Asgard, de ses guerriers ou de son frère. Il voit l'avenir qui s'annonce devant lui et décide de faire la seule chose censée : partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il prendra un chemin bien différent de celui qui lui était destiné et il écrira sa propre légende.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Et oui, une nouvelle histoire sur Loki, les chapitres seront un peu courts, mais il y en aura plein.

Je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite, je n'ai pas vu l'intégralité des films marvel, certain que je n'ai pas vu apparaitrons quand même, mais d'autre pas. Je n'ai pas vu les Capitaine America 2 et 3, je n'ai pas vu le dernier Spiderman, ni aucun Des gardiens de la galaxy (Ces derniers n'apparaitront pas d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais put accrocher à l'histoire, désolé pour les fans)

Je remercie ma Beta Akane-Ri, qui va me suivre pour cette histoire et croyez-moi, y a du boulot, parce que j'ai peut-être beaucoup d'imagination, mais niveau grammaire ce n'est pas encore ça.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : Review !

X

Prologue

La porte claqua violemment et fit comprendre à tous les serviteurs alentour qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le prince Loki avant quelques heures. Le jeune prince d'à peine 1400 ans (14 ans pour les mortels) venait de rentrer d'une nouvelle aventure avec son frère et ses amis.

Un Dragon, ces abrutis étaient allés affronter un dragon et sans son intervention ils n'auraient pas tenu 2 secondes sous le souffle de ce dernier. Et non seulement Loki les avait protégés du souffle mais c'était aussi lui qui avait fait tomber la stalactite qui l'avait tué. Bien sûr aucun des amis de Thor ne l'avaient remercié ou même félicité pour avoir tué un ennemi aussi puissant, non ! Ils l'avaient traité de lâche pour avoir attaqué de loin, ils méprisaient sa magie et insultaient son intelligence, le tout sous les rires de Thor. Et il avait fallu en suite que Loki utilisât toute sa magie pour défaire les diverses malédictions placées sur le trésor avant que Thor et ses abrutis d'amis ne se fassent maudire. Parce que n'importe qui avec un minimum d'intelligence savait que les trésors de dragon étaient maudits.

Il avait dû passer seulement une journée à l'infirmerie pour récupérer (un exploit dont peu de magicien pouvait se vanter, il leur fallait beaucoup plus de temps que cela pour recouvrer leur force). Son frère n'était pas passé le voir une seule fois. Lorsqu'il fût libéré et il allait dans la salle de banquet, se fut pour entendre comment Thor avait fait tombé la stalactite en frappant la paroi de la grotte avec son marteau. L'appétit soudainement coupé, Loki était partit en trombe et venait de rentrer dans ses appartements, prit dans une rage froide.

Parce qu'une fois encore, Thor recevait les éloges alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les mériter. Comme il n'avait pas mérité d'éloges pour leur dernier accord commercial avec Alfheim, accord que Loki avait rédigé et défendu jusqu'à la signature. Comme il n'avait pas mérité d'éloges pour les préparatifs de leur dernière réunion avec les dirigeants de Vanaheim, Loki avait passé deux semaines sans dormir et en mangeant à peine pour tout mettre en place. Comme il n'avait pas mérité d'éloges pour les nombreuses batailles qui ne devaient leur victoire qu'à l'intervention de Loki.

Mais bien sûr, Thor était le prince d'or, il ne pouvait rien faire de mal, contrairement à son bon à rien de frère qui se compromettait avec la magie et qui déshonorait le trône avec sa lâcheté et sa ruse. Asgard serait en ruine si ça n'avait été pour Loki. Il devrait partir et les laisser se débrouiller pour voir, tient…

… Et pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, il n'était pas voulu ici, sauf pour sa mère. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester ici éternellement sans subir les conséquences de ce… harcèlement. Mais, s'il partait, Odin serait furieux, il pourrait tout perdre.

Loki s'allongea sur son lit, se défaisant de ses bottes d'un mouvement de la main avant de glisser ses mains sous sa tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Il devrait réfléchir à cette idée, peser le pour et le contre de la situation.

S'il restait, il finirait inévitablement par ressentir de la colère ou de la haine face au traitement qu'Asgard lui soumettait, il pourrait même en venir à haïr Thor. Et pourtant les Nornes savaient à quel point il aimait son frère.

Mais s'il partait, Odin pourrait le traiter de déserteur, il pourrait tout perdre et surtout il ferait de la peine à Mère. Mais il serait libre, libre des attentes impossibles d'Odin, libre des insultes et du mépris de Ases. Il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendrait, faire ce qu'il voudrait… sauf revenir à Asgard. Loki doutait qu'Odin le laisse revenir après sa fui… son départ.

Loki passa la nuit à réfléchir. Sa décision se renforça en remarquant que son frère n'était même pas venu s'acquérir de sa santé, personne en fait, excepté Frigga qui était venue le voir pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Il allait partir, tout quitter. Mais il devait se préparer.

Loki passa donc la semaine suivante à vendre tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il enchanta également un sac pour qu'il contienne toutes ses possessions et pour qu'il puisse être le seul à pouvoir les enlever (même à Asgard, les voleurs existaient, au grand dam d'Odin qui se targuait d'avoir un royaume parfait). Il fit également des copies de livre de la grande bibliothèque d'Asgard et prépara des vivres qu'il mit en stase pour les garder plus longtemps. Le tout en étant aidé de clones, dissimulés au regard de Heimdall.

Et finalement, un mois après avoir pris sa décision, il était prêt. Sauf pour une chose, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait laisser une lettre à sa Mère ou pas.

Il était tard dans la nuit et Loki était debout, faisant les cent pas, réfléchissant, essayant de trouver ce qui ferait le moins mal à sa mère. Partir sans rien dire n'était pas la meilleure décision, mais partir en lui expliquant les raisons de son départ ne ferait aucun bien non plus, Frigga s'en voudrait de n'avoir pas pu protéger son fils, Loki en était sûr.

Finalement, il s'assit à son bureau, tira une feuille devant lui et écrivit deux courtes phrases.

 _Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Loki._

Il ensorcela le tout pour que seul Frigga puisse le lire, passa son sac sur son dos, jeta un sort qu'il avait créé pour se protéger du regard d'Heimdall et profita des ombres pour quitter le palais. Il gagna rapidement les écuries et sella son cheval en silence, calmant l'animal d'un simple murmure. Puis, il se rendit tous les deux invisibles et se dirigea vers les portes de la ville. Il avait trouvé, il y a longtemps un passage qui menait sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, et de là à Alfheim. Il l'avait parfois utilisé pour emprunter des livres à leur bibliothèque. Mais cette fois, il n'aurait plus à les emprunter… il allait rester quelque temps à Alfheim.

Loki rejoignit les grandes portes sans mal. Il connaissait les itinéraires de patrouille et éviter les gardes étaient un jeu d'enfant. Le plus dur allait être de passer la porte de nuit, une petite porte sur le côté. Odin se vantait qu'Asgard était toujours ouverte pour tous, mais au coucher du soleil la grande porte était fermée, ne laissant qu'une petite porte à peine assez large pour faire passer un chariot.

Usant de sa magie, le jeune prince modifia son apparence pour en prendre une plus banale, celle d'un homme fort et blond aux yeux bleus. Le garde lui jeta un peine un coup d'œil avant de le laisser passer. Loki savait que s'il avait voulu partir avec une apparence plus proche de la sienne, il aurait été refoulé, mais là comme il rentrait dans le moule, personne ne se posait de question. Et cela ne fit que conforter sa décision de partir. Sur une colline surplombant la ville, Loki arrêta son cheval et resta un instant sans bouger avant de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, vers ce qu'il laissait.

Puis d'un claquement de la langue, il fit repartir son cheval en direction du passage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

La première chose que Loki remarqua en se réveillant le lendemain matin, fut la lumière aveuglante. Il avait passé le portail dans la nuit et avait trouvé un poste de garde prêt duquel bivouaquer. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Alfheim était qu'il ne faisait jamais vraiment nuit. Pendant les heures de « nuit » le soleil restait à son crépuscule avant de reprendre sa course dans le ciel. Ainsi, Loki avait dû enchanter sa tente pour masquer la lumière. Mauvaise idée lorsqu'il en sortit le lendemain matin pour être aussitôt aveuglé par le soleil. Il entendit à quelques mètres de lui des rire amusé des gardes Alf.

Avant, il s'en serait sans doute offusqué, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il n'était plus Loki Odinson, prince d'Asgard, il était juste Loki. Après un instant il se rendit compte que si les rires étaient amusés, ils n'étaient en aucun cas moqueur. Ce qui était en soit une grande amélioration déjà. Usant un sortilège pour protéger ses yeux du soleil, il se prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner composé d'une miche de pain et d'un peu de fromage. Il n'avait jamais aimé manger le matin au grand dam de Frigga.

Puis, une fois son repas frugal terminé, il rangea son campement et s'apprêtait à partir avant d'être apostrophé par un garde.

\- Où est-ce que tu te rends, petit ?

Loki se tendit un bref instant avant de s'assurer que sa capuche cachait bien son visage. Il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour modifier son apparence, mais il n'était plus en territoire connu et préférait garder sa magie en cas de problème.

\- Je me rend à la Grande Bibliothèque, répondit Loki.

\- A la capitale donc, tu as de la chance, la relève est arrivée ce matin, mon groupe et moi-même devons rentrer à la capitale. Souhaites-tu une escorte pour ton voyage ?

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à l'Alf devant lui. Il n'était pas tout jeune, les cheveux autrefois bruns étaient maintenant grisonnant et il avait une profonde cicatrice sur le côté de son visage. Mais il semblait être un homme droit et bon alors…

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Loki. Je suis Loptr.

\- Astaldo, mais tout le monde m'appelle capitaine.

\- Comment veux-tu être appeler ?

\- Aucune importance, répondit le garde avec un haussement d'épaule. Allez petit, on a de la route à faire.

Loki acquiesça et se dépêcha de prendre son sac pour rejoindre les hommes d'Astaldo.

La première heure se passa dans un silence tranquille, puis les gardes se mirent à parler entre eux de ce qu'ils feraient une fois rentrés à la maison. Loki les écouta la gorge nouée, parce que lui n'avait plus de maison. Une main posée subitement sur son épaule le fit réagir par réflexe. Il invoqua ses dagues et essaya de porter un coup, pour être arrêter par une main ferme autour de son poignet. Le silence se fit de nouveau, mais bien plus pesant cette fois. Loki s'insultât mentalement, il venait à peine de partir qu'il se mettait déjà dans des ennuis. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Astaldo, qui avait stoppé son attaque, il ne vit pas de haine, pas de mépris, pas de déception, juste de l'inquiétude.

\- Bon réflexe, gamin, remarqua l'un des soldats.

Aussitôt les autres murmurèrent entre eux alors que le capitaine le lâcha permettant à Loki de reculer. Le jeune homme grimaça avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser, il n'aimait pas s'excuser, mais contrairement à son frère, il savait que c'était parfois nécessaire.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir attaquer Capitaine Astaldo.

Une main posée de nouveau sur son épaule le fit se tendre.

\- Un gamin comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de tel réflexe, remarqua l'Alf. Tu t'es enfui de chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki était de plus en plus tendu et il sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Il avait peur soudainement, et si le capitaine le reconnaissait et le renvoyait chez lui et si…

Deux bras fort le serrant contre un torse puissant le calma soudainement. À quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras ?

\- Tout va bien petit, assura Astaldo, tout va bien.

Loki retint à grande peine ses larmes, cachant ses yeux humides dans l'épaule de l'Alf, où il resta quelques instant avant de se dégager.

\- En tout cas, tu as de bonnes bases avec une dague, commenta un autre soldat.

\- Une dague ne sera pas suffisante s'il tombe sur des bandits, remarqua un autre soldat.

\- Je peux toujours me servir de ma magie, remarqua doucement Loki.

Puis, pour en faire une démonstration, il créa plusieurs clones de lui et plusieurs illusions.

\- Pas mal, petit, siffla l'un des Alfs, appréciateur.

\- Oui, pas mal mais pas suffisant, commenta Astaldo. Comment feras-tu si tu es incapable d'utiliser ta magie, ou si elle est épuisée ?

\- Je… je suis incapable d'utiliser une épée, répondit Loki qui avait compris que c'était là que les gardes voulaient en venir.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Mon instructeur.

\- Alors c'est un idiot. N'importe qui peut manier une épée, il faut juste trouver la bonne.

Les soldats reprirent alors la route, laissant le capitaine avec leur petit protéger. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient père et n'appréciaient pas de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune livré à lui-même.

Le capitaine lui avait sorti son épée du fourreau et la présentait à Loki.

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi fort que certain guerrier, nous les Alfs nous basons surtout sur notre vitesse, nos lames sont donc fines et légères mais pas fragiles.

Loki prit l'épée en main et remarqua aussitôt les runes qui courraient le long de la lame et qui renforçaient cette dernière. Il put constater qu'en effet, elle était plus légère que toute celle qu'il avait essayé de manier.

\- Je peux commencer à t'apprendre si tu veux, remarqua doucement le capitaine.

Et de nouveau, Loki dut se battre pour retenir ses larmes, parce que personne à Asgard ne lui avait proposer de passer du temps avec lui sans arrière-pensée hormis Frigga (même Thor ne l'emmenait avec lui que parce que Frigga le lui demandait).

\- Je… je veux bien essayer, acquiesça le jeune Ases.

Ce soir-là, lorsque tous eurent monté leur tente, ils se mirent en cercle pour observer le cours d'escrime que leur capitaine dispensait. Il expliqua à Loki la bonne manière de tenir l'épée, ainsi que les bonnes positions à prendre. Puis il lui montra quelques mouvements de base que Loki devait répéter jusqu'à ce que son corps les connaissait si bien que ça en devînt des réflexes.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent les meilleures de sa vie selon Loki. Les Alfs le traitaient avec respect, ils lui apprirent énormément de choses, de la cuisine à la pêche en passant par la couture (car comme disait Astaldo, courir vers la bataille avec les fesses à l'air n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus glorieux, ce à quoi les gardes répondaient toujours par un « il parle d'expérience » avant d'éclater de rire). Mais surtout, il apprit les bases du combat à l'épée et il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que cela.

Lorsque finalement, ils atteignirent la capitale, Loki se sentit triste de laisser ses nouveaux amis partir. Il les étreignit et les remercia longuement avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il avait gardé pour la fin, Astaldo.

\- Merci… pour tout.

Le capitaine l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main avant de lui tendre un colis. Loki le prit, incertain avant de l'ouvrir et de se figer en voyant l'épée à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as en toi les capacités pour devenir ce que tu veux Loptr. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Parce que je sais qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourras devenir un aussi bon épéiste que moi.

Le clin d'œil du capitaine fit sourire Loki.

\- Nous allons être en poste dans la ville pendant quelques semaines alors nous pourrons toujours nous voir.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Loki.

\- Et n'oublie pas tes exercices.

\- Promis.

\- La grande Bibliothèque est au bout de la rue principale, tu ne peux pas la rater. La caserne est au pied du palais, c'est là que tu nous trouveras le soir. Et si tu te perds tu peux toujours demander ton chemin à un garde.

\- D'accord, merci.

Loki l'étreignit avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque, il avait hâte de commencer à apprendre. Adressant un dernier signe à ses amis, il partit en courant sous les rires amusés des gardes. Rires et sourires qui disparurent dès que Loki fut hors de vu.

\- Les Ases sont des abrutis, remarqua l'un des soldats, mine de rien.

\- S'ils n'ont pas été capables de voir son potentiel, c'est sûr en renchérit un autre.

\- Leur perte sera notre gain, répondit Astaldo.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de prendre la route de la caserne laissant leur capitaine observer une dernière fois la route par où était partit Loki.

\- Fait attention à toi, petit prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Loki atteignit les portes de la Bibliothèque, il eut un large sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il commença à monter les marches. Il rêvait de venir ici depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler. Poussant les grandes portes en bois, il entra dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible, avant de se diriger vers l'accueil pour enregistrer sa présence. Inscrivant le nom de Loptr dans le registre, il put ensuite entrer plus profondément dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il resta un instant figé, ne sachant pas par où commencer sous le regard amusé du vieux bibliothécaire.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide, mon garçon ? demanda doucement le vieil homme depuis le comptoir.

Un visage rieur malgré ses rides et ses cheveux blancs et courts, il semblait particulièrement joyeux.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer ? Peut-être par des textes de lois, réfléchit-il dans un murmure. Je ne voudrais pas commettre un impaire. Mais j'aimerais aussi consulter les livres sur la magie.

Loki était tellement impatient.

\- Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le vieil homme.

A cette remarqua, Loki cligna des yeux, bien sûr que si, il pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois. Mobilisant une petite partie de son pouvoir, il créa un clone de lui-même sous le regard franchement admiratif du vieil Alf.

\- Remarquable, souffla-t-il faisant doucement rougir le jeune homme. Et bien la section législative est au font à droite et la section magique est au deuxième étage tout de suite à gauche.

\- Merci, répondirent les deux Loki avant de se séparer.

\- Tout simplement remarquable, murmura de nouveau le vieil homme avant de rejoindre son comptoir.

Loki passa la journée à lire, en ne prenant même pas le temps de manger à midi. Tant et si bien qu'il avait appris les principales lois et règles de la capitale qui lui permettront d'éviter les plus gros problèmes. Il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte qu'il était interdit d'utiliser la magie dans la bibliothèque (oups !), mais comme le bibliothécaire n'avait rien dit et qu'aucun garde n'était venu l'emmener, il supposa que c'était bon pour cette fois.

Le Loki de la section juridique avait donc disparu en fin d'après-midi. Loki comptait revenir plus tard pour les détails, mais il avait les connaissances de base, et avec sa mémoire absolue il était sûr de ne pas oublier. Cela Laissait le Loki de la section magique avec un début de mal de crâne qui se transformerait bientôt en migraine s'il ne faisait pas rapidement le tri de ses nouvelles connaissances. Mais le jeune homme était tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas tout de suite.

En fait, il ne s'aperçut même pas du temps qui passait et seul la venue du bibliothécaire le tira de son livre.

\- Il est l'heure de fermer, mon garçon, remarqua le vieil Alf. Tu pourras revenir demain.

Loki referma le livre avec regret, il ne l'avait pas fini. Puis il se leva de son fauteuil pour suivre le vieil homme.

\- Je suis Loptr, se présenta finalement Loki. Je vais sans doute passer beaucoup de temps ici, alors…

\- Je suis le Sage Lastalaica, se présenta à son tour l'Alf, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lasta.

\- Tout le monde semble avoir des surnoms, ici, remarqua doucement Loki.

\- Oui, ria doucement Lasta, et toi comment ta famille et tes amis t'appellent-ils ?

Loki se figea un bref instant avant de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Lasta prit alors le livre des mains du jeune homme faisant se tendre ce dernier.

\- Je vais le mettre derrière le comptoir, comme ça tu seras sûr de le retrouver demain.

\- Merci, Sage Lasta.

Le vieil Alf acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant d'éteindre les lumières et de guider le jeune homme dehors pour pouvoir fermer les portes. Loki observa autour de lui, le crépuscule était déjà là, il allait devoir trouver un gîte pour dormir, mais cela allait lui coûter de l'argent et il n'en avait pas à volonté.

\- As-tu un endroit pour dormir ?

\- Je trouverai bien une chambre dans une auberge, assura Loki avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

Le vieil Alf acquiesça doucement avant de le guider vers une petite auberge qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui était confortable, propre et relativement bon marché. La patronne, une femme assez corpulente (ce qui était surprenant pour une Alf) le prit aussitôt sous son aile, sans doute touchée par son jeune âge. Loki était sûr qu'elle lui faisait une ristourne sur le prix de la chambre.

Loki partagea donc son temps, le matin, il s'entraînait à l'épée dans la cours arrière de l'auberge, surveillé par un vieux voisin a moitié aveugle. L'après-midi, il parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque, sous le regard amusé de Lasta, qui l'observait dévorer les livres comme un homme avale de l'eau après avoir été perdu des jours dans le désert.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Loki s'était installé à la capitale de Alfheim. Il continuait à diviser ses journées entre l'épée et la magie et passait une fois par semaine à la caserne pour évaluer ses progrès. Astaldo avait dû repartir mais un autre s'était proposé pour le remplacer.

Mais ce jour-là, les choses furent un peu différente. Lorsqu'il se présenta à la bibliothèque, il fut surpris d'y voir autant de monde, tous les sièges étaient pris et les étagères étaient presque vides. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Loptr.

Il se tourna et remarqua Lasta qui s'avançait vers lui, une pile de livre en équilibre précaire dans ses bras. Loki stabilisa le tout d'une impulsion magique malgré l'interdiction, en s'approchant du vieil Alf.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- L'académie a ré-ouvert ses portes, il me semblait te l'avoir dit.

Loki rougit en comprenant qu'il n'avait probablement pas écouté le Sage. Puis il tiqua.

\- L'académie.

\- De magie, oui, réputée dans huit des neufs royaumes, tous les magiciens et sorciers en devenir peuvent étudier ici.

\- Comment fait-on pour s'inscrire ? demanda avidement le jeune Ase.

\- Et bien, il y a un formulaire à remplir et ensuite les parents sont convoqués…

\- Les parents…

\- Oui, l'entretien final se fait en présence des parents. L'apprentissage de la magie n'est pas sans risque alors les parents doivent être prévenus.

Loki acquiesça, toute excitation et joie l'ayant quittés. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir ses parents, Odin devait être fou de rage contre lui et même s'il ne l'était pas, il ne permettrait jamais à Loki à perfectionner sa magie.

Le regard du jeune dieu se posa sur les étudiants et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas envie de lire. Il partit, quittant la bibliothèque d'une marche rapide. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Pas alors qu'une fois de plus, on poussait devant ses yeux ce qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Mais il ne regagna pas l'auberge non plus, il déambula dans les rues de la capitale, ne sachant pas vraiment où allez. Demain, il irait mieux, mais pour aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il était dans une rue étroite lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un prendre sa bourse. Avec un cri d'indignation, il s'élança à la poursuite du voleur, plus par principe qu'autre chose parce que sa bourse était enchantée pour qu'il puisse être le seul à pouvoir en tirer de l'argent. Il pouvait toujours rappeler l'argent à lui mais la bourse était un cadeau de Frigga et il aimerait bien la récupérer.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, il bouscula une femme, s'excusant rapidement sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Il continuait de courir après son voleur mais rapidement la fatigue se fit ressentir, il n'avait pas l'habitude des activités physiques. Il s'arrêta à un croisement désert, s'appuya sur ses genoux et dû se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait perdu.

Avant de se mettre une gifle mentale et de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Il laissa sa magie parcourir les rues autour de lui à la recherche de son énergie magique placée sur la bourse. Chacune de ses affaires étaient marquées par sa magie pour qu'il puisse les retrouver facilement, mais il ne l'avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Et… là ! Deux rues plus loin.

Avec un large rictus, Loki s'élança dans la direction que sa magie lui indiquait sans remarquer que la femme qu'il avait renversée plus tôt l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil.

Loki sentait qu'il s'approchait de sa proie. Avec un large sourire malicieux, il mit en place un piège qu'il avait utilisé comme une blague à Asgard. Une toile d'araignée invisible et pourtant si résistante qu'il était impossible d'en sortir, sauf s'il libérait lui-même ses victimes.

Il renversa exprès une poubelle pour faire du bruit. Il entendit avec une délectation certaine les jurons de sa proie. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la ruelle, il vit avec satisfaction que son voleur était immobilisé et qu'il avait encore dans sa main le fruit de son larcin.

Loki s'approcha et plaça sa main juste sous celle du voleur.

\- Lâche, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Mais le voleur se contenta de ruer un peu plus. Loki se recula alors et après avoir regardé autour de lui, il s'installa sur un tonneau en bois posé près d'une porte.

Il observa un instant son voleur, il était petit, mince et portait des vêtements passes partout et une capuche. Le voyant continuer à essayer de s'échapper, Loki décida de le laisser s'épuiser un peu. Lorsqu'il sera calmé peut-être qu'il serait plus attentif.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures avant que le voleur ne se calme. Loki se rapprocha et de nouveau plaça sa main sous celle du voleur qui tenait sa bourse.

\- Tu la lâche, maintenant ? demanda Loki d'une voix calme.

Le voleur obéit enfin et Loki prit bien soin de replacer sa bourse dans sa poche.

\- Tu vas me relâcher maintenant ou bien tu vas prévenir la garde ? cracha le voleur… ou plutôt la voleuse comme le laissait entendre la voix sous la capuche.

Loki se figea un bref instant, surpris de savoir que la personne devant lui était une fille. Depuis quand les filles étaient des criminelles ? Pour lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la société misogyne d'Asgard, qu'une fille soit une criminelle lui semblait invraisemblable.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Loki avec curiosité.

\- Ta mère t'as jamais appris qu'il était mal polis d'interroger une femme lorsqu'elle était attachée ? cracha la voleuse.

\- Voyez qui parle de politesse, répliqua Loki avec un reniflement moqueur.

Puis d'un mouvement de la main il fit disparaître la toile, laissant la voleuse tomber à terre. Il lui tendit ensuite la main (parce que oui, Frigga l'avait bien élevé, merci bien) mais cette dernière se contenta de la repousser et finit par se relever seule, foudroyant le jeune homme du regard avant de partir en trombe.

Loki l'observa disparaître au coin de la rue avec un léger sourire. Il l'aimait bien, elle avait du caractère et pour lui c'était une qualité essentielle que devait posséder une femme. Dommage que celles d'Asgard ne la possédaient pas, exceptée Frigga.

Il fit alors demi-tour, cette fois-ci pour rejoindre l'auberge. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le crépuscule, peut-être qu'il pourrait pratiquer un peu l'épée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Loki rejoignit la bibliothèque le lendemain après-midi, il allait un peu mieux. Il ne pouvait pas entrer à l'Académie ? Et alors, il pouvait apprendre seul, il avait toujours appris la magie seul, hormis les bases enseignées par Frigga. Il lui faudrait sans doute plus de temps, mais au final il y arriverait. Ce n'était plus le temps qui manquait maintenant.

Il salua donc le Sage Lasta et rejoignit la section qu'il avait commencé l'avant-veille. Mais il ne put reprendre sa lecture, car il avait à peine tendu la main vers un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, qu'il fut interrompu.

\- Tu sais manier la magie.

Loki se tourna vers la femme à l'allure sévère qui lui faisait face. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu. C'était la femme qu'il avait renversée hier.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit prudemment le jeune homme. Puis parce qu'il était bien élevé : Je m'excuse pour hier, un voleur avait pris ma bourse et j'essayais de la reprendre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal.

La femme, d'une apparence sévère avait les cheveux bruns tirés en chignon et semblant entre deux âges. Elle le toisait un instant avant d'acquiescer, acceptant ses excuses.

\- Je suis la Sage Estrid, quel est ton nom ?

\- Loptr

La Sage haussa un sourcil face à l'absence de nom de famille, mais ne rajouta rien à ce sujet.

\- Le Sage Lastalaica m'a dit que tu voulais t'inscrire à l'Académie ?

\- J'aimerais, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Loki cligna des yeux surpris par la question qui lui paraissait stupide.

\- Pour apprendre la magie, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Loki fronça les sourcils, il y avait un sens plus profond que celui supposé à cette question. Alors il se mit à vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait.

\- La magie fait partie de moi, commença-t-il hésitant, et j'aimerais la comprendre, mais je ne peux pas le faire. C'est comme si nous parlons deux langues et je ne peux pas communiquer avec ma magie sans en apprendre ses mots et sa grammaire. En plus de cela, je considère que la connaissance est le vrai pouvoir qu'un être peut avoir. J'aime apprendre.

L'Alf l'observa un instant avec un sourcil haussé, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle obtenait une réponse aussi mature de la part d'un élève aussi jeune.

\- Va voir Lasta, commanda la Sage, qu'il te donne tes livres, ton uniforme, ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'Académie. Je veux te voir dans ma classe demain à 7h.

Loki l'observa partir en clignant des yeux. De quoi ?

Récupérer ses affaires n'avait pas été un problème, se lever à cinq heures pour se préparer et trouver sa classe non plus, mais il avait dû rapidement se mettre au travail. Sur Asgard, Odin entrait dans une colère noire lorsqu'il voyait Loki manier ses pouvoirs. Lui qui n'avait pas pu faire de la magie que de temps en temps, avait un gros désavantage par rapport à ses camarades qui pratiquaient tous les jours.

À la fin de la première matinée, il était déjà épuisé. Il entendait les rires moqueurs de certains de ses camarades. Mais Loki ne se laissa pas démonter par cette difficulté, il avait l'habitude des moqueries et des insultes, alors maintenant ça lui passait par-dessus la tête.

La première semaine fut dure et les suivantes le furent toutes autant. Surtout qu'en plus des cours, Loki continuait à pratiquer son escrime et lire à la bibliothèque. Mais la magie qu'il apprenait était tellement passionnante, des sorts d'attaque, de défense, des barrières, des malédictions. Si les Asgardiens s'étaient un peu penchés sur la magie au lieu de la dédaigner, ils auraient pris peur de la puissance de Loki.

Bien sûr la puissance des sorts dépendait de la puissance du sorcier et la majorité des Alfs n'étaient pas très puissant. Contrairement à Loki qui dut apprendre à réfréner sa magie pour éviter de mettre le feu à la salle de classe à chaque fois qu'il voulait allumer une bougie. Être moins puissant signifiait mettre plus de magie dans un sort, mais être trop puissant demandait plus de contrôle au sorcier.

Lorsque Loki avait pour la première fois réalisé un sort permettant de créer une boule de feu, il repensa à son frère qui ne jurait que par la puissance et il lui aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la figure. Mais avec les mains brûlées au second degré ça lui aurait fait plus de mal à lui même qu'à Thor.

Quelques mois après le début des cours, Loki avait gagné suffisamment d'endurance magique pour que cela ne soit pas un frein à ses études. Non seulement, il réussit à rattraper ses camarades mais il les dépassa même. Les moqueries du début se transformèrent en murmures d'admiration, surtout lorsque Loki ne se vanta pas de ses pouvoirs comme d'autres l'auraient fait avant lui. Loki avait vécu au côté de Thor qui était plus vantard qu'autre chose, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne conduite à tenir.

Finalement, il lui fallut dix ans pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre à l'académie, soit dix fois moins de temps que les autres. Certains élèves et des Sages avaient râlé et même accusé Loki de tricher mais Loki s'était soumis à tous les tests et à toutes les vérifications qu'on lui avait demandés. Les résultats avaient fait grincer pas mal de dents, il n'avait pas triché, il avait juste une mémoire absolue et une magie puissante.

Il reçut donc son diplôme de la main de son professeur qui lui offrit un petit sourire de fierté et un regard approbateur avant de le laisser rejoindre ses camarades diplômés du jour. Ils passèrent tous la nuit à faire la fête et le lendemain matin bon nombre d'entre eux ne se souvenaient plus de rien. Le seul qui était à peu près frais était Loki, qui certes était allé se coucher aussi tard que les autres, mais lui n'avait pas bu d'alcool.

C'est pourquoi, il était debout à sept heures du matin pour son entraînement à l'épée. Il l'avait un peu négligé pendant ses études passant d'une séance tous les jours, à une tous les deux voire trois jours. Mais il allait pouvoir se rattraper.

\- Alors comme ça l'Ase a fini ses études de magie. Et très en avance sur ses camarades à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Loki eut un sourire et baissa un peu son épée avant de lever les yeux vers le toit de l'auberge d'où venait la voix. La petite voleuse y était assise et l'observait avec un large sourire canaille. Suite à leur première rencontre, Loki l'avait revue régulièrement. Il n'était pas rare maintenant pour les voleurs de cibler le jeune homme même s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui dérober son argent. Mais surtout parce que Loki ne les dénonçait jamais et c'était plus par jeu que par réelle envie de le voler. Loki avait appris à les repérer et à se protéger, mettant ainsi la Guilde des voleurs toute entière au défi de réussir à le voler. Et bien qu'il n'eût jamais parlé aux autres, la petite voleuse qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Isil n'hésitait pas à venir le voir pendant ses entraînements d'escrime.

Isil descendit alors de son toit pour se poster face à Loki et l'évalua du regard sous le sourire amusé de ce dernier.

\- Tu es un Sage, maintenant, ça veut dire que je dois te faire la courbette ? demanda la jeune Alf avec un reniflement moqueur.

\- Je doute vraiment que tu le fasses, remarqua Loki avec un léger rire.

\- Ouais et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'y obliger hein ? T'es peut-être un Sage, mais tu restes une crevette.

Loki eut une légère moue boudeuse, c'est vrai que dix ans c'était court comme temps pour un Ase et il n'avait pas vraiment grandit, mais il avait gagné un peu de muscles quand même, non ? Faisant semblant d'être vexé, Loki reprit son entraînement sous le rire amusé d'Isil.

Ces deux-là étaient peu à peu devenus amis en dix ans et Loki ne s'offusquait plus des remarques de la jeune femme. Il lui était même arrivé d'avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la cacher du regard des gardes à une ou deux reprises, au grand dam d'Astaldo qui en entendait parler à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission. Mais sans preuve…

\- Tu ferais un bon voleur, remarqua soudainement la jeune Alf.

Loki se figea à cette remarque avant de finalement baisser son épée.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Si Loki n'avait jamais parlé d'Asgard ou de qui il était vraiment, il avait déjà parlé de sa mère à son amie, sans pour autant révéler son identitée.

\- Vas-tu continuer à vivre dans son ombre toute ta vie ? demanda la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes Isil, remarqua doucement Loki, mais je suis le fils de ma mère et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois, mais les deux restaient campés sur leur position. Loki se remit en place et reprit son entraînement sous la mine boudeuse d'Isil.

\- Tu sais, remarqua doucement la jeune femme, je pourrais aussi t'en apprendre des choses, même si tu n'embrasses pas la carrière de voleur.

De nouveau Loki baissa son épée, bien plus intéressé par la conversation.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à courir sur les toits ?

Il avait vu la jeune femme le faire un nombre incalculable de fois et l'avait toujours enviée pour son aisance à se déplacer de toit en toit.

\- Peut-être, répondit Isil en faisant mariner son ami. Mais je pensais plutôt à crocheter des serrures et à faire les poches.

\- Isil…

\- Quoi ça peut toujours être utile non ?

Loki soupira lourdement face à l'insistance de la jeune Alf avant d'acquiescer, acceptant d'apprendre des compétences propres au voleur si Isil lui apprenait le parkour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Loki soupira lourdement en observant le garde passer devant la cellule qu'il occupait depuis deux semaines, puis il se tourna vers Isil.

\- Je te jure que si on ne sort pas d'ici très vite et que je ne retrouve pas mes affaires exactement comme je les ai laissées, ça va barder.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était rentré plus tôt de voyage moi, répliqua la jeune Alf.

Loki lâcha un nouveau soupir, depuis deux ans il apprenait auprès de la guilde des voleurs. Et si en deux ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment commis de vol, il avait appris à crocheter les serrures, à faire les poches (il rendait toujours ce qu'il avait pris) et à courir sur les toits, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir, alors que Loki examinait les sorts placés sur la serrure pour essayer de les enlever et ensuite la crocheter. Mais le glapissement d'Isil le détourna de la serrure pour observer leur visiteur et Loki pâli en avisant qui était devant lui : Le Seigneur Freyr, Roi d'Alfheim et Protecteur de Vanaheim.

Loki recula dans le fond de sa cellule alors qu'une terreur sans nom le prit à la gorge. Freyr l'avait déjà vu, il allait sans doute le reconnaître et le renvoyer à Asgard, entre les mains d'Odin.

\- De quoi sont-ils accusés ? demanda alors le Roi.

\- Entrés par effraction et vol dans la maison du Baron Irmo, répondit le garde.

\- Hé, on n'a rien volé, nous. On est juste entré, s'indigna Isil.

Elle avait bien vu la peur de son ami et essayait de détourner l'attention de Freyr et du garde sur elle. En douze ans de connaissance puis d'amitié avec Loptr, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda finalement Freyr à Loki.

Mais ce dernier était encore bien trop effrayé pour répondre.

\- Il s'appelle Loptr et s'il est avec moi c'est juste parce qu'il apprend.

\- A devenir un voleur, ricana le garde.

\- Non, même si j'aurai bien aimé, il vous aurait mener la vie dure, répliqua la jeune voleuse avant de cracher au visage du garde.

Ce dernier furieux l'attrapa par le col.

\- Tu vas voir saloperie…

Avant d'être repoussé violemment contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir par une puissante magie.

\- Ne la touche pas, lâcha une voix glaciale.

Isil eut un frisson, de peur ou de froid, elle ne saurait le dire, alors qu'elle découvrit une autre expression sur le visage de Loptr, une rage froide. La magie de Loki avait réagi à sa colère en voyant son amie être malmenée.

\- Ça suffit, remarqua Freyr, empêchant le garde de repartir à l'assaut des jeunes prisonniers.

Et lorsque Loki croisa son regard, Freyr ne vit plus de terreur, juste une détermination farouche comme il n'en avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, dans les yeux d'une jeune guerrière qui était maintenant devenue une Reine.

\- Ils n'ont rien volé ?

\- Euh, non, mon Roi.

\- Alors libérez-les.

\- Mais, mon Roi… bafouilla le garde.

\- Je suis venu ici pour gracier des prisonniers et j'ai décidé de gracier ces deux-là.

Le garde bougonna un instant mais accepta de libérer les deux prisonniers. Loki sortit de sa cellule, passant à côté du roi sans oser croiser son regard, plus préoccupé par l'état de son amie.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ouais, foutons le camp d'ici.

Loki acquiesça avant de l'aider à se lever et de quitter la prison, toujours en évitant le regard du Roi.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la base de la guilde au sous-sol d'une auberge malfamée, ils furent accueillis avec joie.

\- On vous a manqué ? demanda Isil avec un large sourire.

Elle fut accueillie avec des tapes dans le dos et des étreintes viriles. Loki l'observa et regarda autour de lui avec un visage sombre.

\- Eh Loptr, on a été récupéré tes affaires pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne manque rien, assura l'un des voleurs.

\- Uniquement parce que vous ne pouvez rien sortir de mon sac et de ma bourse.

Cette réponse déclencha de nombreux rires que ne partagea pas Loki. Isil en voyant cela le rejoignit.

\- Allez Loptr, on est libre maintenant, faut fêter ça.

\- Je dois partir, annonça brutalement le jeune Ase.

Aussitôt un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de notre séjour en prison…

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, je partirai au crépuscule.

Soit dans quelques heures. Sans laisser le temps aux voleurs de réagir, il quitta le sous-sol et l'auberge, il devait régler sa chambre et dire au revoir aux quelques… amis qu'il s'était fait ici.

Il quittait la bibliothèque, après avoir fait ses adieux à Lasta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Isil l'attendait, les yeux un peu rouge. Il s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le muret à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ou de notre séjour en prison.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père ? Tu m'as déjà parlé de ta mère, mais jamais de ton père…

Loki l'observa un instant avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, de sa meilleure amie et presque sœur de cœur.

\- Si je reste et qu'il me retrouve, le sort qu'il me réservera… je ne peux pas prendre de risques… enfin pas plus que j'en ai déjà pris.

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Sûrement, oui, mais pas avant un long moment.

Puis Loki eut une idée, mobilisant sa magie il créa deux pendentifs et en donna un à Isil.

\- Il est charmé pour que personne ne puisse te le voler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une garantie, je ne peux pas garder contact avec toi mais ces pendentifs pourront nous permettre… disons d'avoir une assurance vie… tant que je vivrais ton médaillon restera intact et tant que tu vivras le mien en fera de même.

Isil le passa autour de son cou et l'observa, il avait la forme d'une larme rouge a peine plus grand que l'ongle de son pouce. Elle le glissa sous sa tunique.

\- Tu vas me manquer, remarqua doucement la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ton sale caractère va me manquer aussi, approuva Loki avec un léger sourire.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il reçut un coup de poing sur son bras.

\- Idiot !

Loki soupira doucement avant de se lever et de ramasser son sac.

\- Le Sage Lasta m'a dit qu'une caravane de marchands partait pour Vanaheim, je vais me joindre à eux pour le passage.

\- Tu seras prudent, hein ? demanda doucement la jeune voleuse.

Loki acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers les portes de la cité. Isil l'accompagna un temps avant de prendre du recul lorsqu'elle remarqua les gardes. Elle observa Loptr être accueillit par la caravane depuis un toit et une fois qu'il eut quitté la cité, elle rejoignit un bâtiment à l'autre bout de la ville dans lequel, elle entra par une fenêtre commodément laissé ouverte.

\- Il est parti, demanda une voix calme.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail.

La jeune voleuse s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce par la fenêtre et de rejoindre le QG où ses hommes étaient déjà en train de tout nettoyer. Elle les observa faire un instant avant de prendre la larme rouge dans sa main.

\- Soit prudent, mon ami, murmura-t-elle doucement avant d'être interpellée.

Loki lui profitait de la compagnie des marchands pour entendre et apprendre les légendes d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim autour d'un grand feu de joie alors que les femmes et les filles dansaient. La capitale allait lui manquer, les quelques amis qu'il s'y était fait aussi et la bibliothèque également, quoique, moins depuis qu'il avait fini de lire tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Mais reprendre la route n'était pas une si mauvaise chose pour lui qui était aussi curieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Loki avait quitté les marchands depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il parcourait les interminables forêts de Vanaheim seul en espérant tomber sur l'un des clans du royaume. Il avait entendu parler des guérisseurs et des shamans des clans et espérait pouvoir discuter avec l'un d'entre eux et peut-être le convaincre de le prendre comme apprenti. La magie de guérison n'était pas apprise à l'Académie d'Alfheim, bien qu'il y ait un certain nombre de livres à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque.

La nuit était tombée et il s'était installé dans son feu de camp lorsqu'il entendit une brindille se briser. Aussitôt en alerte, le prince avait entendu parler des prédateurs et des brigands de Vanaheim. Par réflexe, il appela à lui sa magie… pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Avec un juron, Loki voulut se jeter sur son sac pour sortir son épée ou l'une de ses dagues, mais aussitôt une vingtaine de brigands s'abattirent sur son campement… qu'il avait protégé par magie, magie qu'apparemment les brigands pouvaient annuler.

Loki réussit à s'emparer d'une de ses dagues qu'il utilisa aussitôt pour transpercer l'œil de l'un des Vanes qui se jetait sur lui. Puis s'emparant de l'épée de ce dernier qui s'écroula mort, il se lança dans la bataille en ignorant les hommes qui essayait de lui prendre ses affaires. Apparemment la magie sur ses affaires était toujours active parce qu'ils n'arrivaient ni à ouvrir son sac, ni à le déplacer (l'idée de ce marchand pour ce sortilège en particulier, sort qu'il utilisait lui-même et qui empêchait quiconque de lui prendre ses affaires sans qu'il ne l'y autorise avant était une bonne idée).

Un coup violent atteignit Loki à la tempe le faisant tituber, alors qu'un nouveau coup dans l'estomac le jeta à terre. A moitié sonné, le jeune Ase essaya de se relever, pour se prendre un coup de pied en pleine tête. Et alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience il vit un homme recevoir un projectile et s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur les branches des arbres qui défilaient devant lui, ou au-dessus de lui, vu qu'il était couché sur quelque chose… en mouvement apparemment. Tournant son regard vers la gauche, Loki remarqua qu'un homme suivait le chariot dans lequel il était allongé.

\- Tu es réveillé.

Tournant la tête sur la droite, le jeune Ase put voir un Vane l'observer avec un large sourire, comme tous les Vanes, il avait une peau tannée par le soleil, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter, ça fait deux jours que tu n'avais pas repris conscience. Je suis Sven et toi ?

\- Loptr, répondit Loki encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- Sven, laisse le tranquille le houspilla l'homme à gauche de la charrette.

Puis il adressa un regard chaleureux à Loki.

\- Ne fait pas attention à lui, Sven est encore une jeune recrue.

Recrue ? Loki fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer pour la première fois les habits et les armes des Vanes qui apparemment l'avaient sauvé. Ils portaient tous une cape verte tachetée, un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches et un énorme couteau de chasse à la ceinture. Loki avait lu des descriptions dans l'un des livres de la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alfheim, c'était des rangers, les Gardiens de Vanaheim.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que nous passions dans le coin, remarqua le ranger aîné. Tu as été imprudent.

\- J'avais protégé mon campement, répliqua Loki.

\- Les brigands ont depuis longtemps appris à aller au-delà des barrières magiques. J'imagine que c'est ton premier voyage à Vanaheim, sinon tu l'aurais su.

Loki détourna le regard, honteux.

\- Les idiot comme toi devraient s'abstenir de venir ici, vous ne nous donnez que du travail en plus.

Loki se figea, compétemment stupéfait en avisant l'autre ranger qui marchait à droite de la charrette.

\- Assez Orvar !

Le ranger mal poli se contenta de renifler avant de prendre de l'avance sur la charrette.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est tout le temps comme ça, mais il a un bon fond. C'est juste que si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps c'est sur ton cadavre que nous serions tombé et il n'aime pas ce genre de trouvaille. Au fait, je suis Magnus et je suis le chef de ce petit escadron. Que viens-tu faire à Vanaheim ?

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite mais essaya plutôt de se redresser, aussitôt Sven plaça un bras autour des épaules de Loki pour le soutenir avant de lui mettre une gourde en peau remplie d'eau entre les mains. Loki en prit une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur le chef Magnus.

\- Je suis venu pour parler à l'un de vos Shamans.

\- Tu es malade ? demanda Sven.

\- Non, je veux apprendre.

Le reniflement d'Orvar à l'avant du convoi lui indiqua que l'homme ne se désintéressait pas tant que ça de leur passager.

\- Nos Shamans ne prennent pas d'élève étranger, remarqua le conducteur du chariot.

Loki lui jeta un regard, ça n'était pas un ranger, peut être un marchand ambulant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nos secrets sont les nôtres, répondit simplement le Vane.

Loki l'observa un instant avant de laisser son regard se perdre au loin alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il devait apprendre un minimum de magie et de connaissance sur la guérison. L'attaque qu'il avait subie ne faisait que le rendre plus déterminé encore. Savoir se battre et se défendre c'était bien, mais ça ne servait à rien si on pissait le sang sur le sol. Mais en même temps il comprenait les Vanes, ils avaient beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre contre Asgard et puis lui aussi avait des secrets.

\- En attendant, tu pourras toujours en rencontrer une, remarqua Sven avec un large sourire, il faut que celle de notre clan s'occupe de tes blessures.

Loki acquiesça doucement, la blessure à la tête, même si la douleur était endormie, était toujours là.

\- Nous arriverons bientôt, assura Magnus, en attendant rallonge toi, la shaman va être furieuse contre nous, si nous te laissons assis avec une telle blessure.

Loki laissa Sven l'aider à se rallonger et il profita du calme de la balade.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, Loki descendit du chariot sur une simple planche de bois et fut emmener à la shaman. Pour ce faire il traversa le « village » si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, un simple regroupement de grandes tentes, pour rejoindre la plus grande de toutes devant laquelle il fut posé.

\- Grand-mère, appela Magnus, tu as un patient.

Loki tourna la tête vers la tente et vit une Vane âgée en sortir, ses cheveux blancs dénotaient son âge avec sa peau si tannée par le soleil qu'elle en était marrons et ses rides étaient si prononcées que Loki se demanda pendant un moment comment elle pouvait voir. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'ancienne devant lui, il y vit une telle sagesse qu'il en fut intimidé.

Elle s'approcha de Loki, le fit tourner la tête pour observer la plaie qu'il avait à la tempe et le bleu qu'il avait à la mâchoire.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda la vieille Vane.

\- Des bandits, grand-mère, répondit Sven.

\- Tu t'es montré imprudent, jeune homme, remarqua doucement l'ancienne en appliquant une pâte à base de plantes sur ses blessures.

\- Une erreur que j'essayerais de ne plus commettre, assura Loki.

Du coin de l'œil il put voir Orvar renifler moqueusement et il fallut toute la volonté du monde à Loki pour ne pas lui envoyer un petit sort de son cru.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas, Orvar, remarqua la shaman d'une voix douce. Ce jeune homme n'est pas aussi faible ou ignorant que tu l'imagines. Tu as une puissante magie, mais tu ignores encore comment l'entendre.

\- L'entendre ?

\- Qui t'as appris les bases de la magie ?

\- … ma mère.

La tension dans les épaules du jeune homme fit comprendre aux rangers et à l'ancienne que c'était un sujet sensible pour leur jeune invité.

\- Elle t'a inculqué de bonnes bases, mais pour atteindre ton plein potentiel, il va falloir que tu réussisses à entendre ta magie.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est à toi de trouver, jeune homme. Chaque magie est différente et parle avec sa propre voix.

Loki se rallongea pensif sous le regard scrutateur le l'ancienne.

\- L'ancienne, commença doucement Loki.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Grand-mère, ici tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

\- Grand-mère, me permettrais-tu de rester avec les tiens pendant un temps.

\- Hors de question qu'on accepte un étranger, aboya alors Orvar.

Loki se leva alors, il commençait à en avoir marre de l'antipathie du ranger. Les Ases le haïssait parce qu'il était un sorcier et parce qu'il faisait des blagues (uniquement en réponse à des attaques faites contre lui), mais il n'avait rien fait de mal à Orvar.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? Qu'est que j'ai bien pu faire pour recevoir ta haine ainsi ?

Le ranger se contenta d'un reniflement de mépris qui fit se tendre de nouveau Loki. Il sentit sa magie s'accumuler, prête à agir contre celui qui le mis en colère. Ses poings serrés se détendirent soudainement. Il n'allait pas se battre pour avoir l'approbation de quelqu'un, plus jamais, soit il était accepté pour lui, soit il ne l'était pas, mais il n'allait plus faire des pieds et des mains pour un « c'est bien, Loki » qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il se tourna alors vers l'ancienne.

\- Combien je vous dois pour les soins ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, assura la vieille femme.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

Puis, il salua la Shaman en s'inclinant et fit un signe de tête au ranger avant de quitter la petite tribu. Il n'écouta pas les cris de Sven en direction d'Orvar, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les appels de Magnus pour qu'il revienne.

Ce soir-là, il ne fit même pas de feu, il se trouva un arbre avec un tronc assez large et s'installa dans ses branches à l'abri des regards, il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et observa le ciel entre les branches. Il se doutait que les rangers ne devaient pas être loin, il avait senti leur regard sur lui une heure après son départ de la tribu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre mal ou pas, mais tant qu'ils ne se montraient pas à lui, il ferait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Un mois après son départ de la tribu, Loki était devenu parfaitement à l'aise dans les bois de Vanaheim. Il avait appris, de lui-même et avec l'aide de Vanes qu'il croisait, comment poser des pièges et quelles baies il pouvait manger sans risque, ce qui avait été une nette amélioration de son régime alimentaire. Sans arc pour chasser, il avait dû se contenter de poisson jusque-là, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de manger des baies toxiques. Et suite à ses premières prises avec les ses pièges, il avait dû apprendre à tanner les peaux et à transformer les os et les nerfs en objets utiles. Autant dire que les premiers essais furent un désastre, mais Loki n'était pas du genre à renoncer et il apprenait toujours de ses erreurs.

Il était en train de marcher le long d'un chemin lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de galop derrière lui. Par prudence, il s'écarta du chemin pour remarquer un chariot qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il n'était pas rare d'en croiser à Vanaheim et c'était en général des marchands ambulants, accompagnés par des Rangers. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Loki avant de s'arrêter.

\- Bonjour, l'ami, salua le marchand, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Loki jeta un regard au trois rangers qui accompagnaient le chariot, il ne les avait encore jamais vu. Puis, il s'avança pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du chariot. Des fourrures, des armes et des vivres, principalement, mais il trouva également un coffre avec des bijoux. Mais son regard était surtout attiré vers un arc d'où il en émanait une puissante magie. Il le sortit du lot d'armes.

\- Ah je vois que vous avez l'œil.

\- Je sens les propriétés magiques de cet arc, quels sont ses pouvoirs ? demanda Loki en examinant les runes gravées dessus.

\- Cet arc tire des flèches de magie. Il peut aussi tirer de vraies flèches bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais ? demanda Loki.

Le marchand grimaça doucement et pendant un court instant, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de mentir.

\- Personne n'a réussi à décocher de flèche magique avec, mais il peut le faire.

Loki haussa un sourcil face à cette affirmation avant de se décider. Il avait besoin d'un arc pour chasser et si en plus il arrivait à utiliser les propriétés magiques de l'arme, ça serait un bonus non négligeable. Fouillant dans sa bourse il en tira quelques pièces d'argent.

\- Je vais prendre quelques flèches pour aller avec, annonça Loki en lançant les pièces en direction du marchand.

Ce dernier avait un large sourire et Loki pouvait voir les regards que s'échangèrent les Rangers. Ces derniers pensaient sans doute que le jeune Ase venait de se faire avoir. Mais Loki avait toujours été fasciné par les armes magiques, puis Thor avait eu la sienne alors pourquoi pas lui.

Il remercia le marchand et reprit sa route. Ce soir-là, en plus de ses exercices à l'épée, il se fit une cible avec sa magie et essaya de tirer à l'arc. Il lui fallut quelques flèches avant d'atteindre la cible, mais pour un premier essai il s'en sortit bien. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'il voulut utiliser les propriétés magiques de l'arc.

Les journées de Loki était devenues semblables sans pour autant l'être. Le matin il s'entraînait à l'épée et à l'arc, ensuite il marchait dans la forêt, essayant de trouver des traces d'animaux ou des plantes comestibles. À midi il s'arrêtait le temps de manger un morceau, puis il repartait. Le soir il s'entraînait à nouveau, et s'il avait de la chance, il trouvait une proie à chasser.

La première qu'il avait trouvé avait eu de la chance et s'était enfuie. La seconde c'est lui qui en avait eu, la biche qu'il avait trouvée était déjà blessée et il avait pu l'attaquer par-dessus en sautant d'une branche. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de viande et n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque alors il l'avait tuée à la dague. Dépecer la bête et couper la viande avait été un jeu d'enfant, mais tanner la peau et démêler les nerfs pour en faire du fil avait été plus compliqué pour lui qui n'avait que vu les autres faire. Mais au moins il avait eut de la viande qu'il avait mis en grande partie en stase avec sa magie et envoyée dans son espace dimensionnel auquel lui seul pouvait accéder, le reste avait été séché et mis dans son sac. La peau lui avait fait une couverture de fortune, un peu trouée par endroit c'est vrai, mais c'était sa première alors…

Ce fut des bruits de bataille qui attira l'attention de Loki quelques semaines plus tard. Lui qui avait passé son temps à éviter les tribus pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, il n'avait plus vu âme qui vive hormis les marchands et les Rangers qui venaient parfois le rejoindre au coin du feu. Plusieurs Rangers s'étaient d'ailleurs amusés de ses compétences à l'arc et lui avaient offert un petit cours.

Loki déboucha dans une clairière pour voir deux clans se battre, un portant l'emblème du loup et l'autre celui du sanglier. Pendant un instant il hésita à intervenir, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il les entendit, les pleurs d'un enfant qui criait pour que sa mère lui revienne. Sans plus hésiter il courut vers le petit garçon qui était au milieu des combats et se jeta à genou prêt de lui et de sa mère.

\- Ma maman, gémissait le garçon.

Loki tendit sa magie vers la femme, il ne connaissait pas les arts de la guérison de Vanaheim, mais il avait quand même appris deux trois astuces de ses séjours répétés dans la salle de soin d'Asgard. Il ausculta rapidement la femme et murmura un sort de soin basique sur sa blessure au ventre.

\- Tu vas sauver ma maman, hein ? demanda l'enfant en agrippant son bras.

\- Je vais essayer en tout cas. Pourquoi se battent-ils ?

À ce moment-là une autre personne s'abattit à côté d'eux, il était plus âgé mais la peur et la douleur dans son regard fit comprendre à Loki qu'il devait aussi être un fils de la femme qu'il soignait.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Si je ne suis pas interrompu, oui. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette bataille a commencé ?

\- Le fils de notre chef a mis enceinte la fille du chef d'une autre tribu et il accuse le fils de notre chef d'avoir violer sa fille.

\- Et les deux principaux concernés, ils en disent quoi ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules faisant comprendre qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Loki finit donc les soins rapidement.

\- Elle est hors de danger, mais elle va avoir besoin de repos. Prends ta mère et ton frère et éloigne-toi du champ de bataille.

\- D'accord, merci.

Loki se leva alors et observa le massacre autour de lui, pour le moment il ne dénombrait que deux morts, mais si rien n'était fait les deux clans allaient s'entre tuer. Il savait que ce genre de conflit était coutumier et attendu dans un royaume qui n'était pas unifié, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait. Il balaya alors la clairière avec sa magie figeant tout le monde sous le coup de la colère. Puis il s'approcha de ceux qui semblaient être les chefs et les défigea.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, étranger, aboya aussitôt le chef des sangliers.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a déjà vu passer de nombreuses batailles inutiles.

\- Inutile, cette bataille n'est pas inutile ! Son fils à violer ma fille et l'a mis enceinte, répliqua le chef des loups

\- C'est ta fille qui a ensorcelé mon fils.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, lorsque Loki les figea de nouveau. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil une jeune fille, pas encore tout à fait une femme mais presque, qui les observait avec horreur.

\- Tu es la fille de cet homme ? demanda doucement Loki.

Elle acquiesça, incertaine.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, approche.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son père.

\- Il est juste figé, il va très bien et il peut t'entendre et te voir, alors si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, c'est le moment.

La jeune femme observa son père un instant avant d'éclater en sanglot.

\- Je l'aime papa et Éric m'aime aussi. Il ne m'a pas forcé et je ne l'ai pas ensorcelé. Tu dois comprendre, je… je porte notre enfant et si… et si je dois choisir alors ça sera lui. Cette querelle stupide entre notre clan et le leur doit cesser. S'il te plaît, si tu m'aimes tu dois accepter que j'aime Éric.

Elle hésita un instant avant de jeter un regard en direction de Loki pour lui demander muettement de libérer son père, ce que Loki fit, en profitant pour libérer tout le monde. Le chef des loups observa son enfant d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de lâcher un puissant soupire. Puis son regard se posa sur son adversaire qui avait été rejoint par son fils.

Ce dernier s'avança alors pour lui demander dans les pures traditions de Vanaheim la main de sa fille. Un nouveau soupir échappa au chef des loups.

\- Il va falloir les marier.

\- J'en ai peur, soupira le chef des sangliers.

Loki eut un sourire satisfait à cela et les quitta pour rejoindre la Shaman et lui proposer son aide. Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque finalement les blessés furent soignés et les feus éteints. Loki observa autour de lui satisfait avant de se pencher pour prendre son sac et reprendre la route.

\- Vous partez ? demanda une voix douce.

Loki se retourna pour trouver les deux futurs mariés et leur père.

\- Ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, remarqua Loki.

La jeune femme s'approcha et avec douceur embrassa sa joue faisant doucement rougir Loki.

\- Merci. Sans vous …

\- J'avais le pouvoir de vous aider, alors je l'ai fait, répondit simplement Loki en haussant les épaules. Je sais que les pères n'écoutent pas toujours lorsqu'on leur dit des choses.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent gravement alors que les pères échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous pourriez rester un peu, proposa alors Éric.

Le regard de Loki se posa sur la Shaman qui l'observait depuis sa tente.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Où vous rendez-vous ? demanda le chef des loups.

\- Où mes pas me mènent, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

Le chef l'observa un instant avant de siffler dans ses doigts, aussitôt un autre membre du clan arriva avec une jument.

\- Pour te remercier de ton aide précieuse, étranger, accepte Kementari, ma plus belle jument.

\- Je ne peux pas, commença Loki.

\- J'insiste.

Loki observa la jument blanche avant de la prendre par les rênes qu'on lui tendait.

\- Il y a de la nourriture et une couverture dans les sacs, remarqua le chef des Sangliers l'air de rien.

Loki sauta alors en selle, remerciant les chefs avant de jeter un dernier regard à la Shaman et de partir.

\- On ne lui a même pas demandé son nom, remarqua finalement le chef des Loups.

\- Il s'appelle Loptr, répondit la voix de la Shaman derrière eux avec un air désapprobateur.

Les deux hommes eurent la bonne grâce de rougir. Alors que la Shaman retournait dans sa tente, les murmures de la forêt étaient vrais, le jeune étranger était puissant sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte. Figer une personne comme il l'avait fait demandait beaucoup d'énergie et Loptr avait figé une quarantaine de personnes en même temps sans en éprouver la moindre fatigue. Il était sur la bonne voie pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant des neuf royaumes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Presque deux siècles s'étaient passés depuis que Loki s'était installé à Vanaheim. Il connaissait maintenant le royaume et ses tribus suffisamment bien pour s'y sentir à l'aise et presque comme chez lui. Il avait eu l'occasion d'affiner ses talents de chasseur et il avait pu aider d'autres tribus, gagnant le surnom de Langue d'Argent, un surnom qu'il portait avec fierté.

Il était à l'un des rares grands marchés de Vanaheim, saluant et étant salué par les personnes qu'il connaissait. Un groupe de Rangers lui firent un salut respectueux avant de continuer leur ronde. Loki avait gagné sa propre cape de Ranger cinquante ans plus tôt, un exploit pour un étranger. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment un Ranger officiel, il n'hésitait pas à aider lorsqu'il le pouvait.

C'était un jour tôt dans la soirée, Loki avait entendu un puissant rugissement à quelques kilomètres devant lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que les Rangers chassaient un dragon fou dans toute la région. Un dragon qui avait déjà détruit cinq tribus. Sans hésiter, Loki avait alors lancé sa jument Kementari au galop en direction du bruit, il déboula dans une clairière où déjà une trentaine de Rangers essayaient de coincer le monstre au sol.

Le dragon était énorme et surtout puissant, il cracha une gerbe de flamme tuant quatre Rangers d'un coup et débuta un incendie. Aussitôt, Loki avait réagi et avait appelé la pluie coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'une dizaine de Shamans. Ces derniers le remercièrent d'un signe de tête auquel Loki répondit avant de reporter son attention sur le combat.

\- Magnus !

Le cri attira aussitôt son attention sur Sven. Il croisait le groupe de Magnus de loin en loin, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il ne s'attendait pas à les voir là. Lâchant la bride de sa jument, elle pourrait se mettre à l'abri en cas de danger mais elle ne s'éloignerait pas trop, il rejoignit le petit groupe de Rangers et aida Sven à éloigner Magnus du combat. Aussitôt à l'abri, un Shaman s'approcha du Ranger. Loki le laissa faire, il savait que les Shamans étaient meilleurs guérisseurs que lui.

\- Il faut les aider, gémis Magnus en essayant de se redresser pour retomber aussitôt.

Loki l'observa un bref instant avant de serrer la mâchoire et de s'élancer. Il envoya une boule de glace magique au dragon, l'empêchant de noyer dans ses flammes d'autres combattants. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux, entre feu et glace, jusqu'à ce que Loki reçoive de la cendre dans le visage. Décontenancé pendant quelques secondes, le dragon en profita pour lui donner un coup de queue puissant qui envoya Loki à sa verticale.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour le jeune Ase, il voyait le dragon se préparer à cracher de nouveau du feu sur les Rangers, se désintéressant de lui. Il était vrai qu'à la hauteur où il était, il avait peu de chance de survivre à la chute. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça, il devait plutôt penser à comment aider les Vanes et arrêter ce dragon. Sa main se glissa dans son dos et attrapa l'arc qui s'y trouvait, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à utiliser ses propriétés magiques, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tirant la corde vers lui, il eut une dernière pensée.

\- Aide-moi.

\- Suffisait de demander, répondit aussitôt une voix féminine.

Aussitôt une flèche de magie verte apparue.

\- Où veux-tu frapper ?

\- Les ailes, il faut l'empêcher de décoller.

Loki avait été interloqué par la voix, mais il avait autre chose à penser sur le moment. Il lâcha la corde et aussitôt c'est une dizaine de flèches de magie qui s'échappèrent de l'arc, transperçant les ailes du dragon et le clouant définitivement au sol dans un rugissement de rage.

Puis, Loki se senti redescendre et sachant que sa chute avait de forte chance de lui être fatale, il prépara une autre flèche de magie, la plus puissante possible et la décocha. La flèche trancha la gorge du dragon, lui coupant la tête nette tellement elle était puissante. Le dragon s'effondra, puis une tornade de flammes s'échappa de son corps entourant Loki qui ferma les yeux de peur.

\- Tu m'a libéré, retenti une voix grave.

Loki ouvrit les yeux prudemment pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne tombait plus et que les flammes ne lui faisaient pas mal.

\- Tu m'as libéré et je t'en remercie.

Face à lui l'âme du dragon lui faisait face.

\- Laisse-moi te remercier correctement, jeune dieu.

Une boule de flamme s'échappa le l'âme pour entrer dans le corps de Loki.

\- Mon âme est liée à la tienne, lorsque tu auras besoin de moi appelle moi.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Tu le saura lorsque le moment sera venu.

Puis le rideau de flamme avait disparu et Loki était debout sur le sol de la clairière. Son regard se baissa sur son corps pour voir des écailles vertes et noires couvraient directement sa peau sous ses vêtements. Il baissa rapidement sa manche, avant d'être rejoint par les Rangers qui étaient en état de tenir debout. Il sentit des claques dans son dos et entendit des félicitations mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lorsque finalement, il posa son regard sur ce qu'il restait du dragon se fut pour tomber sur un squelette qui l'observait de ses orbites vides.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs chefs de groupe avaient discuté et Loki avait reçu sa cape verte mouchetée et un masque pour le bas de son visage en échange de la promesse d'aider en cas de besoin.

Loki eut un sourire triste à ce souvenir et il sentait l'âme de son arc lui offrir une caresse mentale. La voix de son arme n'avait plus résonné depuis sa première utilisation, même lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler, mais Loki pouvais sentir sa présence en permanence dans son esprit. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se perfectionner, mais maintenant il maniait son arc sans difficulté avec ou sans magie.

\- Loptr !

Le jeune Ase se retourna pour tomber sur Magnus et son groupe, il accueillit l'étreinte virile de Sven avec un léger rire.

\- Tu es venu faire des emplettes ? demanda le jeune Vane.

\- C'est dans les marchés qu'on fait les meilleures négociations, répliqua Loki.

Il salua Orvar d'un mouvement de la tête. Depuis qu'il avait gagné sa cape, le Vane le respectait, il ne l'aimait toujours pas mais au moins il n'était plus aussi agressif lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Loki observa autour de lui en écoutant Sven d'une oreille distraite, passant de stand en stand, achetant de nouveaux hameçons (il avait appris à en faire en os, mais ceux en métal étaient plus résistants), un peu de viande et des fruits qu'il mit en stase et envoya dans sa poche dimensionnelle. Il en profita pour vendre quelques peaux et des os d'animaux qu'il avait chassés, il profitait du marché et de sa bonne humeur tout simplement.

Jusqu'à ce que son oreille ne capte un mot : Asgard. Aussitôt, il se rapprocha de la taverne en plein air et des deux marchands Vanes qui parlaient entre eux. Il prit au passage trois choppes de cidre (le rare alcool que les Vanes buvaient en journée… avant de se prendre des pintes à l'hydromel qui feraient rougir de honte les Ases après la journée de travail) et il s'assit à leur table en posant les verres devant eux.

\- Pardonnez moi, messieurs, mais j'ai cru vous entendre parler d'Asgard. Pourrai-je me joindre à votre conversation ?

Les deux marchands jetèrent un regard rapide à sa cape, puis aux verres devant eux.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, mon ami, assura l'un des deux Vanes, alors que l'autre entamait déjà son verre.

\- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles d'Asgard ?

\- Il paraîtrait que le conseil d'Asgard aurait demandé à un géant de pierre de leur construire un mur gigantesque pour entourer la cité, commença l'un des marchands.

\- Traitez avec un géant de pierre n'est pas très malin, constata Loki.

Il savait que ces créatures étaient plus retors que certains de ses cousins.

\- Ouais, le géant a accepté, mais en échange il a demandé la main de Freyja. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Et le Roi à accepté ça ? s'étonna Loki.

Freyja n'était pas n'importe qui quand même.

\- Il a accepté à condition que le géant termine selon un délai imparti. Mais d'après ce qu'on dit, il aurait l'aide d'un puissant cheval et il semble bien parti pour gagner la déesse, gloussa l'un des Vanes.

\- Ça apprendrait à ses barbares d'Ases, grommela l'autre.

\- Mais ça n'est pas très gentil pour la pauvre Freyja qui en fait les frais, répliqua le premier. Enfin ce n'est que des rumeurs tout ça.

Loki acquiesça et remercia les deux hommes avant de s'éloigner, laissant la place à d'autres qui voulaient aussi connaître la dernière stupidité des Ases. Loki lui, rejoignit sa monture qui l'attendait un peu en retrait du marché.

En plus de cent ans c'était la première fois qu'il avait des nouvelles d'Asgard et elles n'étaient pas réjouissantes, en fait Asgard n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis sa fuite. Il n'y avait même pas eu de rumeur comme quoi le second prince avait disparu.

Asgard n'avait de toute évidence, rien à faire de lui. Alors pourquoi lui, n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'aller s'assurer que le géant ne finirait pas son mur dans les temps ? Loki s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il sentait sa magie, il sentait son arc. Puis il lâcha un soupir de défaite, il avait trop souvent subi l'injustice des Ases pour laisser d'autres le subir. Freyja n'avait rien demandé à personne et la voilà promise à un géant de pierre.

\- Loptr, tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda la voix de Sven.

Le jeune Ase se tourna vers lui et il remarqua que Magnus et Orvar étaient là aussi, mais ce dernier continuait à observer le marché plutôt que lui.

\- Oui, je… j'ai des affaires à traiter.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Asgard ? demanda Orvar.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir, faisant renifler le Vane.

\- On n'est pas stupides au point de ne pas remarquer que tu es un Ase, ni sans se douter que tu as dû être banni à cause de ta magie.

\- ça suffit Orvar, claqua Magnus. Loptr.

\- Je suis parti, répondit Loki, et tu as raison de penser que c'était à cause de ma magie. Mais le destin de Freyja, elle ne l'a pas demandé. Je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant l'injustice à laquelle elle est soumise, alors que je peux peut-être l'aider.

\- Tu vas revenir ? demanda Sven.

\- C'est juste un aller-retour, je règle le problème et je reviens.

\- D'accord, sois prudent.

\- Vous aussi, répondit Loki en montant en selle. Ne partez pas à la chasse au dragon sans moi.

Il fit partir son cheval au galop en direction du passage vers Alfheim puis vers Asgard. Les Rangers l'observèrent partir en silence jusqu'à une remarque d'Orvar.

\- Connard.

Remarque qu'il accompagna d'un léger sourire amusé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Loki arriva à Asgard une semaine après son départ et se rendit immédiatement sur le chantier. La muraille construite par le géant était presque terminée et elle était énorme. Il avait réussi à faire ça en moins de trois mois ?

Il installa sont camp dans la forêt bordant le mur et observa le travail du géant. Il nota rapidement la présence du cheval noir Svadilfari, le géant l'utilisait beaucoup.

Au début, il pensait distraire le géant lui-même, mais maintenant un autre plan se fit dans son esprit, ce n'était pas le géant qu'il devait distraire, c'était le cheval, mais comment ? Son regard se posa sur Kementari, puis il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une idée folle lui venait. Il s'approcha de sa jument et avec douceur bougea la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ma vieille amie, si tu le veux bien.

La jument l'observa un instant avant de bouger sa tête de bas en haut.

\- Il faut distraire l'étalon pendant trois jours et trois nuits, et pour cela je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je vais déclencher une période de chaleur et on le fuira pendant ce temps, si tu veux bien.

La jument acquiesça de nouveau, tout pour aider son maître qui prenait si bien soin d'elle depuis un siècle. Loki attendit que le vent soit dans le bon sens et déclencha la chaleur de sa jument avec sa magie puis, il monta en selle sans quitter des yeux le chantier. Un hennissement soudain lui indiqua que Svadilfari avait bien senti Kementari, il observait avec un large sourire le géant hurler après son étalon avant de lancer sa jument au galop laissant l'étalon le courser.

Les trois jours suivant furent un jeu de chat et de la souris entre les deux chevaux. Et finalement à l'aube du quatrième jour, Loki fit ralentir sa monture. Il s'apprêtait à stopper la chaleur lorsqu'il fut jeté à terre et qu'un coup de sabot le cueille au visage. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut le hennissement puissant de Svadilfari.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Loki sentit quelque chose de poisseux contre son visage, levant sa main vers sa tête avant de la placer devant ses yeux, il grimaça en voyant le sang dessus. Puis, il se souvint. Kementari. Svadilfari. Faisant fi de ses vertiges et même de la nausée qui le prit, il se redressa et chercha sa jument des yeux.

Kementari était un peu plus loin avec un Svadilfari apaisé. Lorsqu'elle vit que son maître était réveillé, la jument s'approcha de lui pour venir frotter sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien, ma belle ? demanda doucement le jeune Ase.

La jument acquiesça avant de lâcher un souffle joueur sur le visage de son maître. Loki eut un léger rire avant d'essayer de se lever. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais et le soutient de sa jument pour y arriver. L'étalon n'y était pas aller de main morte avec son coup de sabot.

\- Tu as de la chance que je doive me faire discret sinon je t'aurais fait payer le sang que tu m'as fait verser, grommela Loki.

L'étalon se contenta de lâcher un hennissement moqueur avant de repartir par où il était venu, sans doute pour rejoindre son maître. Loki l'observa faire avant de lâcher un juron et de monter laborieusement à cheval. Il profita du fait de Kementari connaisse la route pour laver sa blessure et mettre de la pommade cicatrisante sur la plaie. Il faudra qu'il laisse un Shaman y jeter un coup d'œil à son retour, mais d'ici là, il n'aurait qu'à garder la blessure propre.

Il croisa pendant son voyage de retour plusieurs marchands qui lui apprirent que le géant était mort, tué par Thor. Évidemment, cette brute épaisse ne savait rien faire d'autre à part tuer. Les Ases devaient l'acclamer pour son acte héroïque, alors que leur honneur avait été déjà sauf et surtout que Freyja était sans danger.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au village de l'une des tribus, les Rangers devaient l'avoir vu arriver de loin, parce que le Shaman l'attendait déjà. Il fit descendre Loki avec l'aide de ses assistants et rapidement le jeune homme fut emmené dans la tente pour être soigné. Il fallut à Loki trois jours pour finir de se remettre de sa blessure, trois longs jours pendant lesquels il dut rester allongé. Et finalement, on le laissa partir. Il rejoignit sa jument, la caressa doucement et décida de passer dire bonjour à la tribu de Magnus qui était à quelques semaines à cheval d'ici à cette époque de l'année.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vu du village des nomades, il remarqua tout de suite l'absence des Rangers. En général c'était eux qui venaient accueillir les visiteurs, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fut mal accueilli, bien au contraire. Il eut même droit à un regard inquiet de la part de la Shaman en voyant la cicatrice sur sa tempe, qui exigea qu'il se fasse examiner. Loki obéit, pas suffisamment fou pour mettre en colère une femme si semblable à Frigga.

Son sourire se fit plus tendre alors qu'il pensait à sa mère, elle lui manquait terriblement et il était parfois tenté de retourner à Asgard pour la voir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être pris par Odin. Le vieux roi, le ferait sans doute enfermer s'il avait de la chance, il savait parfaitement le sort réservé aux déserteurs et pour Loki il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était ce qu'il était aux yeux d'Odin.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un qui t'es précieux, remarqua la Shaman avec une voix douce.

\- La plus précieuse de tous, répondit Loki.

\- Tu penses souvent à elle ?

\- Tous les soirs.

\- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Je suis parti et ce faisant je sais que je l'ai blessée.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas rester, remarqua la Shaman.

\- Je serais mort ou pire si j'étais resté, je serais devenu le monstre que tout le monde voulait que je sois.

\- Alors, tu as bien fait de partir, Loptr, parce que le jeune homme que tu es devenu est quelqu'un de très bien.

\- Merci, Grand-mère, répondit Loki avec un nouveau sourire tendre. Tu me fais penser à elle, si forte et pourtant si douce. Maman n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait énerver, ria doucement le jeune Ase.

La vieille Vane acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire, elle finit d'examiner la fine cicatrice encore un peu rose et mit un peu de pommade qui aidera à la faire disparaître dessus.

\- Garde la pommade jusqu'à demain matin et ça devrait rapidement s'effacer.

\- Merci.

\- Demain, je dois aller en forêt pour ramasser des herbes, voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, assura aussitôt Loki.

Il pourrait en profiter pour apprendre deux trois choses sur les plantes médicinales discrètement comme ça. Les jours et les semaines passèrent et Loki était de plus en plus souvent sollicité par la Shaman pour l'aider, que ce soit pour les remèdes ou pour soigner les malades et ce faisant il découvrit une magie plus naturelle. Bien sûr la Shaman ne lui apprenait rien, mais Loki avait toujours été un bon observateur, il ne fallait pas lui montrer deux fois la même chose.

Ce fut un soir après avoir longtemps discuté avec la Shaman qu'il s'en rendit compte, elle lui enseignait. Pas de manière conventionnelle bien sûr mais ses petites remarques lui permettaient de s'améliorer en permanence, elle lui apprenait sans vraiment lui apprendre, le laissant retenir ce qu'il pouvait. Mais pourquoi ? Tous les Vanes avaient été clairs, leurs connaissances ne concernaient qu'eux, les étrangers n'avaient pas à les savoir.

Il baissa son regard sur sa cape et sentit des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux en prenant conscience d'une chose qui lui avait échappé pendant si longtemps. Il n'était plus un étranger, s'il n'était pas un Vane par le sang, il l'était par ses choix. Il voyageait comme un Vane, chassait comme un Vane, protégeait les Vanes. Petit à petit sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était fait une place dans ce royaume. Une larme coula de son visage pour atterrir sur sa cape verte mouchetée.

\- Loptr.

Le jeune Ase se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Sven avec un léger sourire. Ce dernier avait l'air incertain.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sven ?

\- C'est Kementari.

Loki se figea alors avant de pâlir et de se lever.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ?

\- Elle est en gestation, annonça Sven avec un large sourire.

Loki se figea avant de grimacer, Kementari en gestation, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose et bien qu'il s'en doutait, il en avait maintenant la preuve, Svadilfari avait réussi à la monter. Si jamais il croisait encore ce maudit cheval, cette fois, il le tuerait, géant de pierre ou pas.

Il rejoignit donc sa jument, offrant un signe de tête au dresseur de chevaux qui s'occupait de ceux de la tribu.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça se présente bien pour le moment, répondit le Vane, mais par prudence, il vaut mieux éviter les voyages trop longs.

\- T'es coincé avec nous, lâcha Sven avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Ranger avait toujours beaucoup aimé Loki, au grand dam d'Orvar et à l'amusement de Magnus. Il voyait en Loki un grand frère et si au début ça avait déstabilisé le jeune Ase, maintenant il en profitait grandement. Il pouvait ainsi se mettre à la place de Thor, qui avait été son grand-frère et il comprit alors tous les torts qu'il lui avait causé. Un grand frère a le droit de taquiner son cadet, mais Thor ne l'avait jamais taquiné, il l'avait toujours moqué avec ses amis et même parfois sans. Thor n'avait jamais cherché à le protéger, se moquant de lui même lorsque Loki n'arrivait pas à se protéger lui-même. Puis ça le frappa, Thor n'avait jamais été son frère, il ne l'avait jamais traité comme tel en tout cas, pour Thor il n'avait été qu'un faire-valoir et un bouc émissaire.

\- Loptr, ça ne va pas ?

\- Je… je dois aller faire un tour, garde un œil sur Kementari pour moi, veux-tu.

\- Euh, d'accord, répondit avec hésitation le jeune Ranger.

Loki s'éloigna quittant le village et mettant un peu de distance, il devait être seul, il voulait être seul.

S'il pensait souvent à Frigga, il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne pensait pas si souvent à Thor ou à Odin. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser aux moments où lui et Thor avait été ensembles, pendant leurs aventures ou au palais. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir tout le mal que Thor lui avait fait. Loki lâcha un souffle fragile et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul qu'une fois qu'il sentit une main douce et ridée sécher ses larmes.

\- Sven m'a prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas, commença doucement la Shaman.

\- Juste certaines révélations qui…

La gorge de Loki se serra l'empêchant de continuer. La vieille Vane s'assit au côté du jeune homme.

\- Certaines vérités sont difficiles à accepter, remarqua doucement la vieille Vane.

\- Je pensais qu'au moins, mon frère m'aimait, même un peu, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. La manière dont il m'a traité, je ne valais pas mieux à ses yeux qu'un serviteur.

Loki laissa ses larmes couler, se purgeant d'une peine qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour. Cette révélation ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à ne jamais retourner au palais d'Asgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Le nuit n'était pas des plus idéale pour assister à une mise bas, mais il y avait certaines choses en ce bas monde qu'on ne choisissait pas et la date de l'accouchement était l'une d'entre elles. La pluie de la journée s'était transformée en véritable tempête en début de soirée. Et ils étaient là, regroupés sous une tente balayée par les vents à observer la jument de Loki mettre bas. Le jeune Ase l'observa avec inquiétude, il s'était agenouillé prêt d'elle et lui tenait sa tête, l'encourageant et la rassurant avec quelques murmures. Le dresseur de chevaux observait Kementari avec inquiétude et la Shaman s'assurait que le travail se déroulait sans difficulté, mais le petit ne venait toujours pas. Loki murmura d'autres encouragements à sa jument et cette dernière répondit par un hennissement particulièrement strident et aussitôt il entendit les jurons du dresseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Loki avec inquiétude.

\- Elle fait une hémorragie, répondit la Shaman. Nous devons sortir le petit de là. Garde la calme, Loptr, je vais devoir aller le chercher.

Loki se repositionna et maintint la tête de la jument contre lui. Il l'entendit hennir et piaffer de douleur, mais n'arrêta à aucun moment de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Il y eut un bruit sourd puis un nouveau juron de la part du dresseur, mais Loki ne quitta pas Kementari des yeux. Pas tant qu'elle eut la force de les garder ouverts. Puis la tête de la jument se fit plus lourde dans ses mains, alors que ses yeux s'était fermés.

Loki leva finalement les yeux pour les poser sur le fils de Kementari, avec douceur, il posa la tête sur le sol et se leva. Puis il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le poulain, il était mal formé avec huit jambes au lieu de quatre.

\- Il faudrait mieux le tuer tout de suite, remarqua doucement le dresseur.

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Kementari était morte pour le mettre au monde. Il observa le poulain ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui avec curiosité avant d'essayer de se lever. Pendant un bref moment Loki pensait qu'il pourrait toujours l'amputer des pattes en trop, mais à la surprise de tous le poulain se redressa sur ses huit pattes sans difficulté. Il regarda autour de lui, puis il s'approcha de Loki, avant de piaffer d'impatience, il avait faim.

\- Loptr ? Que veux-tu en faire ? demanda doucement le dresseur.

\- Je… je vais le garder. Kementari est morte pour qu'il puisse vivre, s'il est suffisamment fort pour vivre alors je ne le tuerai pas.

\- Il est étrange, commenta le dresseur.

A ce moment-là, la Shaman avait fini de préparer un biberon empli de lait et le tendit à Loki qui lui-même, s'assit par terre avant de le tendre au poulain, ce dernier s'approcha et commença à boire avec appétit.

\- Si tu le gardes alors il va lui falloir un nom, remarqua la Shaman.

\- Sleipnir, il s'appellera Sleipnir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le poulain ne laissa pas le côté de Loki un seul instant. Loki le laissa faire, Sleipnir était un rappel de Kementari, un rappel douloureux encore pour le prince, mais un rappel qu'il jugeait nécessaire, après tout c'était lui qui avait poussé Kementari dans l'une de ses chaleurs. Il prit ses responsabilités, c'était lui qui nourrissait le poulain, lui qui s'occupait de lui et qui le protégeait comme s'il était de lui. Certains membres de la tribu s'étaient même amusés à qualifier Sleipnir comme le fils de Loki, ce que le jeune Ase acceptait de bonne grâce.

Peu à peu, la douleur de la perte reflua et la culpabilité s'apaisa un peu, permettant à Loki de vraiment voir Sleipnir pour ce qu'il était et non plus juste être le fils de Kementari. Puis le poulain fut assez grand pour être dressé, Loki laissait donc son cheval au dresseur le matin et venait le rechercher le soir, profitant de la journée pour aider au village (généralement auprès de la Shaman).

\- C'est un rapide, remarqua le dresseur un soir.

\- Avec huit jambes, est-ce si étonnant ? répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Dans quelques semaines, il sera prêt. Vas-tu partir ?

\- Oui, je pense, je suis avec vous depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, pour quelqu'un qui a passé le dernier siècle à parcourir le Vanaheim d'un bout à l'autre, c'est long. J'ai besoin de bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda doucement le dresseur.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours fait depuis mon arrivé ici, j'irai où mes pas me mèneront, répondit Loki.

A ce moment-là, Sleipnir s'approcha d'eux, le poulain avait bien grandi et était devenu un étalon à la robe noire. Ce dernier vint frotter sa tête contre le torse de Loki lui arrachant un rire.

\- Grand-mère est prévenue ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas manquer à beaucoup de monde.

\- Vous allez me manquer aussi.

Le dresseur acquiesça doucement avant de laisser le jeune Ase repartir avec Sleipnir sur les talons.

Deux semaines plus tard, Loki était au bord du village, entouré par tous ses habitants. Tous lui offrant un peu plus de nourritures, de couvertures ou de flèches et Loki les accepta avec grâce. Les Vanes ne s'écartèrent que lorsque la Shaman s'approcha, avec douceur elle lui tendit une sacoche que Loki savait emplie d'herbes, de baumes, de potions et de bandages.

\- Merci, Grand-mère.

\- Sois prudent surtout. Et ne nous oublie pas.

\- Jamais, assura Loki avec un sourire tendre. Même si le destin me tenait éloigné de vous pour toujours, jamais je ne vous oublierai.

La vieille femme s'approcha alors pour tirer le jeune homme dans une étreinte.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Loptr. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

\- Promis.

Puis, Loki monta sur Sleipnir, il salua une dernière fois le village avant de partir. Il fut suivi pendant un temps par les enfants qui le saluèrent une dernière fois. Mais rapidement, il devint seul avec Sleipnir et la forêt. Il avança sans connaître sa future destination.

Ce fut plusieurs mois plus tard qu'il prit sa décision. Il était tombé sur un convoi de marchands qui se faisait attaquer par des bandits. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une apparition pour que ses derniers prennent la fuite. Et ce soir-là, alors que les marchands l'avaient invité à partager leur repas, il avait appris qu'ils se rendaient à Nidavellir, dans le royaume des nains.

Loki avait réfléchi toute la nuit, peut être pourrait-il apprendre d'autres choses là-bas ? Peut-être même qu'il pourrait devenir apprenti forgeron ? Les nains étaient connus pour leur habilité à forger n'importe quelle arme. Au matin, sa décision était prise et il proposa aux marchands de les accompagner. Ces derniers furent ravis et acceptèrent sans hésitation, appréciant la protection en plus.

Le voyage fut des plus calmes alors que les Vanes se dirigeaient vers le seul passage connu en direction de Nidavellir. Les brigands se tinrent à l'écart, même si Loki en perçut certains avec sa magie, aucun n'osait l'approcher. Même s'il était le seul Ranger du convoi, son arc magique était connu de tous et son habilité à le manier tout autant.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une large grotte. Ils campèrent devant pendant la nuit et le lendemain matin, ils s'y engagèrent. Loki dut descendre de cheval pour les suivre, parce que si le passage était suffisamment large pour les chariots il n'était pas assez haut pour passer à dos de cheval. Les marchands durent même descendre de leur chariot pour guider à pied leur attelage.

La traversée fut longue, elle le fut d'autant plus qu'il était impossible de déterminer le temps qui passe dans un tel endroit. Ce fut finalement des bruits sourds qui indiquèrent qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, le bruit des marteaux de Nidavellir. Puis la chaleur arriva, celle de leurs feux et finalement ils débouchèrent dans un grand couloir rempli de monde, marchands, forgerons, acheteurs, tous se bousculaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant sous le regard implacable des gardes.

Les nouveaux venus furent conviés à laisser leur chevaux et attelage dans les écuries. Une fois sur que Sleipnir fut bien pris en charge par un jeune palefrenier stupéfait par l'étalon, Loki dit au revoir aux marchands et s'avança dans la ville. Une immense grotte où s'entassait les habitations, les forges et les places de marché bondé, pour Loki qui venait de quitter la forêt, l'air était étouffant.

Il avança dans les rues, observant tout autour de lui, essayant de trouver une auberge pas chère. Il lui restait un peu d'or d'Asgard, mais plus tellement alors il allait devoir trouver une chambre pas trop chère ou un travail. En passant devant les étales d'un marché, il eut un sourire en entendant les commerçants le héler pour qu'il achète telle ou telle chose. Loki s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder les marchandises, mais il n'achetait jamais rien.

Finalement, il trouva une auberge qui pouvait entrer dans son budget et s'il installa, les chambres étaient étonnamment fraîches et Loki en profita grandement. Il posa son sac par terre et lâcha un lourd soupir en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La forêt de Vanaheim lui manquait déjà. Il se laissa somnoler un instant, profitant de l'instant, avant de redescendre dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Il commanda un repas et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible de l'immense foyer.

\- Trop chaud pour toi, l'ami ? demanda une voix à la table d'à côté.

\- Je viens d'arriver de Vanaheim, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

Le nain l'observa un bref instant avant d'avoir un reniflement de dégoût.

\- Les Vanes ne supportent pas grand-chose, grommela-t-il avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne supportaient pas certains nains, acquiesça Loki la mine sérieuse.

Il y eut des pouffements autour de lui d'autres nains alors que celui qui lui avait parlé l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Puis finalement, il comprit. Aussitôt son visage devint rouge de rage, alors qu'il se levait la main posée sur une hachette qu'il avait à la ceinture, Loki se contenta de lui jeter un regard avant de reporter son attention ailleurs.

\- Ça suffit, Brokk ! appela le tenancier. Cette fois j'en ai assez. Tu as suffisamment importuné mes clients comme cela. Tu sors !

Le nain jeta un regard mauvais au tavernier avant de grommeler et de partir.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira le pauvre nain, mais il ne faut pas le prendre pour vous, il est désagréable avec tout le monde.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Loki avec un léger sourire.

Le tavernier se dépêcha de lui apporter son assiette et Loki fut surpris de voir que plusieurs nains vinrent le féliciter. Loki s'excusa auprès de chacun d'eux, il n'avait pas voulu les insulter, mais tous avaient compris que le jeune homme ne parlait que de Brokk lorsqu'il parlait de « certains nains ». Rapidement Loki se présenta sous le nom de Loptr et l'histoire de sa mésaventure avec le terrible Brokk fit le tour de la ville.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Ça faisait deux jours que Loki était arrivé à Nidavellir, le royaume des nains et autant de temps qu'il cherchait un apprentissage ou un travail. Mais apparemment, Brokk avait eu vent de ses projets et avait menacé pas mal de monde pour qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche. Ce qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à désespérer Loki de trouver quelque chose. D'autant qu'il avait remarqué que la chaleur était un vrai handicap pour lui, il ne la supportait pas bien du tout.

Il déambulait dans la ville lorsqu'il entendit les bruits d'une dispute assez violente. Les nains avaient toujours eu le sang chaud, alors les bruits de dispute et de bagarre étaient réguliers (si bien qu'il avait dû insonoriser les murs de sa chambre). Il allait passer devant la forge d'où venait le bruit lorsqu'un objet non identifié passa devant lui pour s'écraser un peu plus loin.

\- Une dague, c'est ça que tu appelles une dague, hurla le forgeron en sortant à son tour.

Loki remarqua alors le jeune nain qui portait un tablier d'apprenti et qui s'était rétamé sur le sol.

\- Et tu te disais le meilleur apprenti de Nidavellir ? Hors de ma vue, incapable !

Le jeune nain ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite, jetant le tablier par-dessus son épaule. Loki observa le vêtement un instant avant de s'avancer pour le ramasser et de se diriger vers la forge. Lorsqu'il entra, il se figea un instant alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'atteignit, il se sentit aussitôt mal. Mais il se força à entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda un autre nain.

\- Vous ramener ça, répondit Loki en posant le tablier sur le comptoir.

\- Tu es Loptr, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un troisième nain installé près d'un four.

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Loki.

\- Il parait que tu cherches un apprentissage ou du travail.

\- Oui, un apprentissage est ce que je cherche en priorité, les nains sont connus pour être les meilleurs forgerons des neufs royaumes et apprendre d'eux me garantit une meilleure maîtrise.

\- Dommage que tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, hein ? ricana le second nain.

Loki se tendit à cette remarque.

\- Je ne suis ici que depuis deux jours, je vais m'y habituer, assura le jeune Ase.

\- Hé ! Darmi ! On t'a trouvé un nouvel apprenti, ricana le second nain.

Le premier nain revint de l'arrière de la forge et jeta un regard sur le jeune Ase.

\- Trop petit, trop maigre et trop fragile, grommela Darmi, que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça, Ralo.

Loki se tendit sous le ricanement du second nain et le regard scrutateur du premier.

\- Vous me jugez sans me connaître, remarqua Loki, exactement comme Brokk.

\- Ne me compare pas avec cette engeance, rugit Darmi.

\- Alors n'agissez pas comme lui. Vous venez de mettre dehors un apprenti, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûterait de me mettre à l'essai ?

\- Très bien, grogna le nain, enfile se tablier et vient me montrer de quoi tu es capable.

Loki obéit prestement et rejoignit le nain près du four, il sentit aussitôt un souffle brûlant l'atteindre et il se sentit faiblir, mais il tint le coup. Il écouta avec soin les instructions de Darmi et plaça sa première barre d'acier dans le feu.

Lorsqu'il donna le dernier coup de marteau, quelques heures plus tard, il était tellement mal que la rougeur de son visage dû à la chaleur côtoyait la pâleur dû à son malaise. Mais il tint bon et rejoignit la pierre à aiguiser. Il s'installa avec soulagement sur le siège et fit tourner la roue avant de se concentrer pour aiguiser parfaitement la dague qu'il avait fait. Il ne fallait pas la casser à ce stade.

Finalement, il présenta sa création à Darmi qui l'observa d'un œil critique avant de la passer à Ralo qui l'observa à son tour et qui la passa au troisième nain. Darmi lui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil. Loki se releva et se tint droit, même s'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. (Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas la chaleur, par les Nornes !)

\- Pour une première dague, elle est correcte, mais nos armes ne doivent pas être correctes, elles doivent être parfaites.

\- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre, remarqua Loki.

\- Et aussi une douche bien froide, remarqua Ralo.

Le nain ne l'observait plus avec méchanceté, en fait il semblait même légèrement inquiet.

\- Je ne dirai pas non à une douche froide, non plus, reconnu Loki.

\- Très bien, je te prends comme apprenti, mais j'accepte pas les faibles alors au premier évanouissement, tu dégages. Suis-je clair ?

\- Très clair… Maître.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, râla aussitôt le nain, je suis Darmi, ce sont mes frères Ralo et Bur.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune s'approcha de Loki et lui mit une claque dans l'épaule.

\- Bienvenue à la forge des fils d'Ivaldi.

Ce soir-là, Loki dormit d'un sommeil lourd, le lendemain, il devra emménager dans la petite chambre d'apprenti au-dessus de la forge. Par chance, il allait gagner un peu d'argent, rien de pharamineux mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus pénibles pour Loki, la chambre était loin d'être fraîche et la chaleur de la forge en journée ne faisait que l'affaiblir de plus en plus. Mais il était borné, c'était bien la seule bonne chose (selon lui) qu'il avait reçu de son père, et il n'abandonna pas.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'était une fois de plus effondré dans son lit sans rien avaler, il descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre les nains.

\- Il va se tuer à la tâche s'il continue, remarqua Bur.

\- Ouais, mais le gamin est trop têtu pour arrêter, répondit Ralo. Et il est un excellent apprenti, bien meilleur que tous les blancs-becs qui sont passés par ici en tout cas.

\- Darmi, il faut faire quelque chose. Brutaliser un peu un apprenti avant de le jeter dehors est une chose, mais en tuer un au travail en est une autre, remarqua Bur.

\- J'ai été clair avec le gamin, il reste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse ou qu'il fasse quelque chose qui pourrait m'autoriser à le foutre dehors. Mais Ralo a raison, il est un bon apprenti. Je n'ai aucune raison de le virer.

\- Quand il sera mort sur l'enclume, tu n'auras pas besoin de le virer, répliqua le cadet.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, gamin ? demanda alors Darmi.

Loki se figea un bref instant surpris de s'être fait attraper, pas qu'il n'ait particulièrement fait attention, mais il pensait quand même s'être montré discret. Il hésita un bref instant avant de sortir de l'ombre. Ses joues étaient rouges de chaleur et il titubait un peu mais son regard était droit et il avait la tête haute.

\- Je peux le faire, assura Loki, je dois juste m'habituer, c'est tout.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, répliqua Ralo en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- Ralo ! souffla doucement Bur.

\- Et si tu laissais tomber ton déguisement ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Loki en commençant légèrement à paniquer. De quoi tu parles ?

\- De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu qu'une seule race, incapable de tenir face au feu de nos forges et ce sont les Jotuns. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te caches et je m'en fiche, mais les Jotuns ne survivent pas longtemps dans la chaleur. Alors admets qui tu es et pars.

Loki s'était figé, puis il avait pâli avant de rougir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pas à cause de la chaleur, mais à cause de la colère.

\- Je ne suis pas un Jotun, ne m'insulte pas, rugit le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces monstres. Et je ne mourrai certainement pas à cause de la chaleur. Je vais m'y habituer.

Surpris par l'éclat autant que par les paroles de leur apprenti, les nains échangèrent un regard, alors que Loki se força à se calmer. Puis il fit demi-tour, passa par la cuisine pour boire un peu et rejoignit sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, il rejoignit son poste de travail sans accorder le moindre regard aux deux plus jeunes frères. Il prit les instructions de la part de Darmi et se mit au travail.

Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, les paroles de Ralo tournait dans sa tête et il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, mais ça revenait toujours. Il n'était pas un Jotun, il n'était pas un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont il avait été traité à Asgard.

Et à ce moment-là, il ne voyait plus le fer qu'il battait, mais les camps d'entraînement lorsqu'il essayait de brandir une épée trop lourde pour lui et que tous les Ases aux alentours se moquaient de lui sans même chercher à l'aider, y compris Thor. Tous ces moments où il était insulté et humilié. Non, c'était autre chose… pour une autre raison… il ne pouvait pas être un Jotun… Parce que s'il en était un alors ça voudrait dire que sa vie toute entière était un mensonge.

Prit dans ses réflexions et dans sa peine, il ne remarqua pas qu'il frappait de plus en plus fort contre la barre de fer.

S'il était vraiment un Jotun, alors Frigga n'était pas sa mère et Thor n'était pas son frère, ni Odin son père. Et peu importe les efforts qu'il a fait, ils étaient vains parce que jamais personne à Asgard ne s'abaisserait à féliciter ou à remercier un Jotun. Il ne serait jamais accepté, ni intégré à Asgard. Et son frère…

Loki ne remarqua pas que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il frappait encore le métal qui avait refroidit. Il n'entendit pas Darmi lui ordonner d'arrêter, ni Bur qui lui demandait de poser son marteau.

Son frère avait juré de tuer tous les géants de glace.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et aussitôt Loki se débattit dans son esprit, que c'était Thor qui venait pour le tuer. Il frappa aveuglement autour de lui avec son marteau en poussant des cris, mélange de rage et de peur, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup ne l'assomme.

Le calme revint alors dans la forge, Darmi observa son apprenti, effondré en tas sur le sol. Bur lui s'approcha pour éloigner le marteau de la main de Loptr.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Bur.

\- Maintenant, on a une bonne raison de le foutre dehors, répliqua Ralo.

L'aîné foudroya son cadet du regard, c'était de sa faute si Loptr avait réagi ainsi, tellement loin du jeune homme poli dont ils avaient l'habitude. Mais Ralo avait raison, maintenant il avait une bonne raison de le virer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une pièce délicieusement fraîche. Et puis il se souvint de la dernière chose qu'il avait fait. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa. Il n'était plus dans sa petite chambre d'apprenti, pire, toutes ses affaires étaient là. Le jeune homme lâcha alors un souffle tremblant en comprenant qu'il avait été viré. Puis il se souvint des raisons de son pétage de plomb et il baissa son regard sur ses mains blanches.

S'il était un Jotun, ne devraient-elles pas être bleues ? Non, idiot, Odin n'aurait pas gardé un bébé bleu, il avait dû lui jeter un glamour puissant pour masquer sa véritable apparence. Il eut une pensée pour Frigga qui n'aurait sans doute pas accepté un bébé bleu non plus. Était-elle au courant ? Est-ce que … ? Loki se mit alors une baffe mentale, rien ne prouvait qu'il était un Jotun, et s'il avait un glamour sur lui il l'aurait senti, non ? Il chercha alors dans la trame de sa magie juste pour se rassurer, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'aurait senti s'il avait eu…

Loki relâcha un nouveau souffle tremblant, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé, le glamour, et parce que si Odin l'avait renforcé avec sa propre magie ce n'était pas le vieux Roi qui l'avait placé, c'était Loki. Comment… ?

Un regard autour de lui, lui permit de trouver un petit miroir au-dessus d'un lavabo. Il bascula ses jambes en dehors du lit et se leva. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se stabiliser, mais finalement il réussit à rejoindre le lavabo. Loki resta un moment devant incertain avant de prendre sa décision, la plus dure qu'il ait jamais faite, parce que si c'était une peau bleue qu'il y avait sous le glamour, alors Loki n'avait jamais existé et il ne savait pas qui il était.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune Ase brisa d'une impulsion magique le glamour et il resta pendant un long moment sans bouger. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux, pour croiser un regard rouge et une peau bleue. Il ne pouvait pas faire attention aux autres détails alors que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et que des larmes s'échappèrent accompagnées par de lourd sanglot. Par réflexe il remit l'illusion en place, trop dégoûté pour conserver cette peau plus longtemps et il pleura pendant des heures, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin il était plus calme, presque amorphe, avec des questions plein la tête. Qui le savait ? Odin bien sûr, mais Frigga et Thor le savaient-ils ? Et les amis de Thor ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait été moqué et insulté depuis qu'il était en âge de manier une arme ? Et pourquoi Odin aurait pris un Jotun ? Où l'avait-il trouvé ? Jotunheim, d'accord, mais où exactement ? Toutes ses questions sans réponse tournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il n'arrive à y échapper. Et surtout qui était-il ?

À ce moment-là la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un nain que Loki n'était pas ravi de revoir : Brokk.

\- Alors, commença-t-il avec un large sourire, il parait que tu as perdu l'esprit et que tu t'es attaqué à ton Maître. Félicitations, plus personne ne voudra de toi ici, maintenant.

Plus personne n'avait voulu de lui sur Asgard, non plus, pensa le jeune Ase… Jotun ? distraitement.

Il pouvait entendre le rire ravi du nain qui l'avait pris en grippe dès son arrivé, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'un autre nain qu'il ne pensait pas voir entra. Darmi foudroya aussitôt Brokk du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi. Laisse donc mon apprenti tranquille.

Loki se figea alors que Brokk était bouche bée.

\- Tu vas le garder, un Jotun qui t'a attaqué.

\- Non, je vais garder le meilleur apprenti qui ai foulé le sol d'une forge de Nidavellir, ricana Darmi. Et si tu pensais pouvoir le prendre, alors je vais te détromper tout de suite, il est à moi.

\- Espèce de… commença Brokk

… avant d'être expulsé violemment par la porte ouverte. Darmi observa la vrille de magie verte regagner Loptr avec stupeur.

Loki lui n'osait par relever la tête en direction de son ancien (nouveau ?) Maître.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ?

\- Je vous ai attaqué.

\- C'est vrai, mais si j'ai bien compris la chose, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. Tu viens d'Asgard, n'est-ce pas ? Ta haine des Jotuns parle pour toi et tu as probablement fui à cause de ta magie, sans savoir que tu n'étais pas de sang Ase.

Loki acquiesça doucement encore incertain.

\- Tu sais gamin, les Ases sont des abrutis. Là j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien, mais ils ont une vision totalement fausse des Jotuns. J'en connaissais certains, avant la guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim et ils étaient des gens ordinaires, de quatre à dix mètres de haut et qui ne pouvaient pas s'approcher d'une forge, mais c'était des gens tout à fait ordinaire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis, avoua Loki après un instant de silence.

\- Tu es Loptr, mon apprenti et l'un des meilleurs Rangers de Vanaheim qui existe d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire et apparemment tu es aussi un bon pratiquant de magie.

\- J'ai mon diplôme de l'académie d'Alfheim, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

Darmi haussa un sourcil à cet aveu. Il s'en doutait un peu pour le passage à l'académie bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas que Loptr avait fini ses études, il était si jeune.

\- Si j'avais su que tu maniais la magie plus tôt, les choses auraient été meilleures pour toi, remarqua le nain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les nains n'utilise pas beaucoup de magie sauf celle utilisée pour créer certaines armes alors on n'y pense pas, mais il existe des sorts pour te protéger de la chaleur. C'est le guérisseur qui m'en a fait la remarque. Alors tu vas te reposer quelques jours et puis tu vas revenir à la forge après que le guérisseur t'ait appris ses tours de passe-passe.

Loki se tendit en entendant la dernière partie du discours du nain, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans son ton, juste de l'amusement, qui augmenta lorsqu'un « c'est pas des tours de passe-passe » vint de la pièce voisine.

\- Écoute moi, gamin. C'est pas ta naissance ou tes parents qui font qui tu es, ça aide un peu, mais c'est surtout tes choix qui déterminent qui tu es et qui tu vas devenir. Alors te prends pas trop la tête parce que tu as du sang Jotun dans les veines, t'es toujours le même gars, juste que maintenant tu sais que tu dois éviter Muspellheim.

Puis sur ses sages paroles, Darmi quitta la pièce pour être aussitôt remplacé par une naine qui semblait en colère, une colère qui s'adoucit lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Loki.

Il ne fallut qu'une demie journée pour que Loki apprenne le sort lui permettant de se protéger de la chaleur des forges et il ne lui fallut que 3 jours dans une pièce à 10 °C pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et donc le matin du cinquième jour, il était devant la forge des fils d'Ivaldi, ses affaires sur son épaule. Il entra et fut aussitôt accueillit par Bur.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller ranger tes affaires et de te préparer, recommanda-t-il.

Loki acquiesça, téléporta ses affaires dans sa chambre et fit venir à lui son tablier. Lorsque Darmi entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après, Loki était prêt.

Cette journée et les suivantes se passèrent extrêmement bien, il était un bon apprenti avant, mais maintenant qu'il ne subissait pas les effets de la chaleur il était encore meilleur. Il réussit même à modifier le sortilège sur son temps libre pour qu'il puise sa puissance, non pas dans la magie du Sorcier mais dans la chaleur elle-même, plus il faisait chaud plus le sort était efficace et puissant.

Lorsqu'il alla voir la guérisseuse pour lui en parler, il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui offrit de lui acheter les connaissances de son sortilège. Loki voulut bien lui céder sans rien en échange pour la remercier de ses soins, mais la naine ne voulut rien entendre, affirmant qu'une tel connaissance ne devait pas être donnée sans rien en retour. Loki accepta donc de lui livrer ses secrets en échange d'une véritable fortune qui pourrait lui durer un long moment.

Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester bonnes pour lui éternellement et un soir, alors qu'il était avec Ralo et Bur dans une taverne, il croisa Brokk et son frère Eitri. Ces derniers étaient en train de se vanter d'être les meilleurs forgerons de Nidavellir.

Loki se contenta de renifler de dérision, les meilleurs… bien sur… Bur les ignora tout simplement, mais pas Ralo. Qui commença aussitôt à se disputer avec Brokk. Jusqu'à ce que Eitri ne fasse une proposition.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un concours, offrit le nain, j'ai entendu dire qu'Odin était à la recherche de plusieurs objets : une arme, un moyen de transport et un bijou. Forgeons ces objets chacun de notre côté et laissons le roi Hreidmar décider.

\- D'accord, mais lorsqu'on aura gagné, vous devrez reconnaître publiquement que les fils d'Ivaldi sont les meilleurs forgerons de tous Nidavellir.

\- Très bien, alors lorsque nous aurons gagné, nous prendrons la tête de votre apprenti.

\- Très bien.

\- Quoi ! Non ! je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit aussitôt Loki.

\- Ton « Maître » à décidé pour toi, ricana Brokk alors qu'Eitri avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la forge ce soir-là Ralo était complètement ivre, Bur le soutenait autant qu'il soutenait Loki qui lui était pâle comme un mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Darmi.

\- Ralo a parié la tête de Loki avec Brokk, répondit Bur.

Il jeta son aîné sur un tas de sac avant de pousser doucement Loki vers une chaise. Puis il décrivit précisément ce qu'il s'était passé. À la fin, Darmi se retint de frapper son frère, au lieu de quoi, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Loki.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Loptr, nous allons réussir ce stupide concours.

Dans les jours qui suivirent ce fut l'effervescence dans tout Nidavellir, tous étaient au courant pour le pari entre les deux forges. Et quelques jours plus tard, les deux forgerons se présentèrent devant le Roi des nains : Hreidmar.

Ils montrèrent chacun à leur tour leurs créations.

Les fils d'Ivaldi présentèrent la plus belle chevelure d'or que les neuf royaumes n'aient jamais vu, puis un bateau qui pouvait contenir tout Nidavellir et qui pouvait se replier dans une poche et pour finir une lance Gungnir, qui une fois lancée ne pouvait être arrêtée et ne ratait jamais sa cible.

Les frères Brokk et Eitri eux présentèrent l'anneau Draupnir qui pouvait créer autant d'or qu'on le voulait, le sanglier tireur de char Gullinbursti et le marteau de guerre Mjolnir.

Le Roi observa et examina longtemps les divers objets, ayant déjà en tête de tous les envoyer à Asgard comme cadeau et ainsi garder les faveurs d'Odin.

Lorsque le Roi regagna son trône, tous attendaient son verdict. Brokk et Eitri avait un large rictus mauvais alors que les fils d'Ivaldi était droit, le visage noble.

\- Les objets présentés devant moi sont tous merveilleux et dignes des forges de Nidavellir, mais apparemment, je dois faire un choix et désigner les plus beaux objets et donc mon choix c'est porté sur les créations de Brokk et Eitri.

Il y eut aussitôt plusieurs applaudissements dans la salle, mais Loki ne les entendait pas, parce que Ralo avait parier sa tête et qu'il allait la perdre. Il voyait déjà du coin de l'œil le bourreau s'approcher et Brokk et Eitri rire de son malheur. À ce moment-là, il sentit une colère qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son départ d'Asgard lui étreindre la poitrine. Il était furieux contre Brokk et Eitri mais aussi contre Ralo et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tous, n'était-il pas le dieu des mensonges et de la tromperie.

Loki se redressa alors.

\- Pardonner moi, Votre Majesté mais je ne pense pas que le bourreau soit nécessaire.

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire, mon garçon, mais ton Maître a tous les droits sur toi et s'il a parié ta tête alors tu vas devoir la perdre.

\- Ma tête a été parié, je l'accepte, mais pas mon cou, hors c'est mon cou que votre bourreau s'apprête à trancher.

Hreidmar l'observa un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mon roi, commença Brokk incertain.

\- Il a raison, remarqua le souverain avec un sourire amusé, sa tête a été parié, pas son cou.

\- S'il ne peut pas offrir sa tête, alors je demande réparation.

\- Et tu es en droit de le faire, assura le roi.

\- Alors je veux qu'on lui couse les lèvres avec un fil magique, exigea méchamment le nain, que plus aucun mensonge et entourloupe ne sortent de sa bouche.

Loki se tendit malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Il laissa donc Brokk lui coudre les lèvres avec un large sourire ravi, mais Loki ne laissa rien paraître, en fait il semblait même s'ennuyer. Il ne laissa les larmes de douleur et de soulagement couler qu'une fois qu'il eut rejoint sa chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Après l'incident avec Brokk et Eitri, Loki avait remis son masque de Ranger et ne sortit plus de la forge sauf pour effectuer des livraisons et recevoir des soins. Tous les matins, il devait aller voir la guérisseuse pour qu'elle nettoie les plaies dû au fil avant de rejoindre la forge. Et surtout il prenait grand soin d'ignorer Ralo. Darmi avait bien signalé qu'il serait à présent le Maître exclusif de Loptr, alors le jeune homme n'accordait même plus un regard à l'autre nain. Heureusement qu'il était un Sorcier d'ailleurs, il pouvait téléporter sa nourriture et son eau directement dans son estomac.

Ce ne fut qu'un an plus tard que les fils magiques tombèrent finalement, mais Loptr ne fut pas plus bavard, il garda son masque… Et une certaine rancune à l'encontre des deux frères qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se moquer de lui. Mais ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Les deux frères allaient regretter leur mesquinerie et leur malveillance à son égard.

Deux jours après que les fil furent tombés les créations des frères nains se détérioraient, au début on pouvait penser que c'était dû à une maladresse, mais lorsque leurs lames devinrent aussi cassantes que du verre on sut qu'il y avait un problème. Loki leur avait jeté une bonne vieille malédiction basée sur son sortilège de protection de la chaleur, autrement dit, plus il ferait chaud plus la malédiction serait forte. Comme il faisait toujours frais dans les salles de soins et dans la salle du trône, personne ne pourrait la détecter.

Bien entendu les deux frères accusèrent aussitôt Loki, mais Loptr se contenta de les foudroyer du regard et de les ignorer. Au bout d'un mois sans rien pouvoir sortir de leur forge, les frères allèrent voir les guérisseurs et le Roi, mais personne ne trouva rien.

Finalement lassé par les accusations qu'il entendait toute la journée le Roi convoqua Loptr. Ce dernier se présenta rapidement avant de saluer le Roi en s'inclinant.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Majesté ?

\- Tu te souviens des frère Brokk et Eitri, commença le Roi.

Loki acquiesça d'un mouvement vif.

\- Ils t'accusent de les avoir ensorcelés.

\- Et j'imagine qu'ils ont une preuve de ce qu'ils avancent.

\- On sait que c'est toi, saloperie d'Ase, on n'a pas besoin de preuve. Tu veux te venger de ce qu'on a réclamé pour le pari.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis mon arrivé, beaucoup de gens rêve de se venger de vous deux, remarqua Loki. Mais bien entendu, il est plus facile d'accuser un étranger qu'un nain qui serait sous la protection du Roi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des êtres aussi vils que vous et je ne gaspillerai pas ma magie sur vous.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on teste ta magie pour voir si elle soutient une quelconque malédiction.

\- Aucun inconvénient, Majesté.

Aussitôt un nain s'approcha et fit les tests, il ne trouva que le sort de protection. Loki avait repris le contrôle sur le sort le temps du test pour éviter que l'on ne se pose des questions, il savait que la guérisseuse avait gardé son identité secrète concernant sort de protection amélioré.

\- Le seul sort soutenu par l'apprenti Loptr est celui qui le protège de la chaleur, annonça le nain.

\- Bien, alors cette histoire est réglée, quant à vous deux, je vous conseille de laisser ce garçon tranquille, parce que je commence à trouver votre acharnement contre lui… dérangeant. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Les deux nains ne se firent pas prier et partirent d'un pas rageur. Une fois seul avec le Roi, Loptr s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque Hreidmar l'invita à le suivre. Il le guida vers un petit salon, invita Loptr à s'asseoir avant de lui offrir quelque chose à boire, et une fois bien installés, le Roi parla.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Fait quoi, Majesté ?

Le nain eut un léger rire.

\- Brokk et Eitri sont, à ma plus grande honte, des nains terribles qui se soucient peu des dommages causés tant qu'ils arrivent à leur fin. Malheureusement, ils n'ont enfreint aucune de nos lois, je ne peux donc pas les bannir.

Loki acquiesça doucement, comprenant que, un Roi ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, il avait lui aussi des règles à respecter, sinon ce n'était plus un Roi mais un tyran.

\- Nous sommes des êtres avares, jeune Loptr, mais nous aussi avons un certain honneur, il se façonne dans nos forges. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de plus de richesses mais nous vendons toujours nos créations au prix juste.

\- Vos créations sont les meilleures, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont chères, nota Loki. Vous ne cherchez jamais à arnaquer quelqu'un, mais vous cherchez toujours à créer de meilleurs objets pour pouvoir les vendre plus cher.

\- Exactement. Mais Brokk et Eitri ne respectent pas cette tradition. Ils vendent au prix fort et arnaquent les visiteurs incrédules. Mais comme je l'ai dit aucune règle n'impose le prix des marchandises alors je ne peux rien faire. Alors, je dois bien avouer avoir été ravi d'apprendre qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à rien depuis quelques temps. Rien n'a été détecté, alors je me demande comment le lanceur de sort à bien put faire.

Loki savait que Hreidmar se doutait de l'identité du lanceur mais il n'avait aucune preuve et Loki n'allait pas lui en donner.

\- Et bien j'ai étudié un peu la magie donc je pourrais faire quelques hypothèses, offrit Loki mine de rien.

\- Je serai ravi de les entendre.

Loki l'observa un bref instant et fut ravi de voir l'amusement dans le regard du Roi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant de s'installer à Nidavellir, n'avait jamais traité avec lui. Les Ases, s'ils appréciaient leurs armes, traitaient les nains comme ils traitent les autres, en inférieur, mais le Roi semblait bien disposé à son égard.

\- Il est évident que les deux frères font l'objet d'une malédiction, avoir autant de malchance… Mais pour que personne ne la détecte et n'en trouve l'origine, celui qui à lancé la malédiction doit avoir une certaine habilité. Quand on y réfléchit bien, on remarque que cette malédiction n'est active que lorsqu'ils sont à leur forge. Si le lanceur soutenait la malédiction, elle serait active tout le temps, on peut donc supposer que le lanceur a trouvé un autre soutien pour la malédiction que lui-même. Peut-être la chaleur des forges. Bien sûr tout ça n'est qu'une hypothèse.

\- Une hypothèse bien pensée, nota le Roi. On pourrait presque penser que tu sais de quoi tu parles parce que tu l'as fait toi-même.

\- Ou peut être que je me suis intéressé à la malédiction parce que je voulais retrouver le lanceur pour le remercier.

Le Roi l'observa toujours avec amusement.

\- Et selon toi, combien de temps pourrait tenir cette malédiction ?

\- Si elle est soutenue par la chaleur alors elle ne s'éteindra jamais, sauf si le lanceur l'annule, bien sûr.

Le Roi acquiesça toujours avec un léger sourire.

\- Et bien si tu retrouves le lanceur, dis lui merci de ma part, discrètement.

Loki acquiesça doucement, avant de finir sa boisson. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque le Roi lâcha un soupir.

\- Ta réputation n'est plus à faire, jeune Loptr, remarqua doucement le Roi, un grand Ranger et un grand Sorcier. Je pense avoir besoin de tes services.

Loki se figea un bref instant avant de s'avancer dans son fauteuil pour porter toute son attention sur le Roi.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, les nains sont avares et mon fils l'est plus que les autres, il m'a volé un trésor et j'aimerais que tu le récupères.

\- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi, Majesté ? Votre garde est compétente pour ce genre de chose.

\- Parce que j'avais maudit mon trésor et que mon fils s'est transformé en dragon.

Loki haussa un sourcil en entendant cela.

\- Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, continua Hreidmar, tu en as déjà affronté un.

\- Les dragons fous sont différents des dragons maudits, remarqua Loki avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il se réinstalla dans le fond de son fauteuil, réfléchissant à la demande du Roi. Il connaissait les rumeurs entourant Fafnir. Hreidmar avait reçu un trésor en compensation pour le meurtre de l'un de ses fils, un trésor maudit, ses deux derniers fils restant on finit par se battre pour savoir qui gardait l'or et Fafnir avait gagné, laissant le dernier fils du Roi, Regin, à peine en vie.

\- Le dragon ne se laissera pas prendre son trésor sans rien dire, nota Loki. Si j'accepte de vous aider, vous devez accepter qu'il y ait un grand risque que je doive tuer votre fils.

\- J'ai bien peur que mon fils ne soit mort depuis longtemps, ce qu'il reste de lui est juste cette avarice. J'aurais dû demander à ce qu'il soit tué avant, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Maintenant, je le suis, j'ai accepté que mon fils n'est plus et qu'il n'y ait plus que le dragon.

\- Et qu'en pense votre dernier fils ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Regin… Regin n'est plus le même depuis que son frère l'a attaqué. Il éprouve une telle haine pour son frère… Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que quelqu'un mette un terme à cette histoire une fois pour toute. Et je t'ai choisi parce qu'avec ta magie tu auras plus de chance de survivre à cette rencontre que mes soldats.

Loki se redressa légèrement, parce qu'il n'avait plus le père désolé devant lui, mais le Roi.

\- Il est bien entendu évident qu'une récompense sera offerte à celui qui réussira à reprendre le trésor à Fafnir.

\- Puis-je demander ce qu'il adviendra du trésor une fois récupéré ?

\- Il sera détruit, pour éviter que d'autres subissent le sort de Fafnir. Maintenant dis moi, jeune homme, que veux-tu en récompense pour cette mission ?

Loki se mit sérieusement à réfléchir à cela, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il pourrait demander au Roi des nains, des choses pour lui mais aussi pour les personnes de son entourage. Puis il sut ce qu'il voulait. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de prendre sa décision finale.

\- J'aimerais aller à Jotunheim, je dois y aller.

Le Roi acquiesça doucement, comme beaucoup de monde en ville, il savait que Loptr avait récemment découvert ses véritables origines. Et il comprenait que le jeune homme devant lui avait besoin de réponses.

\- Il y a bien longtemps, avant la guerre qui a opposé les Ases et les Jotuns, Nidavellir et Jotunheim faisaient du commerce. Ils nous vendaient leur métal et en échange nous leurs fournissions en outils qui pouvaient supporter le froid de leur royaume. Pour cela nous utilisions un passage, mais il a été rebouché il y a longtemps sur ordre d'Odin. Je pourrai le faire rouvrir, discrètement, mais il me faudra du temps.

Loki acquiesça doucement.

\- Où puis-je trouver Fafnir ?

\- Il a trouvé refuge à Muspellheim.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

Loki effaça la sueur qu'il avait sur son front et grimaça. La chaleur, même avec le bouclier de protection, était difficilement supportable pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait accepté la demande du roi Hreidmar. C'est pour ça qu'il était en embuscade devant la grotte de Fafnir à observer avec soin ses habitudes pour pouvoir mettre au point le plan le moins dangereux pour lui.

Son premier dragon, il l'avait tué avec ses flèches magiques, mais ce dragon là était un dragon maudit, il résisterait donc à la magie, il allait donc devoir le tuer de manière plus conventionnelle avec une arme. Et pour tuer un dragon avec une arme, il fallait le frapper au niveau du ventre, le seul endroit où les écailles étaient suffisamment fragiles pour qu'une arme passe à travers.

Un mouvement en direction de la grotte, attira aussitôt l'attention de Loki. Fafnir sortait pour rejoindre l'un des rares points d'eau de Muspellheim, il le faisait une fois par jour. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. S'il creusait un tunnel qui menait juste en dessous de l'entrée de la grotte, il ferait un trou suffisamment grand pour passer son épée et le recouvrirait de branches mortes. Les rares arbres qui pouvaient pousser à Muspellheim le faisaient près des points d'eau, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait un peu de verdure près de la grotte et s'il y avait des arbres, il ne serait pas rare ou incongru de voir des branches mortes sur le sol.

Loki se décida rapidement, plus vite il aura fini, plus vite il pourra quitter cette fournaise. Il utilisa donc sa magie pour créer un tunnel et déplacer les branches le plus discrètement possible, il lui fallut une bonne partie de la nuit mais au matin il était prêt. Il se glissa dans le trou, se positionna et attendit.

Comme d'habitude Fafnir sortit de la grotte, mais cette fois-ci il s'arrêta avant d'être au-dessus du trou de Loki. Il semblait hésitant.

\- Quelque chose a changé, remarqua le dragon dans un grondement.

Loki se figea alors, parce que s'il était découvert, il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir pour éviter les flammes et sa magie ne serait pas assez forte.

Mais par chance, Fafnir sembla rejeter son hésitation avec un grondement. Dès qu'il fut en place, Loki le transperça de son épée et s'assura qu'elle était bien enfoncée dans son cœur avant de quitter le tunnel et de s'éloigner précipitamment. Une fois sorti, il dut rapidement enlever sa tunique, la manche qui avait reçu un peu de sang dessus était en train de se dissoudre. Le sang de cette créature maudite était acide.

Loki observa ensuite le dragon se vider de son sang et mourir. Il eut étrangement une pensée pour Thor, la brute épaisse aurait foncé tête baissé contre le dragon et aurait fini soit brûlé par ses flammes, soit brûlé par son sang. Et le combat aurait duré des heures. Sa manière de faire n'était peut-être pas honorable, mais elle était la plus efficace.

Une fois sûr que le dragon était mort, Loki s'approcha et testa le sang. Seulement avec la mort de Fafnir, la malédiction n'avait plus lieu d'être et donc le sang avait perdu son acidité. Il en profita donc pour ouvrir le ventre du dragon et en extirper le cœur que Hreidmar avait exigé comme preuve de la mort de Fafnir, puis il se dirigea vers la grotte. Le trésor était bien là, reposant sagement et semblant tellement attirant et tellement inoffensif. Avec un reniflement de dégoût, Loki sortit l'une des inventions du Roi, une bombe d'acide qui dissoudra le trésor. Le jeune homme posa la bombe au milieu de la grotte, activa le retardateur et quitta rapidement l'antre du dragon.

Il n'était sorti que depuis quelques secondes qu'il entendit clairement un petit bruit d'explosion et celui d'un objet qui se dissolvait. Ne voulant pas faire les choses à moitié, Loki attendit quelques heures de plus avant de retourner dans la grotte pour s'assurer que l'ensemble du trésor n'était plus. Puis il reprit la direction de Nidavellir.

Dire que les gardes furent surpris de le revoir était un euphémisme, ils l'observèrent entrer dans la cité des nains avec la bouche bée. Loki les salua, amusé avant de prendre la direction du palais. Lorsqu'il y arriva le Roi était déjà en audience, ainsi Loki dut attendre un moment. Puis il fut autorisé à entrer et aussitôt, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence, parce que Brokk, Eitri, Darmi et Bur était là.

\- Loptr tu es rentré.

Darmi l'observa avec soulagement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Loki.

\- Ralo est mort, annonça d'une petite voix Bur.

Alors que Darmi jeta un regard noir en direction des deux frères ennemis.

\- Et je me tue à vous dire que c'était un accident, répliqua Eitri.

\- Il y a eu une bagarre et Ralo a été tué.

Loki haussa un sourcil et s'il était triste pour les deux fils d'Ivaldi restant, ça n'était pas le cas pour le sort de Ralo. Après tout, le nain avait failli le tuer.

\- Ça devait arriver un jour, répondit calmement Loki. Ralo se battait presque tous les soirs.

\- Sa mort n'a pas l'air de te chagriner tant de ça, remarqua Brokk.

\- Pas plus que ma mort l'aurait chagriné lorsqu'il a fait ce pari avec toi.

\- Tu lui en voulait toujours, hein. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne l'as pas tué.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de poser le sac il portait sur son épaule et de l'ouvrir, révélant un cœur énorme.

\- Parce que j'étais occupé à Muspellheim sur les ordres du Roi Hreidmar.

\- Tu as réussi, remarqua le Roi stupéfait.

\- Fafnir n'est plus et son trésor non plus.

Le vieux Roi acquiesça doucement avec des larmes aux yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu as su tenir ta part du marché, je tiendrai la mienne. Mais en attendant, les circonstances de la mort de Ralo doivent être éclaircies. Les témoins seront interrogés, Brokk et Eitri, je vous interdis formellement de quitter la ville. Vous serez tenus au courant des avancées de l'enquête en temps voulu. Loptr j'aimerai te parler une dernière fois avant de te libérer.

Loki observa les quatre nains quitter la salle du trône sans rien dire, puis une fois la porte fermée derrière Brokk, il reporta son attention sur le Roi.

\- Majesté.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te demander.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pour être sûr que Fafnir ne revienne pas à la vie, son cœur doit être mangé. Je n'aurai pas la force de le faire et je ne veux pas que Regin le fasse.

Loki sentit un frisson lui remonter dans la colonne vertébrale, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ni même de vouloir accepter une telle demande. Il était connu que le cœur d'un dragon devait être mangé pour éviter une renaissance de celui-ci, surtout si celui-ci était un dragon maudit, mais cette connaissance était plus une légende qu'un fait certifié. Et il était aussi connu que de manger un cœur maudit avait toujours des conséquences, souvent mauvaises, rarement bonnes.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ? demanda doucement le Roi, non, le père.

\- Mon épée a fondu lorsque le sang de Fafnir l'a couverte.

\- Souhaites tu que je t'en forge une nouvelle ? demanda le Roi avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Pas exactement, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un métal qui serait en votre possession. Un métal capable de canaliser une grande quantité de magie.

\- Ce métal est précieux, très précieux, remarqua le Roi.

\- De quoi me faire une dague me suffirait, remarqua Loki. Et puis c'est si je survis à l'ingestion du cœur, vous comme moi savons les risques que je prendrais si j'accepte.

\- Très bien, je te fournirai le métal d'Yggdrasil mais uniquement la quantité pour une dague, si tu la forges tu n'auras qu'un seul essai.

Loki acquiesça doucement et aussitôt des serviteurs s'approchèrent pour prendre le cœur du dragon et le firent cuire. Loki lui se força à se détendre, ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux, mais ce qu'il pourrait gagner… Et puis, qui le pleurerait s'il venait à mourir ? Il n'était que l'apprenti de Darmi et Bur, les Vanes penseraient juste qu'il explorait quelque part, les Ases s'en foutaient complètement de lui et les Alfs passeraient à autre chose. Ceux qui l'avaient connu le pleureraient un temps, mais ils l'oublieraient vite. Les êtres immortels n'ont pas pour habitude de faire traîner leur deuil. La seule qui le pleurerait longtemps serait Frigga, si elle venait à découvrir sa mort.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque les serviteurs revinrent avec le cœur cuit, une table et une chaise. Loki prit une grande respiration, s'assit à la table après un signe de tête du roi et il commença à manger. Le cœur avait un goût horrible et la consistance n'était pas meilleure.

Il avait à peine fini d'avaler la dernière bouchée du cœur qu'il dû se plier en deux de douleur, une douleur qui montait de son estomac. Il ne sentit pas qu'il s'effondrait, pas plus qu'il n'entendit ses cris trop pris par la douleur.

Hreidmar observa le jeune homme devant lui, stupéfait avant d'ordonner qu'on aille chercher les guérisseurs. Ces derniers essayèrent bien de calmer la douleur mais sans résultat jusqu'à ce que Darmi, qu'on avait fait appeler, ne l'assomme d'un coup de poing. Puis Loki fut emmené dans l'une des salles de soins où il fut allongé.

Rapidement, les guérisseurs remarquèrent la fièvre qui le prenait, bien trop haute pour que ce soit normal. Ajouté à cela que Loki était un Jotun et les guérisseurs furent moins que confiant pour le pronostic vital du vainqueur de Fafnir.

Il était en train de brûler, il le sentait le feu qui le dévorait petit à petit. Il savait qu'il délirait, parfois il voyait les visages de Darmi et Bur, mais parfois il voyait ceux des Rangers, de Grand-mère, d'Isil et des voleurs ou de Lasta et Estrid. Mais surtout, il voyait le plus souvent les visages de Frigga, de Thor et d'Odin. Et si les deux premiers lui inspirèrent une tristesse sans nom, le dernier le terrifiait.

Hreidmar entra dans la salle sans un bruit, il observait le jeune Jotun qui se débattait avec la fièvre qui l'épuisait tellement que Loptr avait fini par reprendre son apparence de Jotun.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le Roi.

\- Il est fort, je ne pensais pas qu'un Jotun pouvait survivre à un tel feu.

Le Roi observa le jeune homme se débattre encore un peu.

\- Prévenez moi s'il y a du changement.

Le guérisseur s'inclina et ne se redressa qu'une fois le Roi parti. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son patient, il fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer pour examiner d'un peu plus prêt son bras… Non, rien… Pendant un moment, il avait pourtant cru voir des écailles. Sans doute son imagination.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Il fallut une bonne semaine à Loki pour se débarrasser de sa fièvre et un bon mois avant de retrouver toutes ses forces. Entre temps, Brokk avait été reconnu coupable du meurtre de Ralo et mis à mort. Eitri avait développé une vive haine envers les fils d'Ivaldi restants, mais il n'osait pas s'attaquer à eux.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois après son réveil que Loki put reprendre son poste aux forges et il fit une découverte stupéfiante, la chaleur et le feu ne l'affectait plus. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à personne, mais lorsque sa main passait trop prêt d'une flamme des petites écailles apparaissaient sur sa peau et le protégeaient. C'était donc cela qu'il avait gagné en mangeant le cœur de Fafnir !

Il avait aussi appris qu'un Ase s'était présenté à la cour du Roi pour offrir ses services et tuer le dragon, un certain Sigurd. Un bon combattant selon les souvenirs de Loki, mais un âne complet comme tous les Ases, arrogant au possible. Il quitta la salle du trône en affirmant que si un simple apprenti forgeron (Hreidmar avait gardé son passé secret) avait pu tuer le dragon alors c'était que Fafnir ne devait pas être si puissant que ça. Ça ne lui aurait pas venu à l'esprit que le dragon avait été tellement puissant qu'aucune attaque frontale n'aurait marché et c'était l'attaque privilégier par les Ases. L'imbécile.

Il avait aussi pu récupérer le métal d'Yggdrasil, un métal noir dans lequel des paillettes de magie blanche bougeaient lentement donnant l'impression d'étoiles et de galaxies. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de préparation avant de réussir à créer une dague, dont la lame longue de 30 cm, servait de fer de lance lorsque Loki allongeait le manche par magie.

Après une discussion avec les nains sur l'importance du nom d'une arme, il avait appelé sa dague Brandrstjarna (Lame d'étoile) et son arc Vindrvetr (Vent d'hiver).

Comme il avait su se faire une place à Vanaheim, il avait su s'en faire une Nidavellir. Il y resta un long moment apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre, y compris la magie naine qui était insufflée dans certaines armes et objets par des chants. Loki n'étant pas surnommé Langue d'Argent pour rien, devint bientôt le meilleur enchanteur de métal du royaume, bien qu'il essayât un maximum de garder un profil bas.

Puis un jour, un messager du Roi vint le chercher. Loki était en train de finir de forger une hache, lorsque le nain s'était présenté. Il prit juste le temps de finir, se lava et se changea avec un peu de magie avant de suivre le messager jusqu'à la salle du trône.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Majesté ? demanda Loki en s'inclinant.

\- Oui, nous avons fini de déblayer un passage vers Jotunheim.

Cette nouvelle fit se tendre légèrement Loki, il savait bien sûr que le Roi allait tenir sa parole, mais il n'y avait tout simplement plus pensé. Il acquiesça alors avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de remercier le roi.

\- Comptes-tu partir bientôt ?

\- Oui, je pense. Il est plus que temps que je rencontre mon peuple, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Après plus de deux siècles passés dans mon royaume, ton départ va être une grande perte, commenta le Roi.

\- Une grande perte pour vos coffres, Majesté ? demanda Loki avec un léger sourire amusé.

Le Roi lui rendit son sourire avant de lâcher un léger soupir.

\- Tu devras te montrer prudent, Loptr. Les Jotuns ont beaucoup perdu pendant la dernière guerre et ils sont méfiants avec les étrangers.

\- J'essayerais de l'être, Majesté.

Il salua une dernière fois le Roi et quitta la salle du trône sans remarquer qu'un autre nain sortait de l'ombre. Une fois la porte fermée, Hreidmar jeta un regard en direction de l'autre nain.

\- Asgard est-il à sa recherche ?

La réponse du nain ne le surprit pas.

\- Ces imbéciles n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'ils ont perdu.

Loki entra dans la forge pour être aussitôt accueilli par Bur.

\- Alors ? demanda ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que notre Roi te voulait ?

Loki l'observa un instant, prenant le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Le passage vers Jotunheim vient de s'ouvrir.

Bur se figea avant de poser ce qu'il tenait.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Je le dois, il faut que je sache d'où je viens et que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai été abandonné par ma famille de sang. Je dois savoir.

Bur acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si tu dois aller sur Jotunheim alors tu n'iras pas sans être préparé, annonça Darmi.

Loki se retourna vers celui qui avait été son Maître d'apprentissage pendant tant d'années et il se figea en voyant ce qu'il portait dans ses mains.

\- Je l'ai faite pour toi, son métal est résistant au grand froid mais aussi aux chaleurs extrêmes.

Une armure était dans ses mains, faite d'un mélange de métal noir et d'écailles vertes, rehaussée de quelques touches d'or. Loki s'approcha pour la prendre avec révérence et pour l'observer de plus près, puis sur ordre de Darmi, il alla se changer. Lorsqu'il revint l'armure qu'il portait lui allait à merveille et elle était si légère, un véritable chef-d'œuvre.

\- On dit qu'un forgeron crée dans sa vie un objet si magnifique, qu'il ne pourra le créer qu'une fois. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais atteindre une telle perfection. Je pense que cette armure sera le dernier objet que je forgerai. Il est temps que Bur prenne le relai.

Loki observa son vieux maître avec des larmes aux yeux, puis ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Sois prudent Loptr, sois très prudent, recommanda le forgeron.

\- Je vais essayer, promis le jeune Jotun.

Ce soir là fut un soir de fête à la forge. Beaucoup de nains ayant eu vent du départ de Loptr vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance, parfois en lui offrant un petit quelque chose, que ce soit de la nourriture, des armes ou des babioles forgés.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Loki rejoignit Sleipnir qui l'attendait. L'étalon avait encore grandit depuis leur arrivée à Nidavellir et il semblait surexcité. Mais à ne pas pouvoir courir autant qu'il le faisait à Vanaheim, c'était normal.

Finalement, il fut conduit devant une immense porte qui était bouchée par des rochers tous aussi grands. Seul un petit passage avait été creusé dans la roche, si petit que Sleipnir eut du mal à se faufiler. Et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté, Sleipnir commença à hennir avant que Loki ne l'arrête brusquement.

Il venait d'arriver à Jotunheim et le froid avait surpris le cheval, mais il avait surtout débouché à flanc de montagne et un éboulement n'était pas une bonne entrée en matière. Loki prit, avec certaine réticence, sa forme de Jotun et se détendit en s'apercevant que le froid ne le gênait plus du tout, il faisait même relativement « bon » pour un Jotun.

Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être inquiet pour Sleipnir, se tournât vers son cheval il se figea en voyant que la robe noire commençait à blanchir jusqu'à devenir complètement blanche et que son étalon ne semblait plus affecté par le froid. Comment était-ce possible ? Loki tendit la main pour toucher le cou de son compagnon et se figea en sentant la magie à l'œuvre. Est-ce que Svadilfari, le « père » de Sleipnir avait des capacités magiques ? Ça expliquerait l'intelligence rare de l'étalon en plus de sa capacité à résister au froid.

Avec un rire affectueux, Loki posa son front contre celui de Sleipnir et lui murmura à quel point il était merveilleux. Puis il reporta son attention autour de lui. La première chose à faire serait de trouver un abri le temps de se repérer et de choisir la direction à prendre. Il s'avança dans la neige, observant avec joie que Sleipnir ne s'y enfonçait pas. Il décida alors de monter sur son dos pour avoir un point de vue plus élevé.

Cette nuit là il trouva refuge dans un petit bosquet de sapins, les arbres faisant un bon rempart contre la neige et le vent, qu'il renforça avec un peu de magie. Puis il entra en méditation, il envoya sa magie autour de lui comme un radar, essayant de détecter des zones habitées. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'il imaginait être un village. Il pourrait s'y rendre demain matin et commencer à se renseigner.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il entra dans la village Loki était incroyablement tendu, lui qui avait toujours essayé de se fondre dans le paysage, se distinguait bien trop avec les géants des glaces. Sa petite taille attira d'ailleurs rapidement l'attention. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva entouré de géants.

\- Que fais-tu là, petit ? demanda le Jotun devant lui.

\- Je cherche des réponses, répondit Loki après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul, remarque le géant, où est ta famille ?

Loki se tendit à cette remarque, il était un adulte parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même, merci beaucoup. Mais il ne le fit par remarquer au Jotun, au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Je cherche ma famille justement, je… J'ai été adopté et ça n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert que j'étais un Jotun, avant cela un glamour cachait mes véritables traits. Comme je l'ai dit je cherche des réponses.

Loki était tendu. Et si les géants tuaient les petits comme lui... Le silence s'allongea, rendant Loki de plus en plus mal à l'aise et instinctivement sa main se posa sur la poignée de Brandrstjarna alors qu'il sentait sa magie courir le long de sa peau, se mettant en alerte et prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup n'atterrisse à l'arrière du crâne du géant donné par un autre.

\- Cesse d'embêter le garçon Ulfor, grogna un autre géant (une géante ?).

Ulfor éclata alors d'un rire puissant avant d'offrir un sourire à Loki.

\- Si tu ignores tout de notre monde, alors la première chose que tu dois savoir est ceci, les petits comme toi sont protégés. Tu n'as rien à craindre et nous t'aiderons de notre mieux à retrouver ta famille. Mais le plus simple serait quand même que je vois tes marques.

\- Mes… marques.

\- Les lignes claniques qui parcourent ton corps, remarqua doucement la géante.

Loki hésita un instant avant de se décider. Doucement il leva la main pour abaisser sa capuche et lorsqu'il leva les yeux se fut pour voir la stupeur des géants. Peut-être qu'ils connaissaient sa famille alors. Ça serait sans doute plus simple pour lui.

\- Qu'elle est ton nom, petit.

\- Loptr.

\- Ulfor, murmura la géante avec un air paniqué.

\- Je sais, répondit ce dernier.

\- Vous savez qui est ma famille, alors.

\- Oui, nous le savons, tous les Jotuns reconnaissent ces marques.

\- Qui ?...

\- La famille royale.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

\- Ces marques sont celles de la famille royale.

Loki était installé dans un petit lit, entouré de fourrures et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que Ulfor lui avait dit. Après la révélation de ses origines, Loki avait été conduit dans une maison faite de glace et on lui avait proposé de lui parler de Jotunheim. Loki avait donc écouté plusieurs géantes parler des légendes et des traditions de leur peuple en préparant à manger. Il avait bien essayé de proposer son aide mais il avait été gentiment rejeté, il y avait assez de mains pour cela. La soirée avait été passée au coin d'un immense feu de glace ou les géants continuaient à parler de tout et de rien. Finalement Loki avait été conduit à sa chambre où il se trouvait en ce moment, et il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le royaume de glace la veille (par les Nornes ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures qu'il était arrivé dans ce royaume) il pensait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années avant de découvrir sa véritable famille. Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de découvrir la culture de son peuple un peu mieux, avant de se retrouver devant sa famille.

Mais apparemment, il était important qu'il retourne au plus vite auprès de sa famille. C'est pourquoi une caravane partira au matin pour Utgard, la cité principale des géants où siégeait leur Roi Laufey.

Il était un fils de Roi, il était un Prince, mais pas du royaume qui l'avait vu grandir.

Toute sa vie à Asgard, on lui avait dit que les géants des glaces étaient des monstres barbares. Mais ces « monstres » l'avait traité avec bien plus d'égard et de respect que les fiers guerriers d'Asgard. On l'avait insulté, méprisé et blessé sans la moindre hésitation dans ce royaume d'or, alors qu'il avait été bien reçu dans ce monde de ténèbres. Il avait appris que les Jotuns étaient des êtres nocturnes, le soleil en journée brillait tellement fort sur la glace qu'un Jotun pouvait en devenir aveugle. Ici, on avait répondu à chacune de ses questions sans hésitation, ni moquerie.

Loki soupira de nouveau avant de repousser les couvertures, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir, ou plutôt ce jour… Bref. Il quitta donc sa chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle commune. Personne n'était levé à cette heure de la journée, il put donc repousser doucement les meubles et sortir son épée d'entraînement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner, son travail à la forge lui prenant beaucoup de son temps. Mais maintenant, il avait du temps à perdre avant la tombée de la nuit, autant qu'il reprenne de bonnes habitudes.

Concentré sur son entraînement, il ne remarqua pas les géants qui s'étaient cachés dans l'ombre pour garder un œil sur lui. Ces derniers observèrent leur prince perdu avec stupeur. Ils remarquèrent que le jeune Jotun était un grand guerrier, capable d'allier la force et l'agilité. Et lorsqu'il invoqua un clone pour se battre contre lui, ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il était capable d'une grande inventivité.

Loki ne s'arrêta que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue de ses muscles prendre le dessus sur l'excitation de son esprit. Il nettoya sa lame, fit disparaître le clone d'un mouvement de la main et rejoignit sa chambre.

Dans la salle commune, les Jotuns quittèrent les ombres en échangeant des regards. Dans leur monde aucun petit n'aurait appris à se servir d'une arme et de voir leur petit prince en manier une avec tellement d'aisance était pour le moins dérangeant.

\- On fait quoi, Ulfor ? demanda l'un des géants à son chef.

\- On ramène notre prince chez lui.

\- Oui, mais… il ne devrait pas avoir d'arme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Loptr te laisse les lui prendre, remarqua le chef, mais si tu veux essayer, je t'en prie ne te gêne pas.

Les géants se renfrognèrent mais n'insistèrent pas, peu enclin à se retrouver de l'autre côté de la lame de leur prince.

Lorsque le soir venu la caravane fut rapidement préparée, en plus d'Ulfor cinq autres géants et deux géantes les accompagnaient. Loki fut placé dans un immense traîneau avec les géantes pendant que les mâles tireraient le traîneau. Loki laissa le silence s'installer pendant un temps puis il eut une pensée qu'il n'avait pas osée énoncer à voix haute hier.

\- Pardonnez-moi, commença-t-il attirant aussitôt l'attention des géantes sur lui, mais je croyais que les géants des glaces était hermaphrodite.

\- Nous le sommes, répondit aussitôt l'une des géantes, mais lorsque nous mettons nos enfants au monde nous conservons pendant un temps une allure plus féminine. Notre poitrine est naturellement gonflée de lait et nos hanches sont plus larges pour faciliter l'accouchement. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, petit Prince, je suis autant un homme qu'eux sont autant des femmes, annonça la géante en désignant les tireurs de traîneau.

Loki acquiesça, songeur. Est-ce que lui aussi pourrait avoir des enfants ? Houlà, il allait devoir faire attention. Peut-être qu'un voyage à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alfheim devait être envisagé pour trouver des moyens de contraception. Puis il était sûr que ses amis Alfs seraient ravis de le revoir. Mais pas maintenant, pour le moment, il devait déjà s'habituer à son « nouveau/ancien » monde. Et le moyen le plus rapide d'être accepté dans une famille était de d'abord de donner une bonne impression.

\- Qu'elles sont les us et coutumes à respecter en présence du Roi et …

\- De son consort, encouragea doucement une autre géante.

\- Oui.

Les géantes parfois aidée des géants, se mirent alors en devoir de lui expliquer comment il devait se comporter devant la cour, mais aussi devant sa mère. Encore une chose que les Ases n'ont jamais appris, Jotunheim était une société matriarcale. Mais on lui assura que rien ne serait retenu contre lui et qu'on ne lui reprocherait pas ses erreurs s'il en commettait.

Il leur fallut une bonne semaine, mais finalement la forteresse d'Utgard fut en vue et Loki observa avec tristesse les tours qui avaient dû être magnifiques et qui avaient été détruites par la guerre. Pendant leur voyage, Loki avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur les circonstances de cette guerre entre Jotunheim et Asgard, mais on lui dit simplement que sa mère pourra lui offrir une explication plus complète qu'eux.

Des gardes s'approchèrent de leur caravane et par réflexe, Loki rajusta sa capuche. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Ulfor murmurer quelque chose au garde et ce dernier se figer de stupeur avant de leur faire signe d'entrer rapidement.

Loki observa la cité avec curiosité et découvrit avec une certaine surprise que cette cité était semblable à celle d'Alfheim et toutes les autres. Il y avait des gens qui marchaient dans la rue, allant d'étalages en étalages, des enfants aussi grands voire plus que lui courraient entre les jambes des adultes. Il entendait les marchands crier pour vendre leurs produits, entendait les ragots de certains géant(e)s et surtout il entendit les rires des enfants. Loki se détendit à ce moment-là, ne s'étant même pas aperçut de son appréhension. Ce royaume était comme tous les autres, sauf qu'il se relevait d'une guerre.

Le regard de Loki fut alors attiré par un enfant Jotun qui essayait de prendre un fruit sur une étale, un pauvre de toute évidence au vu de son pagne troué et sale. Il fut repoussé par le marchand, pas violemment mais avec fermeté.

Avec un claquement de langue, il sauta du traîneau et se dirigea vers l'étalage. Il sortit rapidement quelques pièces d'or de Nidavellir et acheta un fruit au marchand qui accepta l'argent sans rien dire, puis à la surprise de tous, qui avaient bien remarqués le petit, il tendit le fruit à l'enfant. Ce dernier l'observa un moment, incertain avant de le prendre et de s'enfuir.

Loki se rendit compte à ce moment-là que les étalages du petit marché étaient bien vide et que certains Jotuns étaient vraiment maigres.

\- Est-ce que Jotunheim à subit une famine ? demanda Loki à l'un de ses accompagnateurs.

Le géant acquiesça avec tristesse mais n'en dit pas plus.

Était-ce pour ça que Jotunheim avait attaqué Midgard, poussant Asgard à intervenir ? Jotunheim avait-il attaqué Midgard ? Maintenant qu'il commençait à voir l'autre côté des histoires qu'on lui avait raconté, Loki commençait à douter de la justesse des récits d'Asgard.

Il fut conduit vers un immense bâtiment de glace, le palais. Plus il s'approchait plus il sentait sa nervosité augmenter. Et si les géants qui l'avaient accompagné s'étaient trompés, et si on n'avait plus voulu de lui à cause de sa taille. Après tout les Ases jugeaient bien les gens en fonction de leur critère à eux alors pourquoi les Jotuns ne faisaient pas pareil ? Pour un Jotun, Loki devait paraître comme un handicapé.

Puis Loki essaya de se reprendre, s'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des liens avec eux, autre que le sang mais pour lui le sang était minime. Après tout Frigga n'était pas sa mère de sang, mais elle l'avait aimé comme son fils.

Il arriva finalement devant le trône, Laufey était dessus et les observait avec une certaine curiosité, à ses cotés un autre Jotun et dernière lui des jeunes, sans doute ses fils.

\- Ulfor, quelle surprise ! Que me vaut la visite du chef de la tribu de l'Est ?

\- Un miracle, mon Roi, répondit le géant. Un miracle venant de Nidavellir.

\- Le passage a été rouvert ? Contre l'ordre d'Odin ?

\- Juste une brèche, j'en ai peur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est passé par cette brèche ? demanda le consort de Laufey, Farbauti si les souvenirs de Loki étaient exacts.

Loki s'avança alors. Après un temps d'hésitation et une profonde inspiration, il baissa sa capuche dévoilant son visage de Jotun et surtout ses marques claniques. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait avant qu'un rugissement de colère ne résonne dans la grande salle.

Loki mobilisa aussitôt sa magie, prêt à se défendre, mais le coup ne l'atteignit jamais. Levant les yeux, il remarqua la rage froide de Laufey qui était retenu par Farbauti et ses deux fils.

\- Comment oses-tu !? Comment oses-tu te faire passer pour mon fils, ragea Laufey.

\- J'ignorais que j'étais votre fils avant que vos gens ne me le disent, annonça Loki d'une voix forte mais calme. Je n'ai découvert ma véritable race qu'il y a quelques décennies à la suite de quoi j'ai demandé au roi Hreidmar de m'ouvrir un passage vers Jotunheim en échange d'un service. Je suis ici parce que, que je le veuille ou non, que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis un Jotun, alors je dois faire avec.

Laufey s'était peu à peu calmé, stupéfait par l'attitude calme de… son fils.

\- Je suis ici pour apprendre ce qu'un Jotun doit savoir, pour connaître ma race. Si ma présence vous incommode je trouverais un autre endroit ou rester et d'autres géants pour m'enseigner.

\- Pardonne à Laufey, mon enfant. Ta perte nous a beaucoup affectés. Je suis Farbauti, ton père et voici Byleist et Helblindi, tes frères.

\- Je…

Puis Loki se figea, ne sachant pas comment se présenter. Il était Loki mais donner ce nom aurait des conséquences pour Asgard et une part de lui était toujours un Prince du royaume éternel. Mais se présenter comme Loptr serait mentir à sa famille, pas la meilleure des choses pour commencer à renouer des liens. Pourtant il se sentait plus Loptr que Loki.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle ? demanda Laufey d'une voix radoucie.

C'était son bébé devant lui, son petit qui avait disparu à la fin de la guerre et il était de plus en plus persuadé que c'était un Asgardien qui lui avait volé. Il observa son fils débattre avec lui-même puis finalement se décider.

\- Loptr, vous pouvez m'appeler Loptr.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Loki fut conduit ensuite dans un petit salon, où il fut invité à prendre place. Sleipnir avait été pris en charge par un palefrenier et, avant de suivre ses parents, Loki s'était assuré que son cheval serait bien traité.

Laufey observa son fils, son tout petit avec un air de stupeur, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son tout petit était là. Qu'il leur était enfin revenu. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi ces armes qui pendaient à la ceinture et dans le dos de son petit ?

\- Loptr ? appela doucement Farbauti.

Lui comme son consort craignait de voir leur petit disparaître, ils sentaient déjà les liens entre eux se former avec plusieurs siècles de retard. Les Jotuns étaient très fortement liés avec leur enfant, un lien puissant et fort qui se formait dans les premières heures après la naissance et qui permettait aux parents de savoir où était leur enfant et leur état de santé général. Mais voilà, Loptr était venu au monde en plein milieu d'une bataille et ses parents l'avaient placé dans l'un de leur temple, priant pour que cela le protège. En vain.

Loptr se fit songeur lorsqu'ils leur expliquèrent cela. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il était. Pourquoi Odin (parce qu'il était sûr que c'était Odin) l'avait pris avec lui pour Asgard ? Il avait déjà un fils, donc ça ne pouvait pas être pour ça et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais agit en père pour Loki ne faisait que renforcer cette hypothèse. La seule autre solution était pour l'utiliser dans un but politique, un otage ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser et cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'imaginait. Lui qui pensait avoir fait un trait sur son passé en fuyant Asgard.

\- Loptr ? appela de nouveau Farbauti. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question sur ceux qui t'on élevé ?

\- Je suppose, répondit prudemment Loki. Mais je ne promets pas une réponse.

\- Est-ce qu'il se sont bien occupés de toi ?

Aussitôt des images vint au-devant de l'esprit de Loki, des insultes, des moqueries, des coups, de l'indifférence, même de la déception et des punitions injustes, surtout des punitions injustes. Ceux qui l'avaient élevé ? Frigga est la seule à correspondre à cette description, Odin l'avait toléré au mieux.

\- Oui, répondit alors Loki, maman s'est bien occupée de moi.

Il remarqua la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Laufey, mais Farbauti était déjà concentré sur autre chose.

\- Et ton… père ?

\- Je n'ai pas de père, répondit Loki et c'était vrai, Odin n'avait jamais été un père pour lui.

A ce moment là Loki ne put retenir un bâillement, la nuit avait été particulièrement forte en émotions.

\- Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, offrit Laufey.

Loki acquiesça et se leva laborieusement du fauteuil qui devait bien faire quatre mètres de haut et donc l'assise en faisait bien deux de large avec un coussin pour Jotun, autant dire qu'il s'était presque fait engloutir avant d'user d'un peu de magie pour régler le problème. Il avait sauté du fauteuil sans remarquer le mouvement de Laufey qui avait essayer de l'arrêter. Puis il l'avait suivi dans une série de couloirs jusqu'à un escalier, un escalier dont les marches lui arrivaient à la taille. Pas pratique du tout.

\- Veux-tu que je te porte ? demanda Laufey doucement.

-Non merci, ça va aller, assura Loki.

Puis il usa d'un peu de magie et se mit à léviter pour être à la hauteur de l'épaule de Laufey, ce dernier observa son enfant avec stupeur. Il y avait des sorciers à Jotunheim, bien sûr, il y en avait dans tous les royaumes, mais aucun des leurs ne penseraient à gaspiller leur magie pour ça.

Laufey guida son fils et il remarqua qu'il était suivi par les deux autres. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et l'ouvrit et Loki fut stupéfait de voir que tout y était à sa taille.

\- Elle a été faite spécialement pour toi, assura Laufey.

Loki l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas. Si tu veux changer la couleur ou…

\- Tout va bien… Mère.

Oui, il pouvait faire la différence comme ça, Frigga serait sa maman et Laufey sa mère. Il offrait ainsi au Jotun une chance de… faire leur preuve. Ce dernier l'observait d'ailleurs avec un large sourire. Mais Loki remarqua également la mine sombre de Byleist.

\- Avant de me retirer pour la nu… journée, j'aimerai qu'une chose soit mise au point tout de suite.

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Est-ce que je suis l'héritier du trône ?

Byleist et Helblindi se tendirent complètement à cette remarque, alors que Laufey sembla incertain de la réponse à donner.

\- Tu es mon premier né, remarqua finalement Laufey, alors oui.

Loki acquiesça doucement.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra me donner la marche à suivre pour renoncer au trône et me retirer de la liste des Princes éligibles.

Ses deux frères étaient bouche bée, alors que Loki arborait un petit sourire amusé. Laufey lui observa son enfant avec attention.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu renoncer au trône ?

\- Et bien, je ne connais rien de Jotunheim pour commencer, ensuite… Je ne suis pas un voleur et j'imagine que l'un de mes frères a déjà été préparé à ce rôle et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui voler.

Il remarqua à ce moment là les épaule de Byleist se relâcher.

\- Et pour finir… J'aime bien trop ma liberté pour me laisser enchaîner à un trône.

\- D'accord, et bien… il faudra faire cette annonce devant le conseil et ta décision sera relayée à nos Anciens.

\- Les Anciens ?

\- Ce sont nos Sages, expliqua Byleist, ceux qui connaissent tout ce qu'i savoir sur Jotunheim.

\- Sont-ils ceux qui s'occupent de la bibliothèque ? demanda Loki.

\- La bibliothèque ? demanda Helblindi sans comprendre.

\- Un lieu où l'on garde des livres, répondit Laufey avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Les Anciens font office de bibliothèque, il fait bien trop froid à Jotunheim pour qu'on y conserve des livres.

Loki acquiesça doucement, il faudra qu'il voit ces Anciens, après tout il avait une toute nouvelle race (sa race) à découvrir, il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\- As-tu d'autres questions ? demanda doucement Laufey.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, merci.

\- Tes frères logent aussi à cet étage, si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Loki acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de regarder sa… famille partir Laufey fermant doucement la porte.

Le jeune Jotun soupira alors, sa mère marchait sur des œufs autour de lui et il savait que d'autres le feraient aussi pendant un temps et ça allait être désagréable pour lui.

Loki observa avec plus d'attention la chambre. L'entrée de cette dernière était grande et comportait des fauteuils pour géant, un peu comme le salon de réception qu'il avait dans ses appartements à Asgard. La deuxième partie n'était pas vraiment séparée de la première, mais un rideau pouvait être tiré pour plus d'intimité et dans cette deuxième partie tout était à sa taille. Du lit en passant par les armoires et la baignoire, elle aussi était séparée uniquement par un rideau. Mais après avoir vécu à Vanaheim où il devait se laver en plein air, le manque de mur de Jotunheim n'était pas un problème pour lui, au contraire.

Il s'avança dans sa chambre jusqu'à la baignoire et d'un murmure il plaça un bouclier sur la glace et il la rempli d'eau chaude, avant de reprendre sa forme d'Ase de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans l'eau. Si l'eau froide ne le dérangeait pas, depuis qu'il avait mangé le cœur de Fafnir, il ressentait le besoin de prendre un bain brûlant au moins une fois par jour.

Il lâcha finalement un long soupir de plaisir, il n'avait pas pu profiter de l'eau chaude depuis son arrivé au royaume de glace et cela lui avait affreusement manqué. Profitant du calme et du silence autour de lui, Loki plaça plusieurs boucliers sur la glace de la chambre, modifia les couleurs bleus pour un vert forêt et fit apparaître plusieurs fourrures qu'il dissémina d'un mouvement de la main à travers la pièce.

Puis satisfait, il se réinstalla dans le fond de la baignoire, laissant l'eau atteindre ses épaules et commença à somnoler. Il resta une bonne heure dans l'eau qui restait toujours chaude et finalement, sentant qu'il était vraiment en train de s'endormir, il quitta la baignoire. Il se sécha rapidement et reprit sa forme Jotun. Puis il se coucha et quelques minutes plus tard, il était endormi.

Mais il était bien l'un des seuls, dans une grande salle quelques étages plus bas, des Jotuns étaient réunis. Plusieurs chefs de clan proche d'Utgard, des officiers de l'armée, des conseillers, la famille royale bien sûr et même quatre des dix anciens.

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! appela l'Ancien qui présidait cette séance exceptionnelle.

Peu à peu la salle devint silencieuse.

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter du retour de notre petit prince et des conséquences que cela va avoir.

\- Va-t-il reprendre le trône ? demanda l'un des généraux.

\- C'est la question la plus importante pour le moment, acquiesça l'un des conseillers.

Laufey se leva alors, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Loptr m'a annoncé ce soir qu'il renonçait au trône et qu'il souhaitait être retiré de la liste des Princes éligibles.

\- Vous a-t-il donné ses raisons, mon Roi ? demanda un Ancien.

\- Il m'a donné plusieurs bonnes raisons, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il ne souhaite pas perdre sa liberté, même s'il a eu une pensée sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien à notre peuple et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voler le trône de son frère. Je pense que c'est surtout sa liberté qui l'a poussé à faire ce choix.

Certains Jotuns froncèrent les sourcils à cette réponse, mais personne ne dit rien, tous soulagés de savoir que ce serait Byleist qui monterait sur le trône. Le jeune Prince s'y préparait depuis si longtemps.

\- Le petit Prince nous est revenu, remarqua un conseiller, mais que faisons-nous de ceux qui nous l'ont pris ?

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà savoir qui nous l'a volé, remarqua un autre Jotun.

\- On sait bien qui nous l'a volé, c'est l'un de ses barbares d'Ase.

\- On devrait leur déclarer la guerre, grommela un vieux général.

\- On n'arrive déjà pas à nourrir tout le monde à sa faim, notre monde se meurt et tu veux faire la guerre, s'exclama un autre incrédule.

Le restant de la journée fut passé en discussions plus ou moins stériles, certains voulaient la guerre, d'autres ne la voulaient pas, certains voulaient être sûrs de l'identité du voleur alors que d'autres accusèrent chaque Ase qui existait. À la tombée de la nuit, une seule chose fut décidée, ils devraient tout faire pour que leur petit Prince se sente chez lui à Jotunheim (autrement dit pas de remarque sur Asgard).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Comme Loki l'avait prévu les premiers jours furent tendus, sa famille et le peuple faisaient tout leur possible pour plaire à leur Prince, au grand dam de Loki. Qui, une fois le lieu trouvé, passa son temps dans l'antre des Anciens à apprendre. Ces derniers furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir à quelle vitesse leur petit Prince pouvait retenir les choses. Ils n'avaient besoin que de dire les choses qu'une fois pour que Loki les retienne, ça leur changeait de certains Jotuns qui venaient presque tous les jours pour leur poser la même question à chaque fois.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il en apprenait sur son peuple d'origine et plus il en apprenait, plus sa forme d'Ase le dégoûtait. Les Ases lui avait affirmé sans la moindre hésitation que si la guerre entre Jotunheim et Asgard avait commencé, c'était parce que les Jotuns avait attaqué et tenté d'envahir Midgard. Les Jotuns, eux, affirmaient qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre en place des échanges commerciaux avec le monde des Hommes pour avoir de la nourriture alors qu'ils subissaient la pire famine connue à Jotunheim.

Ils avaient, bien sûr demandé de l'aide aux autres royaumes avant d'en arriver là, mais la réponse avait été la même partout, le royaume d'Asgard interdisait quiconque d'aider les monstres Jotuns. Midgard avait donc été leur dernière chance.

Puis Asgard leur avait déclaré la guerre, beaucoup de Jotuns avaient perdu la vie, leur ville avait été détruite, leurs champs saccagés. Et le coup de grâce avait été lorsque la Cassette de l'Hiver leur avait été prise. Sans elle, Jotunheim se mourrait lentement, le royaume était peu à peu devenu stérile et les rares cultures qui restaient donnaient de moins en moins. Sans parler des naissances qui étaient de plus en plus réduites. Les cinq géantes que Loki avait rencontré à son arrivé était un véritable miracle, qu'il y ait autant de naissances dans un seul clan depuis le vol de la Cassette était extrêmement rarissime.

C'est pourquoi, Loki était assis en haut de la seule tour d'Utgard qui était toujours debout. Il réfléchissait. Il avait découvert chez les Jotuns un peuple incroyablement uni et fier. Un peuple pour qui la famille était tout. Un peuple mourant sans la Cassette.

Or, Loki savait où elle était cette Cassette, elle était dans le coffre sous le palais d'Asgard. Et lorsqu'il était encore Loki, prince d'Asgard, il avait accès à ce coffre. Y avait-il encore accès aujourd'hui ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il y avait une petite chance que oui. Devait-il la tenter ? Si Asgard s'apercevait de sa disparition (et il y avait des rondes régulières dans le coffre alors ils s'en apercevraient rapidement), les Ases n'hésiterait pas à déclarer de nouveau la guerre à Jotunheim, précipitant leur extinction mais s'il ne faisait rien le peuple mourrait de toute façon.

Il y avait quelques siècles il était le Prince d'un royaume prospère qui ne voulait pas de lui, maintenant, il était le Prince d'un royaume mourant qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Il avait un choix devant lui, une mort lente ou une hypothétique mort rapide. Que devait-il faire ? Puis qu'avaient-ils à perdre, de toute façon.

\- Vous semblez bien songeur, mon prince.

Loki jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour voir que plusieurs conseillers se tenaient là et l'observaient. Loki avait prouvé qu'il avait parfois une approche différente des problèmes que les Jotuns avaient alors il n'était pas rare que le conseil vienne le voir pour avoir son avis. Un avis qui était écouté, analysé et respecté. Là où Asgard se serait contenté de rire avec moquerie et mépris avant de l'insulter et de le condamner parce qu'il aurait dû insister plus, alors qu'il avait eu raison et eux tort.

\- Je pense à l'avenir, répondit Loki en reportant son attention sur son royaume.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons pas, répondit doucement le conseiller.

\- Et si on pouvait en avoir un ? demanda Loki en se tournant vers Les Jotuns.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais où Asgard garde la Cassette de l'Hiver et il y a une chance pour que je puisse y accéder. Mais il y a des risques…

\- Vous ne devez prendre aucun risque, mon prince, si l'on venait à vous perdre…

\- Ce n'est pas les risques pour moi qui m'inquiète, interrompit Loki. Je sais que je pourrais m'en sortir, mais Jotunheim, si Asgard venait à découvrir ma tentative pour reprendre la Cassette, une nouvelle guerre risque d'être déclarée. Une Guerre que Jotunheim ne pourra supporter.

\- Mon Prince, nous sommes déjà mourant, une guerre ne ferait qu'abréger nos souffrances. Nous ne la voulons pas, bien sûr mais… c'est une solution comme une autre. Et je sais que nos guerriers préféreraient mourir en combat que de faim.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que je parle à l'ensemble du conseil. Je ne ferai rien sans avoir leur aval.

\- C'est inutile, assura l'un des conseillers, nous connaissons l'avis de nos frères et il est le même que le nôtre. Si vous avez une chance, aussi infime soit-elle de reprendre la Cassette, alors vous devez la tenter.

Loki les observa un bref instant, oui, il devait le faire pour Jotunheim, mais alors une autre question se posa, une question qu'il avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix : serait-il prêt à retourner à Asgard ?

\- Je dois aller me préparer, annonça Loki sous les sourires ravis de Jotuns.

Leur petit Prince allait leur ramener la Cassette, pour eux ça ne faisait aucun doute.

La tension fut à son comble au repas de fin de nuit, la famille royale n'appréciait pas que leur fils retourne à Asgard, alors que les guerriers se préparaient avec fébrilité à une dernière guerre et que les autres étaient joyeux à l'idée du retour de la Cassette. Au milieu de tout ça Loki qui essayait de retrouver son calme, calme qu'il avait commencé à perdre lorsqu'il avait accepté de retourner dans un royaume qui lui avait fait tant de mal déjà.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, remarqua une nouvelle fois Laufey dans un murmure.

Loki ne répondit pas et partit se coucher tôt, il profitera de la nuit pour se glisser plus discrètement dans le palais d'Asgard.

Le lendemain soir, il rejoignit un portail presque invisible que les Anciens lui avait indiqué et qui menait à quelques heures de cheval de la cité éternelle. Avec Sleipnir, il y serait en quelques minutes. Il écouta les derniers conseils des sages comme de sa famille et franchit le portail.

Il fut soulagé de ne trouver personne l'attendait derrière à son arrivé, ça voulait dire que le bouclier qui le protégeait du regard d'Heimdall et qu'il avait mis en place depuis son départ d'Asgard, marchait bel et bien. C'était un sort qu'il avait créé à l'origine et il n'avait pas vraiment été sûr qu'il fonctionnerait. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé pendant un temps que si personne ne venait le chercher c'était soit parce que son sort marchait, soit parce que tout le monde s'en fichait de lui à Asgard. Mais apparemment son sort marchait, ce qui lui donnait une chance de plus de réussir sa mission sans encombre.

Il rejoignit donc la ville et réussit à rentrer avec les dernier marchands, se glissant parmi eux sans qu'ils n'en disent rien en échange d'une petite pièce. Puis il s'avança vers le palais. Prenant l'apparence basique d'un guerrier blond aux yeux bleus, personne ne s'occupa de lui. Il avait hésité un temps à prendre sa cape de Ranger de Vanaheim ce qui lui aurait facilité l'entrée, mais il n'avait pas voulu attirer les foudres d'Odin sur un royaume qui avait déjà connu une guerre dévastatrice avec le royaume éternel. Et après Asgard se glorifierait d'être un royaume bienveillant, mais venant d'un peuple qui ne savait probablement pas lire, le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la définition de « bienveillant » n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Arrivé au palais, Loki ne put en croire sa chance, un banquet était organisé, ce qui signifiait que tous les guerriers d'Asgard étaient invités à y participer et donc il pouvait entrer au palais encore plus facilement que prévu.

Ce glissant parmi les invités il s'empara d'une choppe d'hydromel, non pas qu'il veuille la boire, mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il s'avança parmi les convives en essayant de rejoindre l'autre porte qui menait plus profondément dans le palais.

Ce fut un rire puissant qui l'arrêta cependant. Thor était à la table d'honneur sans doute pour une nouvelle chasse réussie, il parlait fort et était déjà à moitié ivre, alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Loki l'écouta un instant rejoignant l'auditoire du Prince d'Asgard, avant de s'en détourner. Thor n'avait pas du tout changé, ou si mais en pire, il était encore plus arrogant qu'avant et plus stupide, combien d'hommes avaient été blessés à cause de Thor pendant sa chasse. Il ne le savait pas, mais Loki était sûr qu'il devait y en avoir au moins un ou deux. Et lui qui pensait qu'en son absence, son frère apprendrait un peu.

Loki secoua doucement la tête de dépit et repris sa route avant d'être arrêté par une main sur son bras.

\- Toi là, le Prince Thor n'avait pas fini son histoire.

Sif. Qui l'agrippait par le bras… et qui était aussi ivre que Thor, peut-être même plus.

\- Viens écouter la fin de l'histoire ne manque pas de respect à ton Prince.

Une rage sans nom l'envahit soudain, « ne manque pas de respect à ton Prince » ne le faites pas rire. IL ÉTAIT PRINCE ! Et jamais Sif et ses bras-cassés d'amis n'avaient montré le moindre respect pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas de leçon à me faire sur le respect dû à un Prince alors que toi-même ne le respecte pas, femme.

D'un mouvement vif, il dégagea son bras et partit d'un pas rageur sous les hurlements de la guerrière. Une fois seul dans le couloir Loki lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait trouver un lieu plus bruyant que les forges de Nidavellir mais de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Posant le verre sur une petite table, il jeta un regard autour de lui avant de changer d'apparence pour prendre celle d'une servante. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée qu'il s'était déguisé en fille, pas dans ce royaume en tout cas.

Il se glissa sans mal dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre celui menant au coffre. Jetant un regard autour de lui et ne trouvant personne il prit cette fois, l'apparence d'un garde et s'avança, s'attendant presque à ce que des pièges et des alarmes se déclenchent. Mais il atteint le coffre sans peine.

Une fois devant la lourde porte, Loki usa d'un peu de magie pour scanner les protections et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il avait toujours l'autorisation d'entrer. Sans perdre un instant et sachant que de vrais gardes pouvaient venir à tout moment, Loki entra et se dirigea aussitôt au fond du coffre où la Cassette de l'Hiver était conservée.

Elle était bien là et lorsqu'il approcha sa main d'elle, il put sentir un froid apaisant s'en dégager et il sentit résonner en lui une voix semblable à des cristaux de glaces frappés par un vent d'hiver. Il était comme hypnotisé par le pouvoir de la Cassette et il lui fallut un temps bien trop long à son goût pour s'en sortir.

Mais une fois fait, il mobilisa sa magie pour créer une copie exacte de la Cassette. Il était persuadé que les Ases ne pouvaient pas percevoir son pouvoir aussi bien que les Jotuns alors il se contenta de faire une « copie » simple et de jeter un sort de glace dessus. Ça ferait l'affaire, il n'avait pas le temps de « copier » l'énergie de la Cassette.

Puis d'un mouvement vif, il échangea le plus rapidement possible les deux Cassettes, il ne voulait vraiment pas que le Destructeur se réveille. Loki lâcha un souffle de soulagement lorsque ça ne fut pas le cas. Sa mission était en passe d'être réussie, il n'avait plus qu'à quitter le palais et retraverser le passage en direction de Jotunheim. Il fit disparaître la Cassette d'un mouvement de la main, l'envoyant dans la poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait créé lorsqu'il était à l'Académie et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Murmurant un juron, Loki eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'une des colonnes de la pièce avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur deux gardes… et Odin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

Loki sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. À aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé de croiser Odin pendant sa venue ici. Il essaya alors de se faire le plus discret possible et surtout de calmer son cœur dont les battements devaient s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Odin s'arrêta devant le piédestal qui portait la Cassette et l'observa un moment.

\- Tout semble en place, mon Roi, assura l'un des gardes.

\- Il semblerait, oui.

Odin s'approcha de la Cassette et posa sa main dessus avant de la retirer rapidement et de l'observer avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Mon Roi ?

\- Vous pouvez partir, répondit Odin.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard avant de s'incliner et de quitter le coffre. Odin lui resta à observer la Cassette.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais ici, même si j'ai souhaité le contraire, remarqua Odin.

Et Loki savait que c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il hésita un instant, aurait-il la force de faire face à son père ?

\- Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, petit, trop pour un enfant de Jotun et tu avais été laissé, abandonné dans un temple. Thor était encore un enfant et mon cœur de père n'a pas pu te laisser là à la merci du froid. Et tu criais, tu criais tellement fort que je suis surpris d'être le seul à t'avoir entendu. Un bébé si vigoureux déjà, alors je t'ai pris avec moi et ai fait de toi mon fils.

Loki l'écouta un instant puis il quitta sa cachette se plaçant derrière Odin qui lui était toujours face à la fausse Cassette.

\- Le Roi d'Asgard n'a jamais rien fait par compassion, tout ce qu'il fait sert forcément un but.

Loki remarqua alors que les épaules d'Odin s'affaissèrent.

\- Et je ne suis de toute façon pas votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le fils de Laufey et Farbauti.

Odin se tourna à ce moment-là pour voir son fils dans sa forme d'Ase (si un Jotun était détecté dans le coffre, les alarmes se déclencheraient) dans une armure verte, noire et or. Il avait l'air bien plus en forme qu'Odin s'en souvenait.

\- L'exil t'a réussi, remarqua le Roi en avisant le léger bronzage et les muscles de son fils, lui qui avait été si pâle et si fin à Asgard.

\- Mon temps passé loin d'Asgard et loin des Ases m'a fait du bien, oui.

\- Es-tu venu ici pour me tuer ?

\- Je ne suis ni un barbare, ni une brute épaisse. Ne me confondez pas avec vos hommes, Roi d'Asgard.

\- Alors tu es là pour la Cassette ?

Loki eut alors une idée, la meilleure protection pour un être vivant est de se faire passer pour mort et la meilleure protection pour un objet est de le détruire.

\- Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous ne pourrez plus profiter d'un trésor qui ne vous appartient pas.

Puis Loki mobilisa sa magie, la laissa entourer la Cassette et d'un claquement de doigt, Loki fit exploser la Cassette. Odin eut tous juste le temps de se protéger derrière une colonne alors qu'une vague de glace recouvrit le fond du coffre.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, s'écria alors Odin, stupéfait.

\- Vous n'avez que trop abusé de trésors qui ne vous appartenaient pas, assura Loki.

Odin se releva et brandit sa lance vers Loki. Ce dernier était toujours désarmé et observait Odin avec tristesse et lassitude.

\- Vous affirmez être mon père, mais un vrai père aurait eu deux réactions à mon retour, je sais que mère aura ces réactions. Il m'aurait frappé pour être partit sans prévenir, puis il m'aurait demandé les raisons de mon départ. Je n'ai pas un père devant moi, juste un Roi. Et je suis fatigué de n'avoir toujours qu'un Roi devant moi lorsque je suppliais pour avoir un père.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es parti, parce que je ne te bordais plus le soir, parce que je ne te félicitais pas à chaque geste.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais bordé, Odin, et vous ne m'avez jamais félicité, pas même pour mes plus hauts faits. Je n'ai reçu de vous que de la déception et de l'indifférence.

\- Tu n'as été que déception, répondit Odin en élevant la voix. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'on est venu se plaindre de toi.

\- Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été puni, ou devrais-je dire torturé, pour des crimes dont j'étais innocent. Une innocence qu'on ne m'a jamais laisser prouver, simplement parce que j'étais le « Dieu des Mensonges ». J'ai essayé de vous parler de ces accusations, j'ai essayé de vous prouver mon innocence, mais vous ne m'avez jamais écouté. Vous aviez toujours du temps pour Thor, mais étrangement, jamais pour moi. Et c'est votre indifférence à mon sort qui est à l'origine de ma descente à Helheim. Les nobles voyaient qu'ils pouvaient m'accuser sans risques alors ils l'ont fait, me rendant responsable de LEURS crimes et vous les avez laissez faire, à aucun moment vous n'avez douté d'eux. À aucun moment vous n'avez essayé de me croire.

Loki se tut alors avant de pousser un soupir.

\- À la fin, je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai compris que si je ne partais pas, Asgard me tuerait ou pire me transformerait en monstre de rancœur et de haine. Et je ne voulais pas infliger ça à mère. Alors, oui, je suis parti, comme un lâche et un déserteur. Mais je préfère être un lâche qu'un monstre.

Odin observa son fils, le voyant vraiment pour la première fois, l'enfant amer et triste qui les avait quittés était devenu un homme magnifique, plein d'assurance et de détermination.

\- Et vous voulez savoir le pire, j'ai été plus heureux à voyager à travers les royaumes et en côtoyant de parfaits inconnus, qu'avec des gens qui sont censés être mon peuple et ma famille.

\- Loki…

\- J'ai fait ce pour quoi j'étais venu, annonça le jeune Jotun en relevant le menton, maintenant je vais aller saluer mère, puis je rentrerai chez moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu viens de détruire une relique d'Asgard.

\- La Cassette appartenait à Jotunheim et en tant que Prince de Jotunheim je suis en droit d'en faire ce que je veux.

\- La Cassette était un trophée de guerre que nous avons gagné, répliqua Odin.

\- Vous l'avez volé, comme vous m'avez volé. Quant à la guerre, c'est vous qui l'avez déclenché.

\- Jotunheim…

\- Jotunheim essayait de survivre, Odin. Une famine était en train de tuer mon peuple et Asgard effrayait tellement les autres royaumes tout en refusant son aide à Jotunheim. Qu'est-ce que Laufey aurait dû faire ?

\- Il n'avait aucun droit d'envahir Midgard, c'est une terre neutre.

Loki lâcha alors un soupir de rage. Odin ne comprenait pas.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se prêtant un grand Roi, vous ne comprenez vraiment pas les choses.

\- Alors explique moi, grinça Odin avec fureur.

\- Jotunheim a essayé de faire du commerce avec les mortels, d'échanger des métaux contre de la nourriture. Asgard a déclenché une guerre simplement parce que les Jotuns voulaient de la nourriture pour leurs petits. Asgard n'est pas… grande, elle n'est pas… doré. Asgard n'est qu'un tyran Odin, et vous êtes tellement pris par votre propre importance que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

Odin baissa un peu plus sa lance et Loki eut un léger sourire triste en reconnaissant celle qu'il avait forgé avec les fils d'Ivaldi. Il hésita un instant à en faire la remarque, mais décida contre. Parce que soit Odin ne le croirait pas, soit il abandonnerait l'arme et dans les deux cas ça serait douloureux pour lui.

À ce moment-là, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit brusquement et une escouade d'une dizaine de gardes entrèrent accompagné de Thor et de ses quatre amis.

\- Père, l'alarme du coffre s'est déclenchée, tout va bien ?

Puis Thor se figea en avisant la personne présente avec l'homme.

\- Loki ?!

La surprise fut bien visible sur son visage avant d'être rapidement remplacée par de la colère.

\- Comment oses-tu revenir ici après tout le mal que tu as fait, rugit Thor en s'approchant pour attraper son frère à la gorge. Tu n'es qu'un traître et un déserteur.

Loki écouta les reproches et les insultes de Thor pendant un moment avant de rouler les yeux, Thor n'avait donc aucun vocabulaire, c'était la cinquième fois qu'il le traitait de traître en l'espace de deux minutes.

\- Je te conseille de me lâcher, recommanda le Jotun d'une voix calme.

Mais cela ne fit que renforcer la colère de Thor qui raffermit sa prise. Loki eut alors un reniflement avant de laisser sa peau de Jotun recouvrir son cou obligeant Thor à le lâcher. Surpris ce dernier recula de quelques pas avant de jeter un regard incertain vers son frère.

\- Tu ne t'es pas amélioré depuis mon départ, remarqua Loki en se frottant la gorge. J'imagine que mes espoirs de te voir mûrir était un peu trop élevés. Tu es pitoyable.

\- Ne manque pas de respect envers ton Prince, traître, cracha alors Sif en sortant son épée.

\- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour moi, je te trouve bien hypocrite Sif. Ça ne te plaisait peut-être pas, mais J'ETAIS un Prince d'Asgard. Alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon.

Sif qui était sans doute encore ivre, se jeta sur Loki toute épée dehors dans un grand cri de rage. Mais le jeune Jotun s'y attendait et avant que la lame ne puisse l'atteindre, il dégaina sa dague pour parer l'épée de Sif. Cette dernière se figea en voyant le métal de la dague et Loki profita de cette inattention pour la repousser. Mais aussitôt, la jeune femme revint à la charge, cette fois, Loki esquiva l'épée et d'un mouvement fluide frappa la nuque de Sif avec le pommeau de sa dague. La jeune femme continua sa course jusqu'à s'effondrer, assommée par la puissance du coup.

Et aussitôt Sif mise hors d'état de nuire, les autres amis de Thor ainsi que la garde dégainèrent. Loki les observa avec soin, il connaissait chacune des techniques apprises à Asgard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder, ni retenir.

Donc une quinzaine d'ennemis devant lui, Odin derrière. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que son père ne semblait pas vouloir le combattre et Thor n'avait pas encore sortit son stupide marteau et tant que ça resterait comme ça, il avait une chance.

Puis le trio paladin chargea.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

Le trio paladin chargea. Fandral, le plus rapide fut le premier à l'atteindre, mais Loki para sans difficulté son attaque.

\- T'as vraiment du cran de te présenter ici, ragea l'épéiste. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

\- Et toi tu n'aurais jamais dû lever ta lame contre moi, répondit Loki.

Puis d'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa l'épée entre ses doigts et mobilisa sa magie des glaces. En quelques secondes à peine, le métal de l'épée devint aussi cassant que du verre et Loki ne se gêna pas pour la briser d'un coup de dague, sous le regard abasourdit de Fandral. Il repoussa ce dernier avec un coup de pied, avant de se baisser pour éviter la masse d'arme d'Hogun, puis de faire un pas de côté pour esquiver la double hache de Volstagg. Les deux hommes semblaient décidés à le combattre ensemble.

\- Deux contre un, ce n'est pas très honorable, se moqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

Volstagg attaqua aussitôt, mais Loki avait prévu le coup et il esquiva derrière une colonne… Colonne qu'il avait transformée en arbre, dont la sève retint la hache, laissant le champ libre à Loki pour assommer le guerrier d'un crochet du gauche particulièrement puissant.

\- La magie n'est pas plus honorable, remarqua Hogun

\- Vous vous battez avec vos armes, je me bats avec les miennes, répondit simplement le Jotun.

Hogun observa son adversaire et dû bien reconnaître que ce Loki était bien plus compétent en combat qu'avant. Sa posture parlait pour elle, il semblait détendu et en même temps son attention ne quittait pas son adversaire. Le guerrier jeta alors un regard en direction de Thor, puis d'Odin, essayant de voir s'il devait se retirer du combat.

Et si Odin ne dit rien, Thor sortit son marteau qu'il fit tourner paresseusement dans sa main. Il semblait furieux et Loki fut surpris qu'il ne soit pas intervenu avant. Mais il faut dire aussi que son combat contre Sif et deux des trois paladins avait été rapide.

\- Comment oses-tu blesser nos amis.

Là, Loki n'en put plus, il lâcha un soupir de fin de monde avant de se tourner vers Odin.

\- Et c'est ça que vous allez mettre sur le trône, un enfant qui fait encore des crises de colère et qui ne pense qu'à se battre.

Un cri de rage retentit derrière lui, Loki fit un pas de côté, se baissa pour esquiver l'arme de son frère, puis posa sa paume sur son plastron, avant d'envoyer une impulsion magique qui projeta Thor dans l'escouade de gardes. La puissance de l'attaque fut si forte et le choc si grand que la moitié des gardes ne se relevèrent pas, complètement assommés par l'armure de Thor.

Le Prince, lui, se releva sans même prendre un instant pour s'assurer que les gardes allaient bien, il jeta son marteau à son frère. Loki l'esquiva d'une glissade sur le sol avant de se relever d'un mouvement souple. Il prit appui sur une colonne pour s'élever au dessus de son frère et le frappa d'en haut. Le coup fut puissant mais si Thor avait une bonne chose pour lui, c'était bien d'avoir la tête dure. Il contre-attaqua aussitôt, envoyant son poing dans le torse de Loki qui réussit de justesse à parer le coup en levant son genou et en abaissant son coude devant lui. Mais la puissance de l'attaque le força quand même à reculer de quelques pas. Thor en profita pour rappeler son marteau.

\- Et bien, traître, tu ne vas pas utiliser tes petits tours de passe-passe, railla Thor, ta magie de femelle est la seule vraie arme que tu possèdes après tout, ça et ton petit coutelet.

Il essayait de faire enrager Loki, sans s'apercevoir qu'il commettait une grosse erreur. Les Ases avaient pour habitude de laisser leur colère les aveugler et donc les rendre moins efficaces au combat. Mais Loki était bien différent, la colère ne faisait que décupler sa force, il ne se laissait pas aveugler par elle, il dominait sa colère.

\- Ça ne serait pas très charitable de t'affronter avec quelque chose que tu n'es pas capable de combattre, tu ne crois pas.

\- Je peux te vaincre quand je veux, rugit Thor en lançant de nouveau Mjolnir.

Loki esquiva d'un mouvement souple puis mobilisa son pouvoir de glace. D'un mouvement vif, il lança une pique de glace qui cloua la cape de Thor au sol, le coupant dans son élan. Puis d'un bond souple, il profita de l'inattention de Thor pour jeter ses jambes autour du cou de son frère et pour faire tomber se dernier au sol d'une mouvement du bassin. Thor se retrouva sur le dos, avec son frère sur son torse et la dague de ce dernier sous sa gorge.

\- C'est une chose que toi et moi n'avons heureusement pas en commun, mon frère. Tu n'utilises que ta force brute pour combattre tes batailles, alors que moi j'utilise tous mes atouts pour vaincre, peu importe qu'ils soient « honorables » ou pas. Dans une guerre seul le résultat compte et ça c'est une chose que tu n'as jamais comprise, ni toi, ni aucun des Ases. Et c'est pourquoi, tu ne me vaincras jamais, mon frère.

Puis d'un mouvement vif de la main, il lâcha une autre impulsion magique enfonçant Thor dans le sol et l'assommant cette fois.

Lorsque Loki se releva Hogun avait toujours sa masse d'arme levée et les gardes restant avaient dégainé leurs armes. Odin, lui observa Thor avec une lueur stupéfaite dans le regard. Il ne pensait pas que son fils cadet aurait un jour la force de vaincre son aîné. Il leva les yeux vers Loki. Loki qui faisait face à six guerriers avec calme après en avoir vaincu huit autres en quelques minutes. Loki qui semblait être devenu un homme fort physiquement et mentalement. Loki qui aurait, et il ressentait une certaine honte à penser cela, fait un excellent Roi. Loki qui allait massacrer les derniers gardes qui restaient.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna Odin.

Les gardes baissèrent aussitôt leurs épées.

\- Loki Laufeyson, tu t'es introduit ici pour détruire la Cassette de l'Hiver. Dois-je comprendre que Jotunheim désire de nouveau la guerre ?

\- Jotunheim souhaite mourir en paix, mais aucun Jotun n'aurait voulu mourir en laissant leur plus précieux trésor entre les mains des barbares Ases, répondit Loki sans quitter les gardiens des yeux.

Hogun le fixait d'ailleurs avec stupeur, alors que les gardes échangèrent des regards. Leur Roi venait d'appeler son fils cadet comment ?

\- Vous pouvez nous déclarer la guerre père, de toute chose, mon peuple se battra avec toute leur rage et entraînera dans la mort bon nombre des vôtres. Et peu importe qui restera debout à la fin, Asgard perdra cette guerre, parce que Jotunheim est mourante et que mon peuple n'a plus rien à perdre, contrairement au votre.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mère doit probablement savoir que je suis là et doit m'attendre.

Puis dans un flash vert, il disparut.

\- Mon Roi, devons-nous le poursuivre ?

\- Non, emmenez les blessés en salle de soin.

Loki, son fils, avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus sûr de lui, plus puissant et s'il avait rejoint les Jotuns alors il était devenu une menace pour Asgard. Quand à cette histoire de famine… il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et le conseil non plus sinon ils lui auraient dit. Même si les Jotuns sont des bêtes, Odin n'était pas du genre à rejeter une offre commerciale. Et puis, Loki n'était-il pas le dieu des mensonges, il inventerait n'importe quelle excuse pour justifier ses actes.

Odin, après avoir refermé le coffre une fois les blessés sortis, avait pris la direction de la salle du trône mais il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir. Loki l'avait accusé de ne pas lui faire confiance alors qu'il était son propre fils. Peut-être qu'il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dans les archives et retrouver les rapports des conseils qui avaient précédé la guerre avec Jotunheim. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki lui était réapparu dans un couloir désert et avait aussitôt prit une apparence de servante avant de faire apparaître un plateau chargé de boissons fruitées, puis se dirigea vers les appartements de la Reine. Il frappa trois coups discrets, comme il savait que les servantes avaient l'habitude de frapper et entra lorsqu'on l'y autorisa. Il porta aussitôt son plateau sur une table prévue à cet effet lorsqu'il vit que sa mère était en présence d'autres courtisanes. Puis, il resta dans un coin, comme n'importe quelle servante, attendant qu'on l'appelle pour servir les boissons.

Mais rapidement la reine mit fin à sa discussion avec les dames de la cour, et Loki se retrouva seul avec sa mère, qui la fixait d'un œil noir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te donner une fessée ou si je dois t'embrasser, remarqua Frigga après un moment.

Loki eut un sourire en reprenant sa véritable apparence, sa mère ayant vu à travers son déguisement. Bien sûr que sa mère avait pu voir à travers son déguisement, elle connaissait sa magie par cœur après tout et la détecter n'avait jamais été un problème.

\- J'ai une préférence pour la seconde, remarqua Loki avec un large sourire.

Frigga secoua alors doucement la tête avant de se jeter au cou de son fils, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec toute sa force.

\- Tu m'a tellement manquée, maman, murmura Loki dans le cou de cette dernière.

\- As-tu pensé à moi ?

\- Tous les jours, assura Loki. Je… Partir n'a pas été facile, mais c'était la seule solution.

Frigga s'écarta alors de son fils et le tint à bout de bras pour l'observer avec attention. Son fils était devenu un beau jeune homme. Puis, elle le guida vers un petit canapé, le fit asseoir et lui demanda de lui raconter, d'abord les raisons de son départ. Elle était tellement furieuse à la fin de son explication que Loki était sûr que la moitié de la cour allait connaître une fin prématurée. Puis elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait depuis.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes, murmura Frigga en caressant les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Loki. Je n'ai pas ma place, ici. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir eu un jour. Et puis, Jotunheim compte sur moi, ainsi que mère et papa.

Loki remarqua aussitôt la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Frigga en l'entendant appeler une autre mère. Loki eut un léger sourire triste avant de se pencher vers la Reine et d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Laufey est peut-être ma génitrice, Frigga. Mais tu es celle qui m'a élevé, qui m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin et qui m'a aimé comme ton enfant. Laufey est une bonne mère, mais toi tu seras à jamais ma maman.

Frigga ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle serra de nouveau Loki contre elle. Il profita de cette étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix puissante ne les interrompes.

\- Mère !

Thor approchait. Loki lâcha alors un long soupir douloureux, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. Il se leva alors et s'apprêta à reprendre sa forme de servante lorsque Frigga l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Reviens me voir de temps en temps et écris moi, demanda la Reine.

\- J'essayerai, promis Loki avant de changer d'apparence.

Juste à temps. Thor manqua de défoncer la porte lorsqu'il entra et en quittant la pièce Loki put commencer à l'entendre se plaindre de quelque chose. Ce fut en levant les yeux au ciel et avec un sourire qu'il s'éloigna des appartements de la Reine pour rejoindre Sleipnir.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Lorsque Loki arriva à Utgard, Laufey et Farbauti l'attendaient, tous deux semblaient incroyablement inquiets, mais un sourire de Loptr les rassura.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Laufey.

\- J'ai croisé Odin, répondit calmement Loki, on en parlera plus tard.

Le Roi Jotun sembla un instant qu'il allait couvrir son fils de question, mais la main de Farbauti posé sur son épaule l'arrêta. Loki se rendit alors dans le temple principal d'Utgard, suivi par ses parents mais aussi par de nombreux Jotuns, tous voulant des nouvelles de l'expédition du petit Prince.

Loki se plaça devant l'autel et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa magie, mais aussi sur celle de la Cassette qu'il pouvait manipuler depuis la poche dimensionnelle ou elle était placée. Puis, il jeta sur toute la planète le même sortilège qui le protégeait du regard d'Heimdall, adressant une dernière parole au gardien.

\- Jotunheim mourra dans la dignité et l'intimité, gardien. Les prochaines années de notre royaume ne regardent pas Asgard.

Puis, il avait finalisé son sort, rendant définitivement Heimdall aveugle à ce qui pouvait se passer à Jotunheim.

\- Loptr, appela Laufey incertain.

\- Tout va bien, assura Loki. Et je suis désolé d'avoir dû mettre en place cette petite mise en scène mais Asgard ne nous aurait pas laissé en paix sans cela.

Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître la Cassette. Aussitôt des murmures d'espoir et de joie retentirent dans le temple.

\- Cette nuit, je me suis rendu à Asgard pour reprendre ce qui nous appartenait, annonça le jeune prince d'une voix forte. Pour se faire j'ai dû faire croire à Odin que j'avais détruit la Cassette et que Jotunheim allait bientôt mourir. Et pour nous assurer que ma petite mascarade marche, je viens de placer un sortilège occultant toute la planète. Heimdall ne peut plus nous voir. Jotunheim est libre de l'oppression d'Asgard et grâce à la Cassette, nous allons pouvoir renaître.

Il y eut alors une explosion de joie, si puissante que les murs en tremblèrent. Loki eut un sourire en voyant cela, il n'était pas sur Jotunheim depuis longtemps, mais il avait fini par accepter que ce peuple était son peuple et qu'il allait devoir en prendre soin et le protéger.

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever, mais je vous promets que dès demain, la reconstruction de notre monde débutera.

De nouveaux cris de joie remplirent la salle et Loki fut remercié un nombre incalculable de fois. Il quitta le temple après avoir posé la Cassette sur son piédestal et sécurisée.

Le lendemain soir, le temple était tout autant bondé lorsqu'il se présenta pour commencer à réparer la planète. Loki fut guidé doucement par les prêtres et les Anciens, il s'installa en tailleur la Cassette sur ses genoux et se concentra pour entrer en communion avec elle.

Au début, il fut enchanté par la magie de la Cassette, elle était caressante comme un flocon de neige qui court sur la peau et son chant était semblable aux grelots de la glace, mais rapidement Loki dut constater les dégâts causés à la planète. Les mers étaient gelées, ce qui avait entraîné le début de la famine, les champs étaient devenu plus durs à cultiver et finalement les dégâts directs ou indirects de la guerre avec Asgard.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de libérer les mers de Jotunheim, les poissons qu'elles contenaient pourraient nourrir son peuple dans l'immédiat, puis il s'occuperait des champs.

Un craquement sonore retentit soudainement à l'extérieur du temple, alors que Loki restait calme, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il devait procéder avec minutie pour ne pas causer de catastrophes majeures semblables à des inondations ou des tsunamis. Il utilisa sa magie et celle de la Cassette pour casser en douceur des mètres de glace.

Comprenant ce que son enfant faisait, Laufey ordonna à ce que des groupes soient formés pour retirer la glace qui avait été brisée et qui recouvrait encore la mer. Il faudrait encore des décennies, voir des siècles pour que les mers de Jotunheim soient complètement accessibles, mais au moins il aurait accès aux richesses de leur eau, même si ce n'était que sur un petit périmètre pour commencer. Le Roi ordonna aussi à ce que la glace soit conservée, elle servirait à rebâtir leur cité.

Loki n'eut bien sûr pas conscience de cela, bien trop prit par ses efforts et uniquement concentré sur la Cassette et ce qu'il faisait. Il ne reprit conscience du monde extérieur qu'au moment où les prêtres posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et que la Cassette lui fut retirée.

\- C'est assez pour cette nuit, jeune Prince, assura le prêtre avec douceur.

Par réflexe, Loki voulut protester, il était encore assez fort. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever, ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir et il fut rattrapé de justesse par les prêtres.

\- Vous avez fait plus qu'assez pour nous pour cette nuit, mon Prince, assura l'un des anciens avec douceur. Il faut vous reposer.

Loki hésita un instant de plus avant d'acquiescer et de laisser Byleist le porter dans sa chambre.

Il fallut près de cinquante ans d'efforts quotidiens aussi bien de la part de Loki que de la part des Jotuns pour libérer la plus grosse mer de Jotunheim, celle qui bordait la forteresse d'Utgard. Puis Loki s'occupa des champs et des cultures. Il aida aussi à reconstruire les bâtiments. Le tout en continuant d'apprendre auprès des Anciens les coutumes et les traditions de son peuple de naissance.

Le jour de la première récolte fut un jour de fête, comme Loki en avait rarement vu.

Mais ce souvenir remontait à loin maintenant, songea Loki en observant les étendues glacées devant lui. Le paysage était magnifique maintenant que la planète avait été soignée. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un siècle qu'il était arrivé à Jotunheim et une fois encore, il avait su se trouver une place. Et dire que les Ases ne voyaient les Jotuns que comme des monstres.

\- À quoi penses-tu, mon frère ? demanda Byleist.

\- Je pensais à mes amis d'autres royaumes. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.

\- Vas-tu partir ? voulut savoir Helblindi.

Les trois frères étaient partis pour une chasse au loup des glaces, une meute avait été aperçue beaucoup trop près des villages.

\- J'y pense, répondit Loki. Et je pense aussi à visiter maman.

\- Tu lui écris tous les jours, remarqua Byleist avec un doux sourire moqueur.

Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oui, il lui écrivait tous les jours mais ce n'était pas pareil que d'avoir sa mère dans ses bras et de sentir ses bras l'étreindre en retour.

Byleist allait le taquiner un peu plus lorsqu'un grondement fut entendu. Loki s'empara aussitôt de son arc, et il pouvait sentir Vent d'Hiver frémir d'impatience, pendant que ses frères et les quelques gardes venus avec eux firent apparaître des épées de glace. Sleipnir, lui, s'agita nerveusement, lui aussi ravi d'un peu d'action, il n'en avait pas eu depuis leur dernière chasse à Vanaheim.

\- Doucement, ordonna Loki dans un murmure alors que la meute de loup se montrait, les encerclant.

\- Ils sont nombreux, remarqua Helblindi, avec crainte.

Oui, ils étaient nombreux, une trentaine au moins contre une dizaine de Jotun. Mais Loki n'était pas inquiet. Avec un sifflement, il descendit de Sleipnir qui s'éloigna aussitôt, puis il mobilisa son pouvoir. Aussitôt la neige autour de lui commença à s'envoler, repoussée par la puissance magique que Loki dégageait alors qu'il bandait son arc. Il sentait l'esprit de son arme effleurer le sien. Avec un large sourire un brin mauvais (on était le dieu du chaos et de la destruction ou on ne l'était pas), il relâcha la corde et aussitôt des dizaines de projectiles s'envolèrent pour retomber sur les loups, les tuant sur le coup.

Les Jotuns observèrent leur Prince avec stupeur. Même après tout ce temps, même en sachant que leur petit Prince était exceptionnel, il arrivait toujours à les surprendre.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as dit que tu pourrais t'en occuper seul, grommela Byleist en faisant disparaître son épée.

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, rappela Loki avec un large sourire.

Byleist allait répliquer lorsqu'un geignement fut entendu.

\- T'en as raté un, s'amusa ce dernier.

Loki fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son arc. Il n'avait jamais raté sa cible, s'il y avait un survivant c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Rangeant son arc dans son dos, Loki dégaina sa dague, Lame d'Étoile, et d'un mouvement vif la transforma en lance. Puis il s'avança en direction du bruit. Il trouva la tanière des loups et, avec un certain regret, une portée en grande partie morte de faim.

\- Ils ont agi comme nous, regretta Helblindi. Ils voulaient juste de quoi nourrir leurs petits. Et nous avons agi comme…

\- Nous n'avons pas attaqué Midgard, répliqua aussitôt Loki. Nous avons essayé de commercer avec eux, là est la différence. Et nous avons dû les tuer pour protéger notre peuple, là où Asgard nous a tué juste parce qu'ils voulaient nous tuer.

\- Y en a encore trois en vie, remarqua doucement l'un des gardes.

Loki rangea sa dague et s'approcha doucement des trois louveteaux encore en vie. Les deux plus grands étaient d'un blanc neige remarquable, alors que le plus petit était d'un gris argenté surprenant. Loki tendit sa magie vers eux pour les examiner. Ils étaient faibles mais ils avaient une chance de survivre si on s'occupait d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Loptr ? demanda doucement Helblindi.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un loup blanc dans sa main.

\- On va s'en occuper, répondit ensuite Loki en plaçant l'autre loup blanc dans la main de son autre frère. Nous étions obligés de tuer les adultes, mais les petits n'ont rien fait de mal.

Il s'empara alors du loup gris et l'approcha de sa poitrine usant d'un peu de magie pour le réchauffer. Le louveteau gémit doucement et Loki fit apparaître un morceau de viande qu'il lui tendit, aussitôt le fauve se jeta dessus.

\- Doucement, recommanda Loki avec un léger sourire.

Les autres louveteaux voyant cela, gémirent à leur tour pour avoir aussi à manger. Et rapidement la petite troupe se mit en marche pour rejoindre Utgard. Loki était remonté en selle et régulièrement Sleipnir jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du louveteau. Ce dernier tremblait toujours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Loki d'une voix douce, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Fenrir.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21

L'arrivée de Fenrir dans leur petite famille, obligea Loki à repousser son voyage vers les autres royaumes, le temps qu'il soit assez grand pour supporter le passage d'un royaume à un autre. Loki avait donc décalé son départ d'une dizaine d'années. Maintenant Fenrir avait environ la taille de Sleipnir et était capable de se débrouiller seul au cas où et surtout il pouvait supporter la téléportation de son « père ». Loki avait en effet découvert comment emprunter les branches d'Yggdrasil grâce à la Cassette de l'Hiver. Il n'avait donc plus besoin d'emprunter les portails officiels, ni même le Bifrost.

Le jour programmé du départ arriva, Loki se tenait à l'entrée de la forteresse d'Utgard et écoutait avec un léger sourire attendrit les recommandations de ses parents. Ça ne serait jamais que la dixième fois qu'ils lui répétaient ces recommandations.

Il monta sur Sleipnir, leva un bras pour saluer son peuple qui s'était réuni en masse pour le voir partir et se téléporta prêt de la capitale de Alfheim. Aussitôt arrivé Sleipnir se cabra, manquant de jeter son cavalier à terre, la lumière étant trop forte pour eux qui avaient pris l'habitude de la pénombre de Jotunheim.

\- Doucement, cajola Loki en caressant le cou de son cheval. Je t'avais dit de fermer les yeux.

Sleipnir s'ébroua alors que Fenrir (qui avait toujours les yeux ferma, lâcha un jappement moqueur.

\- Suffit tous les deux, gronda doucement le jeune Jotun en reprenant sa forme d'Ase et en relevant la capuche de sa cape de ranger. Il faisait trop chaud pour qu'il conserve sa forme de Jotun et le soleil l'éblouissait.

Puis il dirigea Sleipnir vers les portes de la Capitale. Rapidement les regards furent tournés vers lui, certains qu'il avait aidés durant son temps à Vanaheim le saluèrent, d'autres observaient avec stupeur le loup géant et le cheval à huit jambes.

\- Par les Nornes, mais c'est le jeune Loptr !

Loki jeta un regard en direction de la voix et eut un sourire en voyant l'un des hommes d'Astaldo. Avec un large sourire, il dirigea son cheval vers lui et mit pied à terre pour le saluer correctement.

\- T'as grandi, gamin.

\- Ça fait longtemps, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Est-ce que Asta est là ?

\- Il est à la caserne, il a pris un méchant coup il y a deux jours. Les guérisseurs savent pas s'ils pourront sauver sa jambe.

\- Mène moi à lui.

Loki suivit le garde jusqu'à la caserne devant laquelle il laissa Sleipnir et Fenrir, le loup se couchant aussitôt à l'ombre. Puis on le fit entrer dans une salle de guérison, où il fut accueilli chaudement par d'autres gardes et par Asta.

\- Si je m'attendais, remarqua le vieil Alf, Loptr, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, s'excusa Loki avec un léger sourire.

Puis le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et tendit sa magie vers la jambe blessée et grimaça en constatant que l'os était écrasé. Les guérisseurs d'Alfheim ne pourraient pas sauver la jambe d'Asta, mais lui avait appris auprès des Shaman de Vanaheim.

Il prit place au pied du lit et avec délicatesse posa le pied bandé sur ses jambes avant de tendre la main pour la poser sur le membre blessé.

\- Loptr ?

\- J'ai appris deux trois choses auprès des Shaman de Vanaheim, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il tendit sa magie et rapidement il concentra un sort de soin particulièrement puissant sur l'os. Il pouvait le « voir » reprendre force et se solidifier grâce à sa magie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Asta, Loki s'assura qu'il n'avait pas mal tout en continuant les soins. Une fois l'os refait, il soigna les muscles et les chairs abîmés. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Asta se sentait en pleine forme et observait avec stupeur son membre qu'il pensait perdu.

\- … Merci, gamin, souffla le vieux garde.

\- C'est rien, assura Loki, je vous dois tellement… Vous… Vous avez besoin de repos, j'ai soigné votre jambe mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour que vous ayez retrouvé toutes vos forces.

Rapidement le reste de l'escouade quitta la pièce, entraînant Loki vers une taverne pour fêter la guérison de leur capitaine. Ils en sortaient quelques heures plus tard lorsque Loki sentit sa bourse lui être enlevée, avec un léger sourire il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule pour croiser un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Sans attendre, il se lança à la poursuite de son, ou plutôt sa voleuse. La course poursuite à travers les toits de la ville rappela à Loki de bons souvenirs et il réussit à rattraper la jeune voleuse en lui sautant dessus et en la plaquant avant de s'installer sur son ventre pour la bloquer.

\- Toujours aussi peu douée pour voler sans te faire prendre, railla Loki avec un large sourire amusé.

D'un mouvement surprenant du bassin, la voleuse inversa leur position.

\- Et toi toujours aussi peu doué avec les femmes.

Loki éclata de rire avant de se dégager de la prise de la jeune voleuse.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Isil.

Aussitôt la jeune Alf l'attira dans une étreinte puissance.

\- Tu m'as manqué Loptr. Ça fait trop longtemps.

\- J'ai été pas mal occupé, s'excusa le jeune homme. Et ici tout va bien ?

Isil grimaça doucement attirant l'inquiétude de Loki.

\- On s'est fait avoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- La guilde a été capturée dans son ensemble.

Loki se redressa alors.

\- Tu vas bien ? Et les autres ?

\- Ça va, ça va, répliqua Isil avec une moue boudeuse. Le Roi a eu la bonne idée de prendre la guilde sous sa protection, on lui sert d'espions voire même d'assassins à l'occasion et en échange il ferme les yeux si on vole les étrangers. Mais on ne peut plus voler les gens de la cité.

Loki se détendit avec un léger sourire, son amie allait bien, c'était le plus important.

\- Alors combien de temps tu restes ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais resté plus longtemps à Vanaheim et à Nidavellir. Et puis tu étais où depuis ?

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, répondit Loki avec un sourire triste. Pendant mon temps à Nidavellir, j'ai découvert que j'avais été adopté, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'accepter et après je suis allé à la recherche de ma famille de sang.

\- Où ?

-… Jotunheim.

\- T'es un Jotun ?

Loki acquiesça doucement.

\- T'es petit pour un Jotun.

Loki eut un reniflement à cette remarque.

\- Toi, comme moi, savons que les apparences sont toujours trompeuses.

Isil acquiesça doucement avant de se rallonger sur le toit à côté du jeune homme.

\- Et donc, tu penses rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Je pense faire des allées retours entre ici et Vanaheim. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans l'obscurité de Jotunheim, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester trop longtemps dans la lumière d'Alfheim.

Isil lui jeta un regard noir avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de venir avec moi, remarqua Loki avec un léger rire. Sauf si ton nouveau Maître à du travail pour toi.

Aussitôt la jeune femme lui sauta dessus avec un cri de rage simulée.

\- Je n'ai pas de Maître !

Et Loki éclata de rire, avant de se défendre face à l'assaut de la jeune voleuse. Ils finirent par rouler sur le toit et manquèrent de tomber sur une étale en contre bas, lorsqu'on les appela.

\- Loptr, Isil !

Plusieurs voleurs les rejoignirent rapidement. Ils saluèrent Loptr avec un large sourire et des claques dans le dos pour ceux qui le connaissaient, les autres le saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux.

\- On a des nouvelles inquiétantes de nos espions à Asgard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le couronnement du Prince Thor a été annoncé.

\- Cette brute épaisse va monter sur le trône d'Asgard.

\- Oui dans un mois.

\- Le Patron est prévenu ?

\- Deux de nos gars sont allés le voir directement.

Isil avait froncé les sourcils mais elle n'était pas la seule, Loki aussi. Il n'avait pas vu Thor depuis un peu plus d'un siècle mais il doutait qu'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

\- Thor n'est pas prêt pour le trône, remarqua le jeune Jotun.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr ! soupira la voleuse.

Elle renvoya ses compagnons d'un mouvement de la main et se rallongea dans une ambiance bien plus tendue qu'avant. Il était vrai que les nouvelles étaient des plus inquiétantes. Autant pour Asgard que pour le reste d'Yggdrasil.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

Loki était en train de parcourir les forêts de Vanaheim en direction de la tribu de Grand-mère avec Sleipnir et Fenrir. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Dire qu'il fut bien accueilli aurait été un euphémisme, ce soir-là le village entier fit la fête pour le retour de l'un de leurs Rangers.

Il put alors reprendre son train-train quotidien, allant de tribu en tribu pour saluer tous ceux qu'il connaissait et escortant les marchands lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Finalement la veille du jour du couronnement de Thor arriva. Loki était allongé au bord d'une cascade, c'était un peu son jardin secret et il observait les étoiles lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de brindilles cassées. Aussitôt, il se redressa avant de se détendre en avisant Sven. Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était nerveux, trop nerveux.

\- Tout va bien, Sven ?

\- Oui, rassura le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. (Faux, il semblait plutôt être au bord des larmes.) C'est ma compagne elle est enceinte…

\- Vraiment ? Félicitation ! s'exclama Loki en claquant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui était en déplacement lors de son arrivé. C'est pour bientôt ?

\- Dans les prochains jours.

\- Grand-mère va bien s'occuper d'elle ne t'en fais pas.

Au même moment, Loki sentit une piqûre dans son cou, plaçant sa main à cet endroit il la rabaissa avec une fléchette tranquillisante.

\- Je suis désolé, pleura Sven. Ils les auraient tués.

Loki s'effondra alors et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les hennissements de Sleipnir et les hurlements de Fenrir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant plutôt de déterminer où il était et avec qui surtout. Il sentait des mains fortes le tenir et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus accès à sa magie. Le poids de lourdes menottes sur ses poignets lui indiqua comment on avait pu sceller ses pouvoirs. Il ne sentait plus le poids de ses armes non plus.

Puis, il y eut de l'agitation, un hennissement et un jappement et Loki sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir la salle du trône d'Asgard. Dans un coin Fenrir et Sleipnir peinaient à se réveiller. Odin et le conseil se tenaient devant lui, Frigga et Thor un peu sur le côté et il pouvait voir d'ici le sourire satisfait de Sif.

D'une traction de ses chaînes, Loki fut forcé de se redresser à genou. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Fenrir qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Ça allait mal se finir. Il devait détourner l'attention de tous, loin de Fenrir de préférence. Avec un sourire malicieux, il se tourna donc vers Frigga.

\- Si vous vouliez tant que cela me voir, Mère, il vous aurait suffi d'envoyer un messager. Les chiens de gardes étaient un peu trop, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le coup qu'il reçut dans la tempe manqua de peu de le renvoyer dans l'inconscience, la drogue et sa magie scellée le rendant plus faible qu'à la normale.

\- Loki Laufeyson, commença alors Odin d'une voix forte. Lors de ta dernière visite, tu as fait remarquer des manquements dans l'application de la justice à Asgard. C'est pourquoi, je présiderai personnellement ce procès. Tu es accusé ce jour de désertion, de lâcheté, d'attaque contre l'armée d'Asgard, d'attaque contre un Prince d'Asgard, d'entrer par effraction dans le coffre et de la destruction d'une relique de haute valeur appartenant à Asgard. Tu voulais la justice tu l'as.

Loki s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Fenrir s'étant complètement réveillé se jeta sur l'un des gardes. Loki essaya bien de l'arrêter mais le loup n'avait jamais apprécié de voir quelqu'un toucher à son Alpha. Fenrir sauta sur les Ases et engagea un combat féroce avant d'être maîtrisé par une dizaine de gardes, Sleipnir lui aussi maintenant immobile bien qu'il n'ait pas attaqué les Ases.

\- Assez ! gronda Odin. Tuez moi cette bête.

\- Non ! rugit Loki en se débattant violemment, surprenant les gardes qui le tenait. Ne les touchez pas !

Il réussit à assommer plusieurs gardes avant d'être plaqué au sol et tout en continuant à se débattre, il vit Fenrir tuer plusieurs Ases avant d'être immobilisé par une corde qui était sans aucun doute magique. Tyr, l'un des bourreaux de son enfance, s'approcha du loup avec un large rictus, qui disparut dès que Fenrir se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher une main. Rapidement la corde se resserra autour de lui l'immobilisant complètement et le laissant sans défense lorsque l'un des soldats s'approcha, l'épée levée.

\- Non !

Le jappement de douleur fut le seul son que Fenrir put pousser lorsque la lame transperça son museau de haut en bas.

\- Emmenez-le, ordonna Odin avec colère.

Sleipnir aussi avait commencé à s'agiter lorsqu'il avait compris que Fenrir était en danger et sous le regard impuissant de Loki qui était toujours plaqué au sol par une dizaine d'Ases, on lui imposa un harnachement magique. Loki vit alors avec horreur le regard intelligent de son cheval se faner, pour devenir placide, celui d'un cheval docile.

\- Conduisez le cheval dans mes écuries, ordonna le Roi.

Loki en voyant cela ne put empêcher des larmes de rage couler le long de ses joues et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Odin, on ne pouvait y voir que du dégoût, de la rage et de la haine.

\- Loki Laufeyson, annonça Odin d'une voix forte. Pour tes crimes, je te condamne à recevoir cent coups de fouet, aucun soin ne te sera apporté sauf pour garder les plaies propres et il te sera interdit de quitter le palais.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de colère, trois guerriers étaient morts, les nobles voulaient une punition plus sévère, ils voulaient une mise à mort par la torture. Mais Odin avait fait son choix. Loki fut soulevé par les gardes et emmené en place publique où le bourreau l'attendait déjà. Odin prétendait lui offrir la justice mais une fois de plus il n'avait pas cherché à l'écouter et une fois de plus il payait pour cela.

Il fut débarrassé de son armure et de ses armes qui furent données à Odin. Le père de toute chose ne pourrait rien faire avec, Loki s'était assuré magiquement d'être le seul à pouvoir enfiler l'armure et ses deux armes n'obéissaient qu'à lui. On lui déchira sa tunique et on lui attacha les bras en hauteur sur un poteau.

\- Il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et que tu prennes ta place et tes responsabilités au sérieux, remarqua Odin.

Le premier coup tomba et la seule réaction de Loki fut de foudroyer Odin du regard. Il n'avait pas de place à Asgard tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un Ase, qu'il n'était pas un fils d'Odin et qu'il n'était certainement pas un Prince de ce royaume.

Les coups tombèrent sur son dos sous le regard neutre d'Odin, satisfait des nobles, moqueur des amis de son frère, réprobateur de ce dernier et surtout sous les larmes de Frigga et cela le mit encore plus en colère.

Lorsque le dernier coup tomba Loki était avachi contre le poteau, bien qu'il n'ait pas lâché Odin du regard, les coups l'avaient affaibli encore plus et il peinait à tenir debout. Ainsi s'effondra-t-il lorsqu'il fut détaché. Les nobles l'observèrent avec moquerie, mais Loki n'en avait rien à faire. Prenant appui sur le poteau il se redressa pour être aussitôt approché par Frigga.

\- Viens Loki l'encouragea-t-elle, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Le jeune homme suivit sa mère en direction de ses appartements qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis son départ et il remarqua rapidement les six gardes qui les suivaient.

\- Ton père t'impose des gardes pour s'assurer que tu restes dans le droit chemin, répondit la Reine qui avait bien vu le regard de son fils. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu étais plus heureux là où tu étais, mais il a refusé de m'écouter.

\- Comme c'est surprenant, répondit Loki.

Au même moment un coup l'atteignit en haut des épaules, manquant de le jeter au sol.

\- Montre du respect pour notre Roi.

\- C'est le vôtre, pas le mien, cracha Loki en direction du garde.

\- Assez ! ordonna Frigga, empêchant le garde de frapper de nouveau son fils. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Loki est encore votre Prince alors vous allez le traiter comme tel ou vous en subirez les conséquences. Suis-je assez claire ?

\- Oui, ma Reine, répondit le garde les dents serrées.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche. Il sentait ses forces, le peu qui lui restait, décliner de plus en plus vite. Il réussit à atteindre de justesse ses chambres avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, guidé par sa mère.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures, fils, ne t'inquiète pas.

Loki n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer avant que la noirceur le prenne.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler où il était et des derniers évènements. Il était de nouveau à Asgard, on lui avait pris ses affaires et ses amis à quatre pattes (presque ses fils, puisque c'était lui qui les avait élevées). Il tourna sa tête pour que son visage soit enfoui dans son oreiller et laissa quelques larmes couler, larmes qui furent vite suivies par des sanglots.

À aucun moment, il ne remarqua la présence des six gardes dans la pièce. Mais était-ce important de toute façon, il était déjà vu comme un faible alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Ce fut des coups frappés délicatement à la porte qui sortit Loki de sa tristesse. Il se redressa alors, observant une servante lui apporter un plateau de nourriture. Une nourriture typiquement Asgardienne et rien de ce qu'il aimait voire appréciait un peu.

\- Tu peux le renvoyer en cuisine, fit Loki en se levant.

Sa mère l'avait nettoyé hier, mais c'était un nettoyage sommaire, il allait avoir besoin d'un vrai bain.

\- Vous devez manger, Prince Loki remarqua doucement la servante.

Une pique de colère monta en lui avant qu'il ne se force à se calmer, la servante ne lui avait rien fait, elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Renvoie-le en cuisine et dit à ceux qui te demanderont, que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour manger de la nourriture offerte par un ennemi.

Il ouvrit les portes de son armoire et observa avec dégoût ses anciens vêtements, des armures, des tuniques d'apparat. Il dut fouiller un moment avant de trouver une tunique et un pantalon simple. Il n'était pas un Asgardien et il n'était pas le Prince de ce royaume. Ici, il n'était qu'un prisonnier et si Odin pensait qu'il suffisait de le remettre dans son ancienne chambre pour que tout redevienne comme avant alors il rêvait en couleur et éveillé.

Il rejoignit la salle de bain ou un bain chaud l'attendait, il le vida et le remplit lui-même avant de se laver, le tout sous les regards des six gardes, qui apparemment avaient ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Pas que ça ne gène particulièrement Loki, à Vanaheim la notion d'intimité était relativement vague.

Une fois complètement propre, Loki s'habilla de ses vêtements simples et sortit sur le balcon, sa chambre était à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle on ne lui interdisait pas de venir ici, les idiots. Isil serait extatique d'avoir un tel terrain de jeu.

Quant à ses menottes bloquant sa magie, elle était de facture naine et Loki avait suffisamment passé de temps avec les nains pour savoir qu'il y avait un moyen d'ouvrir de telles contraintes. Les nains y incorporaient toujours un casse-tête qu'il fallait résoudre pour les ouvrir. Et Loki était tout sauf stupide.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse regretter à Odin son retour à Asgard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23

Loki n'était pas un prisonnier difficile, comme le constatèrent les gardes qui le surveillaient en permanence (six la journée et six autres la nuit). Dès l'instant où on lui témoignait un minimum de respect, il vous respectait en retour. Et il ne quittait pas ses chambres, bien qu'il fût autorisé à le faire. Il ne mangea pas plus, excepté les fruits que la Reine lui apportait et qu'elle avait cueillis elle-même. Ses blessures au dos cicatrisaient lentement, forçant Loki à les garder enveloppées dans des bandages ou à rester torse nu, ce qu'il faisait souvent parce qu'il n'était pas un Prince et donc qu'il n'avait pas à se soumettre à un quelconque protocole. Mais le repos qu'il prenait et le fait que la drogue avait quitté son système lui avait permis de retrouver des forces.

Un matin, alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol de son balcon à profiter du soleil, Thor entra dans ses appartements, manquant de défoncer la porte, accompagné de ses amis.

\- Frère, il est temps que tu arrêtes tes bouderies inutiles et que tu nous rejoignes pour une quête, remarqua le Prince d'or en s'avançant vers lui.

Loki ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger et puis de toute façon, un prisonnier ne sortait pas de sa cellule pour batifoler avec le Prince héritier.

\- Allez, frère, debout.

Loki ouvrit un œil pour observer Thor qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

\- M'as-tu ramené mes affaires ?

\- Père dit qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter en enfant et que tu apprennes à manier de vraies armes.

Loki eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de refermer son œil. Thor n'acceptant pas non comme réponse, agrippa soudainement Loki par le bras pour le relever de force.

\- C'est assez frère, arrête d'agir comme un enfant. Père est déjà généreux de ne pas t'avoir destitué.

Le coup partit sans que Loki n'ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il frappa Thor en plein nez avec suffisamment de force pour le casser. Le Prince recula de quelques pas, semblant surpris par l'attaque alors que ses amis avaient dégainé leurs armes. Loki se tourna vers eux, prêt à en découdre sans magie et sans armes.

\- Généreux, murmura Loki sans quitter ses adversaires des yeux. Odin m'a enlevé, il m'a pris ce que je chérissais le plus, tout ce que je possédais. Et toi tu es suffisamment bête pour le croire généreux ? Odin n'a jamais fait preuve de générosité avec moi et il ne le fera jamais.

\- Le conseil voulait ta mort, notre père…

\- Ton père, fils d'Odin. C'est ton père pas le mien.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

\- Oh, donc il ne te l'a pas dit, comment il m'avait trouvé sur les glaces de Jotunheim et comment il m'avait pris avec lui. Comment il m'avait volé à ma véritable famille.

\- Tu mens ! rugit Thor en l'agrippant par les épaules.

Loki se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas de son sang. Même sans ça il n'a pour moi aucun amour paternel, il n'en a jamais eu alors il n'est pas mon père, et de la même manière tu n'es pas mon frère.

\- Je t'aime, assura Thor.

\- Non, répliqua Loki. Ce que tu éprouves pour moi n'est pas de l'amour. Sinon tu ne laisserais pas tes amis m'insulter, tu ne me laisserais pas prendre le blâme pour tes bêtises et tu ne me reprocherais pas d'utiliser ma magie.

\- La magie c'est pour les femelles, Loki. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas voir ça, mon frère ?

Loki se contenta de lâcher un profond soupir avant de se détourner de Thor.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour une quête, et bien moi je veux qu'Odin me rende ce qu'il m'a volé.

Puis il retourna sur le balcon où il se rallongea. La conversation était finie et il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Thor observa son frère un instant avant de soupirer à son tour, Loki ne pourrait jamais revenir dans les faveurs du conseil en agissant ainsi. Le Prince quitta la pièce entraînant derrière lui ses amis, mais son envie de partir à l'aventure avait disparu. Pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas voir la réalité des choses ?

Loki, lui, s'était relevé dès que Thor avait quitté la pièce et faisait les cent pas. Sa colère ravivée par les paroles stupides de Thor.

\- Est-ce que tous les Ases sont aussi stupides et aveugles que ça, grommela Loki.

Avec un cri de rage, il agrippa un vase qu'il envoya s'écraser à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'un des gardes. Puis il reprit son cheminement, ses doigts effleurant les bracelets anti-magie et essayant de résoudre le casse-tête des nains. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle colère l'étreindre. Tiens, à croire qu'Asgard ne savait exacerber que cela, la colère. Il avait besoin de l'évacuer. Loki se figea soudainement, avant de prendre d'assaut les couloirs du palais en direction des terrains d'entraînement. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la colère, de se défouler. Ah ! Les Ases voulaient qu'il agisse plus comme Thor, ils allaient être servis.

Lorsqu'il arriva il remarqua que Thor était là aussi mais il l'ignora rapidement, avant de lancer d'une voix forte un défi à quiconque voudrait le combattre. Rapidement une file de guerriers, tous plus avides les uns que les autres de combattre le mauvais Prince, s'étaient rassemblés autour du cercle d'entraînement que Loki avait annexé.

Loki choisit une épée et une dague sur un râtelier et se mit en face de son premier adversaire, c'était Sif. Loki haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre en position de combat. L'un des généraux qui se trouvait là énonça les règles avant de lancer le combat : pas de coup mortel et le combat s'arrête au premier sang.

Sif se précipita rapidement vers son adversaire et essaya de le blesser d'un coup en diagonale, que Loki évita d'un mouvement souple avant de lui entailler le visage d'un mouvement de dague. En cinq secondes, Sif venait de perdre son duel. Rageuse, elle voulut tenter une autre attaque, mais Loki se contenta d'un mouvement incroyablement rapide de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le visage.

\- Suivant ! appela le Jotun.

Un à un les combats s'enchaînèrent, aucun ne durant plus de cinq minutes et c'était Hogun qui avait tenu aussi longtemps. Les généraux, et même Odin, qui étaient venus voir durent se rendre à l'évidence, Loki était devenu un puissant combattant.

Un nouvel adversaire tomba sous les coups précis de Loki, ce dernier s'ennuyait vraiment. Dire que les Ases se pensaient être de grands guerriers, la bonne blague. Ils sont forts, c'est une évidence, mais la force est la seule chose qu'ils ont.

Loki se tourna pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire avant de se figer lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Odin lui-même qui lui faisait face.

\- Le jeu est terminé, remarqua calmement Loki. Vous en avez assez que je massacre vos soldats, Roi Odin.

Odin observa son fils avec tristesse, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il voyait son enfant s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus et il savait qu'il en était en parti responsable. Mais lui en tant que Roi devait se montrer intransigeant et Loki en tant que Prince aurait dû plus entrer dans le moule. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Frigga ne lui rappelle la veille au soir que Loki n'était pas un Ase, qu'il était Loki et qu'en tant que parent il ne devait pas donner son amour en fonction de si son fil correspondait à ses attentes ou pas. Frigga avait fini son discours en s'emparant d'un bouclier accroché au mur pour venir le fracasser sur son crâne, en acier de Nidavellir, le bouclier. Cela faisait des jours que sa Reine essayait de lui parler et ce n'était qu'hier qu'il avait accepté de l'écouter, sans remarquer que chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait un peu plus son fils de lui.

Et le fait qu'il ait privé son fils de ses affaires et de ses bêtes sous le faux prétexte (il voulait bien l'admettre) qu'un véritable guerrier Ase n'utilisait pas de telles armes et n'avait pas besoin de telles bêtes, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Pas plus que le conseil qui lui soufflait dans le cou pour qu'il alourdisse encore la peine de son cadet.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Frigga sur lui, lui transperçant l'arrière du crâne. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Loki bien plus que lui, il voulait bien l'avouer. Là où Frigga s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ne mange pas, lui voyait le caprice d'un enfant.

Puis il eut une idée, il ne pouvait pas permettre à Loki de quitter Asgard, en fait il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'il avait fait, pas sans avoir le conseil encore plus sur le dos, mais personne ne discutera sur une récompense attribuée suite à un duel.

\- Loki Odinson, je te défis. Si je gagne tu devras reprendre la place qui fut la tienne et te comporter en tant que Prince d'Asgard avec toutes les responsabilités que cela incombe.

\- Autrement dit je devrai faire mon travail plus celui de Thor, soupira Loki.

\- Tu devras promettre de ne plus quitter Asgard et de garder ta magie scellée.

Loki pâlit en entendant cela et il allait purement et simplement envoyer Odin se faire voir à Muspellheim lorsqu'il songea à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Il ne serait pas libéré il le savait, mais peut être que Sleipnir et Fenrir… et ses armes.

\- Si je gagne, vous devrez renvoyer Sleipnir et Fenrir à Vanaheim dans une tribu que je connais avec un message de ma part et vous devrez me rendre toutes les affaires que vous m'avez prises.

Odin se détendit en entendant que Loki ne demandait pas sa liberté et en même temps il en fut surpris. Tenait-il à ce point à ses animaux pour qu'il sacrifie sa liberté pour eux ?

\- J'accepte, annonça Odin.

\- J'accepte, répliqua Loki.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat sous le regard avide des autres guerriers présents, beaucoup avaient envie de voir le second Prince mordre la poussière après qu'il les ait battus.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, Loki avec une épée dans le main et Odin avec Gungnir sa lance. Les deux combattants s'observaient cherchant une faille chez l'autre sans en trouver.

Loki comprit qu'Odin n'engagerait pas le combat. Il s'élança alors, d'un coup d'épée il repoussa l'arme, pour devoir esquiver le crochet du droit d'Odin avant de reprendre de la distance. Le vieil Ase semblait beaucoup trop sûr de lui, mais pour l'avoir déjà vu s'entraîner lorsqu'il était plus jeune Loki savait que cette assurance était justifiée.

Pendant un temps, ils échangèrent de simples coups paresseusement. Puis Odin passa à l'offensive et Loki eut alors bien du mal à le bloquer. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Odin était encore aussi vif et aussi puissant. Et le fait qu'il ne sous estimait pas Loki n'était pas à l'avantage de ce dernier.

Loki recula en catastrophe, évitant un coup qui aurait fait couler son sang. Sans sa magie il ne pouvait pas se battre à pleine puissance, il était clairement désavantagé dans ce combat, mais comme l'utilisation de la magie n'était pas tolérée, personne n'accepterait cette explication en cas de défaite. Il devait donc se montrer plus prudent que d'habitude. Ces abrutis d'Ases ne s'apercevaient pas qu'à lui seul et avec sa magie il pourrait détruire l'armée d'Asgard. Ils ne comprennaient pas la complexité ou la puissance de la magie.

Un autre coup qu'il esquiva par réflexe l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur le combat. Odin l'observait, imperturbable, alors que tous les spectateurs acclamaient leur Roi. Personne n'était là pour soutenir Loki, personne n'était là pour lui, tous voulaient le voir tomber et Loki en éprouva de la colère, s'ils ne le voulaient pas ici, ils n'auraient pas dû le ramener de force.

Avec une rage qui surpris Odin, Loki dévia la lance vers le bas et la coinça avec sa propre épée avant de se jeter sur Odin avec sa dague. Il esquiva le crochet du droit. Contre-attaqua aussitôt par un coup puissant dans le nez d'Odin et le cassant, avant de le faire basculer au sol avec une technique de lutte. Il se jeta sur lui pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, avant d'être arraché de force par deux soldats et d'être maîtrisé à coups de poing.

\- Assez ! rugit Odin en voyant cela.

Le Roi se releva, aidé par Tyr, avant de s'avancer vers Loki qui le foudroyait du regard, puis Odin porta la main à son visage avant de la retirer, pleine de sang.

\- Le premier sang a coulé, annonça Odin.

\- Il a sans doute triché mon Roi, remarqua Tyr.

Loki se tendit à cette remarque alors que son regard se remplissait de résignation et de désespoir. On venait d'offrir une porte de sortie à Odin, un moyen de justifier sa défaite. Une justification que tous ici étaient prêts à croire.

\- Non, répondit Odin. Il n'a pas triché. Comment aurait-il pu avec sa magie scellée ?

Le vieux Roi fit alors signe à ses hommes de relâcher Loki, permettant à ce dernier de se redresser.

\- Mon fils a été suffisamment habile et rapide pour surprendre son vieux père, c'est une victoire qu'on ne peut lui contester.

Il y eut alors plusieurs murmures incertains jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune guerrier n'acclame la magnanimité d'Odin. Et aussitôt les cris des guerriers empli l'aire d'entrainement, tous acclamant Odin. Loki quitta l'arène, dégouter et rejoignit ses appartements toujours suivit par ses gardiens.

Ce soir-là, la servante qui lui apportait son repas (Loki les renvoyait toujours mais elle persistait à les apporter) n'était pas seul, Odin était arriver en même temps qu'elle.

\- Renvoie-le, se contenta de dire Loki sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Odin observa son fils faire et retint un accès de colère, Frigga lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il devait se montrer patient avec leur fils. Ainsi, fit-il un signe pour que le plateau soit posé sur la table.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de manger ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que ma nourriture ne sera ni drogué, ni empoisonné.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, Loki, soupira Odin en s'asseyant en face de son fils.

\- Vous, vous avez parlé à mère.

Odin rougit légèrement, confirmant la remarque de Loki.

\- Tellement de chose se sont passé depuis ton départ et j'ai pris conscience… Frigga m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment écouté alors elle m'a envoyé ici en m'ordonnant de me taire et de t'écouter. D'ailleurs, j'ai été voir les archives et je n'ai jamais trouver de rapport de procès te concernant.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Loki.

Le jeune homme observa un instant Odin avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table.

\- Vous m'écouterez ? même si ce que je vous dis ne vous plait pas ?

\- Tant que tu restes poli, grommela le vieux roi.

\- Très bien, alors j'imagine qu'il est temps que vous écoutiez mon histoire de mon point de vu.

Puis, Loki lui parla, il lui parla des raisons de son départ, d'Alfheim et de ses études de magie, de Vanaheim, de Nidavellir, de son passage rapide à Muspellheim et puis de son voyage à Jotunheim. Il ne lui parla pas de la Cassette, ni de l'état actuel du royaume des glaces éternelles. Puis il lui parla de son retour à Alfheim et Vanaheim et de la manière dont on l'avait capturé et dépossédé de ses biens.

\- Vous m'avez tous prit Odin et après cela vous vouliez que tout redevienne comme avant, mais c'était impossible, pas après le mal que vous aviez fait.

Odin se leva alors et rejoignit la fenêtre la plus proche pour observer dehors, pensif.

\- Mais maintenant vous allez tous me rendre, annonça Loki d'une voix certaine, parce que vous avez-vous-même reconnu votre défaite pendant notre duel. Odin lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de frapper le sol de Gungnir. Aussitôt des serviteurs vint déposer le sac de Loki, son armure et ses armes sur la table. Loki s'approcha aussitôt et s'empara de Lame d'Etoile qu'il examina soigneusement avant de faire de même avec Vent d'Hiver, puis son armure, il ne vérifia pas le contenu du sac, il savait que personne ne pouvait y avoir accès à part lui.

\- Quand pourrais-je voir Fenrir et Sleipnir ?

\- Ils ont déjà été renvoyer à Vanaheim.

\- J'avais demandé à être présent, s'écria Loki.

\- Le conseil…

\- Je m'en fiche du conseil, les termes du duel était clair et vous ne les avez par respecté et après on viendra dire que c'est moi le menteur.

La prise d'Odin se raffermis sur sa lance face à l'accusation mais il n'ajouta rien, il pouvait voir la colère de Loki et aussi son inquiétude.

\- Où ont-ils été envoyer à Vanaheim.

\- Près de la tribu des Loups, annonça Odin

Et Loki fut soulager la tribu connaissait bien Sleipnir et il avait fait la connaissance de Fenrir depuis peu, Loki savait qu'ils reconnaitraient les animaux et qu'il en prendrait soin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors soulager.

Odin l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher de la table et de prendre le verre sur le plateau pour ne boire une gorgée pendant que Loki se changeait, enfilant son armure et accrochant son arc et sa dague, dans son dos et à sa taille. Il était en train d'ajuster le tout lorsqu'il entendit le gobelet tombé, il se retourna avec une remarqua amuser et légèrement moqueuse sur les lèvres lorsqu'il vit Odin se plier en deux. En quelques seconde, il fut à ses côtés un sortilège de diagnostic au bord des lèvres, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus accès à ses pouvoirs.

Mais, il avait de nouveau accès à la lame la plus aiguiser des neuf royaumes.

D'un mouvement rapide, il dégaina sa dague et trancha ses bracelets avant de jeter un sort de diagnostique sous le regard incertain de ses gardiens qui ne savait quoi faire.

\- Et après, vous viendrez me dire que je n'ai pas d'ennemi ici, grommela Loki en détectant le poison.

Il se releva et ordonna à la garde de placer le roi sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, il s'empara de son sac et le fouilla à la recherche d'herbe. Il prépara rapidement et avec efficacité une décoction et s'approcha d'Odin.

\- Vous allez devoir le maintenir, ordonna Loki, il ne va pas aimer, mais il faut qu'il avale tout s'il veut avoir une chance de survivre.

Les gardes hésitèrent et s'entre regardèrent un instant avant de s'approcher du lit et de maintenir leur roi. Loki plaça alors le bol contre les lèvres d'Odin, attrapa son menton pour garder la bouche ouverte et versa la potion avant de rapidement fermer la bouche et de boucher le née d'Odin pour l'obliger à déglutir. Comme prévu le roi se débattit un moment avant de se calmer. Loki jeta alors un autre sort de diagnostic et fut rassurer de voir que sa potion commençait déjà à contrer les effets du poison.

Ensuite il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il restait de l'hydromel qui avait été dans son verre en se demandant qui avait chercher à l'empoisonner. Les guerriers ne s'abaisseraient pas à utiliser du poison. Les dames de la cour n'avaient jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour lui, négatif ou positif, la plèbe s'en moque complètement de lui. Ce qui ne laissait que le conseil et sa trentaine de membre dont certain devait être innocent aussi.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda soudainement un garde. Loki se redressa, se sentant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec sa magie à sa pleine puissance.

\- Il y a un traitre, qui a bien faillit tuer Odin. Nous devons le trouver.

Et pendant un moment, Loki se demanda pour quoi il faisait cela. Odin l'avait tellement blessé pourquoi cherchait-il à le protéger ? Loki essaya bien de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Frigga en souffre, mais la vérité, s'était qu'au fond de lui, il était toujours un petit garçon à la recherche de l'approbation de son père et que les dernières heures lui avaient laisser espérer obtenir enfin l'approbation d'Odin. Il avait enfin une chance.

Bien sûr, il était toujours en colère contre Odin, mais moins maintenant que ses garçons Sleipnir et Fenrir étaient en sécurité et qu'il avait retrouvé ses affaires.

\- Comment ? demanda l'un des gardes.

Loki eut alors un large sourire parfaitement et complétement mauvais.

\- Est-ce que le conseil est en session ?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25

Le conseil était réuni ce soir-là, pour discuter des dernières décisions de leur Roi et il était évident qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Ils hurlaient les uns sur les autres et buvaient de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que Loki apparaisse en bout de table, assit sur cette dernière en tailleur, les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Tu n'as pas ta place ici Loki, remarqua l'un des conseillers (l'un de ceux qui appréciait un peu le jeune homme).

\- Je ne serais pas long, assura Loki. Je tenais juste à vous signaler que j'avais glissé dans chacun de vos verres une partie de l'hydromel que l'on me donnait à boire et je voulais avoir votre avis sur son goût.

Loki remarqua alors avec joie, plusieurs conseillers pâlir, cinq en fait, les cinq les plus virulent contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, assura l'un des cinq conseillers en question. Tu n'as pas pu, Odin ne te pardonnera pas ça.

\- Et bien considérant le fait qu'Odin a lui-même bu dans mon verre, je doute qu'il puisse m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les cinq conseillers se levèrent alors et cherchèrent à quitter la salle, sous le regard d'incompréhension des autres. Mais avant que les conseillers n'eussent atteint la porte des gardes les interceptèrent.

\- Non, lâchez-nous ! Il nous a empoisonné, nous devons voir un guérisseur !

Les conseillers hurlèrent tout le temps qu'ils furent emmenés dans une cellule en prison, persuadés de mourir bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda l'un des conseillers qui lui était « neutre ».

\- Odin a bu un verre d'hydromel qui m'était destiné et a été empoisonné, j'ai pu réagir assez vite avant que le poison n'ait pu faire trop de dégâts. Et apparemment, ce sont ces cinq là qui empoisonnaient ma nourriture. Et après on me traite comme un enfant parce que je refuse de manger, soupira Loki.

\- Nous n'avons pas été empoisonné donc, remarqua le premier conseiller.

\- Qui sait, s'ils ont pu empoisonner un Prince, pourquoi pas un conseiller ? Mais non, je n'ai pas fait empoisonner vos verres.

Au même moment Thor entra le marteau à la main et il semblait en colère. Quoi encore ! On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?!

\- Comment as-tu pu empoisonner les conseillers ? rugit Thor en lui lançant son marteau.

Loki tendit alors la main devant lui et l'attrapa, l'arrêtant net sous le regard stupide de Thor et surpris des conseillers.

\- Quand apprendras-tu a toujours vérifier les dires des autres avant de sauter aux conclusions ?

Loki laissa tomber le marteau avec dédain.

\- Crois-tu que tu réussiras à devenir un grand Roi en balançant ton marteau à tout bout de champ.

\- Et toi penses-tu pouvoir monter sur le trône d'Asgard avec ta magie de femelle, répliqua Thor blessé par la remarque de son frère.

\- A l'heure actuelle, je suis plus qualifié que toi pour devenir Roi.

\- Le trône est à moi, rugit Thor en se jetant sur Loki.

Mais ce dernier avait retrouvé sa magie, il se téléporta derrière son frère et d'un geste habile de la main, la posa sur le front de Thor avant du murmurer un sortilège de partage de souvenir, un vieux truc qu'il avait trouvé au fin fond de la bibliothèque d'Alfheim. Thor tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Loki ?

\- Rien de mortel conseiller, mais j'en avais assez d'attendre qu'il apprenne sa leçon alors je l'ai rentrée de force dans son crâne. Je lui ai transmis certains de nos souvenirs partagés mais de mon point de vue. Il est plus que temps qu'Asgard fasse ce que tous les autres royaumes font depuis bien longtemps. Essayez de comprendre les choses du point de vue des autres. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Puis Loki se téléporta dans sa chambre où Odin se reposait toujours sous la surveillance des gardes. Il l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa décision, les plus hostiles des conseillers ont été arrêté, Odin et Thor sont hors d'état de nuire. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

Attrapant rapidement son sac, Loki quitta l'appartement avant d'être rapidement rattrapé par trois des six gardes qui lui étaient alloués. Ces derniers se tendirent en voyant Loki se diriger vers la sortie du palais, parce qu'ils savaient ce que le Prince allait faire et qu'ils avaient ordre de l'arrêter. La bonne blague comme s'ils pouvaient arrêter un combattant et un sorcier aussi puissant à eux trois.

Soudainement, Loki s'arrêta et d'un mouvement vif immobilisa les gardes de sa magie.

\- Je ne suis pas une brute épaisse et je n'apprécie guère la violence, remarqua Loki. Je ne vous tuerai pas, mais je pense qu'une petite sieste ne pourra que vous faire du bien.

D'un mouvement de la main, Loki les endormis, les soutenant de sa magie jusqu'au sol pour ne pas les blesser. Puis il reprit sa route en direction du Bifrost, Heimdall pourrait sans doute lui dire si ses garçons allaient bien.

Il était proche de l'observatoire lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de cavalcade. Loki ne s'en occupa pas, pas vraiment inquiet alors que sa magie courrait librement dans ses veines. Mais par mesure de précaution, il rangea ses armes et son armure dans sa poche dimensionnel, hors de question qu'on les lui prenne une nouvelle fois.

Il dut cependant s'arrêter lorsque les chevaux le dépassèrent et se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Loki reconnu, non sans agacement, les amis de Thor. Et Sif avait l'air positivement furieuse. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait une autre émotion que la colère ? Parce que là, Loki en viendrait presque à plaindre Thor.

Sif descendit vivement de son cheval et se jeta sur Loki qui esquiva avec un léger sourire.

\- Et après on viendra ma faire la leçon sur ma politesse, tu aurais au moins pu me dire bonjour avant de te jeter sur moi, Sif. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même.

Dans un cri de rage, la jeune femme augmenta la vitesse de ses coups, mais Loki réussissait à les esquiver à chaque fois. Pas que Sif n'était pas douée parce qu'elle l'était, elle était même une excellente combattante, mais Loki était plus rapide qu'elle, plus agile et plus précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! rugit la jeune femme.

\- Un simple sortilège de partage de souvenirs, rien de dangereux.

Lassé des attaques de la jeune femme, Loki l'immobilisa d'un sortilège et la musela pour ne plus entendre ses cris de rage. Avant de se tourner vers ses autres adversaires, mais si ces derniers avaient mis pied à terre, aucun n'avait sorti son arme.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Volstagg.

\- Thor va juste avoir droit à une petite remise en question de lui-même. Rien de trop traumatisant normalement.

Puis Loki passa entre eux pour rejoindre Heimdall qui le regardait arriver avec un air neutre.

\- Comment vont mes garçons, Heimdall ?

\- Ils vont bien, répondit le gardien après un moment d'hésitation. Le loup a été soigné et recommence à manger.

Loki acquiesça soulagé.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils ont rejoint la tribu du Chêne.

Celle de Magnus et de Grand-Mère, parfait. Ils étaient en sécurité avec eux. Puis penser à cette tribu lui fit penser à Sven. Il n'était pas en colère contre le jeune homme (plus maintenant), il était juste en colère contre les Ases qui avaient osé prendre la famille de ce dernier en otage. Et après on dira que c'est lui le fourbe.

\- Comment va le Ranger Sven et sa famille.

\- Le femme s'apprête à accoucher, tout le monde va bien.

\- Bien, tant mieux.

Puis, Loki demanda des nouvelles d'Alfheim et de Nidavellir et Heimdall répondit à chacune de ses questions, le rassurant sur chacune de ses inquiétudes, alors que les trois palatins étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était évident pour eux maintenant que Loki s'était trouvé des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous autoriser à partir, remarqua finalement Heimdall.

\- Comme si j'avais eu besoin du Bifrost pour me déplacer entre les royaumes pendant toutes ces années, se moqua gentiment Loki. Garde un œil sur les royaumes, Gardien, recommanda Loki en quittant l'observatoire.

\- Je garderai les deux, répondit Heimdall en élevant la voix pour que le Prince l'entende.

Loki eut un large sourire amusé et l'aurait gardé s'il n'avait pas senti un coup l'atteindre. Titubant, il porta la main à sa tempe pour la ramener devant ses yeux, pleine de sang. Surpris, il jeta un regard à Sif qui venait de le frapper avec une arme incontestablement magique. Pour avoir pu percer le bouclier qu'il avait mis sur lui dès qu'il avait retrouvé sa magie, l'arme ne pouvait qu'avoir des pouvoirs. Ça expliquait peut-être comment elle avait pu se défaire de ses cordes magiques.

La dite arme se mit soudainement à luire et avant que Loki n'ait pu faire un geste, encore étourdit par le premier coup, une décharge d'énergie le projeta par-delà le pont arc-en-ciel.

La première pensée de Loki fut qu'il s'était montré arrogant dans sa puissance et qu'il était devenu imprudent. La seconde pensée fut pour Frigga, qui penserait sans doute qu'il avait de lui-même sauté, les quatre guerriers n'iraient certainement pas dire que c'était Sif qui l'avait poussé dans le vide. Puis il pensa rapidement à Odin, qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre, à Fenrir et Sleipnir qui devait l'attendre à Vanaheim et finalement il pensa à Thor, dont le couronnement avait été repoussé suite à son retour. Cet imbécile qui allait peut-être enfin apprendre quelque chose et il ne serait pas là pour voir ça.

Puis ce fut les ténèbres.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il atterrit derrière le portail, la pression à laquelle l'Autre le soumettait était moins forte. Il resta un instant à genoux, profitant du soulagement avant qu'une pique de douleur lui rappelle qu'il était là pour une mission. Il se releva alors et observa autour de lui. Midgard, il n'y était jamais venu, mais c'était évident quand on avait autant voyagé que lui à travers les neuf royaumes. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par le Tesseract.

\- Monsieur, veuillez poser votre sceptre et décliner votre identité, ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant, il remarqua les hommes armés qui le mettaient en joue, y compris un archer.

\- Monsieur, posez votre sceptre et décliner votre identité, répéta l'homme.

Un homme noir, chauve et borgne qui l'observait avec sévérité.

\- Je suis, Loki d'Asgard, s'entent-il répondre. Et je suis ici dans un but glorieux.

\- Quel but ?

\- Vous libérer.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la liberté.

Et aussitôt il passa à l'attaque, tuant des humains sans la moindre hésitation. Loki ressentait l'horreur de tout ça et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ou peut-être que si.

 _\- On aura besoin de mains d'œuvre si vous voulez qu'un portail soit créé, remarqua Loki mentalement._

Aussitôt, Loki sentit la pression l'obligeant à tuer disparaître et il prit sous son contrôle un maximum de personnes avant de créer un portail pour s'enfuir.

Ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté du portail dans un bâtiment abandonné.

 _\- Mets les au travail, ordonna l'Autre._

 _\- Ce sont des mortels, ils ont besoin de repos et de nourriture, répliqua Loki. Je n'accepterai pas de travailler avec des gens qui ne sont pas à leur maximum intellectuel, j'ai déjà assez donné avec les idiots d'Ases, répliqua Loki._

Les agents et les scientifiques eux, observèrent leur nouveau patron avec un regard vide, attendant les ordres. Mais à l'intérieur, tous étaient furieux contre Loki, furieux qu'on leur ait volé leur liberté de cette manière, qu'on ait violé leur esprit comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient Loki tituber et s'appuyer contre le mur et que ses yeux prirent une teinte verte forêt avant de redevenir bleu, un bleu moins malsain que le leur mais assez mauvais quand même. Les agents comprirent, Loki était peut-être un peu plus libre qu'eux mais guère plus.

Loki lui, sentit sa tête lui tourner, affaiblit par le traitement qu'il avait reçu pendant la dernière année et par le contrôle sur son esprit de l'Autre. Il tituba légèrement lorsque le contrôle sur son esprit s'amoindrit. Maintenant que le plan était mis en stand-by le temps que les mortels se reposent l'Autre n'exerçait plus un contrôle aussi total sur lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le trahir, mais au moins pourrait-il s'assurer du bien-être de ses nouveaux hommes.

\- Patron ? appela l'un des agent (l'archer) en s'approchant.

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, il devait s'asseoir, mais avant il devait installer tout ce petit monde. Il avança donc dans le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver une pièce assez grande à son goût, puis d'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître des lits de camp et une table remplie de nourriture. Puis il se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits.

\- Vous allez prendre un repas et dormir, les prochains jours risquent d'être chargés. Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?

L'un des agents s'approcha aussitôt, il s'était blessé à la main en essayant de le combattre. Loki le fit asseoir prêt de lui et utilisa le peu de magie qui lui restait pour le soigner.

\- Écoutez moi tous, dans les prochains jours vous allez faire des choses qui vont à l'encontre de votre serment ou de votre morale, vous allez trahir votre monde, vos amis. Vous allez probablement tuer certains d'entre eux et aussi des innocents. Alors je veux que vous vous rappeler d'une chose : vous n'êtes pas responsables, vous êtes contrôlés. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour changer cela, d'accord ? Et je vous le répéterai aussi souvent que nécessaire pour que vous me croyez.

Les hommes devant lui acquiescèrent, mais Loki ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'il les contrôlait et que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'eux ou si c'était parce qu'ils avaient compris. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la table et commencèrent à discuter entre eux comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu ne manges pas, patron ? demanda l'archer.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Clint Barton, nom de code Hawkeye.

\- Clint Barton, répéta Loki avec un léger sourire, il aimait déjà l'humain. Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas très faim.

L'humain l'observa un instant avant de pencher la tête.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Patron, t'as une sale tête.

Loki eut un léger rire à cela avant d'acquiescer, puis il s'allongea ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses bottes. Clint l'observa faire, le regard toujours neutre, même si intérieurement il était amusé. Il lui enleva ses bottes et l'allongea convenablement avant de rejoindre les autres.

Une fois le repas fini, tous allèrent se coucher et ils ne dormaient que depuis une paire d'heures lorsque des cris les réveillèrent. Les agents se levèrent d'un bond, ils connaissaient ces cris, c'était les cris d'un homme que l'on torturait. Clint fut le premier auprès de Loki et il le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller. Mauvaise idée lorsqu'il fut jeté sur le dos avec Loki assis sur son ventre et une lame de glace figée à quelques millimètres de son œil droit.

\- Patron, appela Clint.

Loki resta immobile un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis il fit disparaître la lame de glace et se laissa tomber à coté de Clint pour ne plus l'écraser de son poids.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Loki dans un murmure.

\- On a tous un passé, Patron, répondit simplement Clint en se relevant.

Loki acquiesça doucement puis renvoya tout le monde se coucher.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le bâtiment abandonné devint une véritable base d'opération. Et rapidement, les plans furent réfléchis et mis en place.

Et Loki se retrouva avec le pire mal de tête de l'histoire d'Yggdrasil. Parce qu'il était absolument hors de question que les plans de l'Autre aboutissent et qu'une armée s'infiltre dans l'Yggdrasil. Si l'Autre et surtout son supérieur, le Titan Fou Thanos, réussissaient à venir sur Midgard et pire à s'emparer du Tesseract alors l'univers tout entier était en danger. Ce n'était pas une chose que Loki permettrait, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. D'où le mal de tête. Il devait trouver un moyen de bousiller le plan de l'Autre sans que l'Autre ne le remarque, une chose difficile à faire lorsqu'il était dans votre tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Patron, remarqua Clint alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Allemagne pour voler l'Iridium.

\- T'inquiéterais tu pour moi, mon faucon ? demanda Loki avec un léger sourire.

Clint ne répondit pas mais Loki n'attendait pas de réponse, l'archer ne pouvais pas ressentir de l'inquiétude ni même de la peur, ce n'était pas permis par le contrôle mental. Clint devait probablement juste voir le fait qu'il serait prisonnier de l'ennemi et donc indisponible pour la mission.

\- Tout ira bien, suis mes instructions à la lettre et le plan n'échouera pas.

Clint acquiesça et ils se séparèrent.

X

Lorsque Loki reprit finalement connaissance, il eut le plaisir de s'apercevoir que le contrôle qu'avait exercé l'Autre sur lui avait disparu. Il se redressa et essaya de se lever du trou dans lequel il était. Le géant vert n'y était pas allé de main morte, il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, mais moins que pour se remettre de ce que Thanos et son ordre lui avait fait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour être braqué par les armes des Avengers. Les mortels avaient décidément bien évolué. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas su ça avant, il aurait beaucoup aimé passer quelques années ici. Qui sait peut-être même qu'il aurait pu devenir ami avec Stark, il appréciait particulièrement l'homme si sarcastique.

\- Si ça vous convient, je prendrais bien ce verre maintenant, lâcha Loki sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il remarqua alors la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Clint. Mais il ne dit rien. Clint, comme les autres avait eu leur ordre. Pour leur protection, même s'ils savaient que Loki était innocent, ils devaient faire croire le contraire et surtout ils devaient le haïr de toute leur force. Parce que sinon, le SHIELD les tueraient et Loki ne permettrait pas cela. C'était ses hommes et il les protégerait.

Il fut brutalement relevé par Thor et aussitôt des menottes anti magie de Nidavellir et un bâillon de même provenance lui fut mis avant qu'il ne soit jeté dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Loki eut un reniflement un fois la porte refermée. Typique. Thor ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'il attaquait la Terre de son plein grès. Il savait déjà comment cette histoire allait finir. On allait le ramener à Asgard, il serait « jugé » pour avoir attaqué la Terre puis condamné. Pas à mort, Frigga ne le permettrait pas, mais sûrement à la torture et à l'emprisonnement à vie. Joie.

Et avec sa magie bloquée, il ne guérirait pas aussi vite qu'en temps normal. Il sentait son corps perclus de douleurs et savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger dans les jours à venir.

Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Jotunheim l'avait compris, Alfheim et Vanaheim l'avait compris, Nidavellir l'avait compris, l'Univers l'avait compris. Alors pourquoi Asgard refusait de le comprendre ?

Loki soupira dans son bâillon et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce avant de se mettre à somnoler. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, il savait qu'il allait encore faire des cauchemars. Et ça ne rata pas lorsqu'il sentit un coup sur la tête le réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

\- Y en a qui dorme ici, grommela Stark.

Thor était celui qui l'avait frappé et Roger, Clint et Romanov le tenait en joue.

De nouveau Loki put voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de Clint. Tous ceux qui avaient été sous ses ordres savaient à quel point ses cauchemars pouvaient être violents et douloureux.

Loki détourna alors le regard, ignorant les mortels et son frère. Ces derniers le laissèrent alors seul et retournèrent se coucher, non sans que Stark ordonne à JARVIS (Clint lui avait parlé de l'IA de Stark) de réveiller Loki avant qu'il ne pousse des hurlements à réveiller un mort. JARVIS dut envoyer un robot le frapper pour le réveiller cinq fois de plus cette nuit là.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27

Lorsque les Avengers vinrent voir leur prisonnier le lendemain matin, ce fut pour le trouver allongé sur le flanc droit, face au mur. C'était la position la moins douloureuse pour le jeune Jotun, bien que ses côtes cassées lui fassent quand même un peu mal.

\- Mon frère ? appela doucement Thor.

Loki ne bougea pas, il n'était pas le frère de Thor. Il entendit la brute se rapprocher de lui et le faire basculer sur le dos d'un mouvement brusque. Loki retint de justesse un cri de douleur et il vit du coin de l'œil Clint serrer la mâchoire, face à l'action de Thor.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant mon frère.

Le coup de pied qu'il reçut fut la seule réponse de Loki. Thor recula de quelques pas, aussitôt Bruce fut à ses cotés pour regarder à son nez cassé, pendant que Loki le foudroyait du regard en se redressant contre le mur.

\- On t'a apporté à manger Loki, est-ce que tu vas te tenir tranquille ou pas ? demanda Natacha.

Loki posa un regard neutre sur elle pendant un instant avant d'incliner doucement la tête, acceptant d'être calme. Roger s'avança alors et défit le bâillon. Loki en profita pour faire bouger sa mâchoire et la masser.

\- Confortable ? demanda Stark, un brin moqueur.

\- Plus que le cuir avec lequel on m'a cousu les lèvres lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

\- Alors les légendes sont vrais ? demanda Tony avec stupeur.

\- Elles sont à prendre avec du recul (Clint lui en avait parlé ainsi que plusieurs autres agents). Je n'ai pas mis bas Sleipnir, c'était en fait le poulain de ma jument. Et je n'ai pas non plus donné naissance à Fenrir, je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un louveteau, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé, mais c'est tout.

Natacha s'approcha à ce moment-là avec une boite en carton qu'elle posa sur les genoux de Loki avant de se reculer rapidement. Ce dernier l'ouvrit avant de hausser un sourcil en avisant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Jotun.

\- De la Pizza, répondit Tony.

\- De la pâte à pain avec de la garniture, rajouta Bruce.

Loki acquiesça avant d'en prendre un bout et de mordre dedans. Il n'avait pas pu manger depuis une éternité, depuis qu'Asgard l'avait capturé en fait. Les Chitauris ne s'étaient pas embêtés à le nourrir et ensuite le contrôle sur son esprit le dégouttait trop pour qu'il puisse garder quoi que ce soit. Il finit la pizza bien trop rapidement à son goût mais il n'en demanda pas une autre, il n'était qu'un prisonnier ici, en plus d'être celui qui avait essayé d'assujettir ce monde. Il accepta le verre en carton d'eau puis se laisse faire lorsque Steve lui remit le bâillon.

Puis on le laissa de nouveau seul, le jeune dieu se détendit et se rallongea sur le côté, essayant de grappiller un peu de sommeil.

Les Avengers eux étaient retournés dans le penthouse dans un silence contemplatif et rapidement Thor demanda une chambre, il était fatigué et voulait être seul.

Une fois le dieu du tonnerre parti, Natacha se tourna vers Clint.

\- Crache le morceau, ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- De quoi ? demanda Clint en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Tu aurais les yeux bleus que je me poserais des questions.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Tacha ?

\- De ton inquiétude pour Loki, répondit l'espionne

Clint se tendit aussitôt, alors que les autres Avengers se tournaient vers lui. _Merde_.

\- Je suis juste inquiet qu'il s'échappe c'est tout, grommela Clint.

\- Agent Barton, appela Roger, Clint… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clint observa les hommes et femmes autour de lui et fut surpris de ne voir aucun jugement dans leur regard juste de l'inquiétude et pourtant ils se connaissaient à peine (sauf pour Natacha). Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il nier les accusations de Natacha et leur assurer que tout allait bien ou bien devait-il tout leur avouer et aller contre les ordres de Loki en sachant que ça pourrait lui coûter cher à lui mais aussi aux autres ?

Voyant l'hésitation de Clint, Stark décida d'intervenir.

\- Il est innocent, hein ?

Clint l'observa surpris et plus encore de voir que les autres ne l'étaient pas.

\- J'ai fait mes devoirs, figure toi et j'ai noté des incohérences. Le Loki des légendes est censé être un être fourbe, très rusé et très intelligent. Or, celui-là nous a donné tellement d'indices que c'en est suspect. J'ai donc demander à JARVIS de garder un œil sur lui et il a filmé une chose intéressante après que le Hulk ait fini de jouer avec notre invité indésirable. JARVIS ?

Aussitôt une vidéo se joua sur l'un des écrans. Tous purent voir Loki allongé sur le sol et lorsque JARVIS zooma sur ses yeux, tous purent les voir passer de bleu à vert.

\- Donc, il était bien contrôlé ? Clint ?

\- Ils l'ont torturé, lâcha finalement l'archer. Je … je n'ai pas vu ses blessures, mais ses cauchemars… Vous avez tous entendu ses cris.

Un silence pensif s'installa dans le penthouse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Bruce.

\- Si on le laisse retourner à Asgard, ils vont le condamner, assura Clint.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? demanda Tony.

\- Vous avez vu comment Thor à réagit, il l'a condamné sans même la moindre hésitation et pourtant il affirme haut et fort que Loki est son frère. Je… Loki nous a ordonné de ne rien dire, pour notre protection.

Puis Bruce sembla se décider. Il quitta la pièce sans rien dire, rapidement suivi par le reste des Avengers, et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre des fournitures médicales avant de rejoindre la cellule de Loki.

\- Docteur Banner ? appela Captain America.

\- Si Loki a été torturé alors il doit toujours être blessé. Je ne sais pas si on pourra empêcher son retour à Asgard, mais je peux au moins lui apporter des soins le temps de son séjour ici.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit devant lui. Loki se tourna vers eux avant de se redresser lentement s'appuyant contre le mur. Barton s'avança alors vers lui et lui enleva le bâillon.

\- Désolé, Patron, murmura doucement l'agent.

Loki se tendit à cela et son regard se tourna aussitôt vers Natacha, la seule ici qui pourrait représenter une menace pour son faucon et pour tous les autres.

\- Loki, appela doucement Bruce, peux-tu me dire où tu es blessé ?

\- Tu leur as dit, constata simplement Loki en reportant son regard sur Barton, je t'avais interdit de leur dire.

\- Stark l'a compris, répondit Barton en baissant les yeux, comme un garçon pris en faute.

\- Loki, appela de nouveau Bruce.

Le dieu soupira doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser tomber l'illusion. Aussitôt, ses vêtements disparurent remplacés par un pantalon en grande partie déchiré et son corps devint plus squelettique et couvert de crasse et de sang. Les Avengers se figèrent, c'était ça qu'ils avaient combattu ? Un homme déjà brisé.

\- D'accord, murmura Bruce en observant le corps devant lui, je vais avoir besoin d'une bassine d'eau chaude.

\- Tiède, remarqua Loki, je suis un géant des glaces, je préfère l'eau tiède.

\- D'accord, tiède, acquiesça Bruce, et je vais avoir besoin de plus de fournitures médicales. Tony, vous pensez que…

\- JARVIS ?

\- Dum-E Vous apporte les fournitures médicales, assura l'IA.

\- Je vais chercher la bassine d'eau, annonça Clint en quittant la pièce.

Une fois l'archer parti, Natacha s'approcha et plongea son regard dans celui de Loki.

\- Clint est persuadé que tu seras condamné si tu retournes à Asgard, mais nous avons la preuve de ton innocence…

\- Elle n'aura aucune importance, répondit Loki avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Steve. Une preuve est une preuve et que ce soit nous qui l'apportons pour ton procès ne devrait la rendre que plus importante, non ?

Loki l'observa avec un léger sourire triste.

\- Votre naïveté vis-à-vis d'Asgard est troublante, les neuf royaumes savent à quoi s'en tenir avec Asgard, mais vous n'avez jamais eu à les côtoyer.

\- De quoi tu parles, Reindeer Games ? demanda Tony.

A ce moment-là, Clint et Dum-E arrivèrent en même temps avec les affaires qu'ils étaient allés chercher et aussitôt, Bruce prit un chiffon pour commencer à nettoyer les plaies.

\- Je suis le dieu des mensonges et du mal selon les Ases. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils prendraient la peine de me donner un procès ? Pourquoi faire puisque je ne vais dire que des mensonges ?

Clint baissa la tête, parce que Loki lui avait avoué cela juste après un cauchemar.

\- Quelle est la condamnation pour ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Tony.

\- Normalement la peine de mort, en général par torture, mais Mère ne laissera pas Odin ou le conseil me tuer alors je suppose que je serais torturé pendant un temps puis enfermé en isolement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Ça ne semble pas te gêner plus que ça.

\- Après ce que les Chitauris m'ont fait, la torture des Ases ne me fait pas peur, répliqua Loki avec un sourire dérangeant. J'ai essayé d'échapper à Asgard, essayé de me construire une vie ou je pourrais être moi et non plus le bouc émissaire de tous. Mais Asgard n'aime pas perdre ses jouets et je suis fatigué.

\- Loki, murmura douloureusement Clint.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon faucon, les Ases n'auront pas l'occasion de me faire souffrir, je ne le permettrai pas. La seule chose qu'il aurons de moi sera mon cadavre.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Tony. Parce que tu ne retournes pas à Asgard. Coupable ou innocent, tu as au moins droit à une justice juste et équitable.

\- Défier, le Père de toute chose n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, Antony.

\- Défier le Marchand de la Mort n'est pas mieux, répondit l'ingénieur d'une voix lugubre.

Il avait été torturé et ne permettrait à personne de l'être, encore moins si cette personne est innocente.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28

Fury retint un soupire d'agacement.

Lorsque les Avengers lui avaient demandé de venir, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'on lui dise que Loki s'était enfui, mais d'après les vidéos de surveillance qui se jouaient sur l'écran du penthouse, Loki était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Banner. Puis, Stark lui avait montré la vidéo du « réveil » de Loki et donna toutes les hypothèses auxquelles il avait pensé et c'était là que le mal de crâne de Fury avait commencé. On lui avait ensuite montré la vidéo où Banner soignait le dieu et l'Agent Romanov lui avait offert ses conclusions quant à la sincérité du dieu.

Ils en étaient donc là, avec les Avengers demandant à ce que Loki reste sur Midgard comme réfugié politique, parce que a) il était un Prince (de Jotunheim ou d'Asgard voir les deux) et b) il était en danger à Asgard.

\- Vous voulez que j'offre une protection au type qui a essayé d'envahir la planète parce que ceux qui nous ont aidé vont le torturer pour ses crimes ? demanda Fury, d'une voix bien trop maîtrisée pour le bien de tous.

\- Nous voulons offrir une vraie chance de justice à un homme qui est peut-être innocent.

\- Il n'est pas un homme, crachat Fury avec une fureur à peine contenue.

\- Parce qu'il vient d'une autre planète, on devrait le traiter avec moins de respect ? demanda Steve avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Parce qu'il a attaqué la Terre…

\- Contre sa volonté, interrompit Stark. Et je trouve qu'il a fait un sacré bon boulot pour saboter le plan des Chitauris.

\- Je dois lui parler, annonça soudainement Fury.

Il fut emmené dans la cellule de Loki. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en direction de Stark qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pendant que Steve enlevait le bâillon de Loki.

\- Directeur Fury, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire que je suis ravi de vous voir, commenta calmement Loki. Comment va l'agent Coulson ?

Cette question fit aussitôt se tendre tout le monde.

\- Il est mort, répondit Natacha.

\- Je vois, lâcha Loki avec un léger rire, alors vous avez utilisé cette technique de rassemblement.

\- Loki ? demanda Clint.

\- J'ai été entraîné à tuer dès l'instant où j'avais assez de force dans les bras pour tenir une arme et vous pourrez demander à Thor, mes coups ne ratent jamais leur cible. Et pourtant Coulson a été capable de me blesser après mon attaque.

\- Il n'est pas mort ? demanda Clint avec espoir.

\- Je connais l'importance qu'il a pour toi, alors lorsque j'ai porté mon coup, j'ai pris grand soin d'éviter les organes vitaux et j'ai placé un sort pour ralentir le saignement. Avec ces précautions prises il serait mort d'une hémorragie en 3 heures. J'ai estimé qu'il aurait des soins avant.

\- Une demi-heure, Fury, tu nous as prévenu de la mort de Coulson une demi-heure après l'attaque, grinça Stark. JARVIS !

\- Monsieur ?

\- Trouve Coulson et s'il est en état de se déplacer dit lui de pointer son cul ici, vite.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Stark, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Vous savez quoi, là, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai plus confiance envers le dieu des mensonges qu'envers vous.

\- Qu'importe, répondit Fury avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, je ne suis pas là pour ça. On m'a dit que vous aviez été contrôlé pendant l'attaque et des arguments sont venus s'ajouter à ces dires. Alors j'aimerai savoir, si vous aviez dû conquérir Midgard, comment auriez-vous fait.

\- En douceur, répondit Loki avant d'avoir un léger rire. Les Midgardiens ne sont pas complètement différents des autres peuples, comme la majorité d'Yggdrasil vous n'aimez pas vous soumettre. Vous attaquez de front n'aura pas été la technique que j'aurais employé. Je me serais rapprocher de vos dirigeants pour les conseillers dans l'ombre. Et en quatre de vos générations j'aurais pris le pouvoir en douceur, après vous avoir montré que les choix que je faisais étaient les meilleurs bien sûr.

Loki eut un sourire qui semblait forcé alors qu'il se redressait.

\- Ne me confondez pas avec Thor, Directeur, parce que je ne suis en rien comme lui. Voir le sang d'un autre couler ne m'attire pas et j'essaye autant que faire se peut de ne pas permettre cela, ce qui m'a fait gagner le titre de dieu des mensonges et des tromperies. Parce que là où je trouvais plus pratique une bonne dague dans le dos suivi d'un traité de paix, les Ases préfèrent les grandes charges héroïques. Il est rare que ce genre de bataille se finisse sans au moins un mort. Et en tant que prince, il est de mon devoir de protéger mes sujets.

\- Les Ases sont des crétins, grommela Barton.

\- D'où mon départ d'Asgard à l'âge de 1400 ans. Thor vous a sans doute parlé de moi et n'a probablement pas été surpris que j'attaque Midgard. Mais Thor ne me connaît pas, pas depuis 700 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Clint.

Loki les observa un instant avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Asgard m'a retrouvé. J'ai été consigné au palais, pendant un temps. Puis il y a eu une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne et j'ai pu profiter de l'agitation que cela a causé pour fuir.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, comprit Stark.

\- J'étais sur le Bifrost, sur la partie du pont arc en ciel qui était au-dessus du vide. Les amis de mon frère m'ont trouvé et Sif a réussi à me faire tomber. C'est comme cela que je suis tombé entre les mains des Chitauris et pire encore de Thanos.

\- Qui est Thanos ? demanda aussitôt Fury.

\- Un Titan. Un être extrêmement puissant.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- La mort. Dans sa folie, Thanos se croit amoureux de la Mort et pense qu'il la courtise en lui envoyant des âmes.

\- Et vous l'avez aidé en guidant une armée ici, remarqua Fury.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai subi des mains de Thanos et vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre parce que des êtres aussi fragiles que vous n'auriez pas survécu une minute à ce que j'ai vécu pendant un an.

Loki l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un reniflement méprisant.

\- Je n'attends rien de votre part, mortel, ni pitié, ni miséricorde.

Fury l'observa un instant de plus avant de faire demi-tour, il avait atteint la porte lorsqu'il annonça sans se retourner.

\- Vous retournez à Asgard. J'ai un monde à protéger et je ne peux prendre aucun risque.

\- Je comprends, Directeur, croyez-moi, je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas le seul protecteur de son royaume.

Fury sortit alors, laissant Loki avec les Avengers.

\- Patron, appela doucement Clint.

\- Stark, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, même si je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Ça dépend de ce que c'est, répondit Tony avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Les hommes qui ont été forcé sous mon commandement, ils doivent être protégés. Je vous assure qu'ils ne sont plus sous le contrôle du sceptre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr, remarqua Natacha, gagnant un regard trahit de la part de Clint.

\- Nous le pouvons peut-être… remarqua doucement Tony.

\- Quoi ?!

\- JARVIS ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Trouve moi le numéro de Charles Xavier.

\- Le télépathe ? demanda Bruce.

\- Xavier pourra nous dire si Legolas est toujours sous contrôle ou pas et il pourra aussi vérifier les autres.

Natacha se renfrogna visiblement en entendant cela.

\- On pourrait aussi faire examiner Loki, remarqua Clint.

\- Je doute que ça marche, je suis un Jotun une espèce différente, en plus d'être un sorcier. Mon esprit est naturellement plus protégé que le vôtre, remarqua Loki. Et ce n'est pas de moi que nous parlions, mais d'hommes innocents qui pourraient être menacés par l'organisation qu'ils servent.

\- Une fois sur qu'ils sont hors du contrôle du sceptre, je pourrai les accueillir ici.

\- Merci, Antony Stark, fit Loki en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème de Loki, remarqua Clint.

\- Votre supérieur a été clair sur ce point, remarqua ce dernier. Je retourne à Asgard.

\- Loki…

\- Tout ira bien, Clint. Toi, plus qu'aucun d'autre ici, connait l'injustice du monde.

Clint acquiesça doucement, mais sa tristesse était visible pour tous. Lorsqu'ils sortirent après avoir remis le bâillon de Loki, ils se rendirent dans le penthouse et aussitôt, Bruce posa une main sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Tu sembles proche de lui, remarqua Stark, avec sérieux.

\- Il s'est occupé de nous, Tony. Quand nous étions sous son contrôle, il s'est assuré qu'on mange, qu'on dorme et qu'on se lave régulièrement. Il ne nous l'a jamais dit, mais ça se voyait, chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour notre bien-être, il souffrait. Je pense que celui qui avait pris son contrôle n'aimait pas cela et lui faisait payer chèrement les minutes perdues. C'est juste… Loki est quelqu'un de bien… et…

\- Il y a longtemps que personne ne s'était occupé de toi comme ça, devina Tony.

Clint acquiesça attirant un reniflement moqueur de la part de Stark.

\- On est tous pareil, soupira Stark en prenant un verre de bourbon. En manque d'affection.

\- J'ai pu dormir, murmura alors Clint. Lorsque j'étais avec lui, j'ai enfin put vraiment dormir et ne pas dormir que d'un œil. Je ne m'étais plus senti aussi en sécurité depuis une éternité.

Tous acquiescèrent, ils avaient tous un passé, plus douloureux pour certains et il y avait bien longtemps que l'un d'entre eux s'était vraiment senti en sécurité.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29

Le jour du départ arriva finalement et tous se rassemblèrent à Central Park. Loki était bâillonné, menotté et tiré par un Thor encore en colère contre son frère. L'équipe salua une dernière fois l'Asgardien et jetèrent un dernier regard à Loki avant que Thor n'active le Tesseract et qu'ils ne disparaissent.

\- Vous pensez que ça va aller ? demanda Clint.

\- Loki est un gars intelligent, il trouvera quelque chose, répondit Tony.

Puis, ils rentrèrent à la tour où un Quinjet les attendait pour les emmener eux et plusieurs agents et scientifiques du SHIELD en direction de l'institut Xavier. Ce fut sur le trajet que Tony s'en rendit compte, il croyait Loki, il le croyait innocent et il le croyait capable de s'en sortir. Il avait foi envers le dieu du chaos et de la destruction et il n'était pas le seul, au moins Clint était avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Bruce et peut être Cap. Mais d'avoir discuté avec Loki, de l'avoir observé, il avait vu un homme bon. Assez ironique pour le dieu du mal.

Lorsque Loki et Thor atterrirent à Asgard, Heimdall les salua tous les deux avec un signe de tête respectueux, à la surprise de Loki. Ensuite un escadron s'avança pour le mettre dans les chaînes. Des chaînes magiques, là encore de Nidavellir. Et là encore des chaînes anti-magie, ce qui l'empêchait de faire apparaître ses armes. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin de toute façon et puis comme ça, Odin ne pourrait pas les récupérer.

Il fut ensuite entraîné en direction de la salle du trône, Thor restant à ses côtés.

\- Je comprends ta colère, mon frère, mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, soupira le Prince d'or.

Loki secoua doucement la tête, bien sûr que non Thor ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Même s'il avait partagé ses souvenirs avec lui, il n'avait pas dû en voir beaucoup, le sort s'étant sans doute dissipé après sa chute.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Loki se tendit en avisant Freyr, Souverain et protecteur d'Alfheim et Vanaheim et Hreidmar, Roi de Nidavellir. Que faisaient-ils là ? Loki détourna alors le regard, décevoir Odin était une chose qui l'indifférait complètement, mais il avait été un Ranger de Vanaheim et il avait beaucoup de respect pour le Seigneur Freyr. Quant au roi Hreidmar, il l'avait toujours traité comme l'un de ses forgerons, lui confiant même une mission de la plus haute importance en l'élimination de Fafnir.

Odin les avait sans doute convoqués pour leur montrer sa méchanceté et sa monstruosité. Il ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'on le força à genou, soudainement privé de forces à l'idée d'être jugé et condamné devant les deux souverains.

Odin se leva alors et observa son plus jeune fils avec déception.

\- Nous sommes ici réunit pour le jugement de Loki Laufeyson, pour ses crimes contre Midgard, qui était sous la protection du royaume d'Asgard. Pour avoir tenté d'asservir un monde neutre, je te condamne…

\- Une minute, interrompit Hreidmar d'une voix forte. Ne vas-tu pas laisser une chance au garçon de s'expliquer ?

\- Hreidmar a raison, Odin. Nous sommes ici pour assister au procès du Prince Loki, le Prince a le droit de se défendre, remarqua Freyr.

\- Ses crimes sont évidents, l'écouter raconter ses mensonges ne sont qu'une perte de temps, répliqua l'un des conseillers.

\- Pouvoir se défendre est un droit fondamental, répliqua Freyr. Tous doivent bénéficier de ce droit, où bien ce royaume serait-il une tyrannie ?

Aussitôt, il y eut des hurlements de protestation de la part des Ases, qu'Odin fit taire d'un claquement de lance sur le sol.

\- Le Seigneur Freyr a raison, mon époux, remarqua Frigga. L'accusé est en droit de se défendre.

Odin observa sa femme un moment avant d'acquiescer, aussitôt Thor s'approcha pour enlever le bâillon de son frère. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction des deux autres Rois.

\- Explique-nous, gamin, demanda Hreidmar.

Alors Loki fit cela. Il parla de sa chute, de comment Thanos l'avait trouvé, de comment il avait été torturé. Cette partie avait d'ailleurs fait rire les Ases qui se mirent à le traiter de faible. Jusqu'à ce que Loki décrive par le menu des tortures auxquelles il a été soumis. Puis il leur parla du sceptre et de sa prise de contrôle. Il leur parla de la façon dont il avait combattu le sceptre et comment il avait réussi à faire échouer le plan de Thanos, malgré le contrôle.

À la fin, il avait la gorge sèche et il savait qu'il ne serait pas cru par les Ases. C'est pourquoi son regard était tourné vers les Rois des autres royaumes. L'avis des Ases lui importait peu, mais les autres royaumes…

\- Il ment, ricana le conseiller. Et il pense pouvoir profiter de votre présence pour gagner l'indulgence du Père de toute chose.

\- Pouvez-vous prouver qu'il ment, conseiller ? demanda Freyr.

\- C'est évident, répondit ledit conseiller.

\- Dans ce cas, permettez à mes shamans d'examiner l'accusé, ils seront capables de dire s'il a été torturé et contrôlé.

\- Inutile de perdre plus de temps… commença l'Ase.

\- J'aimerai que vos shamans soient accompagnés par notre guérisseuse pendant l'examen, remarqua Odin.

Immédiatement le conseiller bafouilla.

\- Mon Roi, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Il n'y a pas de perte de temps dans la justice. Le Roi Freyr nous offre la possibilité de démêler le vrai du faux et je ne vais pas passer à côté.

Rapidement l'escouade de gardes qui l'avait accompagné le rejoignit et deux gardes l'aidèrent à se lever avant de le guider vers les salles de guérison, rapidement suivi par les trois Rois présents dans la pièce et par la Reine Frigga.

Une fois arrivé, on le fit s'allonger. Loki retint alors un soupir de soulagement en ne sentant plus son poids sur ses jambes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour dormir un peu.

Aussitôt installé, Lady Eir activa la forge d'âme et, aidé par les shamans, elle examina son patient, avant de se figer d'horreur. Elle n'avait pas été là pendant que Loki décrivait ce qui lui avait été fait, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, elle le voyait sous ses yeux, les traces laissées par les tortures. Avec inquiétude, elle se concentra alors sur l'étude de l'esprit de son patient et elle les vit. Les traces laissées par la Pierre de l'esprit, elles étaient bien visibles.

Odin observa les guérisseurs faire avec un certain soulagement, le conseil se montrait de plus en plus virulent avec Loki, allant même jusqu'à mentir au peuple pour être soutenu par lui, rendant Odin, impuissant quant aux décisions revenant à son fils. Mais il avait écouté, parce que Frigga ne lui avait pas laissé le choix au début, il avait appris et jamais il n'avait été aussi fier de son fils.

Malheureusement lorsque Loki avait été ramené dans les fers la première fois, le conseil ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de la sentence. Il avait pu la diminuer un peu, mais déjà là il avait eu les mains liées et il l'avait accepté avec grâce et un léger sourire. Son fils était un dieu du Chaos, il ne pouvait être contrôlé éternellement, il avait réussi à prendre la fuite et s'il avait été une nouvelle fois condamné, Odin savait qu'il aurait trouver un autre moyen de fuir.

Mais Loki ne serait pas condamné, pas avec des preuves aussi évidentes de son innocence. Il finit d'écoute le rapport de lady Eir, puis il ordonna au garde de garder la salle de soin, personne n'entrait, personne ne sortait.

\- Mon époux ? demanda Frigga.

\- Je vais annoncer au conseil l'innocence de notre fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils, murmura Loki depuis le lit de guérison. Je ne suis qu'une relique, un objet inutile.

Odin fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer que son enfant était souffrant et que la douleur devait sans doute le faire délirer.

\- Nous devons parler, fils, vraiment parler et nous le ferons, une fois que j'aurai calmé le conseil.

Loki marmonna quelque chose avant que l'une des shamans ne place un bol sous son nez et qu'il ne s'endorme. Odin salua les Rois Freyr et Hreidmar, avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il approcha de la salle du trône, il entendit le brouhaha de la populace. Les gardes devant la porte lui ouvrirent et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle du trône.

\- Père, appela Thor en s'avançant, qu'on dit les Shamans ?

Odin ne répondit pas, il monta les marches qui menèrent vers son trône et une fois devant celui-ci, il se retourna pour faire face à la foule.

\- Asgard a toujours eut pour but d'être un protecteur, le protecteur des neuf royaumes, Asgard a toujours été grande et admirée. Asgard a toujours été honorable et juste. Ou c'est ce que je pensais, aujourd'hui, Asgard a failli condamner un innocent.

Il y eut alors une explosion de murmures dans la salle et même des cris.

\- Mon Roi, commença alors l'un des conseillers.

\- Silence ! rugit Odin en frappant le sol de sa lance. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Asgard condamne un innocent. Loki, mon fils, votre Prince, a déjà été condamné un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ce, uniquement parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il a choisi la magie au lieu des armes. Et j'ai laissé cela se faire, bien que j'ignorasse la moitié des punitions qui ont été infligées à mon fils, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Mais cela va changer, à partir de maintenant tout ce qui concerne mon fils devra passer par moi ou par le Seigneur Forseti, dieu de la justice. Aucune insulte ne sera tolérée, Loki est votre Prince et sera traité comme tel.

\- Mon Roi, je ne pense vraiment pas… commença le conseiller.

\- Garde, arrêtez le, ordonna Odin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'insurgea le conseiller.

\- Vous avez attaqué ma maison depuis trop longtemps, je ne le permettrai plus.

Le conseiller fut emmené et rapidement Odin mit fin à la séance. Une fois seul Thor s'approcha.

\- Alors Loki est innocent ?

\- Oui, il a été contrôlé. Je vais devoir lui parler bientôt, mais je doute qu'il reste à Asgard et je ne l'y obligerai plus.

Puis le regard d'Odin se posa sur les amis de son fils, les amis de Thor, mais pas ceux de Loki.

\- Vous quatre, appela Odin.

Aussitôt les quatre guerriers s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

\- Mon Roi.

\- Vous êtes des amis fidèles à mon fils Thor, commença Odin et il vit les guerriers s'enorgueillir de ce compliment. Mais vous avez sans doute été les pires bourreaux de Loki.

\- Mon Roi, tenta Sif.

\- Silence. Vous avez bien trop profité de l'immunité que l'amitié de Thor vous donnait. C'est terminé. Je laisserai Loki décider de votre sort comme il en a le droit. Maintenant partez, je ne veux plus vous voir au palais jusqu'à ce que la sentence de mon fils vous soit communiquée.

Les guerriers baissèrent la tête avant de se relever et de quitter la salle sous le regard triste de Thor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas être dans une cellule. Son regard se posa autour de lui et il eut un tendre sourire en avisant Frigga qui discutait avec Grand-mère dans le coin salon de ses quartiers. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau écoutant Grand-mère raconter à Frigga ses études dans le domaine de la guérison, bien qu'elle ne donna aucun détail quant aux contenus des dites études.

Loki en profita pour faire le point, il ne sentait plus ses blessures mais il ne sentait plus beaucoup son corps non plus, signe qu'il avait dû être anesthésié. Il ne portait pas de chaînes ou de collier et avait un accès total à sa magie.

\- Loptr, appela une voix douce à ses côtés.

Loki ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Grand-mère qui s'était approchée du lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme quelqu'un de drogué, je ne sens plus mon corps.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de blessures, remarqua doucement la shaman.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Frigga.

\- Combien de temps vais-je profiter de mes quartiers avant d'être envoyé en cellule ?

\- Tu n'iras pas, rassura Frigga. Ton père t'as déclaré innocent.

\- Ça n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir, marmonna Loki en détournant le regard.

\- Loki, ton père t'aime, il n'a juste jamais su comment te le montrer.

Loki eut un reniflement moqueur à cette remarque et il détourna le regard lorsqu'il posa sa prochaine question.

\- Quand pourrais-je partir ?

\- Il te faudra encore une semaine de soin pour guérir complètement, annonça Frigga les larmes aux yeux.

Grand-mère voyant cela, donna un coup sur le bras de Loki, qui se sentit coupable de blesser sa mère. Il se redressa alors en position assise avec difficulté et il tendit la main vers Frigga.

\- Si je suis innocenté, alors Odin ne peut pas m'empêcher de partir, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne peut pas m'empêcher de revenir. Il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de revenir de toute façon, vous ne le permettrez pas, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

Puis avec hésitation, il tendit les bras vers Frigga, qui s'y réfugia avec un sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, mais Asgard n'est plus chez moi, pas après tout ça. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus, ni que je t'oublierais. Tu es et tu resteras ma mère et je déclencherais Ragnarök pour toi.

Cette remarque amena un léger rire de la part de Frigga.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux ici, remarqua doucement la Reine. Et ce serait égoïste de te demander de rester. Mais ne pars pas sans donner de nouvelles.

\- Promis.

\- Et discute avec ton père avant de partir.

Loki grimaça mais acquiesça quand même. Il hésita ensuite avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Si Odin promet de me laisser en paix, alors je laisserais Heimdall me voir, promis Loki.

La reine l'observa les larmes aux yeux avant de souffler un merci, elle savait à quel point son fils tenait à son intimité. Puis avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard, elle salua son fils et la Shaman avant de quitter la pièce, bien décidée à faire entendre raison à Odin.

Une semaine plus tard, Loki fut autorisé à quitter son lit. Il en profita pour prendre un long bain, il avait passé la dernière année sans pouvoir en prendre, ne pouvant même pas se laver lorsqu'il était prisonnier des Chitauris, alors il allait en profiter. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas la venue d'Odin qui l'observait avec tristesse. Les cicatrices présentent sur le corps de son fils étaient bien visibles et maintenant qu'Odin savait d'où elles venaient, il se sentait encore plus coupable.

\- Fils ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Loki sursauta légèrement avant de se tendre. Il était nu, dans son bain et encore fatigué de ses blessures, si Odin l'attaquait il n'avait aucune chance.

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions.

Loki l'observa avant de soupirer et de se réinstaller dans son bain. Odin ne serait pas gêné de discuter avec lui s'il décidait de rester dans son bain, alors il y resta. Odin l'observa faire un instant avant de se décider. Il prit un fauteuil et s'assit près du bassin.

\- J'ai été un mauvais père, commença Odin et il fut ravi de voir que Loki ne fit aucune remarqua là-dessus. Je n'ai pas été capable de te croire, de te protéger… De te montrer mon affection. Je t'ai laissé tomber bien trop souvent et je comprends pourquoi tu es parti. Du moins j'ai fini par le comprendre. Après ta venue dans le coffre j'ai fait des recherches et ce que j'ai découvert… Tu n'as jamais eu de procès, j'ai cherché pour tous les crimes pour lesquels tu as été puni mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont des documents, des traités, des accords, tous portant ta signature alors qu'ils auraient dû porter celle de Thor. J'ai aussi trouvé le rapport du conseil qui s'est déroulé juste avant que les Jotuns n'envahissent Midgard. J'ai été aveuglé par ma propre importance. Et ça m'a coûté un fils qui aurait parfaitement put monter sur le trône en échange d'un fils qui en est incapable.

\- Je ne veux pas du trône, remarqua Loki. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Tout ce que je voulais c'était un « c'est bien Loki » ou un « je suis fier de toi », c'est tout ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, vous m'avez trop blessé, je ne peux plus…

\- Je te dois aussi des excuses pour l'année et demi passé. Mais j'ai une explication, bonne ou non, je ne sais pas mais… M'écouteras-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas vous, Odin, renifla Loki.

\- Le conseil avait réussi à retourner la population contre toi et j'aurais été destitué si je n'avais rien fait. J'ai convaincu le conseil qu'une consignation dans le palais était suffisante.

\- Vous avez blessé Fenrir et Sleipnir.

\- Ce ne sont que des bêtes.

\- Pas pour moi, rugit Loki en se redressant, furieux.

\- Oui, je le vois maintenant.

Loki se calma alors et se réinstalla dans son bain.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, fit alors le jeune prince, je sais depuis longtemps que le conseil, ou du moins que certain de ses membres cherchent à me faire tomber, ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est si vous étiez d'accord avec ça ou pas.

\- Non, Loki. Pas depuis que j'ai vu la vérité.

\- Je la hurle devant votre visage depuis si longtemps, soupira le jeune dieu.

\- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa pas vraiment tendu mais pas détendu non plus. Finalement, Loki sortit du bassin (sans pudeur, Odin était un homme comme lui) et il entoura ses hanches d'une serviette, avant d'en prendre une autre pour se sécher les cheveux.

\- Je partirai bientôt. J'ai promis à mère de laisser Heimdall me voir si vous me laissiez tranquille.

\- Je t'assure que nous ne chercherons plus à nous imposer à toi, fils.

\- Pour êtres sûr de ça, il faudrait s'occuper du conseil.

\- Je vais le faire, assura le Roi. …Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Midgard, je vais voir si je peux aider à réparer un peu les choses. Mais avant ça, il faut que je rassure tout le monde, ma disparition a dû les inquiéter.

Odin se leva alors de son fauteuil et observa son enfant.

\- Mon arrogance et les mensonges du conseil m'ont rendu aveugle et incapable de voir l'homme merveilleux que tu étais devenu…

\- Ne le dites pas, l'interrompit Loki.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité, assura Odin.

Loki l'observa soigneusement, l'homme devant lui était bien différent de celui, implacable, dont il se souvenait. Un être qui ne s'abaisserait pas à mendier était là en train de presque le supplier de le pardonner.

\- Vous avez changé Odin, je ne vous reconnais plus.

\- Ta mère m'a obligé à ouvrir les yeux et j'ai vu la vérité. Et j'en ai été…

\- Chamboulé ? Oui, la vérité fait souvent ça, remarqua Loki en se rhabillant.

Odin acquiesça doucement, Loki avait fini de s'habiller et il faisait bien plus Prince que ne l'avait jamais été Thor. Oui, il avait vraiment été aveugle. Les deux dieux rejoignirent la chambre principale et Odin reprit son attitude de Roi en avisant les gardes. Montrer sa faiblesse devant son fils qu'il avait lui-même blessé était une chose, mais pas devant les soldats.

\- Une dernière chose, fils. J'ai interdit aux quatre amis de ton frère de revenir au palais et je leur ai dit qu'ils seraient condamnés pour le mal qu'ils t'avaient fait. Que TU choisirais leurs sentences. Je les ai fait demander, ils t'attentent derrière la porte.

Loki l'observa un instant d'un air neutre, bien qu'intérieurement il en fut tout autre. Une brusque pique de joie sadique le prit alors qu'il avait les quatre guerriers à sa merci. Mais il descendit bien vite. À quoi bon ? Ces quatre là le haïssaient tellement que rien ne pourra leur faire voir leur erreur. À leurs yeux, il était diabolique et toute punition qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, ne ferait que renforcer cette impression. Que devait-il faire ? Puis son regard se posa sur Odin et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit alors de la salle pour trouver les quatre guerriers. Ses derniers l'observèrent un instant mais ne s'agenouillèrent qu'une fois qu'Odin fut sorti lui aussi.

\- Votre Roi m'a dit que je serai seul juge de votre sentence pour le mal que vous m'avez fait. Et j'ai pris ma décision. À partir de maintenant vous êtes tous les quatre sous mon commandement, vous viendrez avec moi lorsque je repartirai, vous me traiterez comme le Prince que je suis et vous serez punis à chaque manquement. Thor s'est montré bien trop indulgent avec vous, cela va changer. Je repars ce soir pour Alfheim, puis Vanaheim, ensuite nous irons à Nidavellir, puis Jotunheim et enfin Midgard. Vous avez quelques heures pour préparer vos bagages.

\- Combien de temps comptez vous nous garder à votre service ? demanda Sif avant de rajouter précipitamment un « mon Prince ».

\- Le temps nécessaire, maintenant partez.

Les quatre guerriers ne se firent pas prier et décampèrent alors que Loki se tourna vers Odin.

\- Jotunheim, hein ? remarqua le Roi en haussant les sourcils.

\- Laissez mon peuple tranquille, Odin et j'en ferais de même avec le vôtre.

Odin acquiesça doucement, puis Loki s'excusa auprès de lui, il devait annoncer son départ à la Reine.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31

L'annonce de son départ ne fut pas une surprise, mais cela n'empêcha pas Frigga de le pleurer. Loki la rassura de quelques murmures en l'étreignant puis il salua Odin d'un signe de tête avant de monter sur son cheval et de quitter la ville suivit par les Trois Palatins et Sif. Leur départ s'était fait dans un silence de mort, chaque habitant observèrent leur Prince déserteur partir à nouveau. Mais Loki n'en avait que faire.

Le voyage menant jusqu'au portail vers Alfheim se fit dans un silence de mort, Loki sentant à l'arrière de sa tête le regard noir de Sif. Agacé, il fit soudainement stopper son cheval et lui fit faire demi-tour.

\- Donne-moi tes armes, Sif, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas question, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton vif.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à sévir.

\- Comme si tu… ARG !

La jeune femme, frappée par la magie de Loki s'effondra de son cheval. Loki en profita pour mettre pied à terre et dépouiller la jeune femme de ses armes. Il ne rappela sa magie à lui qu'une fois qu'il eut fait disparaître ces dernières dans sa poche dimensionnelle.

La jeune femme haleta lourdement avant de commencer à se redresser. Loki s'accroupit alors devant elle.

\- Je t'ai prévenue, je serai strict, mais pas injuste. J'ai suffisamment souffert d'injustice pour faire souffrir d'autres du même mal. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi je t'ai punie, Sif.

La jeune femme ne dit rien se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir. Loki se contenta de lui envoyer une nouvelle pique de douleur comme rappel.

\- Je t'ai punie parce que tu m'as désobéi et que tu m'as manqué de respect. La question maintenant est : as-tu appris ta leçon ? Ou vais-je devoir renouveler cette punition ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon Prince, commença Volstagg avec hésitation. Mais pourquoi avoir dépouillé Sif de ses armes ?

\- Pour lui enlever toute tentation de me poignarder dans le dos, répondit Loki. Remonte en selle Sif, nous repartons.

Puis il se releva sans offrir d'aide à Sif qui l'aurait de toute façon refusée et remonta à cheval, pendant que Fandral aida son amie à en faire autant.

Leur arrivée à la capitale d'Alfheim fut pour le moins remarquée, alors qu'il s'avançait parmi les gens voulant entrer.

\- Loptr ! appela l'un des gardes.

Aussitôt des murmures furent entendus parmi la foule.

 _C'est Loptr ?_

 _Le Ranger ?_

 _C'est le vainqueur de Fafnir !_

 _Il parait qu'il a tué un dragon fou avec son arc !_

 _Il a mis fin à la guerre entre deux grandes tribus à Vanaheim, une guerre qui durait depuis des générations. Les tribus trouvaient toujours quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre, mais depuis que Loptr est intervenu ils se sont alliés._

Les murmures ne semblaient pas gêner Loki qui s'avançait vers les gardes. Mais les trois palatins, eux, les écoutèrent avec surprise, parce que contrairement à Asgard ces murmures était élogieux. Là où à Asgard on murmurait les méfaits de Loki, ici on murmurait ses exploits.

\- Loptr, appela l'un des gardes, un capitaine d'après son grade.

\- Astaldo, salua Loki en l'étreignant avec un large sourire.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, plus que je ne me l'attendais lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais été capturé par les Ases.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas passé loin, par chance les Seigneurs Freyr et Hreidmar m'ont sauvé.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Asta en avisant les quatre Asgardiens.

\- Ma garde, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire le capitaine.

\- Comme si toi tu avais besoin d'une garde.

Il fut introduit vers la ville et, après avoir salué l'escouade d'Asta qui était de garde, il se dirigea vers une vieille auberge qu'il connaissait bien. Il y fut accueilli comme un roi, on le guida vers la meilleure table tout en lui assurant qu'il y aurait des chambres pour lui et ses compagnons de voyage. Et le mot de son retour avait dû être propagé parce pendant toute la soirée des mages de l'académie vinrent le saluer.

Ce soir-là, après que Loki soit allé se coucher, les trois palatins et Sif se réunirent.

\- Il semble populaire ici, remarqua Volstagg.

Sif eut un reniflement.

\- C'est un sorcier dans une nation de sorciers, bien sûr qu'il est populaire, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement à cause ça, tu as entendu les rumeurs lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la ville, remarqua Fandral.

\- Des mensonges, assura Sif en se levant.

Puis, elle regagna sa chambre, laissant les trois guerriers derrière elle.

\- Elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé Loki, remarqua doucement Hogun.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, Loki se leva de bonne heure et envisagea de lever les autres, mais finalement il les laissa dormir. Qu'il profite des lits, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas à Vanaheim. Il laissa un mot à l'aubergiste et partit se promener dans les rues de la capitale. Il parcourut plusieurs petits marchés et examina les étales avec un léger sourire, profitant de sa liberté toute retrouvée… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente quelqu'un lui prendre sa bourse. Loki l'observa détaller avec un léger sourire avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Ce n'était pas Isil, mais le voleur semblait encore jeune, sans doute une nouvelle recrue. Il le poursuivit dans la rue et sur les toits à la surprise du petit voleur qui lâcha un glapissement lorsque Loki réussit à le faire tomber. Il se retrouva rapidement immobilisé par Loki et dépossédé de la bourse volée.

Loki l'observa se débattre un instant avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Tu forces tes nouvelles recrues à se faire la main sur moi, c'est cruel Isil.

\- S'ils savent ce que ça fait de se faire prendre alors ils seront plus prudents la prochaine fois, remarqua la voleuse en sortant de l'ombre d'une cheminée.

Loki eut un sourire avant de lâcher le voleur et l'aida à se relever.

\- Retourne au QG, ordonna la jeune femme.

Le petit voleur obéit, laissant les deux amis seuls sur le toit. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai eut peur lorsque j'ai appris que les Ases t'avait eu.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là avec la permission d'Odin.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de la permission de quelqu'un pour faire quoi que ce soit, renifla la jeune femme. Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

\- Quelques jours, il faut que j'aille remercier le Roi Freyr pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté. Et toi tu n'es pas en mission pour ton Roi ?

\- Si mais c'est une mission en ville. J'ai ordre de garder un œil sur toi et de m'assurer que tu ne rentres pas dans trop de problèmes.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Oui, et je pense que notre Roi le sait aussi, tout comme il sait que nous sommes amis.

Loki eut un sourire avant de redescendre du toit vite suivi par Isil, puis il reprit sa marche à travers les rues de la capitale.

\- J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas seul, commenta soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, des amis de mon frère qui ont passé notre enfance à m'insulter et me martyriser.

\- Et ton père te les a mis dans les pattes, bien ! lâcha la jeune voleuse avec ironie.

\- Non, c'est moi. C'est stupide mais j'espère que s'ils me voient dans un autre élément qu'Asgard, ils seront capables de voir ma vraie valeur. Qu'ils puissent voir et comprendre leurs erreurs et qu'ils puissent en apprendre quelque chose. Je sais c'est stupide. Odin m'a laissé le choix de la punition de mes bourreaux d'enfance et je décide de les prendre avec moi.

\- Asgard t'a fait plus de mal que je ne l'imaginais, remarqua Isil avant de lui donner un coup de coude joueur.

\- J'essaie d'être meilleur que mes bourreaux, j'aurais pu demander leurs têtes, mais j'ai décidé de leur donner une autre chance. On verra bien.

\- Ouais, marmonna Isil peu convaincue avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ton escorte est là.

\- Prince Loki, appela Volstagg.

\- Tout en discrétion, ricana la jeune voleuse.

Les quatre guerriers les rejoignirent rapidement et Volstagg dut se pencher un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu manques d'exercice, soldat, remarqua calmement Loki.

\- Désolé mon prince.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer lorsque nous irons à Vanaheim.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon Prince, mais avec qui discutiez-vous ? demanda Fandral.

Loki haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir qu'Isil n'y était plus.

\- Personne dont vous deviez vous soucier, assura Loki avec un léger sourire amusé.

Puis, il les guida vers une auberge, il était l'heure de manger et après il irait à la bibliothèque. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu le vieux Sage Lasta et son ancien Maître Estrid.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32

Le petit groupe d'Ases attendait devant la salle du trône du Roi Freyr. Loki avait pu obtenir une audience et attendait son tour. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, il entra dans la salle, elle était un peu moins grande que celle d'Odin et sans or ou marbre, mais elle était malgré tout somptueuse. Loki s'avança jusqu'en bas des trois marches menant au trône et s'agenouilla.

\- Ranger Loptr, on m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir.

\- Oui, Majesté. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre intervention à Asgard, sans vous et sans le Seigneur Hreidmar, j'ignore ce que je serais devenu.

Freyr l'observa un instant avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

\- Asgard, dans son arrogance est incapable de voir ce que les autres royaumes voient en vous. Un jeune homme loyal, protecteur et puissant. Tu es une bénédiction pour Yggdrasil et je n'allais certainement pas laisser quelques brutes épaisses nous priver d'un tel cadeau. Mes terres sont plus sûres depuis que tu as pris l'habit de Ranger et je sais que ce vieux Hreidmar est soulagé par la mort de Fafnir. Tu es un homme bon, Loki d'Asgard et tu es l'un des miens, tu l'es devenu à l'instant où tu as accepté ta cape de Ranger. Je ne permettrai à personne de s'attaquer à mes sujets sans une raison valable et justifiée.

\- Et je vous remercie pour ça, mon Seigneur, assura Loki.

Freyr l'observa alors avec une douceur qui surprit les Ases présents.

\- Je suis ravi de te voir en pleine forme, Ranger Loptr.

\- Je suis ravi d'être de retour, mon Seigneur.

\- Alors lève-toi, j'ai entendu tes remerciements et je les accepte avec plaisir. Maintenant tu peux vaquer à tes occupations, sauf s'il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler.

\- Non, mon Seigneur.

\- Alors va.

Loki se releva, s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle du trône, les quatre Ases derrière lui.

Ils restèrent quelques jours de plus à la capitale d'Alfheim avant de reprendre la route en direction de Vanaheim cette fois. L'accueil qu'il reçut fut des plus flamboyants lorsqu'il atteint la petite tribu de Grand-mère. Magnus fut le premier à le voir et se précipita vers lui, laissant à peine le temps à Loki de mettre pied à terre avant de l'étreindre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Les Ases ne t'on pas fait mal ? Il faut que Grand-mère t'examine.

\- Je vais bien, Magnus, s'amusa Loki avec un léger rire. Et oui je vais laisser Grand-mère m'examiner, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'arrive au village et que tu me lâches.

Magnus eut un léger rire nerveux.

\- Excuse-moi, Loptr, mais lorsque Sven est venu nous voir pour nous dire ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Les Ases ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix.

\- Je sais, nous le savons, mais il ne l'a pas bien pris.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Loki avec inquiétude. Où sont sa femme et son enfant ?

Magnus se détourna et Loki sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, il attrapa les épaules du Ranger et le força à lui faire face.

\- Où est Sven, Magnus.

\- Il est mort. Sa femme… il y a eu des complications pendant l'accouchement. On pense que c'est à cause de la brutalité des Ases lorsqu'il l'ont enlevée. Le bébé est mort et la mère aussi.

\- Non, souffla Loki plus pâle que jamais.

\- Ça plus sa trahison envers toi, Sven ne l'a pas supporté. C'est Orvar qui l'a trouvé dans un arbre, il s'était pendu.

Loki se figea, il avait toujours vu Sven comme un petit frère à protéger et maintenant Sven était mort. Tout ça à cause des Ases…

Non, pas à cause des Ases uniquement à cause de ceux envoyés par le conseil. Il avait déjà fait une fois le ménage dans le conseil en tuant les plus virulents, mais de toute évidence un deuxième coup de balais serait nécessaire. Loki espérait juste qu'Odin s'en occuperait.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a six mois, répondit Magnus en le guidant vers le village. Son corps a été rendu à la terre, comme le veulent nos coutumes. Je te montrerais où, si tu le veux.

Loki acquiesça doucement et essaya de faire bonne figure devant les autres membres de la tribu, pour eux c'était un évènement joyeux. Mais lorsqu'il fut entraîné dans la tente de Grand-mère pour être examiné et s'assurer que le reste des blessures avaient bien disparues, Loki ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

\- La vie est cruelle, remarqua doucement Grand-mère en voyant cela. Plus pour certains que pour d'autres. Toi mieux que quiconque sait cela, Loptr.

\- Oui, je sais, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

\- Non, cela ne le fait pas. Comptes-tu rester longtemps ?

\- Non, je suis désolé Grand-mère, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de monde à voir et je dois retourner à Midgard pour réparer un peu les choses.

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Odin a eut la sagesse de les prévenir de nos conclusions.

\- Les Midgardiens sont jeunes, mais certains d'entre eux sont loin d'être stupides. Ils savent déjà que je suis innocent et si Odin ne les a pas prévenus, je suis sûr qu'ils me laisseront une chance de leur prouver.

\- Bien, acquiesça doucement la vieille shaman.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles. Loki passa beaucoup de temps avec les enfants de la tribu, ces petits monstres réclamaient des tours de magie à chaque instant et hurlaient de joie lorsque Loki faisait apparaître des loups ou des ours de magie. Sa douceur avec les enfants lui gagna le respect et l'admiration de Volstagg, lui-même père.

Il put aussi retrouver Sleipnir et Fenrir, tous deux lui firent la fête en le voyant, causant une angoisse aux guerriers Ases lorsque Fenrir se jeta sur Loki pour le plaquer au sol et lécher son visage. Ce jour-là, Loki renvoya magiquement son cheval à Asgard avec un mot pour sa mère.

Lorsqu'il repartit pour Nidavellir, ce fut avec des cadeaux pleins sa poche dimensionnelle et avec un Hogun et un Fandral plus positif a son égard. Quelques jours et une vision claire était tout ce qu'il aura fallut aux trois palatins pour lui donner le respect qu'ils lui devaient. Loki se demanda s'il devait être exaspéré ou ravi. Ils étaient comme tous les autres Ases, capable de comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient mais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Nidavellir et ils furent aussitôt escortés au palais du Roi Hreidmar, Loki en profita donc pour le remercier de son aide à son procès, remerciement que Hreidmar accepta et balaya sans importance, il n'avait fait que protéger son meilleur forgeron et un homme de confiance.

Puis, après s'être assuré que Loki allait bien, il les congédia. Le jeune homme prit alors la direction de la forge des frères d'Ivaldi.

\- Asgard n'a pas réussit à se débarrasser de toi, chien, aboya une voix mauvaise.

Loki s'arrêta et eut un léger sourire.

\- Eitri, comment vont les affaires ?

\- Tu sais très bien comment elles vont, fils de cat…

Il fut à ce moment là soulevé du sol par la magie de Loki, cette dernière l'étranglant doucement et s'assurant qu'il ne puisse plus parler.

\- Mes mères sont le Roi Laufey de Jotunheim et la Reine Frigga d'Asgard et je ne te permettrai d'insulter aucun des deux, Eitri. La mort de ton frère n'est dû qu'à sa faute seule et est le résultat d'une décision de justice. Je ne peux être tenu responsable de la bêtise, de l'arrogance et de la méchanceté de ton frère. Il est mort par la hache du bourreau, condamné pour avoir tué un autre forgeron. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un alors c'est à ton frère seul.

Loki raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de Eitri dont le visage avait maintenant une profonde nuance de rouge.

\- Je pourrais réclamer ta tête pour une telle insulte, remarqua Loki. Ta tête et le cou qui va avec.

Puis, Eitri s'effondra haletant lorsque Loki relâcha la prise de sa magie.

\- Nos petites querelles durant mon temps d'apprentissage ici était tolérées parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on sache qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Mais maintenant, Eitri, j'ai au moins deux royaumes derrière moi et je doute que ton Roi te protège au point d'accepter une guerre contre deux autres royaumes.

Eitri grimaça à cette remarque mais ne rajouta rien, il n'était pas aussi stupide que son frère et savait quand il devait arrêter.

\- Présente tes excuses au Prince, nains, exigea Volstagg.

\- Inutile, répondit doucement Loki. Ses excuses ne vaudraient rien, elles ne seraient pas sincères. Une dernière chose Eitri, aujourd'hui était la dernière chance que je te laissais, la prochaine fois que tu t'attaques à moi ou à des personnes qui me sont chères, tu mourras. Est-ce clair ?

Le nain leva un regard furieux en direction de Loki avant de pâlir, parce qu'il pouvait voir le pouvoir de l'homme qui était devant lui et ce n'était pas un pouvoir que l'on pouvait négliger ou moquer. On disait partout que Loptr était le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il détourna alors le regard. Loki l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer et de reprendre sa route.

\- Le Roi Laufey…

\- Je vous en prie, Odin a déjà laissé échapper que j'étais le fils de Laufey, ça ne devrait pas être une surprise pour vous.

Il pouvait sentir la haine de Sif augmenter d'un cran et son regard noir percer un trou à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Un problème Sif ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Non… mon Prince, répondit-elle rapidement en avisant la main levée de Loki.

Ce dernier l'avait déjà punie des dizaines de fois avec des piques de douleur, parfois la leçon rentrait et parfois il fallait des piqûres de rappel, mais jamais Loki n'abusait de son pouvoir et jamais il ne punissait sans raison valable.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vous être fait que des amis, nota doucement Fandral.

\- Eitri et surtout son frère Brokk m'ont pris en grippe dès mon arrivé ici. Ils ont même failli me tuer.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Fandral.

\- Ils ont réussi à convaincre l'un de mes maîtres d'apprentissage de parier ma tête, je m'en suis sorti de justesse en remarquant au Roi que si ma tête avait été pariée, mon cou ne l'avait pas été et donc je ne pouvais pas être décapité. À la place j'ai eu les lèvres cousues pendant un an.

Sif marmonna quelque chose, sans doute d'insultant, mais comme Loki ne le comprit pas il se contenta de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement avant de continuer sa route.

Il fut bien accueilli par les Fils d'Ivaldi et profita de leur hospitalité quelques jours avant de reprendre la route en direction de Jotunheim.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du passage, Fenrir fut le premier à se jeter dans la neige avec un jappement joyeux, Sleipnir le suivant juste après. Loki eut un léger rire à cela avant d'enlever rapidement son armure avec sa magie, restant en simple pantalon. Puis il prit sa forme de Jotun, laissant le bleu de sa peau s'étendre sur son corps, ses yeux passèrent du vert au rouge rubis et des cornes noires apparurent sur sa tête. Loki se détendit alors, le temps passé ici lui avait appris à apprécier sa véritable apparence.

Puis, le jeune prince se tourna vers les Ases. Ils avaient enfilé des fourrures et observaient autour d'eux incertains et légèrement tremblants. Loki tendit alors doucement sa main et jeta un sort de chaleur à leurs vêtements.

\- Cela devrait tenir le temps de notre visite ici. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi et surtout n'attaquez personne.

Les Ases acquiescèrent, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce de la part de Sif. Mais Loki n'était pas inquiet pour elle, il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ses armes et elle n'avait jamais été habile avec les mots, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ils prirent ensuite la route en direction de la forteresse d'Utgard.

Loki observa autour de lui avec plaisir, son royaume natal semblait aller de mieux en mieux, même s'il n'était plus là pour guider le pouvoir de la Cassette, elle continuait le travail. C'était revigorant pour lui, il pouvait sentir d'ici le pouvoir de l'Hiver l'étreindre lentement, ravi de revoir son sorcier et Prince.

Ils arrivèrent au village d'Ulfor à la fin de leur première journée de marche, plusieurs géants s'avancèrent vers eux avec des rires pour les plus jeunes qui avaient reconnu leur Prince.

\- Vous êtes de retour, mon Prince, appela Ulfor en s'approchant. En étrange compagnie, constatât-il ensuite avec un froncement de sourcils. Vous causent-ils des soucis ?

\- Non, rassura Loki. Ils sont ma garde rapprochée, des amis de mon autre frère.

Ulfor fronça les sourcils.

\- Si leur présence t'indispose, nous pouvons rester en périphérie du village.

\- Je ne vous chasserez pas, s'indigna le géant.

Ils furent ensuite guidés vers une chambre, aménagée pour des personnes de petite taille (par rapport aux géants) et Loki se dépêcha d'enchanter une partie de la pièce pour qu'elle soit suffisamment chaude pour les Ases.

\- Merci, mon Prince, grelotta Volstagg. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient nous attaquer.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Vous ne vous êtes pas montrés menaçant, ni ne l'avez attaqué, remarqua Loki en s'asseyant sur son lit laissant les Ases installer les couches à même le sol. Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais un Jotun, j'ai très mal réagi, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Mais j'ai eu de la chance d'être entouré par des personnes qui s'en fichaient complètement, des personnes bien plus ouvertes d'esprit que les Ases et j'ai décidé de laisser une chance aux Jotuns. Ils ne sont pas des monstres, mais des personnes comme vous avec les mêmes préoccupations et les mêmes inquiétudes, ils sont juste grands et bleus.

\- Ils ont envahi Midgard, rappela Fandral.

\- Ils sont allés sur Midgard, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile de condamner les actes des autres en les justifiant par un simple : « ce sont des monstres ». Pour tout vous dire, je pense que dans cette histoire le monstre est plus Asgard que Jotunheim.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'épéiste blond.

\- Jotunheim n'a jamais voulut envahir Midgard, ils ont voulu commercer avec eux, échanger des métaux contre de la nourriture. Jotunheim avait subi plusieurs siècles de famine, leurs enfants mourraient de faim, quand ils ne mourraient pas dans le ventre de leur mère affamée. Le Roi Laufey a finalement mis son orgueil de coté et à commencer à demander de l'aide aux autres royaumes, mais Asgard a refusé de les aider et a ordonné aux autres royaumes de faire de même. Par crainte de ce qu'Asgard pourrait leur faire personne n'a aidé Jotunheim alors Laufey s'est tourné vers le dernier recours et Asgard est intervenu prétextant une invasion.

\- Tu mens, répliqua soudainement Sif.

Loki lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Oui, j'imagine que c'est plus facile pour toi de croire ça. Lorsque j'aurais décidé de vous libérer de votre engagement, nous ferons un dernier arrêt à la bibliothèque d'Alfheim, leurs archives sont toujours d'une précision historique incroyable et sont toujours véridiques. Tu verras par toi-même si je mens ou non.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte à ce moment là et Loki invita la personne à rentrer. Une géante enceinte s'avança avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

\- Le chef Ulfor a pensé que vous préféreriez manger calmement dans votre chambre, mon Prince.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute mieux, remercie Ulfor pour moi.

La servante posa le plateau, s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

\- La nourriture ne semble pas manquer, remarqua Sif avec un reniflement.

\- Plus maintenant que la planète guérit des affres de la famine et de la guerre.

Puis, Loki remarqua que Fandral regardait toujours la porte par laquelle la géante était passée.

\- Un problème Fandral ?

\- Juste… C'était un homme ou une femme ?

Loki éclata alors de rire, amusé par la question.

\- Les deux, répondit-il, les géants sont hermaphrodites. Autant femme qu'homme. Bien qu'ils conservent une apparence plutôt masculine la plupart du temps.

\- ça veut dire que vous aussi vous…

Loki se contenta de sourire, amusé par la soudaine rougeur sur les joues des Ases.

\- Mangez et reposez-vous, demain nous reprenons la route vers Utgard, annonça finalement Loki.

Puis il s'assit devant le plat et se servit directement dedans, surprenant les Ases. Sif renifla de mépris à ce qui lui semblait être des actes sauvages, mais elle s'approcha elle aussi, affamée.

Le lendemain, un traîneau fut mis à la disposition du Prince et Ulfor insista pour que quatre de ses guerriers accompagnent le prince. La route fut incroyablement facile maintenant que la neige et la glace n'étaient plus brisées. Loki regarda le paysage avec satisfaction et joie de le voir enfin saint.

\- Comment avance les réparations ? demanda-t-il à l'un des Jotuns.

\- La forteresse d'Ulford a été complètement rebâtie, assura ce dernier. Et nos champs sont de plus en plus fertiles.

\- Tout comme nous, ajouta l'un d'entre eux faisant rire les autres.

\- Notre peuple est de nouveau debout et c'est à vous que nous le devons, mon Prince.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, rassura Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Ton devoir ? Tu as permis à nos ennemis de retrouver leur force, tu n'es pas qu'un déserteur, tu es un traître.

\- Sif, souffla doucement Volstagg avec inquiétude.

Loki lâcha alors un profond soupir.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà punie, Sif ? Et combien de fois vais-je devoir le faire encore ? demanda-t-il.

\- Va a Helheim !

\- Ase, gronda l'un des gardes Jotun en se redressant, menaçant.

\- Assez, ordonna Loki en levant simplement la main.

Le Jotun jeta un regard à son Prince avant de se rasseoir, Loki lui s'approcha de Sif et l'observa avec dégoût.

\- Je suis fatigué de ton attitude, remarqua doucement Loki. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais intelligente, en fait je pensais que tu serais la première à comprendre ce que je voulais vous apprendre, mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompé.

\- Mon Prince, commença doucement Volstagg.

\- Arrête le traîneau, ordonna Loki au chauffeur.

Ils glissèrent pendant encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'un paysage de glace.

\- Sif d'Asgard, ton Roi m'a laissé décider de ton sort pour tes crimes contre ma personne. Je t'ai laissé une chance, que tu n'as pas saisie, tant pis pour toi. Moi, Loki Odinson, prince d'Asgard, t'interdit de porter de nouveau une arme…

\- Tu ne peux pas, crachat Sif.

\- …plus jamais tu ne pourras rejoindre l'armée, plus jamais tu ne pourras t'approcher du palais dont tu es banni. Il te sera interdit de t'approcher de l'un des membres de la famille royale…

\- Attends, appela Sif paniquée.

\- Au nom de mon père, Odin Borson, et de son père avant lui, je te condamne.

Aussitôt l'armure de Sif se désagrégea alors qu'elle cherchait à la retenir et Loki savais que les armes qu'il avait prises à la jeune femme en faisait de même.

Sif s'effondra alors, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa colère avait disparu, remplacée par de l'horreur pure.

\- Dès que nous serons à la forteresse d'Utgard, j'appellerai Heimdall pour qu'il te ramène à Asgard, annonça Loki. En route.

Le traîneau repartit alors, Loki rejoignant les Jotuns pendant que les trois palatins observèrent Sif sans savoir quoi faire. Ils avaient prévenu à de nombreuses reprises que la jeune femme allait trop loin, mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés et maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34

Ils arrivèrent à la forteresse aux aurores. Les gardes s'apprêtaient à fermer la grande porte, lorsqu'ils virent leur Prince. Mettant aussitôt un genou à terre, ils s'assurèrent de garder la porte ouverte le temps du passage de leur prince.

\- Le jour va se lever, nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer, remarqua Loki en sautant du traîneau.

Des palefreniers vinrent rapidement prendre le cheval du traîneau et Sleipnir pour les emmener à l'écurie alors que les géants et les Ases rentrèrent dans le palais, laissant les gardes fermer derrière eux.

\- Pourquoi autant de précipitation ? demanda Fandral.

\- Tu as déjà reçu dans les yeux le reflet du soleil sur un miroir ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui.

\- La glace fait office de miroir ici, nous ne pouvons pas sortir car la lumière serait si forte qu'elle nous rendrait aveugle d'un simple coup d'œil. Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer à Asgard, Sif, remarqua Loki en direction de la jeune femme.

Loki les guida ensuite vers l'un des grands murs et plus particulièrement vers un escalier juste assez grand pour eux, qui les menèrent vers une passerelle de glace qui longeait le couloir.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour vous, mon Prince ? demanda Fandral.

\- Oui, Père et mère s'inquiétait que je me fasse écraser par inadvertance, alors ils ont demandé aux bâtisseurs de me créer un chemin secondaire, loin du passage et de la foule.

\- C'est remarquable, constata Hogun.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la ville, nous irons la nuit prochaine, elle est magnifique.

\- Prince Loptr ! Prince Loptr !

Loki jeta un regard par-dessus la balustrade et salua les enfants Jotuns qui étaient là. Rapidement les adultes saluèrent aussi leur Prince avec des rires et des sourires ravis. Loki les salua en retour, tout en sachant que ses parents devaient déjà être au courant de sa venue. Il guida donc rapidement les Ases en direction de la salle du trône.

\- Restez cinq mètres derrière moi, recommanda Loki lorsqu'il fut annoncé.

Il avait à peine fait dix pas dans la salle avant qu'un flou bleu ne l'attrape pour le plaquer contre un torse.

\- Mon petit Loptr ! s'extasia Laufey. Nous étions tellement inquiets lorsque nous avons appris que les Asgardiens t'avaient capturé.

Puis Loki passa de bras en bras sous le regard incertain des Ases présents. Il ne réussit à regagner la terre ferme qu'après avoir échappé aux bras de son frère cadet Helblindi.

\- Je vais bien, rassura Loki, et Asgard n'est plus une menace pour moi, les Rois Freyr et Hreidmar s'en sont assurés.

\- Il faudra que nous les en remerciions, remarqua Farbauti. Je suppose donc que les Ases qui t'accompagnent ne sont pas une menace pour toi.

\- Non, répondit le jeune Prince avec un léger sourire. Ils sont là pour apprendre.

\- Comme s'ils en étaient capables, marmonna Byleist.

\- La femme ne l'est pas, elle repart demain soir par le Bifrost, mais les guerriers me semblent plus prometteurs. Nous verrons avec le temps.

\- Vas-tu rester longtemps ? demanda Laufey.

\- Non, je… j'ai d'autres obligations… à Midgard.

\- Midgard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Thanos, répondit Loki. Thanos est en route vers les neuf royaumes et plus particulièrement vers Midgard.

\- Nous devons nous préparer à son arrivé, remarqua Farbauti.

\- Thanos est à la recherche des Pierres de l'Infinie, il y en a une sur Midgard et je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de la détruire. Une autre est en sécurité dans les coffres d'Asgard, j'ignore où sont les autres, mais si on réussit à en détruire une, on pourra déjà considérablement ralentir Thanos et peut être même l'arrêter.

\- Tu vas au-devant d'un adversaire puissant, fils, remarqua Farbauti.

\- Je sais, croyez moi père, je sais, mais si je ne le fais pas c'est l'univers tout entier qui en paiera le prix. Je ne peux pas permettre cela.

Laufey et Farbauti échangèrent un dernier regard avant de laisser leur fils rejoindre ses quartiers pour se reposer un peu avant le repas. À peine rentré et le sort de chaleur jeté pour les Ases, Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un léger soupir.

\- Mon Prince, appela une voix incertaine.

Loki ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Sif, la jeune femme n'osait pas croiser son regard et semblait si faible sans son armure et son orgueil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sif ?

\- Je…

Loki se redressa, la jeune femme qui lui avait toujours semblé si forte, était au bord des larmes.

\- Je voudrais rester avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je…

\- Ne me mens pas, prévint le jeune Jotun.

Sif détourna le regard, encore plus incertaine.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner à Asgard aussi déshonorée, répondit Sif. Et si Thanos viens, je… j'aimerais être là. Je suis, j'étais une guerrière d'Asgard, je peux toujours me montrer utile et… j'aimerais apprendre.

Loki l'observa avec soin, surpris de voir que ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle le pensait. Puis, il prit sa décision.

\- Je te l'ai dit Sif, je serai juste mais intransigeant. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai pris ton statut de guerrière ?

\- Parce que j'ai été irrespectueuse envers mon Prince et envers nos hôtes.

\- Te souviens-tu du serment que tu as passé lorsque tu es devenu une guerrière d'Asgard ? Tu pas promis de protéger les neuf royaumes, Sif, les neufs. Je ne t'ai pas pris ton armure parce que tu m'avais manqué de respect. Je t'ai pris ton armure parce que tu avais bafoué ton serment. En ne respectant pas les Jotuns, qui sont censés être sous ta protection, tu as brisé ton serment. D'autant que tu as manqué de respect envers leur Prince, si ça avait été un autre que moi, ça aurait pu se transformer en incident diplomatique qui aurait pu dégénérer en guerre. En temps que guerriers d'Asgard et protecteurs des neuf Royaumes vous avez bien plus de responsabilités que vous l'imaginez et vos mots et vos actions ont bien plus d'impacts que vous le pensez. Lorsque j'étais là, j'ai pu limiter les dégâts, mais maintenant que vous êtes seuls, il serait plus que temps que vous vous en rendiez compte.

\- Oui, mon Prince, murmurèrent les Ases.

\- Et pour répondre à ta requête, Sif, tu peux rester avec moi, mais tu ne retrouveras ton armure que si tu t'en montres digne et pas avant.

\- Oui, mon Prince… Merci.

Loki acquiesça avant de se rallonger et de lâcher un grognement lorsqu'il entendit Fenrir gratter à la porte. Loki fit un mouvement de la main ouvrant cette dernière et laissant un Fenrir couvert de neige entrer dans la pièce.

\- Où as-tu encore été traîner, gronda doucement Loki en le voyant.

Le loup se contenta de lâcher un jappement joyeux, faisant de nouveau soupirer le jeune homme.

\- Très bien garde tes secrets, grommela le jeune Jotun.

Fenrir s'ébroua joyeusement avant de rejoindre le lit de Loki au pied duquel il s'allongea.

Les quelques jours que le petit groupe passa furent remplis de visites de la forteresse et de rires d'enfants devant la magie de leur Prince. Les guerriers découvrirent une autre facette de leur Prince qu'ils ne pensaient pas un jour connaître. Il semblait si libre, si apaisé et si joyeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Ases pour comprendre que c'était eux qui avaient été responsables de l'aigreur et de l'agressivité de leur Prince. À force de prendre des coups sans raison, il avait fini par mordre. Les Ases en ressentirent de la honte.

Mais la honte n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils ressentaient, ils avaient également de l'admiration en voyant la beauté de la ville, la lumière arc-en-ciel de leurs lampes de cristaux se reflétant sur toutes les surfaces de la ville. Loki les observa s'extasier avec un léger sourire amusé, les Ases se comportaient comme des enfants, émerveillés devant un nouveau monde.

Puis vint le jour du départ, Loki se tenait devant la grande porte de la forteresse et écoutait les recommandations de Laufey sous le regard tendre de Farbauti et les pouffements amusés de Byleist et Helblindi. Puis il se tourna vers Fenrir et Sleipnir, le cheval retournait à Vanaheim, il n'aurait pas assez d'espace pour courir sur Midgard. Il ouvrit un portail que Sleipnir passa avec un hennissement de joie, avant de revenir auprès de Loki pour lui dire au revoir. Lorsque le portail fut refermé derrière l'étalon. Loki se tourna vers Fenrir et appela sa magie pour le rétrécir à une taille convenable pour Midgard, mais le loup recula d'un bond.

\- Fenrir ? appela Loki sans comprendre.

A ce moment-là, un hurlement put s'entendre au loin et Loki vit apparaitre une meute au sommet d'une colline. Fenrir lâcha un hurlement dans leur direction et Loki comprit. Avec douceur, il s'avança et caressa le grand loup avec un léger sourire.

\- C'était ça que tu faisais depuis notre arrivée ?

Fenrir remua la queue avec un jappement. Loki l'observa alors avec un regard triste.

\- Tu vas donc rester ici, conclut le jeune Jotun.

Fenrir s'approcha alors pour enfouir sa tête contre le torse de Loki.

\- J'espère que tu seras heureux, mon garçon, murmura doucement Loki. Et que tu viendras me rendre visite lorsque je serais de passage.

Fenrir frotta son museau contre le visage de Loki avant de reculer lentement, puis, après un dernier regard vers Loki, il rejoignit sa nouvelle meute et lâcha un dernier hurlement, un dernier au revoir avant de disparaître de l'autre coté de la colline de neige.

\- Il reviendra fils, rassura Laufey. Et il sera toujours le bienvenu à la forteresse.

\- Merci, répondit Loki.

Ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes à ses parents, il fit rapidement apparaître un portail menant à Midgard et s'y engouffra, suivi par les 4 guerriers Ases.

\- Lui aussi, il nous reviendra, remarqua doucement Farbauti en voyant la tristesse de son époux.

Laufey acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger vers le château et plus particulièrement vers la salle du conseil, Loki leur avait dit de ne rien faire pour Thanos, que ça ne serait pas la peine si le titan réussissait à investir Midgard, mais il n'était pas dit que le peuple Jotun allait tranquillement mourir sans combattre.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 35

Lorsque les Ases furent habitués à la lumière soudaine, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, stupéfaits de voir une aussi grande ville s'étendre autour d'eux.

\- Reindeer Games ! appela une voix depuis leur droite.

Se tournant ils remarquèrent un humain un peu court qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Antony Stark.

\- Juste Tony, gémit ce dernier. Tu es revenu alors.

\- Est-ce que Thor vous a annoncé les conclusions de mon procès ?

\- Ouais, les big boss du SHIELD n'ont pas vraiment aimé, mais tu as été innocenté et autorisé à rester dans ma tour si tu revenais faire un petit passage sur Terre.

\- Votre hospitalité vous honore, Antony Stark.

\- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

Loki se contenta de sourire malicieusement en s'avançant.

\- Est-ce que mes hommes sont en sécurité ?

\- Ils travaillent pour moi maintenant, assura Tony. Là encore les Big Boss voulaient les mettre à l'ombre mais Fury a été de mon côté sur ce coup.

Loki acquiesça doucement en s'avançant vers la balustrade de la tour pour jeter un coup d'œil à la ville.

\- Les réparations avancent plus vite que je ne l'imaginais, constatât-il.

\- Oui, on ne se débrouille pas trop mal, même si c'est vrai qu'un petit coup de main magique ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Loki eut un léger rire à cela.

\- Tu veux juste voir ma magie à l'œuvre, peu importe ce que je fais.

Stark se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les Ases en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Des guerriers d'Asgard, des amis de Thor que j'ai pris à mon service le temps de mon séjour ici.

\- Ils ne vont rien détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je viens juste de finir de réparer ma tour.

\- Normalement, non.

Tony se contenta de lâcher un gémissement à cela. Loki lui avait déjà la main tendue devant lui et avait les yeux fermés, entendant à peine Tony ordonner à JARVIS de tout enregistrer. Une orbe de magie apparut dans sa main de la taille d'une balle de tennis et même si elle ne grossissait pas, on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'elle devenait plus puissante, plus concentrée. Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne fasse un mouvement vif et la balle explosa propageant une onde de choc, qui une fois passée, laissa derrière elle des bâtiments et des rues comme neufs. Tony se précipita à coté de Loki alors que ce dernier baissait le bras et ouvrait les yeux.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Par magie, répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, grommela Stark.

\- Patron !

Loki se tourna et offrit un large sourire à Barton qui s'approchait de lui avant de lui fait un salut militaire. Loki remarqua que d'autres se tenaient près de la porte et il les salua d'un sourire aussi, ravi de voir que « ses » hommes allaient bien.

\- Tu vas bien, Patron ?

\- Très bien, Clint ne t'inquiète pas. Stark ! Votre petite bande de bras cassés est entièrement là ?

\- Déjà, on n'est pas une bande de bras cassés et ensuite Cap est à son cours de dessin, il ne rentrera que dans quelques heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous devons parler.

\- Ça a l'air grave, remarqua Natacha, qui était arrivée entre temps.

\- Ça l'est.

Loki laissa ensuite Tony le guider vers le penthouse et il accepta le verre que ce dernier lui tendit.

\- Je t'en devais un il me semble.

\- Loki ?!

\- Bonjour, Bruce, salua se dernier en avisant le scientifique qui s'approchait doucement.

Banner l'observa avec inquiétude, probablement à l'idée que la bête pourrait revenir.

\- Il ne sera pas en mesure de me faire du mal, remarqua alors Loki.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas ce que raconte le trou dans mon sol, remarqua Tony en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

\- Il n'y a un trou dans le sol que parce que j'ai laissé le Hulk faire.

Banner se plia en deux à ce moment-là et Loki le rejoignit.

\- Je pense que votre ami à quelque chose dire. Laissez le sortir, Bruce. Je vous promets que je peux le maîtriser.

Bruce lui jeta alors un regard tellement paniqué et tellement perdu que cela fit mal au cœur de tous ceux qui l'avaient vu. Puis le Hulk prit la place. Le mobilier se cassa sous sa présence imposante. Loki recula de quelques pas et fit signe aux Ases de ne rien faire. Le Hulk se tourna alors lentement vers lui avant de lâcher un puissant rugissement, puis il se jeta sur Loki... Et passa à travers pour s'effondrer sur le canapé et le briser. Il se secoua doucement avant d'observer autour de lui et de grogner en avisant Loki un peu plus loin. Avec un nouveau rugissement, Hulk s'élança vers le prince et leva son poing pour l'abattre sur Loki... Avant d'être arrêté net.

Les Autres Avengers étaient bouche bée en voyant cela, Loki avait attrapé le poing de Hulk dans sa main et le maintenait sans peine. Peu importe la force que le Hulk mettait, Loki ne bougeait pas. Puis le dieu lâcha le poing et recula de quelques pas. Le Hulk gronda doucement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme pour examiner le dieu.

\- Piètre dieu, pas si piètre, remarqua le géant vert.

Loki eut un simple sourire à cela et rapidement le Hulk laissa la place à Bruce qui observait Loki avec stupeur.

\- Tu peux vraiment ... Thor lui-même n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses coups de poing.

\- Thor n'est pas aussi fort qu'il l'imagine, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Fury va avoir une attaque, remarqua Tony.

\- Ce que Fury ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal, remarqua Loki. Et je préférerais que mes aptitudes ne soient pas connues de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Natacha avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Parce que le SHIELD est loin d'être aussi sûr que vous l'imaginez, il y a des traîtres dans vos rangs, de ça aussi il faudra que nous parlions une fois que le Capitaine Roger sera revenu.

\- C'est mauvais à ce point ? demanda Clint.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? renchérit Natacha.

\- J'imagine que vous avez remarqué que plusieurs des hommes que j'avais ensorcelés ne sont pas revenus.

\- On a retrouvé leurs corps dans ta base.

\- Lorsque que j'ai pris leur contrôle, j'ai pu avoir accès à certains de leurs souvenirs et j'ai vu que certains d'entre eux suivaient une organisation appelée Hydra. Une simple discussion avec Clint m'a appris ce que je devais savoir et j'ai tué ces hommes après avoir fouillé dans leur esprit pour trouver le plus d'informations sur cette organisation.

\- C'était pour ça ? s'étonna Clint.

\- Peu importe ce que peut en dire Thor, je suis un Prince d'Asgard, protecteur des neuf royaumes et Midgard fait parti des neufs royaumes. Mais, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que nous discutions de cela lorsque Roger sera rentré.

Steven arriva une petite heure plus tard, il se figea en voyant Loki installé sur le canapé mais ne dit rien, s'installant rapidement à la demande sérieuse de Stark. Loki leur parla alors, de Thanos, de son armée et de ses plans. Ensuite il leur parla d'Hydra.

\- Alors ? Demanda finalement Bruce. Que... Quel est le plan ?

\- Je vais devoir étudier le sceptre, trouver un moyen de détruire la pierre qui s'y trouve et peut être aussi le Tesseract. Thanos est un adversaire puissant mais si nous réussissons à le priver du pouvoir de certaines pierres, il sera plus facile pour nous de le vaincre.

\- Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'il sera là ?

\- Difficile à dire, ça peut être quelques années, comme quelques siècles. Sans le Tesseract, il doit voyager à l'ancienne manière et il était suffisamment éloigné de la Terre pour que ça lui prenne quelques années avant de venir ici.

\- Alors nous devons nous concentrer sur le problème plus urgent, Hydra.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Clint. Mais comment on fait ? Si ce que Loki a vu est vrai alors ils ont infiltré le SHIELD depuis longtemps. Comment on va savoir qui appartient à Hydra et qui ne le fait pas ?

\- Je pourrais, remarqua Loki, me rendre invisible aux yeux des autres et j'ai quelques pouvoirs de télépathie, rien qui me permette de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'un autre, mais assez pour lire les pensées et voir les souvenirs.

\- Alors pendant que Loki ira à la pêche aux informations, on fait comme si de rien n'était et j'en profiterai pour étudier le sceptre le temps que Loki soit absent, remarqua Stark.

\- Sois prudent avec lui, le sceptre a une conscience propre, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance et surtout pas le toucher à main nu.

Tony acquiesça doucement et rapidement les détails du plan se mirent en place avant que Loki soit guidé à un étage (celui juste en dessous de celui de Clint) et que Stark lui annonce que c'était le sien. Loki le remercia, il aida les autres Ases qui ne connaissaient rien à la technologie à s'installer, puis rejoignit le balcon de son étage, profitant de l'air frai.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile ne l'atteigne entre les deux yeux et qu'il ne s'effondre.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 36

L'alarme de la tour se déclencha, réveillant tout le monde.

\- JARVIS, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monsieur Odinson vient de se faire abattre.

\- Quoi !

Stark, comme les autres se levèrent et se précipitèrent à l'étage de Loki pour voir celui-ci étendu sur le balcon. Clint se jeta immédiatement au sol et rampa en direction du dieu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Fandral à moitié endormi.

\- A terre, ordonna Steve. Loki a été abattu et celui qui a fait cela pourrait encore être là.

Les quatre Ases s'agenouillèrent au sol avant de suivre le regard des mortels pour voir leur prince allongé au sol. Clint l'avait rejoint et le retourna avant de se figer d'horreur en voyant le trou dans la tête de Loki. Les larmes aux yeux, il traîna le Jotun difficilement à l'intérieur et aussitôt, il referma la porte fenêtre.

\- JARVIS, opacification des fenêtres à 100 %.

Aussitôt les vitres de la tour devinrent noires.

\- Loki, appela Clint alors qu'il était rejoint par les autres.

\- Il est… ? demanda Stark incertain.

Les Ases observèrent aussi leur prince avec stupeur, ils ne pensaient pas qu'une arme midgardienne pouvait blesser l'un des leurs. Bruce s'était approché du corps et avait essayé de trouver un pouls, sans résultat… Jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle de vert n'apparaisse au niveau de la blessure et que Loki ne prenne une grande inspiration. Il chercha aussitôt à s'éloigner de Bruce et de Clint, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Tout va bien, Loki, tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Clint.

Immédiatement, la main de Loki se porta à son front, mais sa magie l'avait déjà soigné.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais… commença Clint incertain.

Loki se rallongea alors avec une grimace.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sif avec un froncement de sourcil. Votre magie ne peut pas être tenue en échec et je l'ai déjà vue vous protéger sans que vous ne la sollicitiez… Sauf si…

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, souffla Tony stupéfait.

\- La balle n'est pas rentrée trop profondément, ma magie a veillé à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

\- Et le sang et les morceaux de cervelle ?

\- Une illusion.

\- Tu voulais que l'on te croie mort, remarqua Natacha, pourquoi ?

\- Personne ne cherche un cadavre, répondit Loki. J'ai senti la présence du sniper dès l'instant de mon arrivée et les seules personnes qui pourraient savoir à mon sujet sont les personnes qui travaillent pour le SHIELD.

\- Ou pour Hydra, comprit Steve.

Loki acquiesça dans sa direction.

\- Les gens comme ceux appartenant à l'organisation Hydra sont orgueilleux, remarqua Loki. Quoi de mieux pour se jouer d'eux que de les flatter.

\- Ils ont tué un dieu, ils vont donc se croire invincible et baisser leur garde, comprit Clint.

\- Ce qui va me permettre de m'infiltrer dans leurs installations et trouver toutes les réponses dont nous avons besoin pour les faire tomber.

\- Et tu étais obligé de nous faire peur comme ça ? demanda Stark en fronçant les sourcils.

\- N'allez pas me dire que je vous aurais manqué, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- À moi, si, avoua Barton dans un murmure.

Loki se contenta de tendre le bras pour attraper la nuque de Clint et de la serrer doucement, il sentit l'archer se détendre lentement dans sa main.

\- Bon et maintenant ? demanda Tony.

\- Je vais laisser un clone de moi ici, répondit Loki. Dans trois jours vous devrez le brûler, comme le veut la tradition Ase.

\- Sur un bateau, comme les vikings ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui, Antony vous auriez quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- J'ai toujours le yacht que j'ai gagné dans un pari à Vegas ?

\- Oui, monsieur, il est au port de Malibu. Souhaitez vous le faire venir à New York ?

\- Non, mais fais le déplacer près de ma villa, on fera le bûcher là-bas. Ça t'ira Reindeer Games ?

\- C'est parfait, répondit Loki en se levant. Je vais donc y aller. Plus vite j'aurai ces informations, mieux ça sera. En attendant Stark, essayez de mettre la main sur le sceptre et Bruce…

\- Oui ?

\- Si vous pensez que Stark va trop loin dans ses petites expériences, vous avez l'autorisation de le frapper.

Le « hé » d'indignation de Tony ne fut pas entendu alors que Bruce ria doucement.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Bien, Thanos est un adversaire suffisamment puissant comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter en jouant à l'apprenti magicien avec des forces que vous ne connaissez pas.

Loki tendit alors la main vers le canapé et appela sa magie à lui pour faire apparaître un clone très réaliste de lui, mort, avec une balle dans la tête. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Et nous ? demanda soudainement Sif.

\- Moi, mort. Votre présence n'est plus nécessaire ici, vous pourrez repartir dès demain à Asgard. Moi, Loki fils d'Odin, vous libère de votre engagement envers ma personne. Vous pouvez rentrer auprès de vos familles.

Le ton de cette dernière déclaration était solennelle et les Ases purent sentir la magie qui les liait à Loki disparaître.

\- Je partirai moi-même dès demain matin, et je vous demanderai à tous de ne rien dire de ma survie. Pas même aux autres, Clint, moins de gens le sauront mieux ça sera.

L'archer acquiesça doucement et rapidement tous retournèrent dans leur chambre, bien qu'aucun n'alla se coucher. Leur nouvel ami venait de mourir, ils devaient avoir des têtes d'enterrement demain, lorsque Fury serait prévenu. Loki lui profita du calme soudain pour se masser les tempes, même si la blessure avait été minime grâce à sa magie, la douleur était bien là.

\- Nous ne partons pas, remarqua alors Sif.

Loki haussa un sourcil face au ton déterminé de la jeune femme. Elle qui avait été si soumise depuis qu'il lui avait pris son statut de guerrière. Il haussa un sourcil, la jeune femme serait-elle déjà en train de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes ?

\- Sif a raison, mon Prince. On ne peut pas vous laisser seul ici pour affronter cet Hydra et Thanos.

Loki haussa un sourcil en voyant la réelle inquiétude des amis de son frère à son égard, c'était bien la première fois.

\- Votre présence ici est injustifiée sans moi. Si vous restez il y a des chances qu'Hydra se doute de quelque chose, remarqua Loki. Et puis, j'ai besoin que vous retourniez à Asgard pour vous assurer que le Tesseract soit en sécurité.

Les Ases échangèrent un regard, en constatant que le Prince prenait tout le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules et avec honte ils comprirent que Loki avait toujours fait ça. Il s'était toujours assuré que les devoirs de Thor étaient remplis en plus des siens. C'est lui qui s'assurait que leur petite bande ne partait pas à l'aventure avec juste leur vêtement sur le dos, lui qui s'assurait que tous rentrent à la maison, sain et sauf.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas vous aider dans vos batailles, mon Prince ? demanda la jeune déesse.

\- Parce qu'en temps que Prince c'est mon rôle de veiller sur vous, répondit Loki simplement son regard perdu dans le vide, ou peut-être dans des souvenirs. Mes plans visent à ce qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible de notre côté, il en a toujours été ainsi. Et pour que ce plan marche, j'ai besoin de vous à Asgard. Veillez sur le Tesseract, veillez sur Mère et veillez sur mon frère.

\- Pendant que vous veillerez sur le restant de l'univers, remarqua Hogun.

\- Vous êtes des soldats, je suis un Prince, il est normal que j'aie de plus grandes responsabilités que vous.

Puis, Loki se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea, priant pour que son mal de tête passe pendant son sommeil.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 37

Fury n'aimait décidément pas être appelé à la tour des Avengers, parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette convocation. Au moins cette fois Coulson était avec lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au Penthouse, il remarqua tout de suite la tête de ses Avengers.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboya le commandant.

\- Loki est revenu la nuit dernière, remarqua Tony une bouteille de scotch bien entamée à la main. Je lui avais préparé une jolie suite et lorsqu'il est allé voir la ville depuis le balcon…

Fury se tendit, qu'est-ce que Loki avait encore fait ?!

\- Il est mort, remarqua Natacha d'une voix parfaitement clinique. Une balle perforante en pleine tête. Ce n'est pas étonnant, Loki avait beaucoup d'ennemis suite à son attaque.

\- Il était innocent, remarqua alors Steve.

Natacha se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers Fury pour lui faire un rapport plus détaillé. Puis elle décrivit les exigences des Ases sur la manière de disposer du corps de leur Prince. Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Fury. Pourquoi ne pas le ramener à Asgard pour le brûler là-bas ? Mais il ne dit rien. Il exigea juste de voir le corps. Bruce l'emmena alors à l'infirmerie qui était à basse température pour préserver le corps un maximum. Fury observa le corps un long moment avant d'acquiescer et de sortir.

\- Et eux ? demanda-t-il en désignant les Ases.

\- Nous devons retourner à Asgard pour prévenir la famille royale de la mort de leur cadet. Ils enverront sans doute quelqu'un pour s'assurer que la personne coupable d'un tel crime soit arrêtée et emmenée à Asgard pour être jugé, remarqua Fandral.

Les autres Ases échangèrent un regard, c'était une bonne excuse pour eux de revenir ici et d'épauler leur Prince, même si ce dernier risquait d'être mécontent d'eux.

Fury tiqua légèrement mais ne dit rien, observant les Ases gagner le balcon et appeler Heimdall avant de disparaître dans un flash arc-en-ciel.

\- Je veux des explications maintenant, exigea Fury.

\- Sur quoi, cracha Tony hargneux.

\- Le Hulk n'a pu faire que des égratignures sur Loki. N'allez pas me faire croire qu'une simple balle aurait pu l'atteindre.

\- C'était une balle perforante, remarqua Steve.

Fury soupira alors.

\- Que Stark me prenne pour un imbécile, j'ai l'habitude, mais j'attendais beaucoup mieux de vous que ça, Capitaine.

Ce dernier se tendit face à la réprimande, alors qu'un silence lourd s'installa dans le penthouse. Ce fut alors au tour de Stark de soupirer.

\- Tony, souffla Bruce en avertissement.

\- JARVIS, la tour est-elle sécurisée ?

\- Elle l'est.

\- Les vitres ?

\- Opacifiées, assura l'IA.

\- Loki a découvert quelque chose lorsqu'il a pris le contrôle de vos hommes.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- Une Hydre, répondit Stark. Une hydre qui empoisonne le SHIELD de l'intérieur. Nous ne savons pas qui fait parti d'Hydra ou pas, mais Loki pourrait le découvrir.

\- Pour cela il avait besoin d'une liberté totale et il ne l'aurait pas eut à être surveillé en permanence par Hydra. Alors il a simulé sa mort.

\- Et en attendant qu'il trouve tous les membres d'Hydra, nous on doit l'enterrer et faire comme si de rien n'était, finit Stark en se servant un nouveau verre de Scotch.

\- Vous faites donc tous confiance au dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge.

\- Nous avons des preuves qu'il était contrôlé pendant l'attaque et en dehors de ce contrôle, il n'a rien fait qui pourrait nous pousser à nous méfier de lui, remarqua Tony. Il a été plus honnête que vous à vrai dire.

Le coup d'œil jeté à Coulson était tout sauf discret. Fury se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas aimer Coulson, Stark lui en voulait rudement de lui avoir fait croire à la mort de l'agent. Fury les observa ensuite avec attention, aucun des Avengers ne semblait inquiet à l'idée que Loki s'occupe d'Hydra et si le commandant devait être honnête, il savait que le prince avait plus de chances qu'eux de détruire entièrement l'organisation.

\- Très bien, fit-il finalement. Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais au moindre problème, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable.

Stark se contenta de renifler à cela, observant Fury faire une sortie dramatique avec une envolée de son long manteau noir.

Trois jours plus tard, le Quinjet s'envola de la tour avec à son bord les Avengers et le « corps » de Loki. Ils se rendirent à Malibu, où ils trouvèrent refuge dans la grande villa Stark et ce soir-là, le corps fut placé dans l'immense voilier. Clint décocha une flèche enflammée et tous observèrent le bateau flamber dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Bruce.

\- Maintenant, on trouve celui qui a fait ça, répondit Steve déterminé.

X

Loki observa autour de lui essayant de se repérer dans le bâtiment où il se trouvait. Il avait déjà parcouru l'Helicarier et avait repéré tous les agents d'Hydra à bord. Plonger dans leurs pensées avait été d'une facilité enfantine, il avait ainsi pu découvrir de nouveaux agents et des lieux où Hydra se regroupait. Pour chaque agent trouvé qui suivait et embrassait les idéaux d'Hydra, il les avait marqués de sa magie. Ça serait plus facile pour lui de les retrouver pour les tuer discrètement après, à moins qu'une petite malédiction… Il verrait, mais pour le moment, il avait encore du monde à voir.

S'engouffrant dans une nouvelle salle et se figea en voyant l'un des dirigeants du SHIELD discuter avec un autre homme. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Il n'avait pas vu le nom de Pierce dans l'esprit des agents qu'il avait accosté.

Il allait donc devoir vérifier aussi les deux autres. Par les Nornes le SHIELD était vraiment pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Loki eut un rictus mauvais, Fury allait avoir une attaque.

Loki entra dans l'esprit des personnes présentes et les marqua de sa magie avant de porter son regard sur le seul dont il ne pouvait lire les pensées. Non pas qu'il était protégé, juste qu'il ne pensait à rien et ça, ça interpela Loki. C'était impossible d'avoir un esprit aussi vide. Il fouilla plus loin pour voir les souvenirs et haussa un sourcil en voyant que c'était cet homme qui l'avait abattu.

Il voulut le marquer de sa magie, mais hésita. L'homme devant lui semblait brisé et rien dans son attitude semblait naturelle. Loki s'approcha alors et l'observa avec attention, la première chose notable était sans doute le bras en acier, il avait les cheveux long noir qui lui cachaient une bonne partie du visage et un masque noir qui en faisait de même.

\- L'atout a accompli un exploit en tuant ce dieu, remarqua Pierce. Il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à tuer le reste des Avengers en commençant par Roger et Stark. Le Capitaine ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité et nous pourrons nous emparer de Stark Industrie et de Iron man à la mort de Stark. Nos hommes placés à l'intérieur s'en assureront.

\- Et pour les autres ?

\- Ross veut mettre la main sur Banner depuis longtemps, nous le lui donnerons. Quant à Barton et Romanov… Et bien, des agents se font tuer tous les jours, s'ils ne nous rejoignent pas ils ne nous servent à rien.

Loki se tendit en serrant la mâchoire à l'entente de ses mots. Si ces mortels pensaient réellement qu'il allait les laisser faire… Les Avengers étaient les protecteurs de ce royaume et lui en tant que protecteur des Neuf Royaumes, les protégerait. Il marqua de sa magie les deux hommes et plaça une magie différente sur celui au bras de fer. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour déterminer s'il était contrôlé et comment briser ce contrôle.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la base ennemi et se téléporta dans une autre, puis dans une autre, puis dans une autre, jusqu'à la dernière six mois après avoir commencé. Il avait observé et écouté et maintenant il était prêt à tuer l'hydre.

Il se téléporta donc dans la tour des Avengers, tout en restant invisible, s'assurant d'abord que JARVIS avait protégé la tour de tout espionnage extérieur.

\- La tour est sécurisée, monsieur Loki, annonça l'IA.

Le jeune dieu se détendit alors et se rendit visible. Il devait annoncer son retour aux Avengers, mais d'abord il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Lorsqu'il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard (pas de sa faute si Stark avait des douches avec massages par jet d'eau intégrés), il entoura sa taille d'une simple serviette avant d'en prendre une autre pour se sécher les cheveux tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Sexy ! commenta une voix que Loki connaissait bien.

Baissant la serviette qu'il utilisait pour ses cheveux, il remarqua que l'ensemble des Avengers était là avec Sif et Fandral. Loki fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à ces deux derniers.

\- Je croyais vous avoir donné un ordre, remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Le Père de Toute Chose nous a envoyé ici pour aider à trouver qui a tué son fils, répondit Fandral.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'habiller d'un claquement de doigt d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons restèrent ouverts.

\- Alors, demanda Steve.

\- C'est fait, j'ai pu retrouver tous les membres d'Hydra et les marquer, maintenant il faut décider quoi en faire.

\- Tu as aussi retrouvé celui qui t'a tiré dessus ? demanda Clint.

\- Oui c'était un pantin, réellement. Il est contrôlé et son esprit est brisé, probablement au-delà de la réparation. Donc maintenant que j'aie toutes les têtes de l'hydre à ma portée, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 38

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse des membres d'Hydra ? demanda Loki.

Le jeune dieu s'assit dans son canapé et observa les Avengers.

\- Les tuer me semble une bonne option, remarqua Tony.

\- On est des héros, répliqua aussitôt Steve. On ne tue pas.

\- Tony a raison, remarqua Natacha alors que Clint acquiesçait derrière elle. On ne peut pas prendre de risques. Steve, tu sais à quel point ils sont dangereux.

\- Oui, mais… tenta Roger.

\- Capitaine, appela alors doucement Loki. Je comprends votre point de vue, j'avais le même lorsque j'étais enfant, pour moi les Ases étaient des héros et il m'était impossible de voir le mal qu'ils pouvaient faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne commencent à me punir par simple cruauté. Je sais à quel point on voudrait que les héros de notre enfance soient réels, mais voilà, ils ne le sont pas. Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal, Capitaine, pas dans l'absolu en tout cas. Oui, les Avengers sont des héros, mais vous devez comprendre que pour le rester vous aller devoir vous salir les mains. Midgard est votre monde, continua Loki en se levant, je pourrais prendre la décision de tuer tout ces hommes, mais c'est une décision que vous seuls pouvez prendre. J'interviendrais si une menace extérieure à Midgard venait à apparaître, mais pour les menaces internes, je n'interviendrais que si vous en fait la demande.

\- Moi, je la fais, répondit Stark. Vois les choses en face Cap, Hydra est de la vermine. On aura beau les combattre et les enfermer, ils trouveront toujours un moyen de s'échapper et de proliférer, c'est triste à dire mais le seul moyen d'être enfin tranquille avec cette menace, c'est de les tuer.

Steve se mordit la lèvre, incertain avant de regarder les autres Avengers.

\- Combien ? demanda finalement le capitaine.

\- Un peu plus d'un million, répondit Loki.

\- Tant que ça ! s'exclama Stark.

\- Oui, dont environ 83 % du SHIELD. Bien sûr ceux qui n'ont pas embrassé les idéaux d'Hydra et qui peuvent être sauvés seront épargnés. Mais pour les autres…

\- Comment envisages-tu de procéder ? demanda Natacha.

\- Je pense qu'une malédiction sera plus discrète, mais ça sera plus long, les morts s'étaleront sur plusieurs jours, une semaine maximum.

\- Quelle est la teneur de cette… malédiction ? demanda Bruce.

\- Une malchance fatale, ceux concernés mourront, de maladie ou dans des accidents. Rien qui pourrait être considéré comme un meurtre.

\- Mais ça en serait un, remarqua Steve.

\- Fait le, ordonna alors une voix derrière eux.

Loki jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Fury qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Commandant… commença Steve.

\- Je prends cette décision, Capitaine. Si Loki m'affirme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en réchappera alors je n'hésiterai pas.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de se lever et de tendre un morceau de papier qu'il venait de faire apparaître à Fury.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La localisation des agents d'Hydra qui ont été manipulés ou forcés à rejoindre leur cause, eux ne mourront pas, mais je suppose que vous voudriez garder un œil sur eux.

Fury prit le papier et le déplia, y jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de le glisser dans l'une des poches de son manteau.

\- En combien de temps peut être lancé la malédiction ?

\- Ça dépend de la vitesse à laquelle vous pouvez me procurer les matériaux dont j'ai besoin.

Il fit rapidement une liste et JARVIS leur assura qu'il aura tout pour le lendemain matin.

\- Parfait, commenta Loki. Alors le sort devrait être fini pour demain midi, et une semaine après tous vos ennemis seront morts.

\- Parfais, approuva Fury.

Puis l'homme fit demi-tour dans une envolée de son long manteau. Il avait atteint les portes de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Loki.

\- Commandant, tâchez de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas une arme. Et que ma magie est à mon service seul. J'aiderai les Avengers et je vous aiderai au besoin, mais soyez assuré que je n'obéirai qu'aux ordres qui me conviennent. Je suis le dieu du Chaos après tout et le Chaos ne se laisse pas facilement contrôler.

\- Vous l'avez pourtant été, il me semble, nota Fury.

\- Oui et Thanos s'en mordra les doigts bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pense. Ne prenez pas la victoire des Avengers sur moi comme une preuve qu'ils peuvent me battre, parce qu'ils ne le peuvent que si je les laisse faire.

Fury l'observa un long moment.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Pour réparer les dégâts que j'ai bien malgré moi causés. Parce que Thanos approche et qu'en tant que protecteur des neufs royaumes, je dois l'arrêter. Parce que quel meilleur monde pour moi que le plus chaotique des neufs. Choisissez la raison qui vous convient le plus.

\- Je pourrais vous remettre dans votre cage en verre, remarqua Fury.

\- Je pourrais vous renvoyer sur votre Hellicarrier avec une jolie robe à cocktail rose pailleté, remarqua Loki.

La main de Fury se posa immédiatement sur son magnum avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une bouffée verte.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait, souffla Stark avec incrédulité mais aussi espoir.

\- Je l'avais prévenu.

\- JARVIS, pirate l'Hellicarrier, maintenant.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Puis, Tony se jeta sur le canapé en face de l'écran géant et rapidement des images de vidéo surveillance apparurent.

\- Il l'a fait souffla, Bruce complètement stupéfait par l'audace de Loki. Fury va te tuer.

\- J'en doute sauf s'il veux une couche à la place de la robe, répondit distraitement Loki.

Il était déjà en train de penser à la meilleure configuration de runes pour jeter son maléfice.

Fury ne remit pas les pieds à la tour. Puis après avoir demandé à JARVIS de sceller son étage et surtout de couper toutes les caméras, il allait avoir besoin de calme et d'une concentration extrême pour ce sortilège et de se savoir observé n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer, Loki passa la matinée du lendemain à lancer son sort.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans le penthouse principal, il était épuisé. Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'effondrer si Fandral ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Lui et Sif avait été particulièrement silencieux depuis son retour. Le guerrier Ase le guida vers le canapé où Stark lui apporta un verre. Loki en but une longue gorgée avant de se détendre.

\- C'est fait. Comment va Steve ? demanda-t-il ensuite en ne voyant pas le Capitaine.

\- Il ira bien, répondit il en s'assaillant à coté de Loki.

\- Et vous ? demanda le prince en regardant chacun des Avengers. Un million de personne vont mourir à cause de mon sortilège.

\- Beaucoup plus seraient morts si tu n'avais rien fait, remarqua Natacha.

Bruce tressaillit légèrement alors que Tony détourna le regard.

\- Parfois, faire ce qu'il faut est dur, mais si nous ne le faisons pas d'autres pourraient en souffrir. C'est peut-être une excuse pour nous donner bonne conscience, remarqua Stark étrangement mature, un million de familles vont en souffrir, mais Hydra faisait bien plus de mal et aurait continué à en faire s'ils n'avaient pas été arrêté.

Tony vida son verre cul sec et s'en resservit un aussitôt. Bruce était aussi mal à l'aise que Tony, mais les deux assassins et les deux Ases eux ne bougèrent pas, ils comprenaient les actions de Loki. Bien que les deux Ases n'approuvassent pas la méthode employée qu'ils trouvaient lâche, ils durent néanmoins constater de son efficacité.

Finalement, Steve les rejoignit et ils passèrent à table, essayant de ne pas penser aux nombreux morts qu'il allait y avoir. Ils parlèrent de nombreuses choses, des dernières inventions de Stark, de la robe de Fury et de l'arrivée de Thanos.

\- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, où est le sceptre ? demanda Loki, j'aimerai commencer à l'étudier.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard, incertain.

\- Vous avez perdu le sceptre, soupira Loki.

\- Le SHIELD l'a perdu, répliqua aussitôt Tony.

\- Et c'est probablement Hydra qui l'a. Je pourrais lancer un sort pour le retrouver, mais je vais devoir attendre demain, ma malédiction m'a pris plus que je ne le pensais. Je vous conseille de vous tenir prêts à aller le chercher. Tant que ma malédiction n'a pas totalement opéré, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me montrer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stark.

\- La malédiction est liée à ma magie, si je meurs, elle disparaîtra avant d'arriver à son terme et je ne doute pas qu'ils essayeront encore de me tuer s'ils savaient que j'étais en vie. Je doute qu'ils puissent y arriver mais je n'aime pas prendre de risques, donc demain je localiserai le sceptre et vous irez le chercher.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 39

Loki observa les Avengers devant lui avec de la lassitude.

Il était tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils du penthouse à attendre le retour des Avengers avec son sceptre lorsque JARVIS l'avait prévenu qu'ils ne rentraient pas seuls. Rapidement Sif et Fandral s'étaient placés de part et d'autre du fauteuil. À force de voir les vraies réalisations de Loki et d'essayer de comprendre sa manière de penser et de faire les choses, ils en étaient venus à réellement le respecter comme leur Prince et à lui être fidèles, autant qu'à Thor. (Ils en étaient même devenus un peu surprotecteurs, le petit frère et tout, au grand dam de Loki qui savait que les deux autres l'étaient tout autant.)

\- Vous êtes partit à cinq, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenu à sept ?

Stark semblait coupable et Steve était mal à l'aise.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être mort ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je suis un dieu, renifla Loki. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me tuer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune homme regardait autour de lui.

\- Stark, appela Loki. Je peux avoir une explication ?

\- On les a trouvés dans des cuves d'Hydra. Apparemment ils les ont infectés avec l'énergie du sceptre, les transformant en humains augmentés, répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Ils étaient des victimes d'Hydra, alors nous les avons sortis de là, compléta Steve.

\- Et ils tueront Stark avant la fin de la soirée, remarqua Loki.

\- Pas comme si je ne l'aurais pas mérité, grommela Tony.

\- Stark ! claqua Steve.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà pris une bouteille de son bar et quitta le penthouse. Loki fronça les sourcils un instant, puis il reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes gens qui étaient là. Il se leva alors et leurs demanda de le suivre, avant de les contraindre par magie lorsqu'ils ne bougèrent pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à son étage, il les libéra de son pouvoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

\- Quels sont vos noms ? demanda-t-il en sentant leur approche.

\- Pietro, répondit le garçon.

\- Wanda.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Vous êtes le cinglé qui a essayé d'envahir la Terre.

\- Je suis le bouc émissaire qu'on a contrôlé et envoyé envahir la Terre. Mais en dehors de ça, je suis Loki, dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction et le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes.

Wanda eut un reniflement à cette remarque qui fit sourire Loki.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux Avengers. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour moi, mais pour vous et Stark. Vous lui en voulez c'est évident. La question est pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, cracha Wanda.

Mais Loki avait déjà sa réponse en lisant dans l'esprit des deux jeunes. Il grimaça intérieurement, Stark avait commis des erreurs par le passé et l'une d'entre elles allait lui exploser à la figure s'il ne faisait rien.

\- Vous avez connu la guerre à un très jeune âge, trop jeune, remarqua Loki.

Il servit les tasses et les posa sur le comptoir devant lui avant d'en donner deux autres aux Ases et de leur faire signe de partir. Sif hésita un instant, mais Fandral lui crocheta le bras au passage.

\- Des soldats sont venus, possédant des armes Stark Industrie, et vous ont blessé. Vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir aux soldats, des êtres sans visages et sans noms, alors vous vous rabattez sur le seul nom que vous connaissez : Stark.

Wanda observa le regard tranquille du dieu, il n'y avait aucune accusation, aucune moquerie, rien d'autre que de la compréhension. Alors elle se lança.

\- Nos parents sont morts. Nous étions dans notre appartement et avec mon frère nous avons pu nous mettre à l'abri, mais une deuxième bombe est tombée juste à côté de nous et nous étions coincés. Nous sommes restés à côté d'une bombe qui n'avait pas explosée attendant que Tony Stark nous tue.

\- Les peurs que nous connaissons lors de notre enfance ont tendances à marquer plus profondément, remarqua doucement Loki.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Stark, je le hais.

\- Maintenant oui, mais cette haine est née de la peur.

\- Comme si vous en saviez quelque chose, grommela Pietro.

\- Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais oui, je comprends.

Loki baissa son regard pour le plonger dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, je faisais des cauchemars. Je rêvais que des Jotuns, des monstres, venaient m'enlever à ma famille. Toute mon enfance j'ai eu ces cauchemars. J'étais terrifié par les Jotuns, jusqu'à ce que l'on me mette une arme dans les mains. À ce moment-là, ma peur s'est transformée en haine à tel point que j'aurais pu tuer vieillard, femme et enfant pour peu qu'ils aient été Jotuns et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état j'étais lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais moi-même Jotun. J'étais dévasté. Heureusement j'étais entouré de gens qui ne craignaient pas les Jotuns et qui les avaient vraiment connus. Des gens qui ont put m'expliquer l'erreur de mon jugement. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai fini par accepter qu'ils étaient des gens comme les autres, juste grands et bleus. Ce qui m'a surtout aidé c'est de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les monstres de mon enfance et que ma peur n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dès l'instant où ma peur a disparu, ma haine s'est étouffée lentement. Stark n'est pas comme le monstre de votre enfance. Mais pour que vous le compreniez, il vous faut d'abord accepter de faire l'effort de le connaître. Il est étrange, mais ce n'est pas un monstre.

Wanda et Pietro échangèrent un regard.

\- Et si on décide quand même d'attaquer Stark ? demanda Pietro.

\- Alors je devrai vous arrêter, répondit Loki.

Nouveau regard échangé, avant que Pietro ne disparaisse. Aussitôt une barrière se leva autour de Loki emprisonnant le bras de Pietro alors que le dieu buvait une gorgée de thé. Aussitôt qu'elle vit son frère prisonnier, elle appela son pouvoir à elle pour le voir se retourner contre elle, l'entourant comme une corde et l'immobilisant. Elle foudroya alors Loki du regard, ce dernier n'ayant pas arrêté de boire son thé, calmement.

Puis, Loki libéra à son tour une partie de ses pouvoirs et Wanda se figea, complètement stupéfaite de sentir une telle puissance, elle ressentit un frisson de peur lui remonter l'échine. L'être devant lui était vraiment un dieu, elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre lui. Doucement Loki dissimula sa puissance et libéra les deux jeunes gens.

Pietro vint aussitôt entourer les épaules de sa sœur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

\- On ne pourra pas le combattre, murmura la jeune femme.

Loki se leva alors pour s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Vous avez tous les deux soufferts et vous pourriez être des ennemis redoutables pour les Avengers, mais je sais que vous pourriez devenir tellement plus… Laissez une chance à Tony de vous montrer qui il est vraiment. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous pourrez partir, personne ne vous en empêchera.

\- Mon Prince, appela Sif en entrant. On a ressenti votre pouvoir.

\- Une simple démonstration de puissance, rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter Sif.

La jeune femme les observa un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement, mais elle ne partit pas.

\- Ton pouvoir est encore brut, remarqua alors Loki en se redressant. Si tu restes ici je pourrais t'apprendre à mieux le maîtriser.

\- Tu essaies de nous pousser à rester ? demanda Wanda. C'est du chantage ! s'indigna-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas appelé Langue d'Argent pour rien, répondit Loki en riant.

\- Est-ce qu'on aurait un appartement aussi grand que celui-là ? demanda Pietro.

\- Stark n'a pas pour habitude de restreindre ses dépenses pour les gens qui lui sont proches. Si vous restez, il vous offrira un étage de la tour et ce que vous voulez pour le décorer et vous pourrez bénéficier de tous les à coté offerts : la salle de gym, la piscine, le spa, la salle de jeu. C'est la façon de Tony de nous montrer qu'il tient à nous.

Wanda fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Les jumeaux échangèrent un autre regard, puis la jeune femme soupira sous le regard de chiot battu de son frère.

\- Très bien, on reste, soupira Wanda.

Loki eut un sourire alors que Pietro lâcha un petit cri de joie.

\- JARVIS ? appela Loki.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- C'est JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle de Stark, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose il vous suffira de lui demander. Pourrais tu réunir tout le monde dans le Penthouse, que l'on accueille correctement nos nouveaux voisins.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Loki les guida alors vers l'ascenseur, rejoint en chemin par Fandral qui commença rapidement à flirter avec Wanda. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne l'éjecte de l'ascenseur avec son pouvoir lorsque ce dernier s'ouvrit sur le penthouse.

Les présentations furent maladroites au mieux, mais Loki ne s'attendait pas à autre chose.

\- Combien de temps pour qu'ils aient un étage pour eux ? demanda alors Loki en se tournant vers Stark.

\- Une semaine, répondit Tony après réflexion.

\- Et on peut demander ce qu'on veut ? demanda Pietro.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas illégal. Au fait Loki, le sceptre est dans le labo au-dessus.

\- Tu as déjà expérimenté ?

\- Juste un scan de routine, assura l'ingénieur.

\- Vous allez utiliser le sceptre ? demanda Wanda, tendu.

\- L'étudier, pour trouver un moyen de le détruire, répondit Loki, la mine sombre avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant au labo en question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Pietro.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien, c'était encore trop frais dans leur esprit et surtout dans celui de Loki. Steve leur recommanda juste de ne pas poser de questions à Loki pour le moment.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 40

Les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée des jumeaux à la tour furent tendus. Loki se montra peu, ce qui laissa les plus jeunes en présence des Avengers. Stark, bien qu'il essayait vraiment, n'était pas sûr que ses efforts pour intégrer les jumeaux aient aboutis.

Jusqu'au jour où Doom décida d'attaquer, l'homme avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de robots (même si JARVIS avait pu en dénombrer 2254) et tous se déchaînèrent sur l'île de Manhattan. Pietro et Wanda furent envoyés pour faire évacuer les civils. Pietro était à l'autre bout de l'île et ne put rien faire lorsque sa sœur fut acculée par les DoomBots, cinq d'entre eux l'entouraient et Wanda avait épuisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs à simplement déplacer les décombres pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Elle ferma alors les yeux en se recouvrant la tête de ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de peur lorsqu'elle entendit la détonation des armes.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée, stupéfaite, elle leva les yeux et se figea en voyant l'armure d'Iron man la couvrir. Le masque se releva alors dévoilant le visage de Tony.

\- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Bien les renforts dev…

Un liquide chaud éclaboussa le visage de Wanda et lorsqu'elle porta sa main à son visage puis devant ses yeux, elle se figea en voyant du sang. Aussitôt, elle regarda l'armure devant elle et remarqua l'énorme trou au niveau du flanc droit.

\- Merde, haleta Tony.

À ce moment-là, le Hulk apparut, détruisant les robots et repartant aussi rapidement, trop concentré sur la destruction pour voir que l'un de ses amis était blessé.

\- JARVIS, appelle Loki, ordonna Stark avant de s'effondrer.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? gémit la jeune femme en essayant de compresser la plaie.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais je pouvais te sauver toi.

À ce moment-là, Loki apparut dans un feu vert. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Tony et lança sa magie pour l'examiner.

\- Il m'a protégé, souffla Wanda. Et ces machines…

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de grimacer face à l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Loki !

Steve s'approcha en courant et ils furent rapidement rejoint par Sif et Fandral.

\- C'est moche, commenta le guerrier.

Mais Loki ne lui prêta pas attention.

\- Tu connais les règles Capitaine.

\- Je les connais et je te demande de l'aide à toi et aux guerriers Ases avec toi.

Loki acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Sif et Fandral.

\- Suivez le Capitaine, vous êtes placés sous ses ordres directs pour la bataille d'aujourd'hui.

Les deux guerriers saluèrent rapidement et écoutèrent les ordres de Steve avant de s'élancer au combat. Le Capitaine resta un instant derrière.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je vais pouvoir le sauver, mais il va être indisponible un moment.

Steve acquiesça avant de repartir au combat.

\- Agrippe mon épaule, ordonna soudainement Loki à Wanda.

La jeune femme encore sous le choc de voir cet homme qu'elle détestait la sauver mit quelques secondes avant d'obéir. Puis Loki les téléporta à la tour directement à l'infirmerie, il fit ensuite léviter Tony pour le poser sur un lit tout en continuant les soins.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Wanda encore un peu sous le choc.

\- Tony a eut une vie très solitaire avant les Avengers, répondit Loki. Lorsque l'on connaît la solitude aussi intimement que lui, on fait tout pour que les gens qui veulent rester avec nous le reste pour toujours.

\- Tu es comme lui, comprit alors Wanda.

\- Je l'ai été pendant très longtemps, à Asgard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé dans d'autres royaumes et rencontré d'autres personnes. Je me suis fait des amis, trouvé des endroits que je pouvais appeler ma maison, j'étais heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

À ce moment-là, la magie de Loki s'éteignit, la blessure de Stark étant entièrement guérie.

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos, annonça Loki. Je dois partir aider les autres, reste avec lui et empêche-le de se lever.

Puis, il disparut.

\- Toujours aussi dramatique, grommela Tony.

Wanda baissa son regard sur l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais ce dernier était en train d'observer son armure.

\- JARVIS, tu as pu tout enregistrer ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien alors il va falloir qu'on trouve un alliage plus résistant pour mon armure, remarqua Stark en se redressant.

Mais aussitôt, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Loki a dit que vous deviez rester allongé.

\- Loki est beaucoup trop surprotecteur, grommela Tony en essayant de se lever quand même, pour être arrêté par la magie de Wanda.

\- Hé ! s'indigna-t-il.

Mais Wanda ne le libéra pas, elle observait Stark en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Il ne voulait pas vraiment attaquer New York n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non et c'est une chance pour nous. Loki est rusé et très puissant, s'il avait vraiment voulu asservir notre monde, personne n'aurait pas l'arrêter, principalement parce qu'on n'aurait jamais su qu'il était là.

Puis Wanda observa Stark, l'observa donner des ordres à JARVIS pour que son armure soit réparée, l'observa demander les vidéos des combats pour garder un œil sur les autres, l'observa coordonner les actions de son armée d'armures qui évacuait les civils et combattait aussi les Doombots. Et elle sut ce qu'elle observait, elle observait un homme qui avait commis des erreurs et qui faisait tout pour ne plus en commettre, un homme qui avait tué (indirectement) et qui maintenant essayait de sauver le plus de vie. Elle observa un homme ni bon, ni mauvais, juste un homme.

Ce soir-là, la petite fête de la victoire était incroyablement détendue et Wanda se montra particulièrement serviable avec Tony.

Loki lui observa les Avengers avec fierté, avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse un instant. La victoire d'aujourd'hui était une bonne chose, mais Thanos sera d'un tout autre niveau. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aide aux autres royaumes, mais aucun n'aurait été de taille à affronter le Titan et son armée, pas sans de grandes pertes et Loki ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il y a longtemps, il s'était promis de protéger les neuf royaumes et il allait le faire. Il trouverait un moyen de stopper tout ça et s'il échouait… Et bien… L'univers mourrait.

\- Tu sembles inquiet, remarqua Natacha en sortant le dieu de ses pensées.

Loki jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir que seul l'assassin lui prêtait attention.

\- L'avenir est inquiétant, répondit simplement Loki. Le Titan fou est infiniment plus puissant que Doom, plus puissant que moi.

\- On trouvera un moyen, assura l'espionne. Je sais que tu trouveras un moyen.

Loki l'observa, surpris intérieurement, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude d'être loué pour ses qualités de stratège ou pour sa puissance magique.

\- Merci, agent Romanov.

\- Je vous en prie, Prince Loki.

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avant que Loki ne prenne congé pour rejoindre le labo, rapidement rejoint par Sif et Fandral. Il s'approcha du sceptre qu'il avait ouvert et dont il avait extrait la pierre de l'esprit. Il l'avait examiné sous toutes ses formes, mais n'avait toujours pas compris comment la détruire et les quelques sorts qu'il avait essayé de jeter dessus pour contenir son pouvoir avait échoué.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur un siège, les coudes sur ses genoux et son menton posé sur ses mains croisées, et il observa la pierre. Elle était le contenant du pouvoir pas l'origine, donc il devrait pouvoir le sceller mais la pierre elle-même rejetait la magie. Et rien de physique ne pourrait arrêter Thanos de l'atteindre.

\- Peut être qu'il n'y a pas de solution, remarqua alors Fandral.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire, le pouvoir de cette pierre vient d'Yggdrasil lui-même et personne ne peut égaliser la puissance d'Yggdrasil, mon Prince, pas même vous.

Puis une idée apparut dans l'esprit de Loki, rien ne peut égaliser Yggdrasil, sauf Yggdrasil lui-même. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître sa dague et s'avança vers la pierre.

\- Mon Prince ? demanda Sif incertaine.

\- Vous devriez un peu reculer, offrit Loki. JARVIS met en place les protections Hulk autour du laboratoire.

\- C'est fait, Monsieur, dois-je prévenir Monsieur de votre tentative ?

\- Non, c'est juste un essai, je doute que ce soit concluant. Inutile de leur donner de faux espoir.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Puis Loki leva le bras et abattit sa dague sur la pierre. L'explosion de puissance qui en résulta fit trembler la tour jusqu'aux fondations.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 41

Lorsque Tony recouvrit ses esprits il regarda autour de lui, de la poussière obstruait sa vue et des débris jonchaient le penthouse.

\- Tony, appela Steve.

\- Je suis là, tout le monde va bien ?

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Clint en se redressant.

\- JARVIS ? Quelle est la source de l'explosion ?

\- Le laboratoire, monsieur. Monsieur Loki a fait un nouvel essai pour détruire la pierre.

\- Ventile le penthouse.

\- À vos ordres.

Peu à peu, l'air devint plus respirable et moins opaque alors que tous prenaient la direction du laboratoire. Les vitres étaient explosées, y compris celles qui étaient censées résister à Hulk. Ils s'avancèrent et rapidement trouvèrent Sif et Fandral derrière un bouclier magique qui disparut à l'instant où Steve posa la main dessus.

\- Sif, Fandral, ça va ?

\- Oui, juste sonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Apparemment Loki a essayé de détruire la pierre.

\- Loki, haleta Sif, mon Prince !

Elle se leva rapidement suivie de Fandral et ils observèrent autour d'eux avant de remarquer une main qui dépassait d'un meuble. Aussitôt Sif se précipita avant de se figer et de pâlir, parce qu'elle ne trouva derrière ce meuble que le bras droit du prince, un bras tellement déchiré qu'on dirait un carpaccio et dans la main reposait toujours la dague de Loki, brisée.

Ce fut un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle qui attira l'attention de tous vers une étagère complètement effondrée. Sif s'y précipita et commença à déblayer les morceaux de ferraille, rapidement aidée par les autres. Loki était là, avec un bras en moins et une grande partie du torse lui aussi blessé.

\- Mon Prince ? appela Sif en prenant doucement la tête de Loki sur ses genoux.

Ce dernier toussa un instant, faisant craindre pour ses poumons avant d'essayer de se redresser.

\- La pierre…

Aussitôt Fandral se redressa et retourna près de la table où la pierre avait été posée pour essayer de la retrouver. Bruce lui était revenu avec un kit de soin et soignait les plaies de Loki. Ce dernier remarqua à ce moment-là, l'absence de l'un de ses membres.

\- Mon bras, murmura le Prince.

Fandral hésita un instant puis sur un signe de tête de Sif, il ramassa le membre et le porta à Loki. Ce dernier l'observa sans rien dire avant que sa main gauche ne se tende difficilement pour essayer de reprendre sa dague, à présent brisée. Clint, en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, l'aida et Loki ne se détendit qu'une fois l'arme dans ses mains.

\- La pierre ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Pietro utilisa alors sa vitesse pour fouiller la pièce rapidement et lorsqu'il revint vers eux, il tenait une pierre parfaitement transparente, là où autre fois elle était d'une couleur jaune, avec en son centre une fissure. Loki l'observa un instant avant de tendre la main pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts, puis il lâcha un léger rire, qui se transforma rapidement en rire hystérique. Il l'avait fait, la pierre avait été détruite et son pouvoir retourné à Yggdrasil. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaître la pierre avec ses dernières forces, il l'étudierait plus en profondeur plus tard, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres accueillantes de l'inconscience.

Lorsque Loki reprit conscience, une douleur sourde lui vrillait tout le coté droit de son torse. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ses blessures, il avait du mal à se rappeler des derniers événements, puis il vit et il se rappela. Son bras lui avait été arraché par la puissance de la pierre, pierre qu'il avait détruite en même temps que sa dague.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur au niveau de son bras lui coupa le souffle et lorsque Loki y regarda de plus près il se figea en voyant un renflement. Aussitôt inquiet de ce que ça pourrait être, Loki essaya d'arracher le bandage, mais affaiblit comme il l'était il n'y arriva pas et il paniqua (il était épuisé et avec un bras en moins, il avait le droit).

\- Wow, du calme, Reindeer Games, fit Tony en entrant, vite suivi par les autres.

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait pas et essayait frénétiquement d'enlever le bandage, jusqu'à ce que Bruce ne s'approche pour le couper lui-même et qu'il ne reste bouche bée face à la blessure de Loki. Enfin blessure… plus vraiment. Sous le regard stupéfait des Avengers un nouveau bras était en train de pousser, lentement.

\- Comment c'est possible, souffla Stark. C'est ta magie ?

\- Non, répondit Loki d'une voix roque. Je ne sens pas ma magie à l'œuvre et ça ne vient pas de ma race non plus.

\- Alors comment… ?

Loki ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas comment, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ça faisait un mal de chien.

\- On dirait des écailles, remarqua soudainement Clint.

Aussitôt, Loki se redressa légèrement avec une grimace de douleur et observa avec attention son moignon pour s'apercevoir qu'en effet, son nouveau bras avait des écailles. Serait-ce possible que…

\- Loki ? demanda Barton.

\- J'ai mangé le cœur d'un dragon une fois, et lorsque l'on mange le cœur d'un dragon on peut obtenir certains pouvoirs, certaines caractéristiques du dragon.

\- Et si les dragons sont comme des lézards… commenta Stark.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de se rallonger. À ce moment-là, il remarqua l'absence des Ases.

\- Où sont Sif et Fandral ?

\- Tu étais dans un sale état, alors ils sont retournés à Asgard hier pour essayer de trouver un moyen de t'aider à guérir.

\- Hier ? combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- 24h.

\- Est-ce que la destruction de la pierre a eut des répercussions ?

\- Quelques vitres brisées, mais rien à part ça, répondit Stark. Et on aurait aimé être tenu au courant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, répondit Loki.

\- Et tu en as d'autre des dagues comme celle que tu as utilisé ? demanda Natacha.

\- Non, c'était la seule. Mais je sais où trouver le métal pour la forger, le plus dur sera de convaincre le propriétaire.

\- Qui c'est ? On pourrait peut-être …

\- C'est le Roi Hreidmar, souverain de Nidavellir, la nation des Nains Forgerons.

\- Donc, on ne peut pas…

\- Non pas vraiment, mais Hreidmar n'est pas idiot, son prix sera élevé mais au final il nous donnera le minerai. Lui non plus ne pourra pas résister à Thanos. Et c'est un roi juste et protecteur vis-à-vis de son peuple.

\- En attendant, tu as besoin de repos, remarqua Bruce. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ton bras ait fini de repousser… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cette phrase un jour.

\- On se croirait dans un mauvais film de SF, ricana Stark. JARVIS commande des pizzas pour tout le monde. On a détruit l'une des pierres, on a bien le droit de fêter ça.

\- Tout est raison de fête pour toi Antony, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire.

Ce soir-là, alors que Loki avait réussi à s'endormir malgré la douleur, le Bifrost apporta un vieil homme. Steve l'accueillit avec certaine réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente comme Odin, Roi d'Asgard et père de Loki.

\- Vous êtes venu pour le soigner ? demanda Pietro alors qu'ils conduisaient le Roi voir Loki.

\- Il n'en aura pas besoin si ce que me dit Heimdall est vrai, répondit Odin.

Steve s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Loki était allongé sur son bon coté dos à la porte et dormait. Odin s'approcha avant de se tourner vers les mortels en voyant que ceux-ci étaient toujours-là. Comprenant le message Steve et Natacha entraînèrent les autres vers le penthouse. De toute façon, JARVIS gardait un œil sur eux.

Odin lui, observa son fils avec tristesse, une fois encore il était blessé à cause de son impuissance. S'il avait tué le Titan lors de sa première attaque contre Yggdrasil, Loki n'aurait pas eut besoin de sacrifier son bras pour détruire une pierre. Il s'approcha et fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir doucement dessus. Pendant un moment, il observa le bras qui repoussait doucement. Il savait que dans la journée, Loki gardait son bras sous ses vêtements pour n'incommoder personne, mais pour dormir son fils avait toujours préféré être au moins torse nu.

\- Père ? appela une voix à moitié endormie.

\- Comment vas-tu fils ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ça va. Comment va Mère et Thor ?

\- Ta mère va mieux après qu'elle ait elle-même fait le ménage dans le conseil, répondit Odin avec amusement. Tu connais ta mère.

\- Pas le genre de femme qu'on souhaite mettre en colère, gloussa doucement Loki encore groggy par les drogues que Bruce lui avait donné pour l'aider à dormir. Et Thor ?

\- Il apprend, je me fais de plus en plus vieux et il faudra bien qu'il monte sur le trône un jour. Il aide aussi à rétablir la paix dans les royaumes. L'attaque de Thanos sur Midgard a inspiré beaucoup trop de brigands.

\- Vous intervenez à Vanaheim ? demanda Loki avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Uniquement à la demande du Roi Freyr. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en très bons termes, mais il est suffisamment sage pour savoir quand demander de l'aide.

Odin observa son fils un instant avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul. Thanos est un adversaire puissant, plus puissant que moi, avoua finalement Odin.

\- J'ai détruit une pierre de l'infini et je détruirais les autres. Sans elles, Thanos n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le pense.

\- Il a une armée.

\- On a un Hulk.

Odin haussa un sourcil sans comprendre alors que Loki gloussait une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda alors si les mortels pouvaient lui donner ce qui avait été utilisé sur Loki, son fils était bien plus ouvert ainsi, avant de se fustiger. Si Loki s'était éloigné d'eux c'est en grande partie de sa faute et pas celle de son fils.

\- Tu restes un peu ? demanda soudainement Loki.

Et ça, ça surprit Odin, depuis quand Loki n'avait-il plus demandé sa présence ? Oui, il allait définitivement se procurer cette drogue. Avec douceur il s'installa contre la tête du lit et laissa Loki poser sa tête sur ses genoux comme lorsqu'il était enfant, puis il se rendormit. Odin le regarda toute la nuit, entendit ses gémissements de douleur et sécha parfois une larme, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû retourner à Asgard, Frigga occupait la régence, mais il savait que dès qu'il rentrerait, elle rejoindrait Midgard pour voir son fils à son tour. Frigga sera furieuse de son retard, mais il ne bougea pas, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, son petit demandait sa présence.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 42

Le lendemain matin après un copieux petit déjeuner, avoir dit au revoir à Odin et avoir obtenu le libre accès au Tesseract, il fit apparaître la pierre de l'esprit ou ce qu'il en restait. Il l'examina avec soin pendant une bonne heure avant d'accepter le fait qu'elle ne contenait plus aucun pouvoir. Loki se détendit alors, installé dans l'un des canapé du penthouse il jongla doucement avec la pierre tout en observant les Avengers jouer à Mario Kart.

Puis, il sentit un bruissement de magie qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Bifrost en formation, annonça JARVIS.

\- Tu en as de la visite Reindeer Games, commenta Tony avec un large sourire amusé.

\- Perdre un bras fait cet effet.

\- J'y vais, annonça alors Steve en voyant que Loki s'apprêtait à se lever.

Il posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule du Prince et se précipita vers l'escalier menant au toit. Il se figea en voyant les deux femmes et une escorte de six soldats qui se tenaient là. Steve n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la Reine Frigga, d'autant que Loki les avait prévenus de son arrivée. Ainsi s'approcha-t-il jusqu'à une distance respectueuse et fit un salut militaire.

\- Reine Frigga, bienvenue sur Terre.

La Reine le salua avec un sourire tranquille et un signe de tête.

\- Vous devez être le Capitaine.

\- Oui, madame, Capitaine Steve Rogers.

\- Je vous présente lady Eir, notre guérisseuse. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais qu'elle examine mon fils.

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, offrit Steve.

Il était plus qu'impressionné par l'aisance tranquille de la Reine. Il la guida donc jusqu'au penthouse, où tout le monde l'accueillit et la salua à leur manière. Stark termina sur un baise-main et un sourire qui disparut rapidement au son d'un : « c'est ma mère, Stark » glacial venant de Loki.

Frigga, elle, observa son fils foudroyer le mortel avec un léger sourire. Elle s'approcha alors avec Lady Eir et rapidement la guérisseuse s'installa près de Loki pour l'examiner. Elle contempla un instant le bras, pensive.

\- Je ne sais que dire, ma Reine.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Loki. J'ai tué Fafnir et mangé son cœur, on pense que ça vient de là.

Les guerriers présents échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Comment ça, c'était le second Prince qui avait tué Fafnir !? Sigurd avait affirmé haut et fort à son retour qu'il avait été tué par une armée envoyée par le Roi Hreidmar et avait ajouté que si une armée de nains avait pu le tuer alors lui l'aurait sans doute tué seul.

\- Tu as tué Fafnir, seul, commenta Frigga.

Loki grimaça à la voix contrôlée de la Reine, ce n'était pas bon pour lui ça.

\- Je l'ai piégé, répondit Loki précipitamment. Je ne suis pas Thor, je ne fonce pas dans le tas comme une brute, mère.

Frigga l'observa encore un instant avant de se détendre.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Loki se détendit à son tour et laissa Eir continuer son examen.

\- Ses autres blessures sont presque guéries, ma Reine, il ne restera que des cicatrices d'ici demain matin.

\- Bien. Merci Lady Eir. Maintenant j'aimerais parler seule avec mon fils.

\- Laissez moi vous conduire aux jardins, mère, remarqua Loki. Nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Les jardins, qui étaient juste sous le toit, était un lieu de détente et d'intimité. Tony avait désinstallé toutes les caméras et les micros de l'endroit, laissant juste un bouton d'urgence, au cas où. Bruce venait souvent ici pour se détendre, tout comme Loki d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier guida doucement la Reine à travers cette flore luxuriante vers un petit banc à côté d'une fontaine.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, commenta doucement Frigga avec un sourire approbateur.

\- Bruce l'entretient, je l'aide lorsque je le peux, fit doucement Loki.

Frigga observa autour d'elle avec un silence apaisant, les gardes et Lady Eir étant restés près de l'entrée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mère ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Je suis inquiète pour l'avenir d'Asgard.

\- As-tu eu une vision ? demanda aussitôt Loki.

\- Non, juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Loki fronça les sourcils, sa mère avait souvent fait confiance à ses instincts, tout comme lui.

\- Thanos…

\- Thanos n'est pas la seule menace, remarqua doucement Frigga.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Loki.

Frigga secoua doucement la tête avant d'offrir un petit sourire à son fils.

\- Rien dont tu ne dois t'inquiéter pour le moment, ton père nous protège. Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur Thanos. C'est ça ta priorité.

Loki acquiesça doucement alors que sa main gauche se serra doucement sur son bras droit caché sous sa chemise. Encore une petite semaine et son bras aurait entièrement repoussé, et il pourrait rejoindre Nidavellir.

\- À quoi penses-tu fils ?

\- À comment je pourrais convaincre Hreidmar de me céder son fer d'Yggdrasil, le vieux renard est avare, gloussa Loki avec un léger sourire tendre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose, répondit doucement Frigga avec un léger sourire. Sois juste prudent.

\- Oui, mère.

Ce soir-là, après le départ de Frigga, ils étaient tous réunis dans le penthouse, profitant de la soirée en s'échangeant des boites en carton remplies de nourriture thaï. Finalement, Loki posa la boite qu'il tenait.

\- Lorsque mon bras sera guéri, je partirai, annonça-t-il entraînant un silence lourd dans la pièce.

\- Où ? demanda Tony.

\- Nidavellir, je dois reforger de nouvelles dagues et trouver les autres pierres. Je sais déjà où se trouve le Tesseract, mais la plus importante à trouver est la pierre du temps, je dois impérativement la trouver et la détruire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Clint.

\- Parce que si Thanos s'empare de son pouvoir, il pourra contrôler le temps et faire en sorte qu'aucune des autres pierres ne soit détruite.

\- À quoi elles ressemblent ? demanda aussitôt Stark. Je peux toujours faire une recherche, après tout, le Tesseract était bien sur Terre, non ?

\- C'est une pierre de couleur verte, de la même taille que celle de l'esprit.

\- Une pierre verte, répéta Tony avant de grimacer, tu n'aurais pas une description plus précise ?

\- Crois moi Stark, quand tu l'auras dans les mains, tu le sauras, sa puissance est très perceptible et si tu as un doute, je suis sûr que Wanda pourra le confirmer.

\- Et comment on garde le contact ? Si on trouve la pierre ou si tu es en danger ? demanda Clint.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux créer un miroir à double sens avec ta magie, proposa Tony.

\- Un miroir à… double sens ?

\- Comme dans Harry Potter, insista l'ingénieur.

\- C'est un livre qui parle d'un sorcier qui va dans une école de sorcellerie, expliqua rapidement Bruce, et dans l'histoire il a un couple de miroir à double sens ce qui permet de communiquer entre deux personnes.

\- L'image et le son de l'un s'affiche sur le miroir de l'autre et inversement.

\- Comme des bols à scrutation qui fonctionneraient dans les deux sens, comprit finalement Loki.

Il réfléchit rapidement, oui, il pourrait faire ça du moins en partie. S'il ne fallait pas particulièrement de magie pour « voir » à travers un bol de Scrutation, la magie étant contenue dans le bol, il en fallait pour communiquer à travers, il serait donc le seul à pouvoir initier un contact.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un récipient, remarqua alors Loki, avec de l'eau, quelque chose en bois de préférence pour sculpter les runes dessus.

\- JARVIS, est-ce qu'on a quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Tony.

\- Oui, monsieur dans la salle de stockage n°3.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki avait fait apparaître l'une de ses dagues classiques et gravait minutieusement des runes sur tout le tour. Puis, il remplit le bol d'une eau spéciale, infusée avec sa propre magie qu'il sortit d'une outre qu'il avait fait apparaître.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, annonça Loki. Avec ça vous pourrez me voir en tout temps grâce au surface réfléchissante. Malheureusement pour ce qui est des communications, il faut de la magie donc je serai le seul à pouvoir l'activer.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda Steve en s'approchant.

\- Tu dois te pencher au-dessus du bol et dire « Sja Loki ».

Aussitôt une image de Loki apparue dans le bol, elle semblait être prise depuis sa gauche, Loki se tourna légèrement pour voir son reflet sur une shaker en aluminium.

\- On peut voir n'importe qui avec ça ? demanda Tony avec un large sourire.

\- En théorie on peut voir qui on veut avec un bol de scrutation, à condition que cette personne ne se cache pas, mais puisque vous n'avez pas de pouvoir, je l'ai enchanté pour que vous ne puissiez voir que moi.

Tony eut une moue suivie d'une taloche à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Bruce alors que les autres riaient doucement.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? demanda alors Stark.

\- Non, Midgard a encore besoin de ses héros et puis j'avancerai plus vite seul.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul, remarqua Bruce doucement.

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, pourquoi tout le monde lui disait ça maintenant. Il avait toujours tout fait seul, il n'avait jamais eu de soutient à Asgard.

\- Bruce a raison, Loki, remarqua Steve.

\- Je sais, soupira le dieu, vous voulez m'aider ? Alors restez ici et défendez Midgard le temps de mon absence, je sais que je peux la laisser entre vos mains sans crainte et cela fera un souci en moins pour moi.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer, aussi désireux qu'ils étaient de voir les autres royaumes, il y avait une Terre à protéger. Même s'ils auraient aimé pouvoir aider Loki un peu plus.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 43

Le jour du départ de Loki arriva finalement. Tous se réunirent sur le toit de la tour et saluèrent le Prince, jusqu'à ce qu'un faisceau de lumière arc-en-ciel ne les force à détourner le regard et lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau voir, Loki avait disparu.

Le Bifrost le déposa devant les grandes portes de la citadelle des nains. D'un mouvement de la main, Loki fit apparaître son armure et son arc avant de s'avancer en direction des gardes. Ces derniers le reconnurent sans mal et le laissèrent passer et rapidement Loki se dirigea vers le palais. Plus vite il aurait ses dagues, plus vite il pourrait détruire le Tesseract et ainsi garantir un ralentissement conséquent dans l'avancer de Thanos.

Loki atteignit le palais et demanda rapidement une audience avec le Roi, c'était une urgence. L'intendant qui savait que Loki n'aurait pas demandé une audience pour rien, se dépêcha auprès du Roi Hreidmar.

Lorsque Loki entra dans la salle du trône après avoir été présenté, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'en bas de l'estrade et s'agenouilla.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Loptr, même si j'en suis surpris, je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps sur Midgard.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, mon Seigneur, et je suis venu ici pour demander votre aide.

\- Une affaire grave ? s'enquit le Roi.

\- Oui.

Hreidmar l'observa un instant avant de faire signe à tous de les laisser. Une fois la salle vide, il reporta son attention vers Loki.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le titan fou Thanos approche, il a l'intention de s'en prendre à l'Yggdrasil tout entier. Il veut réunir les Pierres de l'Infini et se servir de leurs pouvoirs pour tuer la moitié de l'univers.

\- Ce que tu m'annonces est grave en effet, as-tu besoin que je mette des hommes à ta disposition ?

\- L'armée de Thanos est trop puissante, un combat de front contre lui serait un désastre, notre seule chance serait de l'affaiblir en le privant des pierres de l'infini.

\- Comment ? En les Détruisant ? Personne ne peut détruire une pierre de l'infini.

Loki fit alors apparaître une pierre transparente avec une fissure au milieu et la tendit au Roi, qui la prit sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est que c'est ?

\- La Pierre de l'Esprit.

Le Roi se figea avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen, une arme capable de détruire les Pierres. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que cette arme ne soit qu'à usage unique, la destruction de la pierre a détruit la seule arme de ce type que j'avais.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide pour en forger de nouvelles.

Loki hésita un instant avant de faire apparaître un paquet de tissu et de l'ouvrir avec respect devant le Roi. Ce dernier descendit de son trône et se figea en reconnaissant l'arme.

\- J'ai besoin de votre fer d'Yggdrasil pour forger 5 autres dagues, annonça Loki.

Hreidmar observa la dague, puis la pierre avant de reporter son attention sur le Prince devant lui. Le fer d'Yggdrasil qu'il possédait était rare et précieux. Le Roi retourna sur son trône.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'as pas inventé cette histoire pour avoir plus de mon fer ?

Loki se figea et pâlit brusquement face aux accusations du Roi. Il s'était attendu de la part d'Hreidmar à de rudes négociations, pas à être accusé de menteur. Allait-il devoir voler le Roi pour mettre fin à l'attaque de Thanos et à sa quête stupide ? Il sentit alors une rage bien connue lui étreindre le cœur, comment le Roi pouvait-il l'accuser alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger les Neuf Royaumes. Il serra les poings et se força à se détendre.

\- Vous êtes un Roi bienveillant et protecteur des vôtres, Roi Hreidmar. Êtes vous prêt à prendre le risque de voir la moitié de vos gens mourir pour un peu de fer ? Thanos est en route et vous le savez. Si rien n'est fait nous sommes tous en danger. Je suis venu demander votre aide parce que j'ai trouvé une solution qui pourrait éviter bien des combats et bien des pertes. Je vous sais avare, Roi de Nidavellir, mais je croyais que l'avenir de votre peuple vous importerait plus qu'un peu de métal aussi précieux soit-il. Me serais-je trompé ?

\- Prend garde à tes paroles, fils d'Odin, remarqua doucement le Roi.

Loki se releva alors avec un geste exaspéré. Hreidmar n'avait jamais été aussi sourd à ses mots, ni à ses demandes alors pourquoi soudainement il refusait de l'écouter ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme un Ase stupide ? Pour un peu de métal ? C'était grotesque.

\- Tu as l'intention de me voler, fils d'Odin ? demanda alors le Roi.

\- Je suis venu ici pour négocier 5 armes faites en fer d'Yggdrasil, répondit Loki.

Hreidmar l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais espoir que Thanos ne s'approcherait pas après l'échec de son premier plan. J'avais l'espoir que tu étais venu pour me prendre un peu plus de métal. Mais tu es sérieux.

\- Je le suis Roi Hreidmar, tout comme je suis sérieux lorsque je vous dis que les dagues que je forgerai avec le fer d'Yggdrasil pourront détruire les pierres.

\- Pardonne moi Loptr, le vieux Roi que je suis n'aspire qu'à la paix et tu viens ici pour m'annoncer qu'une guerre approche.

\- Thanos va s'attaquer à Midgard en premier, si j'arrive à trouver et à détruire les pierres avant son arrivée, nous aurons peut-être une chance de contenir la bataille sur Midgard et ainsi épargner les autres royaumes, mais je dois faire vite.

\- Très bien, murmura Hreidmar. Tu es venu pour négocier, alors négocions. Pour chaque dague tu me devras une faveur et tu devras l'accomplir sans poser de question.

\- Une faveur par dague demandée à Loptr, et uniquement à lui, pas au Prince d'Asgard, ni de Jotunheim et une faveur qui n'irait pas à l'encontre de mes principes. Je ne vous servirai pas d'objet ou d'arme dans une guerre injustifiée.

Le Roi nain l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien, 5 faveurs donc, exigibles à vie.

\- 5 faveurs exigibles pendant un millénaire, contrat aussitôt Loki. Si on arrive à arrêter Thanos et si j'arrive à survivre d'ici là.

Hreidmar l'observa un instant et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as peur, remarqua le Roi.

\- Thanos me reproche sans doute son échec sur Midgard, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne me pardonnera pas. Et c'est un être puissant.

\- Tu as peur de mourir, devina le nain.

\- La mort ne m'effraie plus depuis un moment et la douleur est quelque chose que je peux gérer, mais pas si elle est infligée aux êtres que j'aime.

\- Très bien, annonça Hreidmar après un moment de réflexion. 5 faveurs que je pourrais te demander dans les milles ans à compter d'aujourd'hui. Si nous survivons à Thanos.

Hreidmar se leva alors et lui ordonna de l'attendre avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre forte. Lorsqu'il revint vingt minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses mains une grosse roche de fer d'Yggdrasil qu'il posa devant Loki.

\- Si ces armes doivent être utilisées pour détruire les pierres de l'infini, alors je veux t'aider à les forger.

Loki accepta et le remercia, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la forge personnelle du Roi. Ils passèrent les cinq jours suivants à forger les dagues, prenant peu de repos juste assez pour permettre à Loki de se rafraîchir un peu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de la forge, Loki tenait dans ses mains les cinq dagues, et d'un mouvement du poignet, il en fit disparaître 4 dans sa poche dimensionnelle et rangea la 5ème dans son fourreau à sa ceinture. Puis Hreidmar le conduisit vers les bains où il put profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour se détendre.

Alors que Loki était dans l'eau les yeux fermés, Hreidmar l'observait avec soin. Le garçon plein de curiosité qui était venu demander un apprentissage avait bien grandit, c'était un homme valeureux, courageux et puissant.

\- Mon Seigneur ? demanda doucement Loki en constant que le Roi le fixait.

\- Asgard a commis bon nombre d'erreurs par le passé, mais la plus grande d'entre toutes aura sans doute été celle de te pousser à partir. J'ai appris que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Odin.

Loki reporta son regard sur l'eau du bain avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Odin a commis beaucoup d'erreurs me concernant, mais il essaye de se racheter. Qui suis-je pour refuser une seconde chance à quelqu'un qui me la demande ? Je ne lui fais pas encore confiance et mon affection pour lui est… J'aimerais qu'elle soit moins forte, j'aimerais lui en vouloir, mais c'est mon père. J'imagine que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer, encore moins s'il fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner ses manquements.

Puis, il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire et surtout devant qui et il rougit doucement.

\- Pardonnez moi, mon Seigneur, vous devez sans doute me trouver…

\- Brave.

Loki leva les yeux vers Hreidmar avec surprise.

\- Tu fais face à l'adversité sans faillir, tu es capable de mettre les désirs des autres avants les tiens et tu es capable de pardonner. Tu es un protecteur, Loptr, et je suis fier de pouvoir te compter parmi mes Maître Forgerons.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi, vraiment, assura Loki avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

Il se détendit alors, il était rassuré de voir que le Roi ne lui gardait pas de rancune pour le fer d'Yggdrasil. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le bassin et profita d'un moment de paix qui ne durerait sûrement pas.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 44

Loki était soigneusement dissimulé sous une cape lorsqu'il passa la grande porte d'Asgard, profitant d'un groupe de marchands pour passer inaperçu. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus mal accueilli maintenant que Frigga avait rendu clair le fait qu'il était aussi l'un des Princes d'Asgard et que tout manquement ou toute attaque contre lui serait puni sévèrement. Mais il préférait le calme de l'anonymat pendant encore quelques heures au moins.

Il se glissa de ruelle en ruelle, évitant les patrouilles avec le calme de l'habitude et rejoignit sans mal la petite porte dérobée menant au jardin de Frigga. Il entra par là sans problème et grimaça à la pensée que n'importe qui pourrait passer par là, il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Odin avant de repartir. Il s'avança dans le jardin, profitant des ombres pour passer inaperçu et eut un sourire en avisant sa mère avec Sif. Toutes deux avaient l'air d'aller bien.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Loki se glissa derrière Frigga et dégaina discrètement une dague dont il avait recouvert la lame d'un sort, avant de se lever d'agripper doucement sa mère et de placer sa dague sous la gorge de la Reine.

\- Tu devrais être plus attentif à ta Reine, petite guerrière, se moqua-t-il doucement en faisant bien attention à changer sa voix.

Sif avait dégainé son épée et la pointait sur lui avec une série d'insultes, mais Loki ne bougea pas pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Il baissa sa capuche et desserra doucement sa prise sur la gorge de Frigga pour entourer ses épaules de son bras.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, lâcha Loki dans un souffle amusé.

Il sentit Frigga s'éloigner doucement de lui et alors qu'il détourna le regard de Sif pour le poser sur Frigga, la guerrière le chargea, le frappant suffisamment fort pour le jeter en arrière… en plein dans le bassin. Attirant cette fois-ci un rire de Sif. Rire qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Loki remonter. Inquiète, Sif s'approcha du bassin pour être aussitôt agrippée par Loki et projetée dans l'eau. Elle s'agita un moment avant de se calmer et de foudroyer du regard le Prince qui était remonté.

Loki se tourna alors vers Frigga qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil. Avec un sourire tendre, le jeune Prince s'avança avant d'être arrêté par la main tendue de Frigga.

\- N'y pense même pas, tant que tu seras trempé, prévint Frigga.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et s'avança de nouveau d'un pas, s'attirant un « Loki ! » qui se voulait menaçant. Avec un reniflement de rire, le jeune homme se sécha d'un mouvement de la main, avant de s'approcher pour prendre doucement sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, mère, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Bon retour, mon fils. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Loki se détendit dans l'étreinte de Frigga avant de s'écarter doucement. Il fit ensuite un mouvement pour sécher Sif, avant de prendre le bras de sa mère en lui annonçant qu'il devait voir Odin.

Le vieux Roi l'attendait dans la salle du trône et l'accueillit plus chaudement que Loki ne l'aurait imaginé, mais toujours moins chaudement que si ça avait été Thor, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes aussi facilement.

\- Bon retour, mon fils.

\- Père, salua Loki en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis venu pour détruire le Tesseract.

Un murmure parcourut alors la cour tandis que Odin acquiesça doucement.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous le détruire ? demanda alors l'un des conseillers.

Plusieurs autres étaient d'accord avec lui.

\- Le Tesseract peut nous être utile, renchérit un autre.

\- Assez ! aboya Odin en frappant le sol de sa lance. Thanos approche des portes des Neuf Royaumes pour s'emparer des Pierre de l'infini. En les détruisant, mon fils s'assure que Thanos n'entrera pas en possession de sa pleine puissance et nous offre ainsi une meilleure chance de le vaincre.

\- On l'a déjà vaincu une fois, remarqua l'un des généraux.

\- Oui et je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas oublié tous les sacrifices que nous avions dû faire à l'époque. Loki est en train de réduire le nombre de ces sacrifices.

La cour murmura de nouveau, faisant se tendre un peu plus le jeune Prince.

\- Je ne pense pas… commença l'un des conseillers.

\- Quel est ta place ? l'interrompit Loki agacé.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Quel place occupes-tu ?

\- Je suis conseiller, répondit l'homme sans comprendre.

\- Tu es conseiller, pas roi, ni même prince. Tu n'es là que pour conseiller le Roi, pas pour lui dire quoi faire, ni à lui, ni aux autres membres de la famille royale. N'oublie pas ta place, Ase et n'oublie pas qui est ton Roi, claqua Loki. J'ai discuté avec notre Roi et il a été du même avis que moi, si cela ne te convient pas, tant pis. Tu ne diriges pas ce royaume.

Le conseiller se tendit, comme tous les autres, avant de s'incliner. Tous savaient ce qu'il était advenu des conseillers qui avaient essayé de renverser Odin et de tuer Loki. La Reine s'était montrée particulièrement efficace et particulièrement effrayante.

\- Je vais détruire les Pierres, le plus possible en tout cas. J'ai déjà détruit la Pierre de l'esprit et avec le Tesseract en moins, Thanos devra rejoindre Yggdrasil par les vieux moyens, cela nous fera gagner du temps pour nous préparer et trouver les autres.

Le conseiller l'observa un instant avant de s'incliner doucement acceptant les explications du Prince, même s'il continuait à penser qu'une attaque directe contre Thanos avec les Pierres était la meilleure solution.

Odin se leva de son trône et rejoignit son fils pour l'accompagner au coffre. Avec amusement le jeune Prince constata que les gardes qui les accompagnaient étaient ceux qui le gardaient lorsqu'il était consigné dans le palais. Il les salua tous d'un signe de la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Comment veux-tu agir ? demanda Odin en entrant dans le coffre avec Loki.

Loki fit apparaître l'une de ses dagues en fer d'Yggdrasil et s'approcha, scannant rapidement le cube.

\- La Pierre est à l'intérieur, constata le jeune Prince. Il faudrait d'abord briser le cube pour que j'ai un accès direct à la Pierre.

\- Le marteau de ton frère pourrait convenir, que l'on aille me chercher Thor.

Aussitôt l'un des gardes partit au pas de course. Loki l'observa faire avec une certaine tension, il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis son procès. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Loki nota avec une certaine surprise qu'il semblait plus calme et plus réfléchi. Thor se figea un moment en avisant Loki avant de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras, le Jotun se tendit aussitôt, mal à l'aise et incertain.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, frère.

Loki se détendit alors avant de rendre brièvement son étreinte.

\- Tu sembles être devenu un peu plus sage, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire malicieux.

Thor eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai dû apprendre lorsque Père m'a envoyé sur Midgard sans pouvoir pendant 6 mois.

\- Quand ? demanda Loki incertain.

\- Après ton départ pour Vanaheim, une fois ton innocence pour l'attaque de Midgard annoncée.

Loki acquiesça doucement, donc Thor était sur Terre au moment où il débusquait des membres d'Hydra.

\- Nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois, annonça finalement Thor. Quelle aide puis-je t'apporter mon frère ?

\- Le Tesseract est creux et la Pierre de l'Espace se trouve à l'intérieur. Il faudrait que tu brises le Tesseract pour que je puisse accéder à la pierre.

Thor acquiesça et s'avança vers le cube en sortant son marteau. Par précaution, Loki recouvrit tout le monde d'un bouclier avant de faire signe à Thor de frapper. À la surprise de tous le Tesseract se cassa comme du verre. Loki put alors s'approcher, il enleva les débris et prit dans sa main la pierre bleue. Thor l'observa aussi avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- On ne penserait jamais que cette petite pierre contient toute la puissance de l'Espace, commenta le dieu du Tonnerre.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de reposer la pierre sur son socle.

\- Je vous conseille de reculer, commenta calmement Loki.

Il recouvrit ensuite son bras et son torse du plus puissant bouclier qu'il pouvait générer avant d'en faire de même autour de la Pierre, l'isolant du reste du coffre.

Puis, il leva sa dague et l'abattit.

L'onde de choc fut impressionnante, elle brisa les boucliers de Loki mais par chance le plus gros de l'explosion avait été contenu et la seule blessure que Loki reçût fut une coupure assez impressionnante de son poignet à son coude.

Lorsque le jeune Prince put se redresser, il jeta un regard à la pierre et fut soulagé de la voir transparente, son regard se posa ensuite sur sa dague cassée, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui coulait dessus et tombait au sol.

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaître la dague avant de s'avancer pour prendre la pierre, il l'examina un moment avant de la faire disparaître aussi.

\- Frère, ça va ? demanda Thor en avisant son bras.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, rien que je ne puisse soigner.

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître sa sacoche de guérisseur avant de déchirer la manche de sa tunique et de faire apparaître un bol d'eau et un tissu.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres blessés ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Lady Eir s'en occuper ? proposa doucement Thor.

\- J'ai appris auprès des shamans de Vanaheim, je peux le faire seul, répliqua aussitôt Loki.

Thor se contenta d'acquiescer avec une certaine tristesse. Loki nettoya son bras, mit un peu de crème désinfectante et cicatrisante avant de nouer un bandage autour de son bras. Puis, il examina soigneusement les protections autour du coffre, s'assurant que l'explosion de pouvoir du Tesseract ne les avait pas affectées. Une fois soulagé sur ce point, il quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin d'une douche et surtout de changer de vêtements avant que Frigga ne voit le sang.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 45

Ce soir-là, après un banquet duquel Loki s'esquiva le plus tôt possible, le jeune Jotun trouva refuge dans sa chambre et surtout près de son bol de scrutation. Avec douceur il laissa infuser un peu de sa magie dans l'eau et rapidement le penthouse de la tour fut visible.

\- Antony, appela le Prince.

Il entendit rapidement le bruit des chaises racler contre le sol avant de voir le visage de tout le monde se pencher au-dessus du bol.

\- Reindeer Games, tout va bien ?

\- Le Tesseract a été détruit, annonça Loki.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a quelques heures, pourquoi ?

\- On n'a plus été capable de te voir depuis quelques heures justement.

Loki fronça les sourcils, la puissance libérée de la pierre aurait altéré sa propre puissance magique au point de défaire le sort placé sur le bol ? Ou bien quelqu'un aurait-il par mégarde altéré le sort ?

\- Je vérifierai tout ça une fois que je serai rentré, mais ça me parait improbable que ça soit à cause du Tesseract.

\- Donc tout va bien ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui, avec la destruction du Tesseract, on a pu retarder l'arrivée de Thanos. Comment Fury s'en sort avec le SHIELD ?

\- Il recrute, répondit Tony. Comme il peut en tout cas, les gouvernements ne le financent plus depuis que les Big Boss sont tous morts. Alors il a fallu que je mette la main au porte-monnaie et ça, ça a fait grincer des dents à Fury.

Loki secoua doucement la tête, amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Des nouvelles d'autres pierres ?

\- Quelques fausses pistes pour le moment, rien de concluant, annonça Stark.

\- D'accord, acquiesça doucement Loki. Je pense rester quelques temps ici, annonça-t-il finalement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Loki, on va garder la Terre en sécurité, assura Stark.

\- Je vous recontacte très bientôt, assura le Prince.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Loki ne coupe la connexion, pensif. Quel devrait être son prochain mouvement, il savait que la pierre de la réalité était l'Ether, utilisée par Malekith lors de la dernière guerre contre Asgard. Mais l'Ether avait été détruite par Bor… Sauf si elle ne l'avait pas été, dans ce cas, où pourrait-elle être ? Il allait devoir retourner à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations dans les archives.

Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit de l'agitation, avec un soupir agacé Loki referma son livre et le fit disparaître dans sa poche dimensionnelle avant de rejoindre le couloir où Thor était avec une jeune femme et il put voir avec stupeur une énergie rouge qui repoussa les gardes lorsqu'ils essayèrent de la toucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, mon frère ? demanda Loki en s'approchant.

La femme l'observa un instant avant de le gifler violemment.

\- Ça c'est pour New York.

Loki l'observa avec un haussement de sourcils et un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Thor.

\- Je l'adore.

Ce qui attira un sourire de la part de Thor qui lui présenta Jane. Loki reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme et il lança discrètement sa magie pour l'évaluer, pendant que Thor lui expliquait que son frère était innocent pour New York. Puis, une fois son scan terminé, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Il est toujours surprenant de voir que les êtres qui vivent le moins longtemps sont ceux qui prennent le plus de risques.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon frère ? demanda Thor.

\- l'Ether.

Thor pâlit en entendant cela.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Loki acquiesça doucement alors que Jane jeta un regard incertain vers Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un artefact puissant que l'on pensait détruit.

\- Tu peux lui enlever ? demanda Thor.

Loki l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Allons dans un endroit plus calme, mon frère.

Il les guida ensuite vers ses appartements (ceux de Thor étaient toujours un vrai gâchis) et invita la jeune femme à s'allonger sur le canapé. Puis après lui avoir assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas mal, il la scanna plus en profondeur, tâtant un peu l'Ether avec sa magie pour voir s'il pouvait le déplacer. Pendant un bref instant, il eut une pensée sur le fait qu'il serait tellement simple de détruire l'Ether lorsqu'il était dans le corps de la mortelle, mais ça tuerait la mortelle aussi et il n'était pas sûr que son frère apprécie. Finalement, il mit fin à l'examen et secoua doucement la tête en direction de Thor.

\- Je ne peut pas l'enlever, pas sans la tuer dans le processus, je pense que seul Malekith le peut.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? demanda Thor.

\- Je pourrais faire d'autres recherches à la Grande Bibliothèque de Alfheim, mais ça risque de prendre trop de temps. L'autre solution… Odin n'approuvera pas l'autre solution.

\- Tu veux trouver Malekith ?

\- La plupart des royaumes savent que je n'aime pas Asgard, Malekith ne sera pas étonné de me voir lui offrir l'Ether en échange d'une bonne place pour voir ce royaume brûler. Et une fois, que l'Ether ne sera plus dans le corps de ta mortelle, je pourrais le détruire.

Au même moment, une alarme se déclencha.

\- C'est l'alarme de la prison, remarqua Thor.

\- Vas-y, je reste avec elle.

Thor acquiesça brusquement, jetant un dernier regard vers Jane avant de s'envoler depuis le balcon.

\- Mes appartements sont protégés, ici nous serons à l'abri, assura Loki.

Ils restèrent un moment à attendre avant que Loki ne se fige, il se leva du canapé et rejoignit le balcon pour voir plusieurs vaisseaux qui attaquaient Asgard. Malekith. Loki hésita un bref instant avant de prendre sa décision. Il attrapa le poignet de Jane et la tira vers la sortie.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous serions en sécurité.

\- Je l'ai dit, mais Malekith vient ici pour reprendre l'Ether, alors nous allons le lui rendre et le tuer.

La femme se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre, elle aussi sa décision et de commencer à se débattre. Lorsque Loki l'observa il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle jouait la comédie pour le rendre plus crédible. Avec un large rictus amusé, il l'attira alors contre lui pour la porter sur son épaule, la laissant se débattre contre lui. Sa magie le guida ensuite vers la salle du trône ou Malekith faisait face à Odin.

\- Voilà donc le second fils, s'amusa l'Elfe des Ténèbres. Et que m'apportes-tu ?

Loki laissa retomber la jeune femme tout en gardant une prise ferme sur ses épaules. Puis il jeta un regard de dégoût à Odin avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous apporte l'Ether. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes là ?

\- Je connais ta réputation, fils d'Odin.

\- Je ne suis pas un fils d'Odin !

Malekith l'observa un instant, il remarqua la fureur et le dégoût dans ses traits.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Une place au premier rang pour voir Asgard brûler.

À ce moment-là, on put entendre le rugissement de Thor alors qu'il s'élança dans la salle. Loki lâcha aussitôt Jane pour esquiver l'attaque de Thor et lui couper la main d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Mjolnir tomba au sol, inerte. Loki en profita alors pour agripper la tête de son frère.

\- Regarde bien mon frère (et ce mots avait été prononcé avec tout le venin possible), parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois Asgard aussi immaculé.

Puis, il le relâcha, avant d'attraper de nouveau Jane pour la jeter au pied de l'elfe noir. Malekith eut un large sourire avant de commencer à appeler l'Ether à lui. Lorsque Jane en fut complètement débarrassée, Loki rendit sa main à Thor et ce dernier essaya de détruire l'Ether avec sa foudre, laissant le soin à Loki d'éloigner Jane et Odin.

\- Fils, appela doucement le vieux Roi.

\- Pas maintenant, où est mère ?

\- Elle vous cherchait.

Loki ne put retenir un juron alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques gardes encore en vie.

\- Trouvez là, ordonna-t-il.

Les Gardes obéirent et Loki se reconcentra sur ce que faisait son frère, à temps pour voir les éclats d'Ether s'infiltrer dans le corps de l'Elfe des Ténèbres. Il fit alors apparaître sa dague en fer d'Yggdrasil et se lança dans le combat. Utilisant sa magie, il repoussa Thor le plus loin possible, utilisa un peu de magie pour détourner l'attention de l'Elfe et planta sa dague dans son cœur avant de la tourner d'un coup sec.

L'explosion qui en suivit fut si forte qu'elle fut ressentie jusqu'à la ville basse.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 46

Lorsque Loki reprit conscience se fut pour voir la salle du trône complètement détruite. Il se redressa doucement avec une grimace en agrippant son bras, surpris de le voir toujours attaché à son épaule. Avec la puissance dégagée par la Pierre, il se serait attendu à plus de dégâts que ça. Là il avait juste des os broyés et la chair brûlée. Sa magie avait dû le protéger instinctivement.

Il jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui.

\- Thor ! Père !

\- Ici, appela son frère.

Loki se précipita aussitôt vers la voix pour voir que Thor était en parti coincé sous une colonne, Jane était à coté de lui indemne. Loki essaya d'utiliser sa magie pour dégager son frère, mais il dut se rendre rapidement à l'évidence, après « l'attaque » qu'il venait de subir sa magie était épuisée. Il glissa donc un bras sous la colonne et essaya de la soulever, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que d'autres arrivent pour lui prêter main forte, Odin se plaça juste à sa droite, il était couvert d'égratignures mais rien de sérieux apparemment.

Lorsque Thor fut dégagé, Loki prit quelques pas de recul observant les dégâts causés par l'attaque des Elfes des Ténèbres mais aussi par lui. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que la femelle de Thor était en vie et que la Pierre était détruite. Loki se détendit, les dégâts n'était pas si insurmontables, il y avait eu des morts, bien sûr, mais c'était des guerriers, prêts à mourir au combat si besoin.

Loki s'appuya sur une colonne qui tenait encore debout, lorsqu'un garde affolé s'approcha d'Odin, il murmura quelque chose au vieil homme qui pâlit dangereusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Loki en s'approchant.

\- Votre mère a été blessée, répondit Odin.

Loki pâlit à son tour avant de se diriger vers les salles de soins, Odin, Thor et sa mortelle sur les talons.

Lorsque le jeune Prince entra dans la salle de soin, il fut aussitôt accosté par des assistantes de Lady Eir qui voulaient soigner son bras, mais Loki les repoussa. Il n'était pas mourant, par les Nornes. Il trouva sans mal le lit de leur mère et se stoppa devant, inquiet de la voir si pâle. Lady Eir s'avança alors vers Odin pour lui faire son rapport.

\- Elle a été blessée par une lame d'elfe, on pense que la lame a été empoisonnée.

Loki s'approcha alors de sa mère et tendit le peu de magie qui lui restait vers elle. Il la scanna avec soin, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre Frigga dans cet état, sa main gauche luisante de magie, levée au-dessus de la Reine. Il ne fit même pas attention aux Guérisseuses qui déchiraient sa tunique, nettoyèrent son bras et le soigna avant de l'envelopper dans un bandage serré. Les blessures de chair seront guéries d'ici demain matin, pour les os il faudrait un peu plus de temps. Eir prit quand même soin de mettre son bras blessé dans une écharpe en faisant bien attention à ne pas gêner le Prince.

Soudainement, la magie de Loki changea et Eir rassura immédiatement son Roi et son Prince, Loki était passé du diagnostic aux soins. Odin accepta la chaise que Lady Eir lui proposa et observa son plus jeune fils, les cicatrices faites par Thanos mais aussi par Asgard étaient bien visibles sur son dos et son torse et le Roi s'en voulut pour ça. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger son garçon. De ne pas l'avoir soutenu quand il aurait dû. Maintenant son petit garçon se préparait à affronter l'un des êtres les plus puissant qui soit, et il ne pourrait rien faire, parce que Loki ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Lorsque finalement Loki s'écarta de Frigga, il était encore plus pâle qu'avant mais la Reine avait retrouvé des couleurs. Loki recula de quelques pas chancelant pour sentir un bras puissant entourer ses épaules et le stabiliser.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon frère ? demanda doucement Thor.

\- Ça va et mère ira bien aussi, même s'il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Loki lâcha alors un léger gémissement, alors qu'il sentit ses jambes lâcher et vit sa vision s'obscurcir. Il s'effondra tout juste retenu par Thor. Lady Eir ordonna aussitôt qu'il soit mis dans la forge d'âme et elle comprit très vite ce qui n'allait pas, sa magie était presque épuisée à un stade qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible et le plus étrange était sans doute le fait qu'elle n'arrivait à avoir aucune lecture du bras blessé du Prince.

\- Comment va mon fils ? demanda finalement Odin.

\- Il a besoin de repos, mon Roi, répondit doucement Eir.

\- Peut-il être déplacé ? voulut savoir Thor. Il sera mieux dans ses chambres.

Odin acquiesça comprenant et jeta un regard en direction de Lady Eir pour avoir son aval. Une fois obtenu Thor souleva son frère dans ses bras et, toujours suivi de Jane, l'emmena dans ses quartiers. Il fut rejoint en route par les trois palatins et par Sif, qui ne semblaient pas trop grièvement blessés.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Sif.

\- Il est juste fatigué, répondit Thor.

Fandral ouvrit la porte des appartements de Loki et Thor l'emmena aussitôt pour l'allonger dans son lit. Il l'observa un instant avant de se tourner vers Jane et ses amis.

\- Restez auprès de lui, ordonna doucement le Prince. Jane reste ici aussi, les appartements de mon frère sont les plus protégés d'Asgard, tu seras en sécurité le temps que les choses se calme et que je puisse te ramener à Midgard.

Puis le Prince partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Les quatre guerriers échangèrent un regard avant de s'installer dans l'un des canapés de la chambre. Jane, elle, s'était approchée de Loki pour l'observer. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune lorsqu'il était endormi et surtout beaucoup moins méchant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé après ce qui était arrivé à Éric, mais si ce que Thor disait était vrai, alors Loki avait autant été une victime de Thanos que son vieil ami. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre pour réfléchir. Elle avait haï profondément un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien et qui avait été innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse et Loki n'avait pas semblé surpris par sa gifle. Avait-il toujours été traité comme ça ? L'avait-on toujours jugé sans chercher à le connaître vraiment ? Elle passa le temps suivant à observer le Prince avec tristesse et honte.

Ce ne fut que le soir qu'il reprit connaissance, il entendit des bruits de couvert et de mastication.

\- Par les Nornes, lâcha le Prince. Volstagg apprend à manger la bouche fermée.

\- Loki !

Thor s'était levé pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, répondit le second Prince en se redressant légèrement aidé par Thor. Comment va mère ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée dans la journée. Père est resté à son chevet.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

\- Mon frère, reste éveillé un instant, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Loki détourna ensuite le visage alors que Thor fronça les sourcils, il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre. Son frère devait être trop faible pour manger seul et trop fier pour demander de l'aide ou pour qu'on le voit être aidé pour manger.

\- Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, allez faire une ronde dans l'aile de mon frère et assurez-vous qu'il ne sera pas dérangé pendant son repos.

Les quatre guerriers échangèrent un regard avant de se lever de table, de saluer les deux princes et de partir. Thor, lui, s'approcha de la table pour préparer une assiette avant de rejoindre son frère. Avec des gestes doux il l'aida à manger et à boire, Loki étant trop épuisé pour réellement réussir à lever son bras. Jane les observa un bref instant avant de sortir sur le balcon pour laisser les deux frères tranquilles.

Une fois son repas fini, Loki se réinstalla dans son lit.

\- Je dois prévenir les Avengers que j'ai détruit une autre pierre, murmura le jeune Prince.

\- Tu le feras lorsque tu iras mieux, mon frère, assura Thor avec douceur. Repose-toi.

Puis Loki sombra dans le sommeil.

\- Jane, appela doucement Thor. Viens, tu dois être fatiguée aussi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il guida ensuite la jeune femme dans sa propre aile qui avait été un peu nettoyée et lui montra une chambre en face de la sienne.

\- Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? demanda finalement la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Il ira bien, Loki est quelqu'un de fort, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Jane acquiesça avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Thor, lui, ne retourna pas dans sa chambre tout de suite, encore bien trop énervé pour pouvoir dormir. Il était en colère, de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il voyait son frère se battre et souffrir pour protéger les Neuf Royaumes du Titan Fou et lui devait suivre des leçons pour devenir Roi. Et ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Son petit frère ne devait pas avoir à combattre seul, et pourtant, il était là, faisant les choses sans même lui en parler, comme si Thor ne comptait pas. Comme s'il n'avait aucune importance et qu'il ne comptait pas.

Une part de lui savait que son frère avait du apprendre à ne compter que sur lui-même à cause de lui, parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, parce qu'Asgard l'avait abandonné. Thor s'en voulait pour ça, il en voulait à Odin pour ça. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu une conversation houleuse, qui en avait résulté par son bannissement à Midgard.

Mais Odin restait inflexible, ce combat était celui de Loki et on ne devait intervenir que si Loki le demandait, par crainte d'interférer avec ses plans. Mais si Thor avait fini par le comprendre, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait par dormir ce soir, il rejoignit la chambre de son frère et s'installa à son chevet pour veiller sur son sommeil.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 47

Il fallut une bonne semaine de repos pour que Loki se sente suffisamment en forme pour contacter les Avengers. Lorsqu'il le fit, il fut surpris de ne voir que Natacha.

\- Loki, haleta la jeune femme. Il faut absolument que tu reviennes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a eu une mission difficile et il y a eu des dommages collatéraux en vie humaine. On a été convoqué par le comité des Nations-Unis, un regroupement de représentants de chaque pays de ce monde. Ils veulent prendre le contrôle des Avengers.

\- Dis moi que tous ont refusé.

Natacha secoua doucement la tête.

\- La moitié est d'accord et l'autre ne l'est pas. Il risque d'y avoir une scission. On a besoin de toi ici.

\- Très bien, je suis là dans une heure.

Loki coupa rapidement la communication et se prépara. Il salua sa mère et son père, leur expliquant qu'on avait besoin de lui à Midgard et rejoignit le Bifrost. Heimdall l'activa sans attendre envoyant Loki sur le toit de la tour.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le penthouse, ce fut pour entendre une dispute.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le dieu d'une voix forte.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Reindeer Games, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Mes amis sont en train de s'entre-déchirer, je pense que ça me regarde. Natacha m'a expliqué la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Loki ? demanda Bruce.

\- Je pense que vous êtes des idiots si vous pensiez qu'être des héros serait facile et encore plus si vous pensiez que vous arriveriez à sauver tout le monde. Dans un conflit rien ne peut être totalement prévisible, il y aura toujours un grain de sable quelque part et il y aura toujours des pertes. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Votre rôle n'est pas de sauver tout le monde, mais de sauver le plus de gens possible, parfois vous y arriverez et parfois pas.

Loki s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Wanda qui semblait la plus affectée.

\- Vous vendre au gouvernement, aux politiciens n'est cependant pas la bonne réponse, parce que vous ne serez plus que des objets, des armes pour eux.

\- Mais nous… commença Stark.

\- Antony, appela Loki d'une voix apaisante.

\- On a besoin de contrôle, de quelqu'un pour couvrir nos arrières et sans le SHIELD…

\- Antony.

Loki posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Loki.

\- Je suis devenu Iron Man pour sauver des vies, tout ce que j'ai toujours fait était pour sauver des vies. Mais j'ai échoué avec les armes que je produisais et j'échoue encore avec l'armure.

Loki comprit alors pourquoi Stark était d'accord pour se mettre sous les ordres du gouvernement, il avait peur d'avoir échoué une fois encore et il pensait sans doute qu'il n'aurait plus la responsabilité de ces échecs si d'autres lui disaient quoi faire. C'était sans doute là la plus grande peur de Tony Stark : échouer.

\- Les gouvernements vous utiliseront, Antony. Vous ne serez rien de plus qu'une arme pour eux et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez être, n'est-ce pas ? Vous valez mieux que ça.

Loki s'écarta alors laissant Steve s'approcher de Stark, passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'excuser dans un murmure de lui avoir crié dessus. Excuse que Stark rendit aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Natacha.

\- On ne peux rien faire, soupira Clint. Si on ne signe pas l'accord, on sera considéré comme des hors la loi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? remarqua Loki pensif.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Tony, qui avait reprit du poil de la bête (assez pour aller se chercher un verre et se ressaisir).

\- Refuser, tous ensembles et soit ils baissent les bras, soit ils vous déclarent hors la loi. Stark, ton entreprise est-elle en sécurité ?

\- Pepper s'en occupera, elle a les pleins pouvoirs au besoin.

\- Et si on est déclaré hors la loi, alors quoi ?

\- Rien vous ne faites absolument rien. Sans les Avengers, un ennemi ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer et à attaquer. Il y aura des dégâts et des blessés et bien sûr on vous reprochera de ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur rappelle que techniquement vous ne pouvez plus intervenir sur aucun sol qui aura signé le traité. La population se retournera donc contre les gouvernements et là vous serez en position de force pour exiger ce que vous voulez. Votre liberté entre autres.

\- Il y aura quand même des dommages et des blessés, remarqua Steve incertain.

\- Oui, il y en aura, mais uniquement à cause des gouvernements, Steve. C'est de la politique. Quant à ce qui est de quelqu'un pour couvrir vos arrières Stark, je peux le faire.

\- Et comment on fera lorsque tu seras dans un autre royaume ? Midgard n'est pas ta seule responsabilité, il me semble.

\- Je suis un dieu, Stark, comment faites vous pour demander de l'aide à un dieu ?

\- Tu veux qu'on te prie ? demanda Tony incrédule.

\- Ça va marcher ? voulut savoir Bruce.

\- Aucune idée, personne ne m'a jamais prié, mais lorsque nous étions jeunes Thor n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des prières qu'on lui faisait et qu'il entendait donc…

Loki observa autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde était d'accord sur son plan d'action. Stark renchérit par un « de toute façon, j'ai une île dans un pays sans accord d'extradition au cas où ». Steve fut le seul a encore douter, mais après y avoir réfléchit il accepta, comprenant qu'en effet si le gouvernement les mettait au pied du mur, ils n'auraient pas le choix.

\- Monsieur, appela alors JARVIS. Il y a eu un incident à Vienne pendant une assemblée des Nations-Unis.

Aussitôt annoncé une vidéo s'afficha à l'écran et Steve ne put retenir un cri en voyant qui était responsable de l'attentat à la bombe.

\- Bucky.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Tony.

\- Je le connais aussi, c'est l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer, remarqua Loki. Son esprit était contrôlé par d'autres.

\- Il faut le retrouver, s'énerva Steve.

Il semblait ne plus tenir en place. Bucky, son Bucky était en vie, il ne savait pas comment mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas d'importance. Loki en le voyant s'agiter s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'arrêtant.

\- Le retrouver ne sera pas un problème, Steve, calme-toi. J'ai marqué chaque membre d'Hydra avec ma magie, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu peux savoir où il est ?

\- Je peux le téléporter ici, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire arrogant. Mais, Steve, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus l'homme que tu as connu, que ce soit à cause du conditionnement ou à cause de ce qu'ils l'ont obligé à faire. Il n'est plus le même.

\- Tu pourras l'aider ? S'il est contrôlé, tu pourras le libérer ?

\- Je peux essayer, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes pleins pouvoirs suite à la destruction de la Pierre de la réalité, mais je peux essayer.

Les yeux implorants de Steve le convainquirent de le faire le plus vite possible. Il s'installa donc au centre de la pièce, alors que Tony rejoignit Steve pour le soutenir. Loki se concentra alors, cherchant dans ce monde la trace de sa magie encore subsistante. Il le trouva facilement et le téléporta devant lui, pour aussitôt être braqué par un fusil que Loki transforma en pistolet à eau par réflexe, avant de l'endormir. Le tout avait duré quelques secondes, si bien que les Avengers observèrent Loki avec stupéfaction. Ils savaient qu'il était un bon combattant mais de là à être aussi rapide, Thor n'était pas aussi rapide… Ok, mauvais exemple, Thor ne comptait sur rien d'autre que la force brute, mais quand même.

Steve s'approcha alors pour aider Loki à l'installer sur l'un des canapés, avant de lui enlever son masque et son manteau pour le rendre plus à l'aise. Lorsque Natacha put prendre un bon coup d'œil, elle lâcha un juron en russe.

\- J'en conclus que tu le connais aussi, nota Loki.

\- On le connait sous le surnom du Soldat de l'Hiver, le meilleur assassin du monde. Il a tué des centaines de personne dont beaucoup étaient innocentes.

\- Tout comme je l'ai fait lorsque j'ai attaqué Midgard, Natacha. Il est comme moi ou comme Clint, il n'a pas eu le choix.

L'assassin acquiesça doucement, avant que Loki ne s'installe un peu mieux.

\- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, si vous voulez rester, je vous conseil de vous installer confortablement.

Il prit doucement la tête du soldat dans ses mains qui se mirent aussitôt à luire d'une magie verte. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit sourire intérieurement, le mortel avait réussit à préserver une partie de son psyché d'origine, mais elle était piégée. Le libérer des ordres qu'on lui avait implantés ne demanda pas tant de temps que cela, le plus long fut de guérir les dommages causés à la grande majorité de son esprit.

Il sortit de sa transe deux heures plus tard.

\- Tu peux l'emmener dans tes quartiers, Steve. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, il va être un peu désorienté au début, mais je pense que ce que j'ai fait va l'aider un peu.

\- Est-ce qu'il va se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait en tant que soldat d'Hydra ?

\- Oui, j'aurais pu lui prendre ces souvenirs mais ils font partis de lui. Ça aurait été cruel de ma part de lui prendre ça. Même si ça risque de le blesser. Restez à ses cotés et soutenez le et tout ira bien. Antony, un mot.

Surpris, le milliardaire le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Loki ?

\- J'ai découvert certaines choses dans les souvenirs du soldat, annonça le dieu. Il n'y a pas de manière délicate pour le dire alors… C'est lui qui a tué ton père et ta mère.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 48

\- J'ai découvert certaines choses dans les souvenirs du soldat, annonça le dieu. Il n'y a pas de manière délicate pour le dire alors… C'est lui qui a tué ton père et ta mère.

Tony se figea un bref instant avant de pâlir, puis il se rua vers la porte, dans une colère noire. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- JARVIS ouvre la porte.

\- Il ne pourra pas, je l'ai scellé.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! exigea Tony.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour aller le tuer ?

Loki s'approcha de Tony et avec douceur posa ses mains sur les épaules.

\- Il n'est pas responsable, Tony, il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses actes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui pardonner ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, laisse-lui juste une chance de te prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Laisse-lui une chance, comme Wanda t'en a laissé une.

\- Ça c'est un coup bas, grogna le génie.

\- C'est la vérité.

Tony se força alors à se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations.

\- Je dois voir Steve, il faut qu'il sache, que je lui explique.

\- Veux tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ça va aller.

Loki acquiesça et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de la main. Tony sortit dans un état second, le meurtrier de ses parents et pire le meurtrier de Jarvis était dans sa tour. Tony rejoignit l'étage de Steve et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il entendit aussitôt un éclat de rire et il sentit sa colère s'enflammer avant qu'il ne se force à se calmer. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et frappa. Steve lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et l'accueillit avec un sourire, sourire qui disparut en voyant le mine sombre de Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tony ?

\- Loki a vu certaines choses dans l'esprit de ton copain.

\- Tony…

\- Il a tué mes parents et Jarvis.

Steve se tendit aussitôt et sa prise sur la porte se raffermit.

\- Loki… Loki a eu la bonne idée de me garder dans le bureau avec lui, le temps que je me calme. Je ne suis pas près de pardonner à ton ami alors dit lui de se tenir loin de moi. Lorsque je voudrais lui parler, il le saura mais d'ici là, qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi sinon je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.

\- Tony, je…

\- Tais-toi, Steve, s'il te plaît tais toi. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Puis Tony partit laissant Steve incertain sur le pas de la porte.

Finalement, le jour de la réunion avec le comité des Nations Unies arriva. Chacun des Avengers se présenta dans son uniforme ou son armure et ce fut Tony Stark qui se présenta au micro, Steve Roger juste derrière lui. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus été ensembles depuis la découverte sur Bucky, Tony ayant besoin de temps et Steve n'osant pas l'approcher. Mais maintenant, alors que l'avenir des Avengers était en jeu, les deux hommes étaient côte à côte.

Le président du comité prit la parole sous le regard attentif des journalistes présents.

\- Nous sommes ici pour ratifier un accord plaçant les Avengers sous l'autorité du comité des Nations Unies pour éviter les drames et les pertes survenues lors des précédentes interventions du groupe Avengers. Messieurs et madame, lorsque vous aurez signé cet accord vous serez sous l'autorité des Nations Unies et ne pourrez intervenir que sous les directives des Nations Unies, afin de limiter les pertes tant matérielles qu'humaines. Et…

\- Nous refusons, annonça Stark d'une voix forte.

Il y eut alors un murmure surpris parmi l'assistance.

\- Les Avengers ne seront pas une arme que vous pourrez brandir pour un oui ou pour un non, nous ne serons pas des objets que vous pourrez montrer au public. Nous refusons d'être commandés par les politiciens avides de pouvoirs et qui penserons toujours à leur petite personne avant leur population. Oui, nos interventions ont eu des conséquences parfois dramatiques, croyez-moi nous en avons conscience, mais combien de personnes seraient mortes sans nous ? Nous nous battons pour préserver ce monde, nous l'avons toujours fait. Oui, nous commettons des erreurs mais il n'y a que ceux qui ne font rien qui n'en font pas. Vous, vous ne voulez que le pouvoir et le prestige que les Avengers vous apportent. Je le répète, nous ne sommes ni des armes ni des jouets et nous ne nous soumettrons jamais à une autorité autre que la nôtre, parce que ce sont nos vies que nous mettons en danger à chaque fois que nous sortons, ce sont nos croyances que nous suivons et je pense que nous sommes en droit de nous battre comme nous l'entendons, pour suivre nos croyances et pour assurer la paix dans ce monde.

Les représentants des Nation-Unis échangèrent un regard incertain, tous s'attendaient à ce que les Avengers se soumettent.

\- Dans ce cas, remarqua lentement le président de la commission, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous arrêter.

Des gardes entrèrent dans la salle, pointant leurs armes sur les Avengers qui restaient parfaitement calmes.

\- Nous avons été créé par nécessité, remarqua alors Stark, et le jour où vous aurez besoin de nous, nous ne répondrons peut-être pas présents.

Puis, il y eut un flash vert et lorsque tous purent voir de nouveau, les Avengers avaient disparu.

Pour apparaître devant une grande maison entourée de forêt tropicale. Loki les attendait déjà, il les fit entrer et les guida doucement vers le patio où Bucky et une table couverte de nourritures et de boissons attendaient. Steve voulut aussitôt s'approcher de lui pour s'assurer que le déplacement s'était bien passé. Mais Tony l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et il s'avança lui-même. Bucky se leva alors pour le saluer.

\- Monsieur Stark.

Tony l'observa un instant avant de lâcher un soupir. Il voyait bien la lueur hantée dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, il voyait la tristesse et la culpabilité et il sut comme il avait sut pour Loki que l'homme devant lui n'était pas responsable des actes commis par le monstre qu'était le soldat d'hiver.

\- Monsieur Stark c'était mon père, moi c'est Tony.

Cela fit sourire Loki qui l'observa faire depuis la porte fenêtre du patio.

\- Je veux bien essayer de t'accepter parmi nous, mais ne m'en veux pas trop si je me montre virulent lorsque je serai bourré.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Bucky avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien, claqua Tony en frappant des mains, nous sommes sur une île paradisiaque à l'abri des paparazzis et, jusqu'à ce que les gouvernements se rendent compte de leur boulette, en vacances. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je vais en profiter.

Ce fut les premières vraies vacances pour beaucoup d'entre eux et tous avaient accepté que Loki soit le seul à regarder les informations et à se tenir au courant de l'évolution des choses.

Trois jours après leur arrivée, Fury vint leur rendre visite et fut reçu par Loki.

\- Comment réagissent vos gouvernements ? demanda Loki en le guidant vers le bureau.

\- Comme des poules sans tête. J'ai reçu l'ordre de retrouver les Avengers et de les soumettre.

\- Oh ?

Là, le ton était clairement menaçant.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Loki en s'asseyant derrière le bureau, invitant Fury à faire de même d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Les chercher et une fois trouvés, les arrêter et les soumettre. Contrairement aux Avengers, je ne peux pas m'opposer au gouvernement, le SHIELD ne peut pas s'opposer au gouvernement.

Loki acquiesça doucement, il comprenait parfaitement.

\- Donc, je vais devoir fouiller cette maison.

Loki eut un léger sourire malicieux avant d'user d'un peu de magie pour rendre les Avengers invisibles et intangibles à Fury et ses hommes pendant un moment.

\- Je vous en prie, mais si vous cassez quelque chose vous le remboursez.

Fury se leva alors, vrillant le jeune dieu du regard et faisant s'agrandir le sourire de ce dernier. Puis il ordonna à ses hommes de tout fouiller. Il leur fallut des heures pour passer la maison au peigne fin, Fury gardant un œil sur Loki en tout temps, jusqu'à ce que Hill les rejoigne.

\- Il n'y a personne et aucun signe qu'il y ai eu quelqu'un d'autre ici.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit encore, qu'est-ce que le SHIELD croyait ? Qu'il serait assez stupide pour laisser les affaires des Avengers traîner ?

Fury jeta un dernier regard en direction de Loki et celui-ci fut sûr d'y voir une lueur amusée, bien qu'il garde un visage de marbre.

\- Bien, puisque les Avengers ne sont pas là, nous allons partir. Passez de bonnes vacances, Prince Odinson.

Loki se redressa légèrement avant de saluer le commandant d'un signe de tête, puis il les raccompagna vers le Quinjet et les regarda partir.

\- C'était franchement flippant comme expérience, remarqua la voix de Tony derrière lui.

Loki eut un sourire amusé en avisant les Avengers. Ils avaient suivi les recherches des agents du SHIELD avec amusement, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que les agents ne pouvaient ni les voir, ni les toucher.

\- Je suis sérieux, renchérit Tony. Maintenant je vais avoir des cauchemars d'un Fury fantôme qui vient me hanter.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité dans le groupe et c'est de bonne humeur qu'ils rejoignirent le patio pour un barbecue spécial Iron man. Autant dire que ledit barbecue explosa en moins de quinze minutes et qu'ils durent faire griller la viande sur un feu improvisé sur la plage.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 49

Loki observa la chaîne d'information, profitant du fait que les autres étaient à la plage pour observer l'attaque qui s'était produite à Washington. Doom avait attaqué avec une armée de robots, le président s'en était sorti de justesse et il n'y avait eu aucun mort, Loki s'en était discrètement assuré, mais il y avait beaucoup de dégâts matériels et de blessés.

Les gens commençaient déjà à attaquer les Avengers pour ne pas être intervenus, c'était la folie sur les réseaux sociaux et Loki avait demandé à JARVIS de poster sur tous les forums et les sites qui s'attaquaient aux Avengers la condamnation dont ils faisaient l'objet de la part du comité des Nations Unies et qui légalement, les empêchait de revenir sur le territoire américain. Plusieurs voix commençaient déjà à s'élever contre le gouvernement, mais elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses, pas encore. Mais ça allait venir.

Loki éteignit la télévision et rejoignit la plage où il observa ses amis. Natacha était en train de bronzer, Bruce lisait à l'ombre d'un parasol vert, Steve et Bucky discutaient un peu à l'écart et Clint et Stark faisaient une bataille d'eau. Avec un léger sourire, le jeune dieu se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon d'un mouvement de la main, les remplaçant par un short de bain vert et noir, puis il s'assit à coté de Natacha.

\- Tu devrais mettre de la crème, remarqua la jeune femme sans bouger.

\- Ma magie me protège contre ce genre de désagrément.

\- Chanceux, remarqua la jeune femme.

Loki acquiesça doucement sous le regard soudainement perçant de l'espionne.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Une attaque de Doom sur Washington, des blessés, pas de mort et beaucoup de dégâts matériels.

\- Et le gouvernement ?

\- Pour l'instant le public reproche aux Avengers leur non intervention, mais JARVIS va s'assurer que tous se souviennent de notre interdiction d'intervenir sur le sol américain, bientôt le public se retournera contre eux et ils n'auront plus le choix.

\- Je déteste la politique, grommela la jeune femme.

Loki eut un léger rire à cela avant de s'allonger sur le sable, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

\- Je prospère dans la politique, remarqua doucement le prince, même si j'ai une préférence pour les négociations d'accords militaires ou commerciaux.

\- Langue d'argent, remarqua Natacha.

Loki se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire malicieux. Sourire qui disparut lorsque Tony s'approcha de lui et lui mit de l'eau partout.

\- Stark, claqua le dieu.

Il s'apprêtait à lui jouer un tour dont il avait le secret, lorsqu'il remarqua la mine sombre du mortel.

\- Comment ça se passe dehors ?

\- Comme prévu.

Les autres Avengers s'étaient approchés pour les écouter.

\- Il n'y a pas de mort, je m'en suis assuré discrètement, mais les dégâts et les blessés sont importants. Assez pour que cela touche les peuples.

\- On devrait être là-bas, remarqua Steve.

\- Et vous l'auriez été si le gouvernement n'avait pas été stupide, répondit Loki.

Steve acquiesça doucement avant de baisser la tête, incertain. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Loki se leva alors pour attraper le capitaine par la nuque et poser son front contre le sien.

\- Ça sera bientôt fini, rassura Loki. Il y aura d'autres attaques, je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de mort et finalement le peuple sera excédé et demandera votre retour.

\- Encore combien de temps à ton avis ? demanda Clint.

\- Quelques jours voire semaines, maintenant que vos ennemis savent que vous n'interviendrez pas, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour attaquer.

Comme Loki l'avait prévu une autre attaque eut lieu à New York cette fois, et cette fois-ci la population accusa le gouvernement d'avoir fait fuir les Avengers et demandait leur retour. Steve voulait tout de suite rentrer bien sûr mais Loki les fit patienter encore quelques jours pour que le gouvernement comprenne bien.

Finalement, les Avengers annoncèrent leur retour et exigèrent un accord avec le comité des Nations Unies.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent devant le comité pour négocier cet accord, la salle était pleine de monde et à l'extérieur du bâtiment de nombreuses personnes attendaient pour connaître les exigences des Avengers. Mais cette fois-ci, Loki était avec eux et ce fut lui qui s'avança vers le micro, rendant aussitôt tous les représentants mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, le monde a décidé de s'approprier leur héros, des hommes et des femmes qui protègent ce monde au péril de leur vie. Il y a quelques semaines, les gouvernements ont confondu des guerriers et des soldats, ils ont pensé pouvoir commander des êtres d'exceptions. Ils ont eu tort et c'est leur peuple qui en a payé le prix, une fois de plus. Les protecteurs de ce monde ne doivent d'allégeance à personne si ce n'est à ce monde dans son ensemble. Vous en avez décidé autrement et les avez poussés au pied du mur, pensant qu'ils céderaient. Manque de chance pour vous, ils sont simplement passé au-dessus du mur ou à travers. Aujourd'hui le monde comprend qu'il a besoin de ses héros, mais que ses héros n'ont pas besoin de lui. Alors nous sommes là pour vous offrir une autre chance.

Loki observa l'assemblée silencieuse avec un léger sourire avant de vriller le représentant américain du regard. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour placer les Avengers sous le commandement des Nations Unies.

\- Vous voulez le retour de vos héros, alors ils sont là, mais ils ne retourneront pas sur le champ de bataille sans exigences. À partir de maintenant les gouvernements du monde s'engagent à ne plus chercher à enchaîner les Avengers de quelques manières que ce soit, à ne plus essayer de s'emparer des inventions de Tony Stark, à ne pas s'attaquer aux proches des Héros pour obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Si un problème survient dans votre pays, vous pourrez demander de l'aide mais ça sera aux Avengers de décider si votre cause est assez juste pour qu'ils vous aident et s'ils acceptent, les gouvernements s'engagent à ne pas poursuivre les Avengers pour les dégâts occasionnés. Je ne doute pas que M. Stark paiera pour les réparations si besoin.

\- Vous voulez que l'on vous lâche dans la nature sans aucune garantie, ni sécurité, s'insurgea le représentant américain.

\- Nous pouvons aussi repartir, nota Loki avec un léger sourire. Je connais les chemins secrets menant à d'autres royaumes. Vanaheim est très beau en cette saison.

Le représentant se tut en avisant les regards noirs que lui lancèrent certains journalistes.

\- Ce que les Avengers veulent, continua Loki, c'est pouvoir vivre en paix. Savoir qu'après une mission difficile, ils pourront rentrer dans le confort de leur maison sans craindre d'être arrêtés.

\- Et les dégâts occasionnés ? Humains ou matériels ? voulut savoir un autre.

\- Chaque conflit a son lot de dommages collatéraux, répondit doucement Loki. Mais les Avengers cherchent toujours à faire le moins de dégâts possibles et à trouver un moyen pour en faire de moins en moins. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que Stark a créé ses Iron bots, pour faire reculer la population jusqu'à un périmètre de sécurité autour de la bataille. Si les civils refusent de suivre les consignes, les Avengers ne peuvent en être tenus responsables. Ils essayent de protéger et de sauver le plus de monde possible mais ils ne sont que cinq, ça il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Les représentants échangèrent alors un regard, certains discutant entre eux des exigences qui n'étaient pas aussi folles qu'on aurait pu le craindre, en fait, elles étaient même raisonnables.

Rapidement les premiers pays acceptèrent ces conditions et les représentants se levèrent pour aller signer l'accord que Loki avait écrit et placé au centre de la pièce. Puis d'autres suivirent et finalement les plus réticents n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de signer à leur tour s'ils voulaient de nouveau l'aide des Avengers et surtout s'ils voulaient éviter un soulèvement de la population.

Une fois que l'ensemble du comité eut signé, Loki fit des copies d'un mouvement de la main qu'il fit ensuite apparaître devant chaque signataire. Puis, il téléporta tout le monde à la tour où ils furent accueillis par Pepper. Tony s'approcha aussitôt.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda doucement le milliardaire.

\- À part quelques membres du conseil qui ont essayé de m'évincer tout va bien. Nos avocats ont fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas m'écarter.

\- Bien.

La jeune femme resta un instant impassible avant de passer doucement ses bras autour du cou de Tony pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

\- Je suis contente que cette histoire soit terminée.

Rapidement tous retournèrent à leur étage pour reprendre leurs marques et pour profiter d'être de retour à la maison. Les prochains jours allaient être suffisamment pénibles pour ne pas profiter des rares moments de paix qu'ils pouvaient avoir.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 50

Comme ils l'avaient prévus, les jours suivants leur retour furent chargés. Les méchants voulant tester leurs adversaires et voir s'ils étaient toujours au top avaient lancé attaques sur attaques, forçant parfois les Avengers à se séparer et obligeant Loki à intervenir presque à chaque fois.

Peu à peu les choses se calmèrent à la tour, jusqu'au jour ou Tony revint d'une de ses promenades avec quelqu'un sous le bras.

Loki, qui était le seul à la tour à ce moment-là, haussa un sourcil et referma le livre qu'il lisait, observant l'être que Tony laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés.

\- Encore un chien perdu que tu ramènes à la maison, Tony.

\- Plus une araignée pour celui là apparemment, remarqua le milliardaire en sortant de l'armure.

Loki reporta alors son attention sur la personne devant lui et haussa un sourcil en comprenant que ce n'était encore qu'un enfant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu les prends au berceau maintenant.

\- Très drôle, grommela Tony. Je l'ai surpris en train d'arrêter des voleurs de banque avec ses toiles d'araignée.

\- Tu es un peu jeune pour entrer dans la bataille tu ne crois pas ? demanda doucement Loki. Quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, avant d'enlever doucement sa cagoule.

\- Parker, je m'appelle Peter Parker. Je… J'ai toujours admiré monsieur Stark et lorsque j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, je me suis dis que je pourrai être comme lui et aider les gens.

\- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna Tony en se dirigeant vers le bar pour prendre un verre.

Peter baissa un peu plus la tête.

\- Du sang neuf n'est jamais une mauvaise chose, nota Loki avec un léger sourire. Mais tu dois avoir conscience qu'à chaque fois que tu sortiras avec ton costume tu risqueras la mort.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'y avais pas pensé. Bien sûr. Les jeunes ne pensent jamais à ça. As-tu de la famille ?

\- Une tante, tante May, elle m'a élevé.

Loki l'observa un instant en silence avant de se lever.

\- Antony, un mot.

Le milliardaire grommela quelque chose avant de le suivre un peu à l'écart, Loki les entoura alors d'un bouclier empêchant Peter de les entendre.

\- Le bouclier c'était nécessaire ?

\- Il a une excellente audition et il y a une possibilité qu'il lise sur les lèvres. Je pense qu'il pourrait faire un bon Avengers.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin, Loki, répliqua aussitôt Stark. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller voir sa tante May dans quelques mois parce que son neveu se sera fait tuer. Il n'est même pas majeur.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait rejoindre les Avengers tout de suite et encore moins sans un véritable entraînement, mais il a du potentiel. Ce pouvoir qu'il possède, il aurait pu l'utiliser pour faire du mal autour de lui, au lieu de quoi, il aide. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous devrions rejeter, pas avec l'arrivée de Thanos.

\- Tu n'enverra pas le gamin face à Thanos, prévint Tony en l'agrippant par le col.

Loki le foudroya alors d'un regard mortellement glacial.

\- Comment oses-tu sous-entendre que je mettrais la vie d'un enfant en danger, gronda-t-il d'une voix polaire. Je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure opinion de moi, que tu me ferais confiance.

Le dégoût et la déception dans la voix de Loki fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac à Tony.

\- Non, Lokes, je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Mais tu l'as dit.

Tony détourna alors le regard, incertain. Tous à la tour en étaient venus à voir Loki comme un ami précieux et même un frère pour Clint.

\- Je suis désolé.

Loki l'observa d'un regard dur encore un moment avant de se détendre.

\- Pour le moment, il n'est encore qu'un enfant, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser son potentiel inutilisé. Je vais l'entraîner et il ne rejoindra le vrai combat qu'une fois que nous l'aurons jugé prêt. En attendant, il pourra toujours aider à évacuer les civils.

\- D'accord, j'imagine que c'est la seule solution pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur lui, il pourrait bien faire les choses seules si nous ne l'encadrons pas.

\- Et c'est dans ces occasions qu'il risque d'être le plus souvent blessé, acquiesça Loki.

\- Il va avoir besoin d'une couverture pour ses entraînements, si sa tante ne sait pas ce qu'il est.

\- Une idée ?

\- Je pourrais le prendre comme stagiaire à SI, s'il est suffisamment intelligent.

Tony jeta un regard en direction de Peter, ce dernier était en train de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité.

\- C'est toi qui t'occupe de prévenir les autres, prévint Tony avant de sortir de la bulle de silence.

Loki eut un sourire avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, annulant son sortilège d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Très bien Peter, nous avons donc une proposition à te faire. Soit tu l'acceptes, et à long terme tu pourras rejoindre les Avengers, soit tu refuses et alors tu devras renoncer à ton costume.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Peter montrant qu'il comprenait.

\- Tout d'abord quel âge as-tu ?

\- Seize ans.

\- Soit deux ans avant sa majorité, renseigna Stark.

\- Alors pendant ses deux ans, tu subiras un entraînement très strict avec moi et les autres Avengers s'ils ont le temps. Tu auras des tests régulièrement et si tu échoues alors tout s'arrêtera. Il y aura également une liste de règles que tu devras respecter à la lettre, la moindre infraction sera considérée comme un échec.

\- Tu devras également maintenir une moyenne excellente à l'école, je n'admettrai rien de moins qu'un A dans toutes les matières. Si tu as besoin de soutien scolaire on peut s'arranger, compléta Tony. Au bout de trois notes en dessous de A, c'est un échec.

\- Au bout de ses deux ans, tu entreras dans le service semi actif, tu aideras aux évacuations des civils et des blessés, tu ne seras pas autorisé à entrer dans un combat sauf si on t'attaque en premier ou si une vie innocente est menacée. Et enfin dernière chose, si tu échoues et que tu continues quand même à jouer au héros, je scellerais tes pouvoirs.

Peter pâlit à cette remarque.

\- Vous… vous n'avez pas eu à faire tout ça…

\- Antony est un génie qui connaît bien les armes, Steve est Capitaine America, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, pareil pour Barnes, Bruce est le Hulk et Natacha et Clint sont des assassins parfaitement entraînés. Toi tu n'es qu'un enfant qui s'est découvert la capacité d'utiliser des toiles d'araignée.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis le dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction, entre autres.

Peter se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, le regard détourné, réfléchissant. Loki l'observa un instant avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur la table basse juste devant l'enfant.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi nous allons nous montrer aussi durs avec toi ?

\- Vous voulez que j'échoue.

\- Non, Peter. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que chaque fois que tu sors tu ne risques pas seulement ta vie, mais aussi celle des autres. Sans entraînement, tu risques d'échouer plus souvent qu'avec et chaque échec pour les héros sont synonymes de mort et de destruction.

Loki prit alors doucement le menton de Peter pour lui lever la tête.

\- Chaque échec a un coût important, nous en payons le prix et c'est pour t'éviter d'échouer trop souvent que nous allons nous montrer sévères avec toi. Sans oublier que si tu te bats avec les Avengers, c'est aussi leur vie que tu risques si tu n'es pas prêt.

Peter acquiesça doucement, comprenant.

\- Je… Je peux y réfléchir ?

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faut, mais le costume reste ici.

Peter acquiesça doucement avant de se débarrasser de ses gants et de sa veste, qu'il laissa sur le canapé. Puis il salua les deux hommes avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

\- Il va accepter, tu penses ? demanda Tony.

\- S'il ne le fait pas, alors il n'est pas digne de ce costume répondit Loki.

Le dieu s'empara des vêtements et les observa avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Il va en avoir besoin d'un nouveau, celui-ci ne le protège même pas.

\- J'ai compris, je m'en occupe. Je pourrais toujours lui offrir après son entraînement.

À ce moment-là, la porte de l'ascenseur privé des Avengers s'ouvrit déversant les membres manquants dans le penthouse.

\- Je te laisse leur annoncer les grandes nouvelles, compléta Tony en quittant la pièce rapidement avec un large sourire.

\- Quelle grande nouvelle ? demanda Clint.

\- Nous allons avoir un apprenti, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 51

Peter était finalement revenu le week-end suivant et il avait accepté la proposition de Loki et Tony. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté le premier jour de son entraînement, il avait été guidé par JARVIS jusqu'au penthouse et présenté à tout le monde. Puis Stark lui avait fait passer des tests pour le prendre comme stagiaire à SI, dire qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait obtenu son stage aurait été un euphémisme…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence son entraînement avec Natacha. Lorsqu'il repartit ce soir-là, il boitait et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Tony l'avait raccompagné lui-même et avait excusé sa fatigue auprès de sa tante May. La vieille femme avait même été jusqu'à menacer Tony s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Peter. Le pauvre milliardaire en avait entendu parler pendant une semaine avant que les choses ne se calment.

Pendant ce temps, Loki faisait régulièrement des voyages à Alfheim pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les Pierres de l'infini et comment les retrouver. Il manquait toujours la pierre du temps, du pouvoir et de l'âme.

Un jour, alors qu'il allait de nouveau repartir, Peter vint l'aborder.

\- Monsieur Loki ?

\- Oui, Peter ?

\- Est-ce que… J'aimerai beaucoup venir avec vous, découvrir un autre royaume… S'il vous plait ?

Loki observa l'enfant devant lui avec un haussement de sourcil. Peter n'était pas le premier à lui avoir demandé cela, de temps en temps les Avengers aussi voulaient partir un moment, découvrir un nouveau monde. Et puis pourquoi pas, c'était les vacances, le garçon n'avait plus école avant une bonne semaine et les missions se faisaient rares. Mais il devrait trouver un moyen pour que JARVIS puisse les joindre en cas de problème. Et si… Peut être qu'en incorporant un peu de magie dans les circuits de JARVIS, l'IA pourrait le contacter. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais depuis un moment Stark n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de l'aider à essayer de fusionner sa magie et la technologie de Stark Industries.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça finalement Loki avant de faire apparaître un portail et de disparaître de l'autre côté.

Il prit quelques minutes pour profiter du calme de la clairière qu'il avait choisit pour venir à Alfheim puis se mit en route vers la capitale.

Une petite heure plus tard, il passa les portes de la Grande Bibliothèque. Il fut salué avec respect et une certaine crainte par les apprentis magiciens qui l'avaient reconnu tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir du bibliothécaire.

\- Bonjour, Loptr, salua Lasta le grand bibliothécaire. Toujours les recherches sur tes pierres ?

\- Pas exactement. Mes amis mortels aimeraient venir à Alfheim et peut être à Vanaheim, mais ils sont les protecteurs de leur royaume alors je cherche un moyen qui permettrait à quelqu'un de Midgard de les prévenir en cas de danger s'ils venaient à se trouver ici.

Lasta acquiesça doucement.

\- Il existe de nombreux sorts de scrutation qui pourraient permettre ça, mais…

\- L'être qui l'utiliserait n'a ni magie, ni corps, il est une âme artificielle dans une machine.

\- Les mortels peuvent faire ça ?!

\- Oh mon vieil ami, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont sont capables les mortels, s'amusa Loki. Ils ont aussi trouvé un moyen de communiquer instantanément sur de très longues distances. Je pensais coupler l'un de leur dispositif de communication avec un sort pour amplifier le signal qui permet la communication.

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu trouveras comment faire et si aucun livre ne te donne de solution, tu la créeras tout simplement.

Loki eut un sourire avant de se diriger vers les étagères pour commencer ses recherches. Il lui fallut un moment mais finalement il trouva un sort capable de lier magiquement un téléphone à JARVIS, le mettre en place allait être délicat mais c'était faisable. Loki fit une copie de la page qui l'intéressait d'un mouvement de la main puis quitta la bibliothèque, salua Lasta au passage.

Maintenant, ça allait être la partie délicate. Il se rendit au palais et demanda une audience avec le Roi Freyr. Le Roi le reçut rapidement, ayant toujours un moment de libre pour lui. Il s'approcha jusqu'au trône et s'agenouilla, saluant le Roi.

\- J'ai appris que tu passais beaucoup de temps dans notre Bibliothèque, Loptr, remarqua le Roi.

Loki hésita alors à répondre. Hreidmar était au courant pour Thanos, mais il n'avait pas voulu affoler les autres royaumes et donc Freyr ne savait rien. Peut être était ce le moment pour lui dire, il pourrait peut-être l'aider dans ses recherches.

\- Je fais des recherches pour trouver les Pierres de l'Infini.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Thanos, le Titan Fou les cherche. Il est une menace pour l'univers et le deviendra plus encore s'il trouve les pierres.

\- Ce dirige-t-il vers nous ?

\- Pas Alfheim, ni Vanaheim, du moins je ne le pense pas. Mais Midgard pourrait être sa cible et les mortels ne sont pas de taille à lui faire face seule.

\- As-tu besoin de mes hommes ?

\- Non merci, Seigneur. La bataille aura lieux sur un autre royaume, je ne veux pas vous impliquer au risque de voir votre peuple blessé. Nous combattrons Thanos et nous le vaincrons sur Midgard.

\- Tu aurais du m'avertir de son arrivée avant, remarqua Freyr avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Loki en baissant un peu plus la tête.

\- Je ferai préparer mon armée pour affronter Thanos si besoin. Je suis déçu de toi, Loptr. Tu es l'un des protecteurs de mon royaume et pourtant tu m'as caché l'approche d'un puissant ennemi. Pourquoi ?

\- Je…

\- Ne me mens pas, prévint Freyr.

Loki se tendit à cette remarque.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'appuyer sur un autre pour m'aider, je n'ai jamais… Lorsque j'étais enfant j'ai eu beau tendre la main, personne ne m'a jamais attrapé lorsque j'en avais besoin. Je ne vous ai pas prévenu parce que j'avais peur que vous ne me croyiez pas. Je vous respecte Roi Freyr, bien plus qu'Odin lui-même, et je ne voulais pas vous voir vous détourner de moi parce que j'aurais tendu la main vers vous.

\- Mon enfant, murmura le Roi avec tristesse, je n'avais pas conscience que les blessures d'Asgard avaient fait de tels dégâts.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon Roi, murmura Loki.

\- Tache de ne pas me tenir dans l'ombre à l'avenir, répondit simplement Freyr.

Loki acquiesça doucement.

\- Bien, alors maintenant dis moi pourquoi as-tu demandé une audience ?

\- Mes amis mortels aimeraient visiter un autre royaume. Alfheim et Vanaheim sont parmi les plus beaux et les plus paisibles. Je souhaiterais que vous m'autorisiez à les amener ici.

\- Mes frontières n'ont jamais été fermées, à quiconque. Si tes amis veulent venir, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Merci, Seigneur Freyr.

\- Tu viendras me les présenter lorsqu'ils arriveront.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Loki.

Puis il se leva s'inclina de nouveau devant le Roi et quitta le palais. Il parcourut pendant un moment les rues de la capitale et chercha Isil. Sans résultat, la jeune Alf devait être en mission.

Finalement il quitta la ville pour rejoindre la clairière où il créa un nouveau portail pour rentrer à la tour Stark.

\- Bon retour, Monsieur, salua aussitôt JARVIS.

Loki le salua rapidement avant de rejoindre le penthouse, espérant y trouver Tony. Il devait lui parler de son sortilège et de leur prochain voyage à Alfheim et Vanaheim. Mais il ne trouva personne.

\- JARVIS où est tout le monde ?

\- Monsieur est sorti avec le jeune monsieur Parker, les agents Romanov et Barton sont en mission en Corée, le Capitaine Roger est à son cours de dessin et le Docteur Banner est dans son laboratoire.

\- Très bien, j'imagine que je pourrais toujours leur en parler ce soir.

Loki retourna dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Il venait tous juste de sortir lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Monsieur Stark est rentré avec le jeune monsieur Parker, il semble en colère, informa JARVIS.

Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoint le penthouse où Tony faisait les cent pas devant un Peter Parker en colère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Il se passe que Peter a violé les règles. Il est allé après des trafiquants d'armes alors qu'aucune vie n'était menacée.

\- Je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, je n'allais pas les combattre ! s'indigna aussitôt l'adolescent.

\- Oui et résultat, tu as failli te faire tuer. Si je n'avais pas été là… C'est terminé, rends moi le costume.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 52

\- C'est terminé, rends ton costume, ordonna Tony.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Suivre les règles faisait parti du deal. Tu ne les as pas suivies alors notre accord ne fonctionne plus. C'est terminé.

Peter l'observa un instant avant de se défaire de la tenue que Tony lui avait offert puis il la lui jeta à la figure avant de partir. Une fois la porte de l'ascenseur fermée, le milliardaire poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, jetant le costume sur la table basse. Loki, lui, avait rejoint le bar pour servir deux verres et en tendit un à son ami.

\- Les adolescents, grommela Tony après sa première gorgée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as été pire que lui.

\- Personne ne pourrait être pire que toi, répliqua aussitôt Tony avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu serais surpris.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait la bonne chose ?

Loki l'observa un instant et remarqua le doute dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, puis il soupira à son tour.

\- Nous avons mis en place des règles pour sa sécurité et pour celle des autres, il les a défiées. Peter avait été prévenu dès le début, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Alors pourquoi je me sens mal quand même ?

Loki eut un léger rire avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Probablement parce que tu aurais fait la même chose que lui, répondit Loki avec amusement.

Tony lâcha alors un gémissement avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Il va y retourner, hein ?

\- Très probablement.

\- J'aurais peut-être du lui laisser le costume, au moins le traceur à l'intérieur aurait pu me dire où il est en tout temps.

Loki haussa un sourcil stupéfait en direction de Stark.

\- Quoi ? grommela ce dernier. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose.

\- Mon traqueur est sur sa personne contrairement au tien.

\- Quel traqueur ?

\- Ma magie, vous êtes tous marqués par ma magie, pour que je puisse vous retrouver en cas de besoin.

Tony eut un reniflement à cela, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Puis il se leva pour regagner son laboratoire, emportant le costume de Spiderman avec lui. Loki l'observa faire avec un léger sourire moqueur. Être père n'était jamais facile. Il se demanda combien de temps, il faudra à Tony pour se rendre compte que Peter l'appréciait et le respectait comme une figure paternelle. Cela risque de créer un beau chaos lorsque ça arrivera et Loki avait hâte d'y être.

En attendant, il allait devoir mettre le voyage à Alfheim avec les Avengers de côté, il ne voulait pas partir sans Peter.

Il fallut deux semaines à Peter pour faire de nouveau parler de lui. Lorsque Loki arriva sur le toit où était Peter, se fut pour voir la police procéder à une arrestation dans la rue en contre-bas.

\- Vous allez me prendre mes pouvoirs ? demanda Peter craintif.

\- Non, répondit Loki, pas alors que tu as fait ce que tous les Avengers auraient fait. Tu vas revenir finir ton entraînement et je parlerai aux autres pour savoir si tu peux aller sur le terrain.

\- J'ai violé les règles, remarqua Peter sans comprendre.

\- Oui, mais tu as fait attention à éloigner le danger des innocents et tu as fait attention à toi. Tu as su prendre ce combat au sérieux. Tu étais prêt à sacrifier tes propres pouvoirs pour arrêter cet homme et l'empêcher de faire du mal. Oui, tu as mis ta vie en danger, mais nous la mettons tous lorsque nous partons au combat. La chose est que tu ne dois jamais la mettre stupidement en danger. Je sais que tu as pris ton temps à observer discrètement ton adversaire, avant d'attaquer.

\- Je n'ai pas foncé tête baissée, comprit Peter.

\- C'est une leçon que beaucoup mettent du temps à apprendre, certains n'apprennent jamais.

Loki prit alors le jeune homme par les épaules.

\- Peter, souviens toi que toutes les vies ont la même valeur. La tienne vaut celle d'un autre, prendre des risques est une chose, mais tu ne dois jamais te sacrifier tant qu'il y aura une autre voie. Tu comprends ?

\- Je pense, répondit lentement Peter, incertain.

\- Tu comprendras, assura Loki avec un léger sourire. Allez rentrons, les autres doivent avoir eu le temps de préparer une fête pour ta victoire d'aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Loki les téléporta au penthouse de la tour, l'ensemble des Avengers était déjà là et Peter fut accueilli avec des tapes sur l'épaule et des félicitations. Mais son regard ne quitta pas un seul instant Stark et cela fit sourire les autres.

\- Monsieur Stark, commença Peter incertain.

\- J'imagine que Loki t'a déjà fait la leçon.

\- Oui, monsieur, assura Peter.

\- Bien, alors il est inutile que j'en rajoute.

Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Peter pour le regarder bien en face.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Le jeune homme rougit en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci, monsieur Stark.

\- Ton nouveau costume t'attend en bas, tu iras le chercher plus tard. En attendant, profite de la soirée, parce que demain on reprend l'entraînement.

Chaque Avenger profita de la soirée et Loki parla alors d'un possible voyage dans un autre royaume à la plus grande joie des autres. Lorsqu'il parla de la manière de lier un portable à JARVIS, Tony lui fournit aussitôt un téléphone sous les regards avides des Avengers qui aimaient voir Loki faire de la magie.

Ce dernier fit alors apparaître la page du livre qu'il avait copié à la bibliothèque d'Alfheim et le relut pour être sûr. Lier le téléphone à JARVIS allait être compliqué et il était possible que cela ait des conséquences funestes pour l'IA.

\- Tu devrais demander à JARVIS de faire une sauvegarde, Tony. La magie que je vais utiliser risque d'être très puissante.

\- Tu as entendu, J.

\- Sauvegarde en cours, monsieur. Temps estimé pour la sauvegarde complète : deux heures.

\- Donc, on partirait quand ? demanda Peter.

\- Aux prochaines vacances scolaires, offrit Steve en jetant un regard à Loki pour avoir confirmation.

\- J'ai eu l'accord du Roi Freyr pour vous emmener à Alfheim et Vanaheim. À partir de là on peut y aller quand on veut.

\- Les prochaines vacances, c'est celles de Noël, remarqua Tony. Tu voudras peut-être les passer avec ta tante.

Peter hésita avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Noël ? demanda Loki avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- C'est une fête, à l'origine religieuse, le 24 décembre on se réunit en famille pour le repas du réveillon de Noël et le 25 au matin on ouvre des cadeaux offerts par la famille ou des amis. C'est un moment convivial qu'on passe avec les personnes que l'on aime, expliqua Bruce.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Loki.

\- Vous avez ce genre de fête à Asgard ? demanda Peter avec curiosité.

\- Nous fêtons le jour de notre naissance, je sais que c'est aussi une coutume de ce monde, mais non nous n'avons pas ce genre de fête.

Pas comme s'il aurait eu quoi que ce soit de toute façon, c'est à peine si on se souvenait de son anniversaire alors… Seule Frigga s'en souvenait à chaque fois et lui offrait un petit quelque chose. Mais par contre si lui avait oublié l'anniversaire de Thor c'était un crime de lèse-majesté, avec la punition qui va avec.

Loki s'excusa alors rapidement avant de quitter la pièce, allant prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon. Il y resta un moment avant d'y être rejoint.

\- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux, hein ?

\- L'attention d'Asgard a toujours été dirigée sur mon frère, sauf lorsque c'était pour me punir.

\- Tous que des abrutis, remarqua Tony. Est-ce que tu vas rentrer voir ta famille pour Noël ?

\- Peut-être, il faudrait que je trouve un cadeau pour mes mère et mes frères.

\- Tes mères et tes frères ?

Loki haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pensais l'avoir déjà dit, je suis un Jotun emmené par Odin lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais après ma fuite d'Asgard, j'ai découvert la vérité sur mes origines et j'ai retrouvé ma famille de sang. Maintenant il faut que je trouve quoi leur offrir.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 53

Peter observa autour de lui avec émerveillement et crainte.

\- Monsieur Stark vous êtes sûr que…

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

\- C'est un peu tôt, nota doucement Bruce.

\- Peut être mais au moins on n'aura pas à se coltiner les magasins bondés.

Tous se tenaient devant un centre commercial que Tony Stark avait réservé pour une journée. Ils seraient les seuls à y faire leurs courses aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, vu qu'on est les seuls ici, je propose qu'on laisse nos sacs ici. Je ferai tout livrer à la tour après et tenez.

Il tendit des cartes de crédit à chacun.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un supplément pour vous acheter un truc n'hésitez pas…

\- Tony, commença Steve.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, j'ai de l'agent à pouvoir nager dedans. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne ferez même pas un trou dans mon compte et puis il faut bien qu'il serve cet argent, alors faites vous plaisir, d'accord ? Et il faut que quelqu'un montre à Loki comment s'en servir.

\- Je m'en occupe assura Clint, avant d'entraîner le dieu à sa suite.

Les autres se séparèrent rapidement. Clint fit entrer Loki dans un magasin de sport, son fils allait bientôt être en âge d'apprendre le tir à l'arc, mais sa douce épouse refusait qu'il utilise l'un de ses arcs de travail. Alors il allait devoir en acheter un, à son grand dégoût.

Loki, lui observait autour de lui avec curiosité, puis il eut une pensée soudaine.

\- Clint ?

\- Patron ?

\- Je sais quand je vais vous emmener à Alfheim, pendant le grand festival du feu, il y a un immense marché.

Clint posa l'arc qu'il tenait dans les mains et l'observa.

\- Grand comment ?

\- À perte de vue.

Clint sortit aussitôt son téléphone pour appeler Natacha et lui expliquer. Rapidement tous s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans le Hall.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stark en arrivant.

\- Loki a mieux qu'un grand centre commercial pour faire les courses, répondit Clint avec un large sourire.

\- Loki ? demanda Bruce.

\- À Alfheim, tous les ans il y a un grand festival, le festival du feu. Sept des neufs royaumes se réunissent dans les plaines entourant la capitale, il y a beaucoup de jeux, de fêtes et surtout un grand marché où des vendeurs venus des quatre coins d'Yggdrasil se rassemblent pour vendre leurs produits.

\- C'est quand ? demanda Tony.

\- Dans un mois, pour en profiter pleinement il faudrait partir une semaine et Peter a école.

\- On ne pourrait pas… Juste pour cette fois… Tenta le jeune homme.

Stark observa le jeune homme un instant avant de soupirer devant son regard de chiot battu.

\- Très bien, on va trouver quelque chose, répondit-il attirant un cri de joie de Peter. Mais attention, je ne veux aucun relâchement dans tes études.

\- Promis, Monsieur Stark.

Un mois plus tard, tous se réunirent sur le toit de la tour. Chacun avait un sac que Loki avait ensorcelé pour qu'ils puissent y mettre autant d'affaires qu'ils voulaient sans que ça ne soit plus lourd et tous étaient impatients de pouvoir partir. Dans un coin, Fury les observa avec un regard impassible et personne ne pouvait dire s'il était furieux de leur départ ou inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir.

Le seul regret de Loki aura été l'absence de Wanda et Peter. Tous deux ayant voulu s'éloigner un peu et mener leur propre vie.

Puis Loki attrapa les mains de Tony et Peter, invitant les autres à l'agripper avant de se lancer d'une poussée magique sur les branches d'Yggdrasil.

L'atterrissage prit de cours les Avengers, en envoyant la majorité au sol dans une série de jurons qui amusa grandement Loki.

\- Ouvrez les yeux lentement, offrit le jeune dieu. La luminosité d'Alfheim surprend toujours un peu au début.

Écoutant son conseil les Avengers prirent le temps de s'habituer à la lumière avant de se relever et de regarder autour d'eux.

\- Où sommes-nous, Loki ? demanda Steve.

\- Dans une clairière, prêt de la Capitale. Allons-y, je dois vous présenter au Roi et après nous devons trouver une chambre pour la semaine.

Les Avengers se levèrent et suivirent leur guide dans ce nouveau monde. Rapidement, ils débouchèrent sur la plaine juste devant les portes de la cité, elle était noire de monde et tous parlaient une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

\- Euh, Loki ? Comment on va faire pour acheter des trucs sans comprendre les marchands ? demanda Tony.

Le dieu eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Antony, je vous jetterai un sort de traduction dès que nous aurons trouvé une chambre et que nous serons au calme.

\- Oui, mais pour rencontrer le Roi ? s'inquiéta Bruce.

\- La capitale est un lieu de savoir et la connaissance ne peut être partagée que si l'on comprend l'autre. C'est pourquoi le Roi Freyr a jeté un sort de traduction qui englobe toute la ville. À l'intérieur tout le monde comprend tout le monde.

Loki s'approcha alors des portes et salua l'un des soldats qui s'y trouvait, aussitôt ce dernier se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Puis le soldat les fit passer devant tout le monde par une petite porte dérobée.

\- Ça a du bon d'être Prince, commenta Tony.

Loki eut un léger rire en entendant cela.

\- Ce n'est pas mon statut de Prince qui nous a permis de passer, c'est mon statut de Ranger de Vanaheim et de Sorcier de l'académie d'Alfheim. Ici, tout le monde s'en fiche que je sois Prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, ils ne me jugent que par mes actes.

\- Ça a dû te faire du bien, nota Steve.

\- À un point que tu n'imagines même pas, soupira doucement Loki.

Puis ils ressortirent dans la ville et aussitôt Loki les guida vers le palais.

\- On va finir par se perdre, remarqua Clint en avisant la foule compacte.

\- Si c'est le cas dirigez vous vers la grande tour, c'est la bibliothèque d'Alfheim, je vous retrouverais là-bas.

Tous acquiescèrent, avant de se remettre en marche en direction du palais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Loki les guida aussitôt vers la salle du trône, où ils furent rapidement introduits. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de monde, tout le monde voulant saluer le Roi et ainsi espérer s'attirer ses faveurs.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Roi pour remarquer Loki parmi la foule, le jeune dieu avait une magie si puissante que n'importe quel magicien ou sorcier pouvait la sentir. Il fit un signe de tête discret à Loptr et une fois que le marchand devant lui eut fini de le flatter, il congédia tout le monde.

\- Loptr.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le Roi, vite imité par les autres (y compris Stark à la surprise de tous).

\- Roi Freyr, salua respectueusement le jeune sorcier.

\- Et voici tes amis de Midgard. Bienvenue dans mon royaume, Midgardiens, j'espère que vous allez profiter de votre séjour ici.

\- Je suis sûr que nous le ferons, Majesté, assura alors Steve. Du peu que l'on a vu, votre ville et le festival ont l'air incroyables.

\- J'en suis ravi. Loptr, as-tu déjà réservé des chambres pour tes amis ?

\- Non, pas encore, mon Roi.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous offrir des appartements dans mon palais.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part, répondit Steve.

Freyr les observa un instant avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour les amis de mon meilleur protecteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, il appela un serviteur pour qu'il les guide vers l'aile des invités. L'appartement donnait sur la plaine et sur le festival, il était aussi grand que le penthouse mais avait pour matériaux principal le bois. Chacun avait sa propre chambre avec une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une salle commune où ils se réunirent tous après s'être installés. Loki jeta alors rapidement son sortilège de traduction et tous se détendirent alors que le soleil commençait à descendre vers le crépuscule.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 54

Le lendemain matin, les Avengers se rendirent dans le salon commun pour voir que Loki était déjà levé. Ce dernier était assis en train de tranquillement prendre son petit déjeuner, les autres le rejoignirent rapidement découvrant de nouveaux goûts et de nouvelles sensations. Loki les regarda apprécier les plats d'Alfheim avec un léger sourire, ravi que ça leur plaise.

\- Alors ? demanda Stark en reposant son verre, comment va se passer la journée ?

\- Nous allons aller sur le marché, la ville est plus belle le soir je vous la ferai visiter à ce moment-là.

\- Comment on va faire… Je veux dire on n'a pas d'argent, remarqua Peter.

Loki se leva alors pour se diriger vers une table couverte de sacs et de capes.

\- Il y a un sac et une cape pour chacun d'entre vous, dans chaque sac vous trouverez une bourse remplie d'or, de quoi pouvoir vous faire plaisir à vous et à vos proches. Les bourses et les sacs sont ensorcelés pour qu'on ne vous les vole pas et pour que vous puissiez y mettre vos achats peu importe leur taille ou leur poids.

\- Un peu comme les sacs sans fond, nota Stark.

Puis il remarqua le sourcil haussé de Loki.

\- Sérieusement Loks, il faut vraiment que je te fasse lire les livres Harry Potter et que je te fasse voir les films, là ce n'est plus possible.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel à cela avant de prendre l'une des capes et de la déplier.

\- Elles sont toutes marquées de mon blason, ça fera comprendre à tous que vous êtes sous ma protection, de cette manière les voleurs de la capitale vous laisseront tranquille et les marchands n'essayeront pas trop de vous arnaquer.

\- Et toi ? demanda Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comme vous, profiter du Festival.

Loki s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il dut se baisser vivement, esquivant une dague. Aussitôt les Avengers se levèrent pour affronter un nouvel adversaire, pour voir ledit adversaire se jeter au cou de Loki.

\- Espèce de salopard, tu allais me le dire quand que tu étais rentré ?!

Loki eut alors un éclat de rire, avant de rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme.

\- Isil, je suis content de te revoir.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Loptr Laufeyson.

\- Loki, appela Steve incertain.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente Isil, membre de la guilde des voleurs d'Alfheim. Isil, je te présente les Avengers, protecteurs de Midgard.

La jeune femme les observa un instant, son regard s'attardant sur Natacha, avant de reporter son attention sur Loki.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine, pour que nous puissions profiter du festival, assura le jeune Prince.

Il observa un instant Isil avec plus d'attention avant d'acquiescer imperceptiblement. Puis il se tourna vers les Avengers.

\- Si vous avez fini, je vais vous conduire à l'entrée du marché.

Rapidement tous se levèrent pour se préparer. Loki les aida à enfiler correctement leur cape et s'assura que tout le monde avait son sac et sa bourse avant de les guider vers l'une des portes de la capitale.

\- Si vous vous perdez dirigez vous vers les portes de la ville, un garde vous aidera et n'oubliez pas de négocier vos achats.

\- Pour qui tu nous prends, fit semblant de s'offusquer Tony.

\- Je doute que tu n'aies jamais négocié quoique ce soit Stark, répliqua Loki. Idem pour Steve et je ne parle même pas de Peter. D'ailleurs, Peter, tu devrais rester avec un adulte, au cas où.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui timidement avant que le bras de Stark ne vienne entourer ses épaules.

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui, Reindeer Games, je vais m'en occuper.

Loki les observa partir en discutant entre eux et une fois hors de vue son sourire tomba. Il longea le mur d'enceinte accompagné d'Isil.

\- À quel point c'est grave ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Suffisamment pour que la moitié de l'univers risque de disparaître, répondit Loki. Thanos approche.

\- Freyr est au courant ?

\- Il l'est maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit avant ? s'exclama Isil.

\- Je ne voulais affoler personne, soupira Loki. Pour le moment Thanos ne compte pas s'attaquer aux autres royaumes, seul Midgard va l'intéresser parce qu'il pensera que plusieurs pierres de l'infini s'y trouvent. Je pense que la bataille décisive va se jouer sur Terre, c'est là qu'il viendra en premier.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider, remarqua la voleuse.

Loki s'appuya contre le mur d'enceinte et observa le marché un peu en contrebas.

\- J'ai détruit le Tesseract, donc Thanos ne peut utiliser son pouvoir pour sauter d'un monde à l'autre, si nous échouons à le vaincre sur Midgard, alors les autres royaumes auront tout le temps de se préparer. Mais je ne veux pas impliquer les autres au risque de faire augmenter le nombre de victimes que peut causer cette guerre.

\- Loptr.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua soudainement le jeune homme. Peur que si je vous en parlais, vous insisteriez pour vous battre avec moi, j'ai eu peur de vous voir mourir.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur pour les Midgardiens ?

\- Ils ont bien plus de ressources que tu ne l'imagines, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire. À l'époque où j'ai décidé de ne rien dire, je n'étais pas aussi proche que je le suis maintenant.

Loki poussa alors un profond soupir.

\- Tu parles d'une langue d'argent, souffla le jeune dieu. Dès qu'il s'agit des gens qui me sont proches, je suis aussi habile avec les mots et les mensonges qu'un enfant de cinq siècles.

Isil l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un sourire triste.

\- Et Asgard et Jotunheim, ils en pensent quoi ?

\- Odin a déclaré que ce combat était le mien et donc qu'il n'interviendra pas. C'est à moi de combattre mes propres batailles. Et j'ai supplié Laufey de ne rien faire, même si je sais qu'il a préparé son armée au cas où.

\- Freyr va sans doute faire pareil très rapidement pour pouvoir t'aider malgré tout en cas de besoin. Et je serai là.

\- Isil…

\- Non, claqua la jeune femme. Odin a peut-être décidé de te laisser tomber une nouvelle fois, mais moi je ne le ferai pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non Loptr, tu as le soutiens entier d'au moins quatre royaumes.

Loki acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le marché, essayant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes de gratitude. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux.

\- Alors demanda finalement Isil, quel est le plan ?

\- Le plan ?

\- Je te connais, Loki tu as forcément un plan. Je suis sûre que c'est aussi pourquoi tu n'as parlé à personne de l'arrivée de Thanos, tu ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

Loki l'observa un instant, avant qu'un petit rictus n'apparaisse.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, c'est inquiétant. Pour répondre à ta question, je m'inquiète sincèrement du sort des autres royaumes et c'est là la principale raison qui m'a fait taire, mais c'est vrai que j'ai aussi un plan.

\- Alors ?

\- Thanos est comme n'importe qui des autres royaumes, il pense les Midgardiens faibles et parce qu'il a réussi à me contrôler une fois il me pense faible aussi. Donc lorsqu'il viendra sur Midgard, il y a de très fortes chances qu'il n'amène pas toute son armée, mais uniquement une petite partie. Il viendra lui-même bien sûr, puisqu'il veut récupérer les Pierres, mais le plus gros de ses troupes ne seront pas là.

\- Alors que si nous nous étions joints à vous.

\- Il aurait ajusté la taille de son armée à la force de l'adversaire en face de lui. S'il sous-estime les Midgardiens, ce n'est pas le cas des autres royaumes.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas expliqué aux Rois ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer sans rien dire et détourna le regard. Voyant cela, Isil se mit en face de lui, elle attrapa doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de compter sur quelqu'un pour… Ce genre de chose.

\- Tu t'es déjà appuyé sur moi, remarqua Isil.

\- Mais pas pour quelque chose d'aussi gros. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seul.

\- Tu n'es pas seul.

\- Je sais, mais on ne change pas 1400 ans de mauvaises habitudes en quelques siècles.

\- J'aurais vraiment dû mettre mon poing dans la figure d'Odin lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion à ma dernière mission, grommela la jeune femme. Maintenant que Freyr est au courant de l'arrivée de Thanos, il faut le prévenir de ton plan pour éviter qu'il ne le sabote inconsciemment. Et il faut prévenir les autres royaumes.

\- Tu pourras t'en occuper ? demanda Loki en se redressant.

La jeune voleuse l'observa un instant avant de soupirer longuement.

\- D'accord mais tu m'en devras une. Je vais voir aussi à faire envoyer un messager à Nidavellir. J'imagine qu'en envoyer à Asgard et à Jotunheim n'est pas nécessaire ?

\- Odin n'enverra personne et Laufey m'a promis de ne rien faire.

Isil acquiesça alors avant de partir. Loki l'observa faire. Il savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, mais maintenant le mal était fait et le pire était que Loki savait qu'il aurait refait la même chose si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Son rôle de protecteur était bien trop ancré en lui pour qu'il en soit autrement, sa solitude et son manque de confiance aussi. Avec un léger soupir il descendit sur le marché, espérant y trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 55

Les Avengers étaient entrés ensembles sur le marché, mais rapidement ils se séparèrent attirés par différentes étales. Peter, lui, était resté avec Stark et il observait autour de lui avec frénésie, essayant de tout voir et de tout sentir. Stark l'observa faire avec un large sourire, amusé par l'attitude d'enfant de Peter.

Ils parcoururent les chemins du marché un moment avant que Peter ne s'arrête devant une étale de bijoux, ces derniers étaient tous faits avec le même métal et la même pierre, un alliage d'or et des pierres à l'intérieur qui bougeaient telles des petites paillettes semblables à une galaxie en mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, monsieur Stark ? demanda Peter.

\- Très joli gamin, commenta l'ingénieur, son regard louchant sur un magnifique collier qui irait si bien à Pepper.

\- Je vais prendre le bracelet pour ma tante May.

\- Combien pour le bracelet et ce collier ? demanda Stark.

Les négociations qui suivirent cette question furent amusantes du point de vue de Stark et du marchand. Les deux mortels repartirent avec les bourses un peu moins pleines. Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres avant que Stark n'entraîne l'enfant vers un stand contenant divers matériaux et minéraux. Stark passa l'heure suivante à acheter divers pierres et pépites de métal. Il essayerait de le dupliquer à la maison, après que Loki lui ait expliqué les propriétés de chacun des métaux qu'il venait d'acquérir.

Il eut à peine le temps de tout ranger, que Peter l'entraînait déjà vers un stand vendant de la nourriture.

De leur côté, Clint et Natacha s'étaient surtout dirigés vers un stand d'armes tenu par un Alf acariâtre. Natacha avait jeté un coup d'œil aux diverses dagues qui s'y trouvaient, mais hésitait encore à les acheter, préférant attendre de voir si Clint allait prendre quelque chose ou pas. L'archer lui était en train de manipuler les divers arcs qui se trouvaient posés là, essayant d'en trouver un qui conviendrait à son fils. Le tout sous le regard suspicieux du vieil Alf.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Natacha ?

\- C'est toi l'expert, répliqua la jeune femme.

Cette remarqua attira un reniflement moqueur de l'Alf, auquel les deux ne prêtèrent pas attention. Loki leur avait bien dit qu'ici ils seraient considérés comme inférieurs, même si la cape devrait les aider à ce niveau-là, ils savaient que certains n'en tiendraient pas compte.

\- Combien pour l'arc ? demanda alors Clint.

Le marchand eut un nouveau reniflement.

\- Je ne vends pas mes créations à des personnes qui sont trop faibles pour les apprécier, grommela-t-il.

Clint fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque Natacha posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Laisse, s'il n'est pas capable de reconnaître un excellent archer lorsqu'il en rencontre un alors c'est que ses arcs ne doivent pas être bons.

Le marchand s'offusqua alors sous le regard attentif des badauds qui connaissaient bien le vieil Alf pour être très difficile avec les clients. C'est à se demander comment il faisait des bénéfices.

\- Mes arcs sont excellents, mortelle, mais je ne les laisserai pas entre les mains d'un néophyte.

\- Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il en est un, vous ne l'avez jamais vu utiliser un arc.

\- Vous n'êtes que des mortels, répliqua le marchand. À peine assez vieux pour le tenir correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? répliqua l'assassin.

\- Très bien gamine alors je te propose un marché, je vais lancer cinq cibles, s'il arrive à tous les avoir alors il pourra garder l'arc et n'importe quelle arme de mon étale, mais s'il échoue alors vous devrez me donne tous les deux votre bourse et l'intégralité de ce qu'elle contient.

Il y eut alors plusieurs murmures désapprobateurs parmi la foule alors que Natacha jeta un regard à Clint. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement, avant de sortir de son sac son propre arc et cinq flèches. Le marchand eut un ricanement avant de sortir cinq pièces de cuivre. Rapidement une partie du chemin fut dégagé et certains magiciens s'approchèrent se tenant prêts à arrêter les flèches avant qu'elles ne blessent quelqu'un. Ce genre de concours n'était pas rare pendant le festival.

Puis le marchand jeta les pièces aussi loin et aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Clint les observa un bref instant et d'un mouvement ample et souple, il décocha ses cinq flèches. Lorsque l'un des magiciens revint avec les flèches et les pièces, tous se figèrent en voyant ces dernières transpercées à leur centre. Le vieux marchand resta bouche bée alors que les badauds applaudirent Clint et lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos.

Puis Barton se tourna vers le marchand qui l'observa avec un regard méchant et pendant un moment les deux mortels pensèrent que l'Alf allait revenir sur sa parole. Mais ce dernier fit le tour de son étale, s'empara de l'arc que Clint avait regardé ainsi que d'une quinzaine de flèche avant de les emballer et de les tendre à l'archer. Clint les prit avec un remerciement calme alors que Natacha demanda à avoir les deux dagues qui l'intéressaient. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent le marchand était déjà en train de houspiller un autre client qui avait touché une arme avec des mains sales.

Steve et Bucky avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour parcourir les allées du marché. Ils s'étaient déjà arrêtés de nombreuses fois, mais n'avaient pas encore trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire à acheter. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que s'ils achetaient tout ce qui était intéressant, ils devraient acheter l'ensemble du marché. Ils passaient devant un stand tenu par un nain lorsque ce dernier les arrêta.

\- Eh ! Vous êtes des amis de Loki.

Les deux mortels s'approchèrent du stand.

\- Oui et vous êtes ? demanda Steve.

\- Moi, c'est Bur, fils d'Ivaldi. Loki a été l'apprenti de mon frère aîné dans le temps. Il est là ?

\- Loki ? Oui, il doit être quelque part.

\- C'est un bras intéressant que vous avez là, remarqua alors le nain en observant le bras de métal de Bucky.

\- J'ai perdu le mien dans un combat. Il est pas mal.

\- Je pourrai vous en faire un mieux, nota Bur. Comme vous êtes des amis de Loki, je pourrai même vous faire une petite ristourne.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant que Bucky ne reprenne la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aura de plus que le mien ?

\- Il sera bien plus solide et les sensations que vous ressentirez seront les mêmes que si c'était un bras de chair. Sans oublier que je peux ajouter plusieurs sorts de bouclier qui vous protégeront des armes et de la magie.

\- Mais ça ne doit pas être donné ? commenta Steve.

Bur donna son prix et les deux hommes se concertèrent un instant. À eux deux ils pouvaient se le permettre mais Bucky ne voulait pas que Steve dépense son argent pour lui, alors que Steve insistait. Finalement ce fut Steve qui s'avança vers le nain.

\- Il vous faudra combien de temps pour le faire ?

\- Si vous acceptez de me payer la moitié tout de suite et que je puisse prendre les mesures de votre ami, il sera prêt demain matin.

\- Steve, tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, assura de nouveau Bucky.

\- On aura besoin de tous les avantages possibles pour contrer Thanos, chuchota Steve pour que seul son ami l'entende. Puis, s'il est d'aussi bonne qualité qu'il le dit il ne faut pas rater l'occasion, on aura peut-être plus la possibilité de venir. Et… Ça me fait plaisir, avoua Steve en rougissant doucement.

\- D'accord, soupira Bucky.

Steve se tourna de nouveau vers le nain et lui tendit sa bourse.

\- Vous aurez le reste lorsqu'on aura le bras.

\- Bien sûr, assura le nain. Si vous voyez Loki, saluez le de ma part et dites lui qu'il peut venir me voir.

Les deux soldats le saluèrent avant de s'éloigner, Bucky observant autour de lui pour trouver à son tour un cadeau à offrir à Steve avec le peu d'or qu'il lui restait.

Bruce, lui avait préféré rester un peu en retrait, ne prenant que les allées les moins fréquentées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il contrôlait un peu mieux ses transformations qu'il n'y avait pas de risques et avec le monde autour, si le Hulk se montrait, il allait y avoir des dégâts.

Il était en train d'observer un étal de vêtements lorsqu'il sentit une petite main attraper la sienne. Surpris, Bruce se retourna et observa la fille qui tirait doucement sur sa main.

\- Bonjour, commença doucement Bruce avant d'observer autour de lui, où sont tes parents ?

La petite fille ne lui répondit pas, mais continua doucement à le tirer. Bruce hésita un bref instant avant de la suivre. Il fut guidé à travers les allées du marché jusqu'à un stand tenu par deux femmes. La plus jeune des deux devait avoir l'âge physique de Bruce et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille.

\- Talya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira la jeune femme. Je suis désolée si elle vous a attiré des ennuies.

\- Non, elle n'a rien fait de mal, rassura Bruce.

La petite fille lâcha alors sa main pour rejoindre la femme plus âgée de l'autre coté du stand et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ne gronde pas l'enfant, ma fille, commanda la vieille femme. Elle ne fait qu'aider notre invité. Tout comme moi, elle est capable de sentir certaines choses chez les autres.

Bruce se tendit en entendant cela. Est-ce qu'elle parlait du Hulk ?

\- Tu es un berzerker, n'est-ce pas ? Ta colère te donne une grande force ?

La vieille fit le tour du stand pour se tenir devant Bruce.

\- Hum. Mais tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir.

\- Je… Pas vraiment, bafouilla Bruce. Je ne peux pas le contrôler lorsque je me transforme.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie privée et encore moins sur l'autre, mais ici les choses impossibles semblaient possibles et la vieille femme lui a dit que l'enfant voulait l'aider. Peut-être pouvaient-elles l'aider avec le Hulk.

\- Peut être parce que tu n'es pas en harmonie avec lui, nota la vieille femme. Combien de temps lui parles tu ?

\- Lui… parler ?

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le stand, elle prit un bracelet et un collier avant de revenir vers lui. Le bracelet t'empêchera de te transformer et le collier te permettra de lui parler dans ton sommeil. L'important pour un berzerker est l'harmonie entre les deux êtres.

Bruce hésita et bafouilla un instant, avant que la vieille femme ne les lui mette entre les mains et ne lui donne le prix, ce qui fit bafouiller encore plus Bruce, parce que ce n'était pas donné.

Finalement, le scientifique retourna dans les allées avec dans son sac un collier, un bracelet et une bourse beaucoup plus vide.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 56

Lorsqu'ils se réunirent dans les appartements en fin de journée, Loki demanda à voir tout ce que ses amis avaient acheté. Il vérifia soigneusement les sorts qui avaient été apposés sur certains d'entre eux avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire. Les Avengers, eux, échangèrent des regards amusés en le voyant faire. Qui aurait put croire que le dieu du chaos et de la destruction était aussi protecteur ?

La semaine de vacances se passa incroyablement bien pour les Avengers, ils furent invités tous les soirs à la table du Roi qui voulait en savoir plus sur Midgard. Ils profitèrent de la fête et des jeux, et surtout, ils profitèrent du fait de ne pas avoir à surveiller leur image ici. Bien sûr, portant toujours sur eux le blason de Loki, ils durent faire un minimum attention quand même pour ne pas embarrasser leur ami. Mais ici il n'y avait pas de paparazzis, pas de journalistes… Et pas de Fury.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que le jour de leur départ, les Avengers ne voulaient plus repartir. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de l'appartement à attendre que Loki les rejoigne, le jeune dieu était parti dire au revoir à certains de ses amis.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, soupira alors Tony.

\- Aucun de nous, je pense, nota Steve. Tout est tellement facile ici.

\- Ouais, je comprends pourquoi Loki aime tellement cet endroit, grommela Clint.

Les autres acquiescèrent doucement.

Loki choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans les appartements, il haussa un sourcil en voyant ses amis affalés dans les divers canapés et fauteuils.

\- Le Roi Freyr souhaite nous voir avant notre départ.

\- On est obligé de partir ? On pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, remarqua Stark.

\- J'ai négocié une semaine avec Fury. Non, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Il ne peut pas nous obliger à rentrer, grommela Tony.

\- Non, mais si on ne rentre pas, il pourrait nous interdire de revenir.

Cela attira l'attention de tous.

\- On pourra revenir ? demanda Peter avec espoir.

\- Le Roi n'est pas contre cette idée et je suis sûr de pourvoir de nouveau convaincre Fury de vous laisser revenir, mais pour cela, il faut qu'il puisse nous faire confiance et donc…

\- On rentre, fit Steve en se levant.

Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement. Ils prirent leurs sacs et suivirent Loki jusqu'à la salle du trône où Freyr les attendait. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement pour s'agenouiller devant le monarque.

\- Amis de Midgard, j'ai été heureux de votre présence en mon royaume. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon festival et que mon royaume vous a plu.

\- Votre royaume est magnifique, votre Altesse, je comprends pourquoi Loki l'aime autant. Et le Festival était incroyable.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. J'espère vous revoir tous un jour.

\- Si l'occasion se présente, nous serons plus que ravis de revenir.

Freyr acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Loki. Avec douceur il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Jotun.

\- Lève-toi, Loki.

Ce dernier obéit, faisant face au Roi.

\- Tu vas au-devant d'un grand danger, mon garçon.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu t'obstines à vouloir l'affronter seul.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Oui, Isil m'en a fait part. Même si je n'aime pas cela je n'interviendrai pas, selon tes souhaits.

\- Je n'échouerais pas, assura Loki. Je ne ferai rien qui mettra Yggdrasil en danger.

\- Je sais, tu en es après tout le meilleur protecteur.

Loki baissa un peu les yeux à cette remarque, gêné par la confiance que lui accordait le Roi et par la fierté qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard.

\- Sois prudent, mon garçon, et reviens me voir dès que la menace est écartée.

\- Je le ferai mon Roi.

Le Roi acquiesça doucement puis salua une dernière fois les Avengers avant de s'écarter, laissant la place à Loki pour qu'il puisse partir.

Une fois seul avec la voleuse, Freyr retourna vers son trône où il prit place, alors qu'Isil s'approcha.

\- Il semble désordonné, nota le Roi.

\- Loki est le Dieu des mensonges et de la manipulation, soit il a un plan plus élaboré, soit ce que lui a fait Thanos en plus d'Asgard l'a vraiment brisé.

Freyr se fit alors songeur.

\- Je suis inquiet que ce soit la seconde solution, soupira le Roi. Loptr semble tellement désespéré de protéger les royaumes, j'ai peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise.

\- Une attaque suicidaire ? demanda Isil.

\- Qui sait…

\- Voulez vous que je garde un œil sur lui ?

\- Non, nous devons lui montrer que nous lui faisons confiance. Si nous le surveillons, il risque de prendre ça comme une trahison.

La jeune Alf acquiesça doucement.

Bien loin des inquiétudes du Roi et de la voleuse, Loki apparaissait avec ses amis en haut de la tour Avengers. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Fury et Coulson les y attendaient.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tous rentrés en un seul morceau, nota le commandant.

\- On vous a manqué, hein ? taquina Stark.

\- Presque autant qu'une hémorroïde.

Stark eut une légère moue.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence ? demanda Steve.

\- Rien ne s'est produit que mes agents n'ont pu résoudre.

\- Tant mieux, murmura le Capitaine.

Fury les salua alors d'un signe de la tête avant de partir dans un mouvement de manteau un peu trop dramatique. Coulson le suiva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Clint et Natacha.

Tony eut un sourire amusé en avisant les manières de Fury, l'homme semblait incapable de partir sans un élan dramatique. Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit lorsqu'il avisa Pepper qui s'approchait.

\- Pepper, à toi au moins je sais que je t'ai manqué, lâcha Tony en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire, amusée par les pitreries de son patron et ami, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Tony, je dois te parler, c'est important.

\- Si l'un des administrateurs t'embête tu peux toujours…

\- C'est au sujet de Stephen Strange. Je sais que vous étiez amis à l'université.

\- Ouais, il est devenu un putain de chirurgien depuis.

\- Il a eut un accident.

\- Grave ? demanda Tony en perdant aussitôt son air de gamin pour redevenir sérieux.

\- Ses mains ont subit de graves lésions.

\- Dans quel hôpital est-il ? demanda Tony en se dirigeant vers le penthouse.

Pepper le suivit pour lui donner toutes les informations demandées, laissant les autres derrière elle.

Loki fronça doucement les sourcils, mais il suivit les autres lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la tour pour ranger leurs affaires.

Tony ne rentra que tard ce jour là. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar pour prendre un verre, sans noter la présence de Loki.

\- Comment va ton ami ? demanda le dieu.

Tony sursauta doucement avant de jeter un regard au Jötunn. Puis, il le rejoignit au salon.

\- Mal. Je lui ai proposé de l'aide, je lui ai même parlé de toi, mais… Il refuse de croire en la magie, cet idiot.

\- Certaines personnes refusent d'être aidées, Antony.

\- Toi, par exemple ? Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé l'aide de Freyr pour Thanos. Asgard t'a cassé à ce point que tu ne puisses même plus tendre la main ?

Loki se tendit à cette remarque avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Loks, je suis désolé… commença aussitôt Tony.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, soupira le dieu en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Lorsqu'il revint près de Tony, il avait deux bouteilles dans les mains. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et avala une première gorgée directement à la bouteille.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Tony.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup à me demander cela ces dernier temps, nota le dieu. Et si je n'en avais pas ?

\- C'est impossible, assura aussitôt Tony.

Loki fut pendant un bref instant stupéfait par la confiance que semblait lui vouer le mortel, c'était vivifiant. Son regard se tourna alors vers les ténèbres de la nuit à l'extérieur et il commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait prévu, sous le regard attentif de Tony.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 57

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis leur visite d'Alfheim et les Avengers avaient vraiment bénéficié de ces vacances. Il y avait bien sûr eut quelques attaques, mais les Avengers avaient su s'en tirer sans aucun problème, vu qu'ils étaient en pleine forme suite à leurs vacances.

Loki était toujours à la recherche des pierres manquantes, faisant régulièrement les allés retours entre les différents royaumes. Mais pour le moment, sans résultat. Et Thanos qui avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance d'Heimdall, il n'avait donc aucune idée de l'avancée du Titan vers Midgard.

Il était en train de dormir dans sa chambre à la tour Avengers lorsqu'il le sentit, le pouvoir d'une pierre, celle du temps. Sans se poser plus de questions, il se leva, s'habilla d'un mouvement de la main et se téléporta.

Loki arriva dans une rue figée dans le temps, il se dissimula aussitôt et observa les quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas prises par la magie temporelle. Il observa les hommes se battre et l'un d'entre eux disparut dans une autre dimension. Il l'observa revenir quelques secondes plus tard, et vit certains des hommes être entraînés dans la dite dimension. Puis il entendit un nom, celui du porteur de la pierre, et ce nom, il le connaissait. Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui refusait de faire confiance en la magie, Strange semblait remarquablement à l'aise.

Le regard de Loki se posa sur la pierre verte qui pendait au cou de l'homme. Il allait devoir la détruire rapidement. Discrètement il suivit les hommes jusqu'à un lieu chargé en magie, Kamar'taj, selon ce qu'il entendit. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit doucement sourire. Apparemment il y avait encore des utilisateurs de magie sur Midgard, c'était pour le moins intéressant. Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais pour le moment il devait partir. Il reviendrait plus tard, lorsque les gens seraient moins sur leurs gardes.

Il se téléporta donc à la tour avec un air pensif.

\- Loks, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, nota le dieu en se tourna vers Tony.

\- J'ai encore pas mal de boulot à faire sur mon armure et toi ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la pierre du temps.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Elle est sous la protection du Dr Strange. Qui est devenu un sorcier plutôt habile selon les normes de Midgard.

\- Un sorcier, hein, ricana Tony. Est-ce que tu veux un coup de main pour convaincre cette tête de mule ?

\- Non, en fait je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler, ni même de lui demander à avoir la pierre.

\- Il ne va pas être content si tu lui voles son bijou.

\- Je ne peux plus prendre de risques, maintenant qu'on ignore où est Thanos. Pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait être à nos portes.

Tony acquiesça gravement.

\- Fait quand même attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi Stark ? répliqua Loki avec une voix taquine.

\- Oui, vint la réponse sérieuse.

Le sourire de Loki diminua légèrement avant de devenir plus doux.

\- Tout ira bien, Antony.

L'ingénieur acquiesça doucement avant de retourner dans son atelier, laissant Loki regagner sa chambre.

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que Loki se présenta à Kamar'taj de nuit. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et s'approcha du médaillon contenant la pierre du Temps. Il tendit la main pour la prendre, lorsqu'il sentit les protections autour. Elles étaient habilement placées et tiraient leurs énergies de la pierre, elle-même.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, remarqua une voix derrière lui.

Loki jeta un regard derrière lui et reconnut l'homme qui était avec Strange.

\- Cette pierre non plus, remarqua le dieu. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'homme l'observa un instant.

\- Je suis Wong, le bibliothécaire de ce lieu. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

\- Pas sans la pierre, je le crains, nota Loki en faisant face à son interlocuteur.

\- La pierre est sous notre protection.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, répondit aussitôt Loki. Il approche et lorsqu'il sera la, il viendra pour la pierre et vous ne pourrez pas la défendre.

\- Qui ?

\- Thanos, le Titan fou. S'il s'empare de cette pierre, alors il pourra récupérer les autres et l'univers sera perdu. Voulez vous prendre ce risque ?

\- Je doute qu'elle soit en meilleur sécurité avec vous, dieu des mensonges.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la garder, remarqua Loki. J'ai l'intention de la détruire.

\- C'est impossible.

\- J'en ai déjà détruites trois, nota Loki avec un rictus amusé.

\- Je vous demande de partir d'ici, ordonna Wong en sortant son arme.

Loki l'observa un instant. Il savait qu'il pourrait combattre l'homme devant lui avec facilité, mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemis, pas plus qu'il n'en avait déjà en tout cas.

\- Vous commettez une grossière erreur, nota le Prince.

Wong se mit alors en position de combat, observant avec attention Loki. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'intérieurement il grimaçait. Lui qui pensait pouvoir venir ici, prendre la pierre et repartir aussitôt, il s'était trompé.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

\- Alors partez, ordonna une nouvelle voix derrière lui. Nous sommes les Gardiens de l'œil d'Agamoto.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Loki avisa Strange qui tenait la pierre dans sa main. Loki remarqua aussitôt l'arrogance de cet homme, ce mortel. Il semblait être pire que Tony.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement être de taille face à Thanos ? C'est ridicule.

\- Si Stark a pu vous vaincre, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal avec votre patron.

\- D'une part, lâcha Loki furieux en faisant face à Strange, Thanos n'est pas mon patron. Il est l'être qui m'a torturé avant de m'obliger à attaquer Midgard. Et d'autre part, si Stark m'a vaincu c'est uniquement parce que je le voulais.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, railla Strange.

Loki les observa avec attention avant de faire apparaître ses dagues classiques. Il se téléporta derrière Strange pour porter le premier coup, attaque qui fut stoppée par la cape de ce dernier. Loki s'éloigna aussitôt d'un bond. Il observa l'étrange vêtement alors que Strange n'avait pas bougé.

Loki eut alors un sourire face à une telle magie, avant de s'élancer de nouveau. Strange fit apparaître un fouet et chercha à attraper Loki, mais ce dernier était le plus habile des combattants d'Asgard. Rapidement Wong rejoignit le combat. Ils usèrent de leur magie pour créer un portail, que Loki passa volontiers, il ne voulait pas abîmer les livres autour de lui. Le combat reprit alors dans un lieu désertique. Les coups que portait Loki étaient sans arrêt arrêtés par la cape qui veillait bien sur son porteur. Loki réussit à immobiliser Wong dans de la glace et se concentra sur Strange, pour voir ce dernier activer le pouvoir de la pierre.

Loki ressentit alors pour la première fois sa puissance et cela ne le rendit que plus déterminé à la détruire. D'une impulsion magique, il se dégagea des effets de la pierre et se jeta sur Strange, enchaînant les attaques. Mais le mortel avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il aveugla Loki avec sa cape avant de faire apparaître un portail et de lancer le portail pour faire disparaître Loki dedans.

Le Jötunn se redressa pour voir Strange fermer le portail avec un large sourire supérieur, Loki se releva mais trop tard. Loki observa autour de lui, il y avait de la glace à perte de vue. Il eut alors un léger sourire amusé. Ces mortels avaient décidément beaucoup d'imagination. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été subjugué ainsi. Peut être qu'il pouvait leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Il se concentra alors sur l'énergie de la pierre et se téléporta prêt d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'était plus dans le désert, ni même dans la bibliothèque, mais dans un grand hall, entouré d'autres sorciers qui le tenaient tous en joue.

\- Comment êtes vous entré ? demanda Strange en se redressant de l'endroit où il était.

Loki put voir Wong enroulé dans des couvertures. Avec une pensée, le jeune dieu l'entoura d'un sort de chaleur, faisant stopper ses frissons.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas aussi bien protégé que vous l'imaginez, mais je pourrais sans doute arranger cela.

\- En échange de la pierre ?

\- En échange d'une promesse. La pierre que vous avez autour du cou est la chose la plus importante de cet univers. Promettez-moi de tout faire pour la protéger et je vous la laisse.

\- Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

\- Rares sont ceux qui peuvent me prendre au dépourvu. C'est à mon sens la plus belle qualité de l'humanité… Son imagination. Vous avez réussi un exploit et j'ai décidé de vous laisser une chance. Prouvez-moi que je ne commets pas une erreur. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me donner votre réponse tout de suite, mais dans une semaine si je n'en ai pas, je viendrais chercher la pierre.

\- Et nous ne vous laisserons toujours pas la prendre.

Loki eut un sourire à cela avant de lever la main sur laquelle un médaillon pendait. Strange se figea, son sourire assuré disparaissant avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine, là où le médaillon reposait quelques secondes avant.

\- Antony pense le plus grand bien de vous et je lui fais confiance, nota Loki en jetant le médaillon à Strange. Votre réponse, dans une semaine, pas un jour de plus.

Puis, il disparut dans un flash vert.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 58

Lorsque Loki revint à la tour, il avait un large sourire. Ravi de voir qu'il pouvait encore être surpris par les gens.

\- Toi tu as encore fait un truc louche, nota Clint en le voyant arriver dans le penthouse.

C'était la soirée détente des Avengers et ils étaient tous là autour d'une pizza et de la console de jeu. Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit doucement alors qu'il se laissa tomber à coté de Natacha.

\- Raconte, demanda Tony.

\- Je suis allé chercher la pierre du Temps. Mais il semblerait que Strange y tienne.

\- Tu lui as laissé ? s'étonna Tony.

Loki leur raconta alors sa petite confrontation avec les deux sorciers, ne cachant pas son petit incident avec le portail, amusant ainsi ses amis.

\- Si Strange a réussit à me prendre par surprise alors que je ne sous estime pas les mortels, il pourrait très bien avoir Thanos de la même manière et nous offrir un avantage dans la bataille qui s'annonce. Ils feront des alliés de poids face au Titan. Même si c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré détruire la pierre, il faut parfois savoir faire des concessions, soupira Loki.

Le jeune dieu pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Il sentit rapidement la main de Natacha passer dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as une sale tête, patron, remarqua doucement Clint.

\- J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, avoua Loki.

\- Tu devrais te détendre, fit Tony un verre à la main.

\- Me détendre ? J'ai sur les épaules le poids de l'univers, des milliards et des milliards de vie qui dépendent de moi. La moindre erreur dans mon plan, le moindre grain de poussière et ce sont des planètes entières qui en paieront le prix. Alors vous me pardonnerez de ne pas réussir à me détendre.

Loki qui s'était levé pendant son éclat de voix, se figea en voyant le regard coupable et triste de Stark.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il monta sur le toit de la tour. Il n'avait pas voulut être aussi vif avec Stark, d'autant que le milliardaire avait raison. Il était trop tendu et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec Strange et la pierre du Temps, mais il avait décidé de laisser une chance au sorcier. Strange semblait être incroyablement têtu, suffisamment sans doute pour s'opposer à Thanos lui-même.

Dans le penthouse les Avengers n'en menaient pas larges, tous venaient de se rendre compte d'une chose importante.

\- Il a raison, murmura Clint.

\- On n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il peut compter sur nous, mais c'est lui qui gère le problème Thanos, compléta Natacha.

\- On se repose tous sur lui lorsque ça concerne Thanos, approuva Bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il pète un câble, grommela Clint.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? demanda Rogers. Ça nous dépasse, surtout si Loki a déjà un plan en place.

\- On pourrait commencer par lui demander, nota Natacha.

\- Pour l'instant laissons le respirer, offrit Tony. On verra quand il reviendra.

Loki, bien loin des inquiétudes de ses amis, était allongé sur le toit de la tour, observant le ciel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la magie de la pierre du Temps, il sut alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Strange s'approcha de lui et s'assit en tailleur juste à coté de lui sans rien dire.

\- Vous êtes inquiet, remarqua Strange.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être vous ne croyez pas ?

Strange hésita un instant avant d'enlever la pierre du Temps et de la soulever au dessus de Loki.

\- Vous pourriez la détruire.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé à la détruire, répondit Loki.

\- Pourquoi nous l'avoir laissée alors ?

\- Savez-vous pourquoi mes plans n'échouent jamais Strange ?

\- Parce que vous en avez toujours plusieurs de secours.

\- Exactement. La pierre du Temps pourrait être notre perte, mais aussi notre seule espoir. Je n'étais pas prêt à prendre ce risque au début, mais vous avez sut me faire changer d'avis. Vous et votre cape, renifla le dieu.

\- C'est une relique, s'indigna Strange.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle est, un objet doté d'une si grande magie, d'une magie si pure qu'elle a acquise une conscience qui lui est propre. Rares sont les sorciers capables d'un tel exploit et aucun n'appartient à ce monde.

\- La cape viendrait d'un autre royaume.

\- Alfheim. La fabrication de ce genre de reliques fait partie du dernier test pour obtenir son diplôme à l'académie de magie d'Alfheim.

Loki tourna doucement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la cape qui flottait doucement derrière Strange. Puis, il eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Lorsque j'ai laissé ma relique à l'académie, je ne pensais pas la retrouver ici, s'amusa le dieu.

Strange releva vivement la tête, observant le dieu un instant avant de se tourner vers sa cape. La cape s'avança doucement vers Loki, puis elle vint se draper sur lui, permettant au dieu de poser sa main sur son tissu.

\- Je suis fièr de voir que ta loyauté envers ton porteur est sans faille, nota Loki.

Il se redressa alors, faisant se lever la relique.

\- Il va avoir besoin de toi et de ta protection à l'avenir. Tu vas devoir le protéger, lui et la pierre.

La cape acquiesça vivement avant de se poser sur les épaules de Strange.

\- Elle a toujours été un bon juge de caractère, s'amusa Loki.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que ma cape soit le fruit d'un dieu du mal ?

\- Je suis le dieu du Chaos et la Destruction, il y a une nuance.

\- Si vous le dites, renifla Strange.

Puis le sorcier mortel se leva et épousseta un peu ses vêtements.

\- Quand pourrez-vous passer pour mettre en place les protections ?

Loki se leva à son tour avant de jeter un regard vers la porte menant au penthouse.

\- Je dirais bien demain, mais j'ai comme l'impression que les Avengers ne vont pas me laisser quitter la tour avant que je ne me sois reposé.

\- Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes le maître d'orchestre, vous devez être en forme pour nous diriger.

Loki acquiesça doucement avant de faire apparaître une dague qu'il tendit vers Strange.

\- Cette arme à le pouvoir de détruire la pierre. Puisque vous avez voulut prendre la responsabilité de la sécurité de la pierre du Temps alors vous devez aussi prendre cette dague…

\- Et m'en servir le cas échéant.

\- En sachant que l'explosion dû à la destruction de la pierre à de grandes chances de vous tuer.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le dire, remarqua Steve en prenant la dague.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis votre chef d'orchestre et si je veux que mon orchestre donne la meilleure représentation de tous les temps alors je dois m'assurer que mes musiciens soient en forme et qu'ils savent ce qu'ils vont devoir faire et affronter.

Strange, plaça la dague à sa ceinture, dans son dos.

\- Autre chose, ces dagues sont extrêmement rares, ne la perdez pas.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promis Stephen.

Puis le sorcier mortel prit son double anneau et fit apparaître un portail en direction de son sanctuaire.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Lorsque Thanos sera mort, lorsque tout sera fini, que ferez vous ?

\- Qui sais ? Je pourrais retourner à Vanaheim, rendre visite à ma mère à Asgard ou à mes parents biologiques à Jotunheim. Ou bien, je pourrais rester ici quelque temps.

\- C'est bien.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir un endroit où rentrer, répondit Stephen en passant le portail.

Loki resta un instant interdit avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Oui, il avait des endroits où retourner, plus qu'il n'aurait pus l'imaginer. Il avait une grande famille qui l'attendait maintenant.

Avec un sourire tendre, Loki se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au penthouse. Et alors qu'il observait ses amis mortels s'avancer vers lui avec inquiétude, il songea qu'il avait aussi une famille parmi eux.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 59

Lorsque Loki arriva dans le penthouse, il fut aussitôt abordé par Tony. Loki fut surpris de le voir aussi… Timide ? Incertain ?

\- On est désolé, Loki.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna le dieu.

\- On n'arrête pas de te dire que tu n'es pas seul, mais… On ne fait rien pour t'aider avec Thanos.

\- Vous vous occupez déjà de protéger la Terre des autres menaces.

\- Mais nous pourrions faire plus. Loki, dis-nous comment faire pour t'aider.

Loki observa les autre Avengers, tous attendaient les instructions du dieu.

\- Et bien, à moins que Thanos ne réussisse à créer des portails, il viendra par vaisseaux, commença Loki.

\- Je vais lancer plus de satellites après les avoir améliorés. Ils devraient détecter Thanos et son armée lorsqu'ils s'approcheront de la Terre. Avec mes armures on pourrait faire des dégâts dans leurs vaisseaux. Si ont fait assez de dégâts, on pourrait peut-être réussir à détruire quelques vaisseaux. Et il faudrait que j'invente une armure qui puisse aller dans l'espace.

\- Non, répliqua aussitôt Loki.

\- Loki…

\- Se battre dans l'espace est infiniment plus compliqué que de se battre dans l'atmosphère terrestre. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas que tu prennes Antony.

\- Loki…

\- Je n'ai pas autant d'amis, de véritables amis que Thor, mais le peu que j'ai, j'y tiens.

Loki ne pouvait pas voir les tribus de Vanaheim comme des amis sauf peut être Grand-mère et Magnus, les autres étaient ses protégés. Il ne pouvait pas voir les habitants d'Alfheim comme des amis, hormis Lasta, Asta et Isil. Et à Nidavellir, les Fils d'Ivaldi étaient ses mentors. Au final il n'y avait que peu de personnes qu'il voyait comme de véritables amis et le plus grand nombre était regroupé à Midgard. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Les Avengers, eux, observèrent le dieu. Ils l'avaient affronté, l'avait innocenté et finalement l'avait accepté parmi eux. Loki avait rarement montré de faiblesse, mais l'aveu qu'il venait de faire et les sous-entendus les émurent profondément.

\- Que pouvons nous faire d'autre ? demanda Steve pour faire passer ce moment de gène.

\- Trouver des alliés, entraînez vous. Pour le moment, la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est attendre, soupira Loki.

\- Et tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne t'aider pour chercher les deux autres pierres ? demanda Clint.

\- Non, ça ira. D'autant que j'ai déjà parcouru l'ensemble de la bibliothèque d'Alfheim et c'est la plus fournie des neuf Royaumes. J'irai jeter un coup d'œil à celle d'Asgard, mais je ne pense pas trouver quoique ce soit.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il lui restera 2 pierres, 3 si Strange ne réussit pas à protéger la sienne, nota Natacha.

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'on aura peut-être un sursis, s'il prend le temps de récupérer les autres. Et aussi qu'on saura où il frappera, il voudra la pierre du Temps et pour cela il pourchassera Strange.

\- Mais on ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tony.

\- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai échangé la pierre contre des protections que je mettrai en place dès que possible.

\- Et après, tu te reposeras ? demanda Clint.

\- Oui, je pense, après il ne me restera plus qu'à attendre.

Les Avengers acquiescèrent et rapidement tous s'installèrent pour une soirée cinéma plus calme.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Loki se présenta à Kamar'taj, il fut accueilli par Wong qui l'observait toujours avec fureur pour le petit tour de passe-passe de la veille.

\- Monsieur Wong, salua Loki. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Celui-ci se renfrogna avant de guider Loki vers la bibliothèque où était les passages menant aux autres sanctuaires.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sanctuaire de New York, il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande l'adresse à Strange, ce fut pour être accueilli par l'homme en question. Loki le salua calmement et se mit rapidement au travail. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes heures pour placer les boucliers autour du sanctuaire et aussi sur le médaillon contenant la pierre. Strange l'observa tout le long de l'opération, posant de temps en temps des questions sur la magie de Loki. Avant qu'il ne parte, les deux hommes avaient déjà décidé d'un autre rendez-vous, à la tour cette fois-ci, pour discuter de magie.

Dire que les jours suivants furent occupés était un euphémisme. Peter passait de plus en plus de temps entre les cours à s'entraîner, il serait bientôt prêt à entrer dans le "service actif". Tony et Bruce passèrent leur temps à améliorer les armures prévues pour le combat spatial, mais aussi pour un combat plus terrestre au cas où. Natacha et Clint avaient de nombreuses missions pour éliminer le plus de menaces possibles qui pourraient rejoindre Thanos. Steve et Barnes s'entraînaient du lever au coucher du soleil.

Étonnamment c'était Loki qui avait le plus de temps libre. Principalement parce qu'il avait finit ses recherches sur les autres pierres et qu'elles n'avaient rien données d'autre qu'une position très approximative en dehors des Neufs Royaumes. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir trop longtemps au cas où.

Loki lâcha un soupir en reposant le livre qu'il venait de finir, son regard se posa aussitôt sur une lettre envoyée par Wanda et Pietro à la tour. Ils annonçaient qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils continuaient à parcourir le monde pour aider les populations pauvres du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était bien pour eux de se sentir utiles après avoir été traités comme des expériences par Hydra. Ils découvraient qu'ils pouvaient être tellement plus. Mais d'un autre coté, ça faisait toujours deux alliés qui pourraient ne pas être là à temps pour le combat contre Thanos.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Loki avait contacté deux groupes de "super héros", les X-men et les 4 Fantastiques. Sans réponse pour le moment. Il verrait bien. En tout cas, trouver de nouveaux alliés allait être compliqué, surtout pour lui. Avec son passif, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose des héros qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée du penthouse. Il n'était peut-être pas du genre à foncer dans le tas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait attendre.

À ce moment là, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Fury. Le commandant s'avança aussitôt pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Comment va le SHIELD ? demanda aussitôt Loki.

\- Paranoïaque.

\- C'était à attendre après avoir été si profondément infiltré par Hydra.

\- Nous avons créé plusieurs armes qui pourraient nous aider contre Thanos.

Loki haussa un sourcil, bien que pas vraiment surpris par la nouvelle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On doit les tester et vous êtes le plus résistant ici.

\- Charmant, me voilà cobaye maintenant, renifla Loki.

Fury resta silencieux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ordonner Loki, alors il devait juste attendre et prier pour que le dieu accepte. Même s'il n'avouerait jamais cette dernière partie, pas même sous la torture.

\- Très bien, répondit finalement Loki. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Le dieu fit apparaître une veste qu'il passa aussitôt et suivit Fury jusqu'au Quinjet, s'assurant que JARVIS préviendrait les autres de son départ.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base du SHIELD deux heures plus tard, Loki avait déjà étudié l'ensemble des plans et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été impressionné par certains d'entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone de test et rapidement Loki prit en main la première arme. C'était un fusil bien plus gros que n'importe quel fusil de Midgard. Loki l'observa sous toutes ses coutures puis le testa sur une cible avant de sembler satisfait et de passer au suivant. Il essaya toutes les armes et jeta même un coup d'œil au deux armures soi-disant anti magie créées par le SHIELD.

Puis, il passa à la seconde phase de test et se mit pour cible. La grande majorité des fusils ne firent que le repousser, mais il assura rapidement que les fantassins de Thanos n'avaient pas sa résistance. L'un d'entre eux par contre, le prit par surprise. L'énergie envoyée par le fusil brisa son bouclier et l'envoya rencontrer le mur cinquante mètres plus loin, non sans lui occasionner une blessure sur son flan droit.

\- Par les Nornes, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Loki en se redressant, une main pressée contre son flan.

\- Une arme spécialement conçue pour défaire les Magiciens, elle analyse la fréquence de votre magie et crée l'énergie avec une fréquence capable de passer, annonça Fury avec un léger sourire supérieur.

Loki se tendit en avisant cela, avant de se redresser, sa magie l'ayant soigné. Il jeta un regard à l'agent qui tenait le fusil et qui le tenait toujours en joue avant d'avoir un reniflement moqueur.

\- Oui, sa suffira sans doute pour les magiciens de Thanos.

\- Et pour vous, compléta Fury.

\- Je ne suis pas un magicien, je suis un sorcier. Le bouclier que j'avais mis en place était un sort des plus basiques. Je ne pensais pas que vous appréhenderiez ma magie de cette manière, ça m'a surpris, avoua Loki.

Mais il observa le rictus moqueur et satisfait de Fury. L'homme n'avait jamais put accepter qu'il fût innocent de l'attaque de New York et il avait entre les mains une arme pouvant l'arrêter ou du moins le croyait-il.

\- En joue.

L'ensemble des armes étaient pointées vers lui.

\- Premier tir, l'anti magie et ensuite les autres, ordonna l'homme.

Loki les observa avec un léger sourire.

\- Feu.

Le bruit des détonations raisonna un long moment dans le hangar de test. Lorsque la poussière créée par les armes retomba, Fury serra sa mâchoire de colère. Un bouclier vert entourait Loki qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu et qui arborait maintenant un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vous l'aie dit, non ? Votre arme est puissante c'est vrai, contre des magiciens elle ferait un véritable carnage. Mais je suis un sorcier, je suis même le plus puissant sorcier des neuf Royaume et il n'y a rien sur Midgard où ailleurs qui puisse m'arrêter éternellement.

Il s'avança vers Fury, faisant fi des nouveaux tirs qui vinrent percuter le bouclier sans même y laisser une marque.

\- Il va falloir vous y faire Commandant Fury, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi et encore moins m'enfermer. Je dois bien avouer que je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que vous aviez enfin commencé à me faire confiance.

\- Vous avez travaillé pour l'ennemi, remarqua Fury.

Loki l'observa et comprit que c'était un test, tout comme leur voyage à Vanaheim en était un, le premier était pour voir s'il tenait parole sans doute… Quant a celui-là… Pour tester sa puissance ? Ou peut être pour voir sa réaction en cas d'attaques alliées. Qui sait ?

Il eut un léger sourire triste en direction de Fury avant de disparaître pour retourner à la tour.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 60

Loki était allé dans la cuisine pour ce faire un encas, lorsqu'il sentit ses protections s'activer. Quelqu'un était entré dans la tour et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Le dieu eut un rictus amusé, ces derniers jours avaient été ennuyeux pour lui depuis les tests avec Fury. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

\- JARVIS, appela le dieu.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Pas mal. Déconnecter l'IA n'était pas aussi simple qu'on aurait put le penser. Loki s'assura d'une pensée que tous les Avengers étaient dans leur chambre endormis et utilisa sa magie pour placer des protections autour de leur lit et un léger sort de sommeil sur eux.

Puis il utilisa un simple sortilège pour détecter les formes de vie et trouva rapidement l'intrus. Ce dernier se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers l'étage de Steve et Bucky. Avec un léger rictus, il se téléporta là et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour attendre sa future proie. Cette dernière arriva en passant par les conduits. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Stark de ça, ce n'était pas parce que Clint passait une partie de son temps là-haut, qu'ils ne devaient pas être protégés.

L'homme atterrit souplement sur le sol et Loki désactiva le sortilège qui le dissimulait. Il fallut dix secondes à l'intrus pour percevoir la présence de Loki et se tourner vers lui.

\- Il ne vous aurait fallut qu'un simple coup de fils pour prendre rendez-vous, nota Loki.

L'homme s'avança dans la lumière artificielle de la ville et Loki haussa un sourcil en avisant le costume de chat.

\- Deux faucons, deux araignées et maintenant un chat. La tour commence à avoir des allures d'animalerie, s'amusa Loki. Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Venger ma famille, répondit l'homme.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes là pour Barnes, comprit Loki. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

Loki avisa alors des griffes qui apparaissaient au bout des doigts de l'homme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme de toute évidence furieux.

\- Parce qu'il ne peut pas être tenu responsable de ce que le Soldat de l'Hiver à fait.

\- Il est le Soldat de l'Hiver, cracha l'homme.

\- Il était contrôlé, soumis à un lavage de cerveau quasi quotidien. Il ne peut être tenu responsable de ses actes.

L'homme l'observa un instant.

\- Comme vous lorsque vous avez attaqué la Terre.

\- Oui, répondit Loki avec calme. Et croyez moi, il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il a fait et ne se le pardonnera jamais. Même s'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses actes.

Loki avisa que les griffes de son opposant était rentrées, puis l'homme devant lui enleva son casque.

\- Je suis T'Challa, Roi du Wakanda et si votre ami est innocent alors je souhaite le vérifier par moi-même.

\- Comment ?

\- Un examen dans notre centre médical, répondit T'Challa.

\- Il ne viendra pas seul. Steve ne le laissera pas partir seul, surtout pas pour une terre qui pourrait être ennemie.

T'Challa s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer la ville en contrebas.

\- Je suis surpris, avoua Loki. Je pensais réellement qu'il y aurait un combat.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais de quoi vous êtes capable.

\- Personne ici ne sait de quoi je suis capable, Roi T'Challa, s'amusa Loki.

\- Je sais que vous n'attaquez pas sans provocation, Prince Loki.

Loki haussa un sourcil, le Roi utilisait-il son titre par politesse ou pour marquer le fait qu'il était hiérarchiquement inférieur à lui ? Mais T'Challa vint rapidement prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien pour être à son niveau.

\- Mon père était un homme bon, qui approchait de sa retraite. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai, alors son meurtrier n'est plus.

Loki eut un léger rire.

\- Il est bon de voir qu'il existe des gens raisonnables sur cette terre. Si vous le permettez, Roi T'Challa j'aimerais beaucoup accompagner Barnes et découvrir votre royaume.

\- Tant que vous ne cherchez pas à prendre mon trône, répondit le Roi en haussant les épaules.

Mais un léger sourire soulignait la plaisanterie de ses propos. Loki l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Lorsque l'innocence de Barnes sera prouvée, il faudra que je vous parle d'un sujet préoccupant pour l'avenir de ce monde.

T'Challa acquiesça doucement.

\- Souhaitez vous passer la nuit ici ? J'ai une chambre de libre à mon étage et nous pourrons parler du voyage de Barnes demain matin.

Le Roi hésita un instant avant de lui faire signe d'attendre et d'entrer en communication avec un autre. Puis il revint vers Loki et accepta l'offre. Le dieu le guida alors et le laissa, non sans lui avoir demandé de "rallumer" JARVIS. Ce que T'Challa fit d'une simple pression sur son bracelet.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Loki rejoignit ses amis au penthouse pour un petit déjeuner commun T'Challa l'accompagna, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de tous sur lui.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais de ce bord Lok's j'aurais tenté ma chance, taquina Tony avec un large sourire.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est le Roi T'Challa, du Wakanda. Il est arrivé cette nuit dans l'idée de tuer Bucky. Je l'ai convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée et je lui ai expliqué pour le contrôle mental.

\- Donc tout va bien ? demanda Tony tendu.

\- Non, pas tant que le Soldat de l'Hiver n'aura pas été examiné par l'un de mes guérisseurs, répondit T'Challa.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser emmener l'un des nôtres… ? commença Clint.

\- Je viendrai, interrompit Bucky.

Il se leva incertain.

\- Pas sans moi, remarqua soudainement Steve.

\- Ni sans moi. J'en ai fait la remarque à sa Majesté et il a accepté que nous l'accompagnions tous deux au Wakanda pour ces tests.

Rapidement ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans la tour. Les deux supers soldats se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires, essayant d'ignorer les armes que Natacha leur glissa, ainsi que les téléphones que Tony mit dans leur sac. Puis les deux Avengers, le Dieu et le Roi se rendirent sur le toit de la tour.

\- On peut prendre le Quinjet, offrit Steve.

\- Inutile, répondit T'Challa.

Une simple pression sur son bracelet fit apparaître un étrange jet. Tony était bouche bée un instant avant d'ordonner à JARVIS de scanner l'appareil après l'avoir grondé pour ne pas l'avoir détecté en premier lieu.

Les quatre voyageurs montèrent et T'Challa leur expliqua rapidement comment s'attacher avant de prendre le contrôle de l'appareil et de décoller.

Bucky était penché sur son siège, les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton sur ses mains croisées, il semblait incertain. Steve s'approcha aussitôt de lui et commença à lui parler à voix basse, le rassurant.

Loki les regarda faire un moment avant de rejoindre le cockpit. Il prit place dans le siège du co-pilote et observa la Terre qui défilait en contre bas à une vitesse incroyable. Puis il observa le cockpit en lui-même. C'était plus évolué que le Quinjet, mais bien moins que certains vaisseaux que Loki avait put voir. Ça allait être intéressant.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 61

Ils atterrirent quelques heures à peine après leur décollage. Lorsque Loki rejoignit l'arrière du vaisseau accompagné de T'Challa, il remarqua sans mal la tension dans les épaules de Bucky et de Steve.

Le Roi les fit sortir et rapidement ils furent entourés par des gardes. Loki ne quitta pas T'Challa des yeux, alors que Steve et Bucky s'étaient mis dos à dos pour faire face aux soldats.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda aussitôt le Capitaine.

\- Une simple précaution, répondit l'une des gardes en s'avançant. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin de retour, mon Roi.

\- Okoye, la garde n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Pardonnez moi d'être un peu tendue depuis l'histoire avec le Killmonger, mon Roi.

Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer doucement avant de se tourner vers Loki.

\- Désolé pour cela, Prince Loki.

Immédiatement Okoye fut sur ses garde et pointa sa lance vers le dieu.

\- Tu es l'homme qui a essayé d'envahir notre monde ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien compris que ce royaume était coupé du monde mais quand même…

\- Je suis celui qui a été contrôlé et envoyé pour asservir ce monde, et qui a réussi assez brillamment à faire en sorte que cette invasion échoue.

Le regard de Loki se baissa sur la lance qui était toujours pointée sur lui.

\- C'est du Vibranium, tout comme les armes et les armures de vos autres gardes. J'imagine que vous devez en avoir en quantité, donc que vous pouvez facilement forger beaucoup d'autres armes.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Okoye avec suspicion.

Loki fit alors un vif mouvement du bras devant lui.

\- Pour rien.

Et il se retourna vers Steve et Bucky, laissant Okoye stupéfaite lorsque la partie supérieure de sa lance tomba au sol, coupée net. Un regard sur Loki et elle vit la dague qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle était d'un métal noir qui ne reflétait pas la lumière du soleil.

Loki lui pouvait sentir la stupeur de la garde et il n'était pas difficile de voir une certaine hésitation chez les autres. Ça devait être la première fois qu'une de leur lance leur faisait défaut. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait une lame forgée avec de l'acier de dragon.

Certains dragons, principalement ceux vivant dans les mines, avaient du métal dans leur sang. Une fois le métal récupéré et travaillé, il était utilisé pour faire de nombreux objets, principalement des armures ou des boucliers, mais aussi des armes. Et si sa dague noire n'était pas aussi puissante qu'une dague d'Yggdrasil, elle était incassable et inusable. Son tranchant était aussi net que le jour où l'arme avait été forgée, ces armes étaient très prisées et donc très chères. D'ailleurs si Loki ne l'avait pas reçu en cadeau de la part de Frigga, il n'aurait jamais pu se l'acheter pour lui, ni pendant son temps de Prince à Asgard et encore moins après.

Cette dague pouvait couper de l'Uru, le métal dont Mjolnir était fait, alors des lances de Vibranium…

\- Espèce de… commença Okoye.

\- Ça suffit, interrompit T'Challa. Le prince Loki est ici comme mon invité et sera traité comme tel. Okoye, accompagne le Soldat d'Hiver et le Capitaine Roger au laboratoire de Shuri. Qu'elle examine le Soldat à la recherche d'un quelconque contrôle mental. Si elle n'en trouve pas, tu devras mettre le Soldat aux arrêts.

\- Bien, mon Roi, fit la garde en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Rapidement, le groupe de gardes entraîna les deux supers soldats en direction d'un bâtiment alors que T'Challa ramassa le bout de lance coupée.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

\- Le Vibranium n'est pas aussi résistant que vous l'imaginez, remarqua doucement Loki. J'ai visité bien des mondes et beaucoup d'entre eux utilisaient quotidiennement des métaux plus solides que ça. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je pense que rien sur cette planète ne pourra altérer vos armes.

T'Challa l'observa un moment avant de baisser son regard sur la dague qui reposait toujours dans la main du prince.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Cette arme est précieuse, nota doucement Loki. J'ai bien peur de l'avoir ensorcelée pour être le seul à pouvoir la tenir, sauf bien sûr si vous êtes d'accord pour perdre un bras.

Loki la tendit alors, elle reposait calmement dans sa paume ouverte. T'Challa s'approcha pour l'observer, mais il se garda bien de la toucher.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Vos lances ne sont pas mal non plus considérant l'évolution technologique de votre monde.

T'Challa eut un rictus en entendant cela avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui approchait. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Mère, salua-t-il doucement.

La femme lui offrit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Loki qui s'inclina aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la femme devant lui était la Reine Mère de ce royaume.

\- Majesté, salua le dieu.

\- Mère, je vous présente le Prince Loki, il est venu accompagner le Soldat d'Hiver ici.

Il expliqua ensuite dans sa propre langue ce que Loki lui avait raconté et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pour s'assurer de la non responsabilité du Soldat d'Hiver dans la mort de son père. Ainsi lorsque la Reine reposa son regard sur Loki, elle l'observait, non plus avec haine et colère, mais avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Prince Loki, salua-t-elle à son tour. J'espère que votre visite dans notre royaume se passera bien.

Et Loki pouvait nettement entendre la menace derrière ce message. Cela l'amusa beaucoup.

\- Je l'espère aussi de tout cœur, Majesté, assura-t-il.

La Reine l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer et de repartir. T'Challa lui semblait incertain, voire gêné par l'attitude froide et menaçante de sa belle-mère.

\- Je vous prie de l'excuser Prince Loki, les derniers événements…

\- Elle ressemble à ma mère, commenta simplement Loki avec un doux sourire, elle semble aussi fougueuse et aussi protectrice que Frigga a pu l'être.

Le Roi se détendit alors. Il remarqua aussi la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son invité et décida sagement de ne pas poser de question.

Au lieu de cela, il guida le Prince dans un grand bâtiment, puis vers les chambres que lui et les deux Avengers occuperont pendant leur séjour. Du moins si Barnes était reconnu irresponsable de ses crimes contre le Wakanda. En chemin, Loki lui demanda à quoi il faisait référence en parlant des derniers évènements et T'Challa lui fit un bref résumé, sans entrer dans les détails.

Il abandonna ensuite le Prince pour rejoindre le labo de sa sœur. Cette dernière était assise devant son ordinateur et observait les analyses qu'elle avait faites à Barnes.

\- Alors ? demanda T'Challa en s'approchant.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit cri en sursautant, surprise par l'arrivée silencieuse de son frère.

\- Ne fait pas ça, ragea la jeune femme en frappant le bras de T'Challa.

\- Désolé.

Shuri se contenta de renifler, agacée, avant de se tourner vers les écrans et expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert. T'Challa l'écouta avec soin, puis il lâcha un léger soupir.

\- Donc il était bien contrôlé.

\- Oui, avec les multiples lavages de cerveau qu'il a du subir c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu un légume.

\- Un miracle ? Et bien, ils ont un dieu de leur côté, alors…

\- Alors c'est vrai, Loki est là ? demanda Shuri en se redressant vivement.

Elle l'avait déjà vu combattre une ou deux fois et sa magie l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle devait lui parler.

\- Où l'as-tu installé ?

\- Dans la chambre sud-ouest de l'aile des invités, c'est également là que résideront Barnes et Roger.

\- Je les y accompagne, s'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Elle rejoignit rapidement Okoye et les deux Avengers et offrit de leur montrer leur chambre. Bien sûr la cheffe de la garde refusa de laisser la Princesse seule avec les deux hommes et les accompagna. Shuri passa alors la majeure partie de leur trajet à poser des questions sur Loki. Au grand amusement des Avengers.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 62

Lorsque le petit groupe entra dans la chambre, Loki n'était nulle part en vu. Steve et Bucky échangèrent un regard. Loki était très curieux. Aurait-il filé en douce pour explorer ce royaume sans prévenir ?

Okoye, elle observa autour d'elle de plus en plus tendu. Il fallut que Steve s'avance pour trouver le jeune dieu, allongé sur le canapé et endormit. Cela attira un ricanement de Barnes, alors que Shuri fit la moue. Elle ne pourrait pas interroger l'extraterrestre tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda doucement Bucky qui arborait un rictus moqueur. On le réveille ?

\- Au risque de nous prendre un sort ?! Loki n'aime pas être réveillé. Il a changé Tony en femme une fois parce qu'il l'avait réveillé avec une explosion dans son labo.

Bucky s'écarta alors de quelques pas. Il avait beau vivre depuis un moment avec les Avengers, il continuait à en découvrir encore plus chaque jour. Il y avait vraiment certains trucs qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Laissons le dormir, conclut Steve. Je suis désolé Princesse Shuri, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez lui parler ce soir.

La princesse acquiesça doucement et décida de laisser les hommes entre eux pour qu'ils puissent s'installer.

Ce soir-là, un banquet fut organisé et l'innocence du Soldat de l'Hiver fut déclarée. Il y eut bien quelques personnes pour râler mais un discours de Shuri sur le contrôle mental calma tout le monde.

Loki observa les hommes et les femmes autour de lui avec un léger sourire. Il pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec les étrangers, bien trop habitués sans doute a être coupés du reste du monde.

\- Prince Loki.

Il se tourna alors pour trouver T'challa devant lui.

\- Roi T'challa, salua le Jotun à son tour.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir évité une grande erreur. Je n'aurais pas aimé découvrir après coup que j'avais puni un innocent.

\- J'ai suffisamment subit d'injustices pour vouloir l'éviter à d'autres.

\- Asgard ?

Loki acquiesça doucement avec un sourire triste. Puis il se reprit.

\- Roi T'challa, j'aimerai vous parler… en privé.

L'homme acquiesça avant de guider le Prince vers un balcon à l'écart de la fête.

\- Vous semblez préoccupé, nota le Roi.

\- Je le suis. Une menace s'approche des Neuf Royaumes, un groupement de neuf planètes dont la Terre, Midgard, fait partie. Il s'appelle Thanos. C'est un Titan, le dernier de son espèce.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- La Mort. Il viendra ici pour tuer. Il n'y aura pas de négociation, pas de compromis… pas de prisonnier.

\- C'est lui qui était derrière l'attaque de New York ?

\- Oui.

\- Il vous a fait prisonnier, nota T'challa.

\- Il a sentit mon pouvoir et s'est sans doute dit que je lui serais utile, mais vous êtes mortels. Sans vouloir vous offensez, vous n'avez rien qui pourrait l'inciter à vous garder et pour tout vous avouer, c'est mieux ainsi.

Loki eut un léger frisson qu'il essaya de dissimuler au souvenir de ce que Thanos lui avait fait.

\- Depuis, j'essaye de trouver un moyen de l'affaiblir le plus possible. J'ai déjà pu détruire plusieurs artefacts de pouvoir qu'il convoitait. Ça l'a ralenti un peu, mais il viendra c'est inévitable.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Thanos est hors de votre portée, mais pas ses fantassins, avec vos armes vous pourriez vous en occuper. Il nous faudrait aussi un endroit désert pour combattre et votre royaume en est entouré.

\- Vous voulez mener votre combat sur nos terres ?

\- Votre cité est protégée, remarqua Loki. Votre peuple n'aurait rien à craindre d'un combat près de la ville et cela sera un avantage pour nous. Nous serions plus près des guérisseurs et du ravitaillement. J'ai conscience que je vous demande quelque chose d'énorme, Roi T'challa, mais ce conflit atteindra tout le monde, alors mieux vaut le commencer avec les meilleurs atouts de notre côté. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je dois y réfléchir et en parler au conseil.

\- Bien sûr.

T'challa se tourna vers la ville en contre bas, il observait son royaume. Son peuple vivait en paix depuis la grande guerre des tributs. Pouvait-il le mettre en danger volontairement ?

\- De combien d'ennemis parlons-nous ? demanda soudainement le Roi.

\- Ils sont des milliards dans l'armée de Thanos, mais je doute qu'il fasse atterrir toute son armée. Je dirais quelques milliers.

T'challa lâcha un juron à cela.

\- Je dois vraiment y réfléchir.

\- Un refus ne sera pas retenu contre vous, Roi T'challa. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez un peuple à protéger. Si vous ne pouvez nous accorder votre aide, j'ai d'autres plans. Soyez sans crainte.

\- Merci.

Puis le Roi décida de rentrer, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Loki lui resta un peu plus longtemps, observant la ville en contre bas.

Ce fut comme ça que le trouva Shuri. Elle s'approcha du dieu avec excitation.

\- Prince Loki.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, l'observant avec curiosité.

\- Je suis Shuri, la sœur de T'challa.

\- Princesse, salua le Jotun.

Mais sa réserve fut rapidement mise de coté lorsque la jeune femme commença à lui poser des questions sur ses pouvoirs et sur le fonctionnement de la magie. Elle était tellement enthousiaste que Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui rappelait les enfants de Vanaheim.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la Reine-Mère ne les rejoignes.

\- Maman, salua Shuri avec un large sourire.

\- Reine-Mère, salua Loki en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Laisse nous Shuri.

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant d'obéir et de retourner au banquet.

\- T'challa m'a parlé de votre demande.

\- Ce n'est qu'une demande, Majesté. Le Roi n'est pas obligé d'approuver et je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur s'il ne le fait pas, assura Loki.

\- Vous demandez à mon fils de mettre notre peuple en danger.

\- Votre peuple sera en danger quoi qu'il arrive. Majesté, l'être qui s'approche est puissant. Il va nous falloir tous les atouts de notre côté et la barrière qui entoure votre royaume pourra être un grand atout, un refuge pour nos combattants en cas de difficulté. Et les terres vides autour nous garantira un minimum de victimes et de dégâts collatéraux.

\- Si vous étiez à la place de mon fils, que feriez-vous, accepteriez-vous ou refuseriez-vous ?

\- J'accepterais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis un guerrier Majesté, et que je préfère mourir sur le champ de bataille que terré comme un lâche.

La vieille femme l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Mon T'challa est pareil, un guerrier. Que feriez vous si le Wakanda refusait de vous aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas les places désertes qui manquent sur cette planète, répondit simplement Loki. Nous trouverions un autre endroit.

\- Avez-vous peur ?

Loki hésita à répondre et se détourna un instant de la Reine-Mère, laissant son regard balayer la ville en contre-bas.

\- Thanos est un être implacable qui n'hésite pas à se salir les mains au besoin. Est-ce que j'ai peur de lui au point de me figer sur le champ de bataille ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai peur qu'il me recapture ? Oui. Ce qu'il m'a fait… Je mourrai avant de retomber dans ses mains. Et si nous en venons à cette extrémité alors je ferais en sorte de l'emmener avec moi et le plus de ses alliés aussi.

\- La mort ne vous effraie pas.

\- Non, pas vraiment, plus maintenant en tout cas. Majesté, je sais que je demande à votre fils et à votre peuple un sacrifice. Mais je peux vous assurer que de mon côté, je n'hésiterai pas à sacrifier jusqu'à ma propre vie pour arrêter Thanos et protéger les Neuf Royaumes.

\- Il est bon de voir que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que le décrive les légendes.

\- Je peut l'être pour mes ennemis, assura Loki.

La Reine-Mère acquiesça doucement avec un sourire de fauve et prit congé.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 63

Le Quinjet arriva finalement à la tour. À son bord, Loki, Steve et Bucky qui revenaient du Wakanda. Les trois hommes étaient plus ou moins détendus. Ils étaient rassurés que Bucky soit innocenté, mais étaient inquiets en discutant de la bataille contre Thanos. Le Wakanda avait finalement accepté que la bataille se déroule près de leur frontière. Il avait également accepté de leur prêter leur armée. Maintenant, il allait falloir pousser Thanos à attaquer à cet endroit précis. Et c'était de cela que les trois hommes discutaient.

Ils en parlaient encore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le penthouse, avant de se fixer en ressentant la lourdeur de l'air.

Loki croisa immédiatement le regard de Thor, surpris de le trouver là.

\- Mon frère, salua doucement Loki, incertain. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Père est au plus mal, il demanda ta présence, répondit Thor les yeux rouges.

Loki se tendit, incertain de la réponse à donner. Et encore plus incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir à la nouvelle. Odin avait été tellement de choses : un père, un Roi, un bourreau…

\- Vas-y, Loki, encouragea alors Stark. On gardera un œil sur la Terre pendant ton absence.

Le jeune Prince acquiesça doucement avant de suivre son frère sur le balcon et de laisser le Bifrost l'emmener.

Ils atterrirent dans l'observatoire. Rien n'avait changé, tout était si doré et si immobile. Loki se laissa guider par son frère, escorté par les Trois palatins et par Sif. Il se sentait étrangement déconnecté, comme s'il n'appartenait pas aux événements qui se déroulait. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais parce qu'il refusait de croire que son père si puissant était mourant. Parce que sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait rappeler ?

Le petit groupe parcourut la ville incroyablement silencieuse, tous savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt perdre leur Roi.

\- Loki, appela doucement Thor en avisant son frère si silencieux.

Le jeune Prince se secoua alors. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au palais. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers les chambres de guérison. Lorsque Loki entra dans la chambre réservée à Odin, il resta un instant figé à la porte. Le vieux Roi était bien là, allongé, plus pâle qu'un mort, bien loin des souvenirs de Loki.

Il s'approcha et rapidement fut pris dans les bras de Frigga qui lui murmura des mots censés le réconforter, mais que Loki ne comprit pas, encore bien trop pris dans le choc de la nouvelle. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère et s'avança vers le lit.

\- Tu es là, mon fils, appela Odin en le voyant approcher.

Loki ne sut trop quoi dire et se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû faire, que j'aurais dû te dire. Mais comme ton frère me l'a déjà dit, je suis un vieux fou. J'ai peu de temps et je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important mais d'abord, j'aimerais te dire trois choses, Loki, à toi et à toi seul. J'aimerai te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un meilleur père. J'ai conscience du mal que je t'ai fait et que tu as dû subir à cause de moi.

Odin s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle un instant.

\- La seconde chose était que je t'aime comme un fils, mais que dans ma stupidité je n'ai jamais cherché à te comprendre. Mais mon amour pour toi est bien réel, même si tu en doutes. Et enfin la dernière chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis très longtemps est que je suis fier de toi, fier de ce que tu es devenu, fier de ce que tu as apporté à Asgard mais aussi aux autres royaumes. Tu aurais fait un grand Roi.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu du trône, lâcha Loki dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Oui, je le sais maintenant.

Odin prit une nouvelle inspiration sifflante et Loki lança aussitôt sa magie pour un sort de diagnostic. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit fermer les yeux de tristesse. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Odin mourrait de vieillesse.

\- Mes fils, appela alors Odin, je dois vous mettre en garde. Jusqu'à présent j'ai pu la tenir éloignée d'Asgard, mais avec ma mort, son bannissement prendra fin et elle sera en colère contre moi et contre Asgard. J'ignore si Loki arrivera à la raisonner, mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous allez devoir la combattre.

\- Qui père ? demanda Thor sans comprendre.

\- Votre Sœur, Hela. Ma fille.

Thor haleta de surprise alors que Loki dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il jeta un regard à Frigga qui comprenant sa demande acquiesça, elle donnerait toutes les réponses plus tard.

\- Soyez sans crainte, père, murmura Thor, nous protégerons Asgard.

Odin eut alors un léger sourire avant qu'il n'expire son dernier souffle. Frigga eut un sanglot qu'elle ne put retenir alors que Thor baissa la tête, vaincu. Loki lui observa cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal, mais n'arriva pas à le haïr. C'était son père, peu importe ce qu'il en dise.

Il resta un moment à l'observer, entendant à peine les sanglots de Thor et de Frigga. Puis il la sentit, la petite perturbation dans la magie ambiante.

\- Elle arrive, remarqua Loki.

Frigga se redressa alors et se recomposa rapidement. Sa mère avait toujours été une femme forte, bien plus que bon nombre de guerriers d'Asgard.

\- Peux-tu sentir son approche ? Où va-t-elle entrer ?

\- Dans la grande cour.

\- Alors nous devons nous y rendre sans attendre. Venez mes fils, nous pleurerons la mort de votre père une fois qu'Asgard sera en sécurité.

Thor se redressa alors, il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de main et posa sa main sur Mjolnir qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Loki et fut surpris de voir qu'il pouvait toujours communiquer avec son frère d'un simple regard, comme dans le temps, avant que Loki ne fuit Asgard.

\- Parle nous d'elle sur le chemin, mère, demanda Loki en sortant des chambres de guérison.

\- Hela était notre première enfant, mais elle était avide de sang, beaucoup trop. Votre père a essayé de la tempérer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il l'a bannie d'Asgard l'envoyant à Helheim. C'est une puissante guerrière, très puissante et plus elle restera sur Asgard, plus elle le sera.

\- Elle tire son pouvoir d'Asgard ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui. Soyez prudents mes fils, Hela est une adversaire redoutable.

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment là en haut de l'escalier menant à la grande cour. En contre bas, l'armée d'Asgard s'était positionnée autour d'un portail en formation.

\- Restez derrière mère, ordonna doucement Loki.

Il venait de perdre son père, il ne voulait pas perdre sa mère aussi, il ne le supporterait pas. Lui et Thor descendirent dans la cour s'avançant devant le portail, juste à temps pour voir Hela apparaître.

\- Donc il est mort, lâcha la femme devant lui. Je regrette d'avoir raté ça.

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, ma sœur, remarqua Thor le poing serré autour du manche de son marteau.

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin.

\- Étrange, remarqua la femme après l'avoir examiné un moment, tu ne lui ressembles pas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, remarqua Loki.

\- Toi, tu lui ressembles.

Loki eut un reniflement amusé à cette remarque, il n'était rien comme Odin. Hela les observa un instant, laissant son regard parcourir l'armée avant d'écarter les bras de manière dramatique.

\- À genou devant votre Reine.

Non mais, sérieusement ! Loki se retint de faire toute remarque, principalement parce qu'il avait été aussi dramatique quand on l'avait poussé à attaquer Midgard, mais quand même.

Thor lui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de jeter son marteau à leur sœur. Autant pour un règlement pacifique de la situation, surtout lorsqu'Hela brisa le marteau comme s'il était fait de verre.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Thor.

Loki lui avait reculé et avait fait signe aux trois guerriers et à Sif de s'approcher.

\- Mon Prince ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Si elle aussi puissante, le combat risque de dégénérer. Prenez un bataillon d'hommes et faites évacuer la ville vers Vanaheim.

Les quatre guerriers hésitèrent.

\- C'est un ordre de votre Prince, soldats.

\- À vos ordres.

Bien maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à gagner un maximum de temps. Il s'avança de nouveau pour être à la hauteur de Thor.

\- Tu dis vouloir du trône d'Asgard, remarqua Loki, mais n'as-tu pas déjà un trône à Helheim ?

\- Un trône dans un royaume mort.

\- Et bien n'es-tu pas la Déesse de la Mort ? Un trône dans le royaume des morts semble approprié, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Lorsque j'aurai conquis tous les royaumes, il n'y aura plus qu'un seul trône et ça sera le mien.

Pas pour longtemps si Thanos arrive ici, songea Loki. Et pendant un moment, il réfléchit à en faire la remarque à Hela. Peut être qu'elle et le Titan s'auto-tueraient… Ou bien ils s'allieraient et détruiraient toute vie sur les Neuf Royaumes. Pas un bon plan.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 64

\- Hela, appela une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Loki ne put retenir un léger grondement de colère. Mère aurait dû partir avec les trois guerriers et Sif pour être évacuée.

\- Mère. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravie de vous revoir, nota Hela.

\- Comme l'a fait remarquer Thor, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Retourne à Helheim sans combattre et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

\- Je suis ici chez moi, c'est mon royaume.

\- Non Hela tu as été bannie…

\- Injustement !

\- Ton père a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour la protection des neuf royaumes, il a essayé de te parler mais tu as refusé d'entendre raison.

\- Nous étions les plus forts, pourquoi aurions-nous du nous abaisser avec des traités de paix ?!

\- Je vois le trait de famille, remarqua doucement Loki en direction de Thor, pas de doute c'est bien ta sœur.

Thor se contenta de lâcher un grognement, toujours en colère pour Mjolnir.

\- Hela…

\- Assez ! Je suis venue reprendre mon trône. Et quiconque se dressera en travers de mon chemin, mourra.

Personne ne bougea, les guerriers tenant leur lance et leur épée pointées vers Hela.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, lâcha la déesse en voyant cela.

Elle fit apparaître son casque d'un mouvement lent de la main. Avant de lancer des dizaines de lames d'un mouvement vif. Lames qui furent arrêtées par un bouclier vert. Hela s'approcha alors du bouclier et vint le toucher d'une main câline avant de poser son regard sur Loki.

\- Un magicien, ricana la jeune femme. Un lâche et un couard dans la famille royale. Père a dû tellement être déçu.

Loki eut un reniflement moqueur à cette remarque. Hela l'observa un instant de plus avant de reculer. Puis elle envoya d'autres lames contre le bouclier. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

\- Combien de temps, tu penses tenir ? demanda Thor.

\- Assez longtemps pour que tu fasses évacuer, Mère, répondit Loki.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul ici.

\- L'armée d'Asgard est avec moi, répliqua Loki agacé. Emmène Mère au Bifrost. Dépêche-toi.

Thor l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ne meurs pas avant mon retour.

Puis il se dirigea au pas de course vers Frigga et l'entraîna vers le Bifrost.

Loki les regarda partir avant de reporter son regard sur Hela.

\- Tu es fort pour un magicien.

\- Je suis un sorcier, répliqua Loki.

\- Alors la honte que tu as apporté à notre famille n'en est que plus grande. Je vais devoir l'effacer en faisant couler ton sang.

Loki eut un nouveau reniflement avant d'invoquer son armure et deux dagues. Puis il s'avança, traversant le bouclier. Hela l'observa un instant avec un léger sourire moqueur en avisant les dagues avant qu'elle ne fasse apparaître deux épées. Puis elle s'élança.

Loki esquiva la première attaque et contre attaqua aussitôt. Les coups s'échangèrent, tous plus rapides les uns que les autres, et Loki n'hésita pas un instant à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il trompa Hela avec des illusions et utilisa sa magie élémentaire de feu et de glace pour l'attaquer, Hela elle fit appel à de plus en plus de lames. Les deux guerriers combattaient dans une danse mortelle où chaque coup pouvait être le dernier.

Le tout devant les guerriers d'Asgard qui observaient leur plus jeune Prince avec stupeur. Beaucoup n'avaient vu en lui qu'un faible et un lâche, incapable de combattre. Ils s'étaient trompés et en avaient la preuve devant eux.

Malheureusement une lame plus rapide que les autres atteignit Loki, lui transperçant l'épaule. La force derrière le coup était si grande que le Prince se retrouva épinglé à son propre bouclier, la lame l'ayant traversé.

Loki haleta de douleur, attrapant la poignée de la lame pour essayer de la faire sortir.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, remarqua Hela. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle attrapa Loki par la gorge avant d'enlever la lame, arrachant un grognement de douleur de Loki.

\- À se demander si tu es vraiment un fils d'Odin, ricana le Déesse.

Loki agrippa alors le bras de Hela.

\- Pas seulement un fils d'Odin, cracha Loki.

Il reprit alors sa forme de Jotun et fit baisser le plus possible la température de son corps. Il entendit avec joie le cri de douleur de Hela lorsque sa main fut brûlée par le froid. Puis usant de sa magie, il repoussa sa sœur. Une nouvelle vague de magie et sa blessure ne saignait plus. D'un mouvement des bras et des lames de glace jaillirent au bout de ceux-ci. Puis il se jeta sur elle, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Il esquiva la contre-attaque de Hela puis utilisa sa glace pour geler le sol, le rendant glissant et surtout empêchant Hela d'en faire sortir des piques.

\- Et maintenant, ma Sœur ? demanda Loki moqueur.

\- Jotun, cracha-t-elle.

En dehors du bouclier, des encouragements et des cris de bataille pouvaient être entendus. Loki fut surpris par cela. Jamais aucun Asgardiens ne l'avait encouragé pendant un combat.

Avec un cri de rage, Hela s'élança de nouveau vers lui. Si elle ne pouvait plus faire jaillir des piques du sol, elle pouvait toujours en faire apparaître. Les coups s'échangèrent, toujours aussi rapides, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne le frappe avec tellement de puissance qu'il passa à travers le bouclier, percutant les guerriers qui se trouvaient derrière.

Loki eut tout juste le temps de se redresser. Il vit l'immense lame qui se dirigeait vers lui et les soldats. Dans un réflexe défensif, il leva la main devant lui. Il y eut un flash rouge et la lame tomba en morceau sur le sol.

X

Pendant ce temps, Thor guidait sa mère à travers les rues d'Asgard, ordonnant à tous les civils qu'il croisait de se rendre au Bifrost. Il jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule en direction du lieu du combat. Il ne pouvait pas le voir bien sûr, mais il voyait les éclats de magie de Loki.

Son frère se battait pour protéger ce royaume qu'il avait fui, il y a si longtemps. Son frère qu'il avait tellement maltraité qu'il avait fini par le fuir. Son frère qui n'avait eut de cesse de remplir son rôle de protecteur des neuf royaumes. Odin avait clairement fait une erreur en le nommant Roi à la place de Loki. Thor l'avait compris depuis un moment, tout comme il avait compris que Loki n'aurait pas voulu du trône. Il aimait trop sa liberté pour ça. Alors Thor avait accepté ses responsabilités pour qu'elles ne retombent pas sur son frère. C'était un moyen pour lui de se racheter pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. Du moins en parti.

Une bousculade eut lieu devant lui obligeant Thor à se reconcentrer sur le moment présent et non plus ses erreurs du passé. Il attrapa sous son bras une fillette qui était tombée et qui allait se faire piétiner et ordonna de sa voix forte à tout le monde d'avancer dans le calme.

Le Prince… Roi, maintenant qu'Odin était mort, fut rejoint par les trois palatins et Sif, cette dernière prenant la fillette des bras de son Roi avant de faire son rapport.

\- Heimdall a commencé à faire évacuer les civils, mais ça va prendre du temps.

\- Qu'il fasse passer les femmes et les enfants d'abord et que les hommes protègent les arrières au cas où.

\- Heimdall a déjà rendu clair la priorité des femmes et des enfants, assura Sif.

\- Parfait. Mes amis, je vais devoir vous demander de guider Mère jusqu'à Vanaheim. Restez avec elle et protégé là, elle ainsi que le peuple. Je dois retourner aider Loki.

\- Ça sera fait mon Roi, assura Fandral. Nous protégerons la Reine et le peuple avec nos vies si besoin.

Thor acquiesça doucement avant de se retourner vers Frigga.

\- Je dois y aller, Mère.

\- Je sais, assura la Reine. Je veillerai sur le peuple en attendant.

Thor acquiesça doucement, puis il embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de s'élancer vers le combat, fendant la foule sans mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva, se fut pour voir le bouclier entourant la zone de combat et protégeant les soldats. Son frère et sa… Sœur se battant à l'intérieur. Il vit ensuite Loki passer au travers du bouclier, le brisant.

\- Loki !

Il remarqua avec horreur la lame pointée vers son frère et il savait qu'il était trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre à temps, la lame s'élança.

\- LOKI !

Avant de tomber en morceau sur le sol dans un flash rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 65

Un silence assourdissant était tombé sur le champ de bataille, alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le plus jeune Prince. Thor se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Loki ! Tu vas bien mon frère ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ? cracha Hela. Comment un faible comme toi peut-il manier l'Ether ?

Thor se figea en entendant cela, cette énergie était l'Ether. Mais comment, l'Ether avait été détruit par Loki lui-même. Une main posée sur son bras attira son attention vers son cadet.

\- J'ai besoin de temps.

Thor comprit aussitôt et acquiesça. Loki ne pouvait pas combattre sans savoir ce qu'il se passait avec lui et avec ses pouvoirs. Pas au risque de blesser les autres autour de lui. Son petit frère avait besoin de son aide et il allait lui accorder.

\- Une épée, commanda Thor en se redressant.

Rapidement une épée atterrit dans sa main et avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur Hela. Il n'était pas aussi rapide, ni aussi agile que Loki. Mais il avait la force pour lui et il n'allait pas abandonner son frère.

Loki lui observa Thor partir et rapidement un ordre fusa.

\- Protégez le Prince Loki.

Des soldats se placèrent autour de lui, boucliers plantés au sol, l'entourant. Il resta un instant stupéfait avant de se secouer. Puis, il plongea mentalement dans son être à la recherche de son pouvoir. Normalement, il aurait dû le faire régulièrement mais depuis qu'il avait été capturé par Thanos, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

Il y avait certaines choses à savoir concernant la magie, c'était en fait l'une des premières leçons de l'académie. Tout être naissait avec un noyau magique, certains arrivaient à y accéder et d'autres pas, mais tout le monde en avait un, plus ou moins gros. Les êtres utilisant leur magie venant d'un cœur étaient appelés magiciens. Pour atteindre le niveau au-dessus, il fallait être très puissant, suffisamment puissant pour que votre cœur magique ait la taille de votre corps physique. À ce moment-là, la magie et l'être fusionne en quelque sorte, devenant une véritable symbiose au lieu d'un partenariat. Ces êtres particuliers étaient appelés sorciers.

Bien que les sorciers étaient à eux seuls un cœur magique, le cœur avait une source distincte que les sorciers pouvaient vérifier et qui renfermait bon nombre d'informations non seulement sur la magie du sorcier mais aussi sur son état de santé globale.

L'esprit de Loki apparut donc devant la source de son pouvoir, elle avait la forme d'une sphère enflammée verte et flottait au centre d'une petite clairière. La sphère avait encore grossi, remarqua le Prince. Avant de se figer en avisant d'autres manifestations de pouvoir. Un sceptre semblable à celui que Thanos lui a donné était planté dans le sol. Un peu plus loin le Tesseract était posé en équilibre sur la fourche d'une branche. Et juste derrière la source de sa magie, un amas de particules rouges changeait régulièrement de forme sur la souche d'un arbre.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ces trois pierres étaient là, alors que Loki les avait détruites ? Il hésita un instant avant de tendre son esprit vers le Tesseract, aussitôt celui-ci se mit à briller et Loki sentit sa puissance le parcourir. Le pouvoir de la pierre lui répondait comme le faisait sa magie. Pourquoi ?

Il tendit son esprit vers le sceptre, puis vers l'Ether et de nouveau les deux pouvoirs lui répondirent aussi aisément que si c'était sa magie. S'il contrôlait les pouvoirs des pierres qu'il détruisait alors peut être qu'il pourrait les utiliser contre Thanos. Mais d'abord…

Loki reprit conscience et jeta un coup d'œil vers le combat avant de sentir son sang se glacer d'effroi. Son frère, blessé était à la merci d'Hela. Il se redressa rapidement, mais n'avança pas plus lorsqu'il remarqua un détail. Des éclairs parcouraient la main de son frère et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la foudre s'abattit sur les deux combattants projetant Hela sur la grande avenue un peu plus loin.

Thor se redressa alors vibrant de puissance, des éclairs parcourant son corps. Loki le rejoignit rapidement.

\- Tu as finalement réussi à libérer ton pouvoir, remarqua Loki en arrivant à la hauteur de son frère.

Il tendit la main vers l'orbite vide effleurant les bords avec douceur.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça après le combat.

Thor acquiesça doucement.

\- C'était quoi ça Loki ? demanda Thor en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers vers Hela.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai récupéré les puissances des Pierres que j'ai détruites. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Mais leurs pouvoirs répondent aussi facilement à ma commande que ma magie.

\- Tu peux t'en servir contre elle.

Loki retint une grimace.

\- Pas sans être sûr de les contrôler parfaitement, sinon je risque d'anéantir Asgard. Mais je pourrais essayer de l'utiliser à petite dose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Thor, plus Hela reste sur Asgard, plus elle est puissante. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'utiliser le Tesseract pour l'emmener et la combattre ailleurs.

Thor l'observa impressionné.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Tu es Roi Thor, tu ne peux pas quitter ton royaume comme ça.

\- Elle menace mon royaume, répliqua Thor. C'est mon devoir de la combattre. Laisse moi me battre à tes côtés, mon frère.

Loki l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer avec un soupir, tirant un grand sourire à Thor.

\- Alors où allons-nous ?

Il reporta son attention sur Hela qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Jotunheim.

Cette réponse fit grimacer Thor, arrachant un rictus amusé de Loki.

\- Prêt, mon frère ?

\- Quand tu l'es.

Loki acquiesça avant de faire apparaître des lames de glace et de s'élancer, vite suivi par Thor. Les deux frères avaient appris à combattre ensemble et ils découvrirent avec joie qu'ils étaient toujours capables de combattre ensemble, malgré le temps pendant lequel ils avaient été séparés.

Rapidement Thor réussit à ceinturer Hela et Loki créa un portail qui les emporta tous les trois.

Ils atterrirent lourdement dans la neige, aussitôt Hela repoussa Thor et observa autour d'elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Mais à peine était-t-elle débarrassée de Thor que Loki se jeta sur elle. Loin d'Asgard sa puissance déclinait à chaque seconde qui passait, mais malgré tout, elle restait redoutable.

Elle réussit à coincer Loki, après avoir éjecté Thor. Elle s'apprêtait à poster un coup fatal lorsque qu'une masse sombre se jeta sur elle et l'entraîna plus loin. Loki se redressa et fut rejoint par Thor qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Loki prudemment.

Ils purent entendre les cris déchirants de Hela, puis le silence. Les deux frères se relevèrent tout en observant l'endroit ou Hela avait été entraînée dans les ténèbres. La créature qui avait entraîné la déesse de la mort, s'approcha alors d'eux, sa silhouette devenant de plus en plus visible.

Thor raffermit alors sa prise sur l'épée qu'il tenait et se serait élancé sur la créature si la main de Loki ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il baissa son regard sur ladite main posée sur son bras, avant de lever les yeux pour voir quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour lui. Il y avait de l'espoir dans le regard de son frère. Pourquoi son frère ressentait-il de l'espoir en voyant une dangereuse créature s'approcher ?

La créature sortit des ténèbres et à la plus grande horreur de Thor, c'était un loup. Un loup immense aussi grand qu'un cheval de guerre et avec une fourrure aussi noire que la nuit.

\- Fenrir.

Le loup lâcha alors un jappement ravi bien loin de son apparence de bête féroce et se jeta sur Loki pour le lécher de la tête au pied. Loki lui se contenta d'éclater de rire tout en serrant la tête du loup contre lui.

\- C'est vraiment toi, je suis si content de te voir.

Il caressa alors le loup, lui ébouriffant la fourrure sous les jappements heureux de ce dernier.

Du coin de l'œil Thor avisa d'autres loups qui avançaient, tirant le cadavre de Hela avec eux.

\- Frère ! appela doucement Thor.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Loki avec un doux sourire. Fenrir est mien. Je l'ai trouvé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un louveteau et je l'ai élevé. Il ne nous fera aucun mal.

Loki flatta une dernière fois le loup avant de s'avancer vers le corps d'Hela. Les loups de la meute s'écartèrent rapidement, même si certains d'entre eux grognaient doucement. Il inspecta le cadavre un moment avant d'utiliser sa magie pour l'enflammer. En quelques secondes, il ne restait que des cendres. Loki jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en sentant une présence. Fenrir était là et l'observait. Loki tendit alors la main pour le flatter à nouveau.

\- Merci, mon grand, murmura le Jotun.

Soudainement, une lumière apparue dans le ciel et Loki la reconnut sans mal. Heimdall avait ouvert le Bifrost. Fenrir lâcha un gémissement déçu.

\- Je reviendrai te voir, d'accord ? Le plus tôt possible. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Sois sage.

Puis, il entra dans la lumière, sans remarquer un gros loup noir le suivre.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 66

Les deux frères apparurent dans le Bifrost, victorieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande masse noire n'atterrisse sur le Roi. Loki se tendit un instant avant de soupirer, mi amusé, mi défaitiste lorsqu'il avisa Fenrir, tranquillement installé sur le dos de son frère.

\- Tu as conscience que tu viens de laisser ta meute sans chef, nota Loki.

Fenrir se contenta de se gratter derrière l'oreille, avant d'aboyer, l'air de dire « tout ira bien ».

\- C'est ta meute, mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu trouves un autre mâle alpha à ta place lorsque tu rentreras.

Fenrir se contenta de japper en remuant la queue, il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. Loki se tourna ensuite ver Heimdall.

\- Hela est morte, vous pouvez ramener tout le monde à la maison.

Le gardien s'inclina légèrement avant de planter son épée dans le mécanisme du Bifrost. Loki l'observa un instant avant de se téléporter dans le palais avec Fenrir. Il avait la mine sombre, mais ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire en voyant la joie de son loup à découvrir un nouvel endroit.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre gardée par deux gardes.

\- Reste ici Fenrir, ordonna doucement Loki avant d'entrer.

Le loup s'assit devant la porte, lâchant un gémissement en sentant la tristesse de son maître.

Loki s'avança dans la chambre et observa son père allongé devant lui. Le vieil homme était si paisible. Loki s'avança, une boule dans la gorge et s'assit sur le côté du lit.

\- Je devrais te haïr, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, murmura Loki. Pour tout ce que tu as laissé ton peuple me faire. Pour tes mensonges. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas alors que je me souviens des histoires que nous racontait enfant. Pas alors que je me souviens des jours où tu m'as vraiment aimé avant que je ne devienne le dieu des mensonges, avant que tu me condamnes à une vie d'injustice et de douleur.

Loki baissa les yeux un instant, pris par ses émotions avant qu'il ne tende sa main pour prendre celle de son vieux père.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as jamais pu me comprendre. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Tu avais déjà les bras bien trop chargés avec Thor, sans doute, pour te soucier de moi. Et l'idiot que j'étais a continué à t'aimer, pendant si longtemps. Pendant si longtemps j'ai cherché ton approbation, trop stupide pour me rendre compte que je ne l'aurai jamais. Trop naïf pour voir la vérité.

Des larmes coulaient doucement le long des joues du prince, mais Loki était trop pris dans sa colère pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé la moindre chance. Parce que vous saviez qui j'étais vraiment, ce que j'étais. Vous disiez m'aimer, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de vous, c'est que les mots ont peu de valeur. Et pourtant moi je vous aimais et je vous aime toujours, aussi stupide que cela soit.

Il sentit à ce moment-là une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. Loki haleta à cela, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était ni Thor, ni Frigga. Il ne put plus retenir ses sanglots et pleura alors la mort de son père.

Un souffle lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'un murmure put être entendu, juste avant que la main ne quitte son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, fils.

Loki resta prostré un moment, avant que finalement les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent. Il se redressa alors et essuya ses yeux et ses joues avec un mouchoir qu'il fit apparaître, puis il rajusta sa tenue. Les prêtres viendront bientôt pour préparer le corps. Puis dans trois jours, il sera inhumé comme le veut la tradition. Loki se leva alors et observa une dernière fois cet homme qui l'avait élevé, gravant dans sa mémoire le visage de son père.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il remarqua que les prêtres étaient déjà là, mais qu'ils étaient tenus à l'écart par Fenrir. Le loup en le voyant cessa de grogner et s'approcha de lui, les oreilles basses et gémissant doucement.

\- Viens, Fenrir, laissons les prêtres faire leur office.

Il s'éloigna, regagnant sa chambre la mine sombre. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Fenrir s'approcha aussitôt du lit pour sauter dessus et s'installer sur les fourrures qui le couvraient. Loki, lui, fit le tour de sa chambre observant sans vraiment les voir, les divers objets qui y étaient présents.

Il se secoua, il devait penser à autre chose, occuper son esprit sinon il allait sans doute se remettre à pleurer et il ne voulait surtout pas cela, il était un Prince et un guerrier, il n'allait pas pleurer pour la mort de l'un de ses proches.

Il s'installa alors à même le sol pour se reconnecter avec la source de sa magie, quitte à s'occuper autant le faire intelligemment. Les pouvoirs des pierres qui étaient en lui l'intriguaient. Se concentrant, il retourna dans sa clairière.

Il resta des heures en méditation, sans remarquer la servante qui vint lui apporter un plateau, ni les gardes qui s'étaient placés devant sa porte pour le protéger. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'agitation du peuple soulagé d'être revenu, ni leurs lamentations à la perte de leur Roi.

Ce fut finalement une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de son esprit. Ouvrant les yeux, Loki croisa aussitôt le regard triste de son frère. Thor s'installa alors en face de lui, l'œil rouge.

\- Mère et le peuple sont rentrés sain et sauf, remarqua doucement Thor.

\- Ils n'étaient pas en danger à Vanaheim, répondit tout aussi doucement Loki.

\- Resteras-tu pour la cérémonie ? Je… Je sais que père t'a fait beaucoup de mal…

\- C'est mon père, malgré tout. Je serai là.

Thor lui offrit alors un petit sourire triste avant de se pencher en avant, d'attraper doucement la nuque de Loki et de poser son front sur le sien.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, frère, murmura Thor. Asgard n'a jamais été la même sans toi.

\- Je ne resterai pas Thor.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que tu peux nous rendre visite.

\- Tu vas avoir suffisamment à faire dans les prochains mois, voire années sans en plus te soucier de ton jeune frère, répliqua Loki. Tu es Roi, maintenant.

\- Oui et je suis bien mieux préparé que lors de mon précèdent couronnement.

Loki l'observa un instant et eux un doux sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'allonger.

\- Il est temps que je m'occupe de cet œil, tu ne crois pas ?

Thor s'installa, la tête sur les jambes croisées de son frère, alors que ce dernier posa une main sur ses yeux.

\- Si j'ai besoin de tes conseils, commença doucement Thor incertain.

\- Je ne me cacherai pas du regard d'Heimdall, si tu as besoin de conseils, il saura où me trouver, assura Loki. Sauf si j'ai réellement besoin d'intimité ou de discrétion.

Loki sentit son frère se détendre à mesure que son œil repoussait et que la douleur refluait.

\- Je suis inquiet, mon frère.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Thanos. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à le combattre.

\- Thanos est mon combat, mon frère.

\- Je sais. Mais autrefois mes combats étaient tes combats et tes combats étaient mes combats.

\- Lorsque nous étions enfant, oui, sans doute. Avant que tu ne trouves tes amis.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Thor.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux plus Thor. Ma fuite m'a permis de faire beaucoup de choses dont celui de prendre du recul par rapport à ce que m'avait fait Asgard. J'ai pu pardonner à certains, dont toi alors que d'autres ont gardé ma haine. Mais je suis suffisamment calme maintenant pour ne pas chercher à me venger. J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que d'essayer d'éduquer des imbéciles qui refusent d'apprendre.

Loki enleva alors sa main doucement et eut un sourire en voyant les deux yeux bleus le fixer avec tendresse.

\- Une fois encore tu es le plus sage de nous deux, souffla Thor.

\- Ça n'a jamais été très difficile, répliqua aussitôt Loki gagnant un coup de poing dans le bras de la part de son frère.

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que des coups frappés à la porte ne résonnent dans la chambre.

\- Majesté, appela une voix de l'autre côté.

\- Le devoir t'appelle, remarqua Loki.

Thor lâcha un grondement en se redressant, puis il tendit la main à Loki.

\- M'aideras-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Jotun agrippa l'avant-bras de son frère et se releva avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement vif.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la grande salle où se tenait le conseil, tous eurent la vision de deux Rois partant en guerre.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 67

Les jours suivants la cérémonie d'adieu d'Odin furent frénétiques, au mieux. Thor fut rapidement couronné et la première chose qu'il fit fut de nommer Loki, Grand Protecteur du Royaume, offrant à ce dernier une immunité sans limite et prouvant ainsi la confiance que Thor lui vouait. Le dernier à avoir bénéficié de ce titre avait vécu du temps de Bor et était mort pendant la guerre contre Jotunheim.

Puis les deux frères avaient remis le royaume à flot. Loki s'assura que personne n'aurait dans l'idée de profiter de l'inexpérience de Thor. Rapidement, Loki conseilla à son frère de faire son propre conseil privé avec des personnes de confiance qu'il devrait écouter. Bien sûr les trois palatins et Sif en firent aussitôt parti, ainsi que Loki.

Plusieurs assassins essayèrent bien de tuer le nouveau Roi, mais la magie du second prince le protégeait toujours et rapidement les commanditaires furent trouvés et exécutés, leur corps exposé sur les murs de la ville pour que tous sachent ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre au Roi d'Asgard.

Finalement, le jour de la cérémonie funéraire arriva. Tout Asgard se regroupa sur les plages bordants une partie de la ville. Thor récita un discourt, parlant du père et du Roi qu'Odin avait été. Puis il poussa la barque la laissant s'éloigner du rivage.

Loki, qui se tenait à ses coté, banda son arc et lorsque la barque fut à mi-chemin des chutes, il décocha une flèche enflammée qui atterrit sur l'embarcation. Le feu se propagea rapidement. Tous observèrent leur Roi entamer son dernier voyage. Lorsque la barque atteignit les chutes, Loki frappa Gungnir sur le sol, transformant l'embarcation et ce qu'elle contenait en étincelles de pouvoir qui iraient jusqu'au Valhalla.

Ce soir-là, un banquet fut organisé tous parlant des exploits d'Odin en tant que guerrier et en tant que Roi. Loki s'était installé dans un coin, Fenrir à ses cotés, observant les festivités d'un œil absent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux pouvoirs des pierres qui étaient en lui et comment cela pouvait lui donner l'avantage contre Thanos.

\- Mon Prince, salua Sif en s'approchant.

Les trois guerriers la suivaient. Loki jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir que Thor était avec les anciens généraux d'Odin.

\- Comptez-vous repartir bientôt ? demanda la guerrière.

\- À croire que ma présence te gène, répondit calmement Loki, cachant son sourire taquin derrière son verre.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua aussitôt Sif, avant d'avoir une moue en comprenant que le Prince s'était joué d'elle.

Puis Loki reprit son sérieux.

\- Thor est capable de prendre les rênes à partir de maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- Il aura toujours besoin de son frère, mon Prince, remarqua Volstagg.

\- Peut-être, mais d'autres ont plus besoin de moi. Je partirai demain matin à l'aube.

Sif acquiesça doucement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, semblant hésitante.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler, Lady Sif ?

\- Oui. Travailler au nouveau conseil de Thor nous a poussé à faire certaines recherches. Et ce qu'on a découvert…

\- On ne savait pas, remarqua doucement Fandral, si on avait su…

\- Vous auriez probablement dit quelques remarques insultantes sur le fait que j'étais le dieu des mensonges et que les quelques traités que j'avais négociés avec les autres royaumes devaient cacher quelque chose de louche. Vous ne me portiez pas dans vos cœurs à l'époque.

Les trois palatins et Sif baissèrent la tête, honteux. Parce que ce n'était pas que quelques traités, c'était l'ensemble des traités de paix, commerciaux et militaire du dernier millénaire et tous avait été négociés par Loki. Pas Odin, et encore moins Thor.

\- Nous voulions vous remercier d'avoir tant œuvré pour Asgard, même si ce sont des remerciements en retard. Nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir d'aussi bons traités si ça n'avait été vous.

\- Et bien, ma force a toujours résidé dans mes mots, là où celle de Thor réside dans ses muscles. Mais, il est devenu plus sage. Il est enfin prêt à devenir le digne Roi que je voyais en lui autrefois.

Loki s'excusa et prit congé, suivit par le loup. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à un banquet à Asgard et il n'avait plus l'habitude d'autant de monde. Ainsi quitta-t-il la salle pour rejoindre les jardins de Frigga.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et soupira doucement, profitant du calme des lieux. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, posa sa coupe d'hydromel à portée de main. Fenrir s'éloigna un peu pour renifler les fleurs, Loki le laissa faire avec un petit sourire.

Pour tout avouer, il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir remettre les pieds à Asgard et s'y sentir presque bien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Asgard était devenu pour lui une source de douleur avant d'être une maison. Mais ces derniers temps…

Le bruit de pas, le sortit de ses pensées. Loki redressa la tête et eut un doux sourire en avisant sa mère qui approchait.

\- Mère, salua-t-il avec un léger sourire en se redressant.

\- J'ai appris que tu comptais repartir à l'aube, dit Frigga en s'asseyant sur un banc juste à côté.

\- Pas sans vous avoir dit au revoir avant, assura Loki.

\- Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Loki s'adoucit. Il se leva pour s'asseoir à coté de sa mère.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, mère. Le combat qui s'annonce va être dangereux. Je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir en vie, parce que tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne puisse tenir. Mais, oui, je te promets de faire attention, le plus possible en tout cas.

\- Écoute moi bien, Loki Odinson, je viens de perdre mon mari, alors je t'interdis de mourir.

Loki eut un léger rire à cela.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

La Reine approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de faire allonger son fils, la tête sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se laissa faire bien volontiers. Profitant de la douceur de sa mère une dernière fois.

Le lendemain à l'aube vit le Prince Loki faire route vers le Bifrost, Thor et ses amis l'accompagnaient en silence.

\- Midgard, mon Prince ? demanda Heimdall en le voyant entrer dans son domaine.

Loki acquiesça sans un mot, le visage sombre. Il était parti plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu à l'origine. Il savait qu'Heimdall l'aurait averti si Thanos avait atteint Midgard, mais tellement d'autres choses auraient pu se passer.

Ne prêtant pas attention au gardien alors que celui-ci plongeait son épée dans le mécanisme du Bifrost, Loki se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier l'observait avec tristesse.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Thor.

\- Je sais mais quand même…

\- Non. Asgard a besoin de toi Thor. Heimdall te préviendra si j'ai besoin de toi.

Le gardien s'inclina, approuvant les dires du jeune prince. Loki fit alors ses adieux et s'engouffra dans la lumière arc-en-ciel.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit de la tour, ce fut pour être accueillit par JARVIS, lui annonçant que Tony et Bruce étaient les seuls dans le bâtiment, les autres étant en mission. L'IA demanda s'il voulait que les deux Avengers soit prévenus. Mais Loki refusa, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Le dieu descendit au penthouse, se servit un verre d'alcool fort dans le bar de Tony et s'installa sur le canapé dans le noir, observant la ville sans vraiment la voir.

Jusqu'à ce que le ding de l'ascenseur résonne dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Tu es rentré, Reindeer Games, constata Tony en s'approchant.

\- Des problèmes pendant mon absence ?

\- Juste Doom, rien de très dangereux.

Loki acquiesça et reprit sa contemplation, le temps que Tony aille se chercher un verre et le rejoigne.

\- Comment vont les choses à Asgard ?

\- Odin est mort, notre sœur aînée, à moi et à Thor, est venu pour prendre le pouvoir mais nous avons réussi à la tuer. Thor est finalement monté sur le trône mais j'ai dû l'aider un peu.

Tony sentit alors quelque chose frôler sa jambe et lâcha un cri de surprise et de peur en avisant la grande silhouette noire qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

\- Ah et j'ai ramené mon loup, Fenrir, aussi, finit-il d'une voix amorphe.

\- Ton loup ? Et comment ça une sœur ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur.

\- Parce que je l'ignorais moi-même. Odin nous en a parlé sur son lit de mort, avant Thor il avait une fille, avide de sang qu'il a dû bannir. Mais lui mort, la magie du bannissement s'est tarie et elle a pu revenir.

\- Décidément, tu ne peux rien faire sans t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Alors là, c'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la Charité (1), Stark. Tu attires les ennuis aussi facilement que moi.

Stark eut un ricanement avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de poser la question que tous se posaient depuis le départ de Loki.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Mon père est mort, mon frère est frustré d'être obligé de rester à Asgard et ma mère s'inquiète. Je pense que ça n'ira vraiment qu'une fois Thanos vaincu. Il y aura d'autres ennemis bien sûr, mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient aussi puissants que le Titan.

Les deux hommes devinrent alors silencieux, le silence à peine perturbé lorsque Fenrir vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Loki pour une caresse.

X

NdA :

(1) Parce que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on dit « c'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la Charité » (même si j'ai toujours compris le sens de cette expression). J'ai cherché une explication sur internet et je vous la mets ici (pour les intéressés). Apparemment, cette expression date du moyen âge. À l'époque il y avait de nombreux Hôpitaux religieux ou laïcs (qu'on appelait aussi Hospice) et certains hôpitaux religieux était appelé la Charité. Mais les deux étaient essentiellement la même chose avec les mêmes défauts.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 68

La première attaque les prit un peu par surprise. Les Avengers étaient bien sûr au courant de l'avancée de Thanos, sa flotte de vaisseaux avait été repérée par les satellites de Stark Industries dès leur entrée dans le système solaire. Mais leur vitesse ne laissait pas présager une attaque aussi rapide.

Par chance, Loki était avec Strange à ce moment-là, discutant de la magie de Midgard. Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement dans la rue en entendant l'agitation et se figèrent en avisant un vaisseau.

\- Ils sont en avance, nota calmement Strange.

Mais l'attention de Loki était déjà posée sur les deux êtres qui avançaient vers eux.

\- Tiens donc, commenta le plus petit et mince des deux, le petit prince vient à notre rencontre. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Ou bien est-ce que ce sont nos petites « séances » qui t'ont tant manqué ?

\- Tu devrais repartir Ebony Maw, tu n'as pas ta place ici, ni toi ni les autres, remarqua Loki.

\- Notre maître sera tellement ravi de te revoir, d'avoir enfin entre les mains celui qui l'a privé de deux des Pierres de l'infini.

\- Ton maître a commis une erreur en s'attaquant aux Neuf Royaumes.

\- Le puissant Thanos va faire ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a le courage de faire pour apporter la paix et l'équilibre.

Loki secoua doucement la tête et observa l'être devant lui comme on observerait un enfant qui refuse d'entendre raison.

\- L'univers n'a pas besoin de ton maître pour maintenir l'équilibre. C'est juste une bonne excuse pour massacrer des peuples à tour de bras et tu le sais parfaitement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu l'as rejoint, toi et tous les autres. Vous n'êtes pas des sauveurs, vous n'êtes que des meurtriers.

Ebony Maw l'observa un instant furieux, puis il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer avant de se tourner vers son complice.

\- J'en ai assez de l'entendre. Obsidian ? Tue-le.

Le géant à côté de lui s'élança alors, pour être stoppé par un autre géant, vert cette fois. Une armure rouge et or se posa à côté des deux magiciens.

\- Vous êtes en retard, remarqua Loki avant de se tourner vers Strange. Vous avez toujours la dague ?

\- Dans ma ceinture.

\- Le moment venu, n'hésitez pas.

Strange acquiesça avant de faire appel à ses pouvoirs pour épauler Stark. Ce dernier avait engagé le combat contre Ebony Maw qui de toute évidence était aussi un sorcier. Loki les observa un moment avant de s'avancer en constatant que malgré les efforts combinés des deux super-héros, Ebony leur restait supérieur. L'être projeta Stark dans un immeuble avant de coincer Strange avec des câbles qu'il avait tirés du sol avec sa magie.

\- Je vais reprendre ce qui appartient à mon maître, siffla Ebony en s'approchant de Strange.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un flou rouge et bleu ne le percute de plein fouet et le projette cent mètres plus loin. Spiderman atterrit un peu plus loin et rejoignit rapidement Strange.

\- Ça va, Monsieur ?

\- C'est Docteur, grommela le sorcier suprême.

\- Docteur ? Docteur qui ?

Strange eut un reniflement, d'autant que le sourire du jeune homme devant lui était parfaitement visible sous le masque.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Je suis le Docteur Stephen Strange.

\- Spider man.

Iron man se dégagea à ce moment là de son immeuble et vint les rejoindre, son regard se posa un moment sur le Hulk, mais il semblait plutôt bien s'en tirer. Loki lui s'était avancé entre les héros et Ebony Maw. Il l'observait avec un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Comment tu les appelais déjà ? Des microbes à peine évolués et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ? il semblerait que ses microbes viennent de te battre.

Furieux Ebony Maw voulut envoyer des blocs de béton sur Loki, mais ces derniers furent détruits d'un simple mouvement de la main de Loki. Puis le dieu du Chaos utilisa sa magie de glace pour geler tout le pâté de maisons. Bloquant tout dans la glace et empêchant Ebony d'utiliser l'environnement pour les blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu plus difficile de me faire face, maintenant que je ne suis pas attaché et à la limite de la mort.

\- Cela ne change rien ! Je connais tes faiblesses Jotun.

Ebony appela alors une grande gerbe de flamme qu'il jeta sur Loki. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et fut rapidement englouti.

\- Voyons voir combien de temps tu...

Il baissa doucement son regard sur son torse et se figea en avisant une épée le traverser, juste avant de sentir une main posée sur son épaule.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un Jotun pas un Asgardien. Les combats « honorables » n'ont jamais été mon truc. Et j'ai franchement autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi.

D'un mouvement vif, Loki tourna son épée avant de la dégager pour décapiter le sorcier. Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il mit le feu au cadavre.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Peter stupéfait.

\- Un simple clone et un sort d'invisibilité, répondit Loki. Mais il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le clone.

\- D'où le fait que vous ne soyez pas entré dans le combat tout de suite, comprit Strange.

Loki acquiesça avant d'entendre un wouf assourdit. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il avisa Fenrir tenant un bras dans sa gueule. Un peu plus loin Hulk finissait de réduire en purée ce qu'il restait de Cull Obsidian.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Stark.

\- Il faut vérifier que d'autres vaisseaux n'aient pas atterri sur Terre.

\- Jarvis ? appela Tony. Tu as quelque chose ?

\- Un second vaisseau, Monsieur, en Écosse.

\- En Écosse ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire en Écosse ? demanda Stark.

\- Aucune idée, Monsieur. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est là que se trouvent les jumeaux Maximoff.

\- Jumeaux qui ont été augmentés avec les pouvoirs du Tesseract, remarqua Tony.

\- On va en Écosse, décida aussitôt Loki.

\- Comment ? Si le vaisseau est déjà là-bas, il est possible que les combats aient déjà commencé, remarqua Peter.

\- Je peux me baser sur l'énergie du Tesseract à l'intérieur d'eux pour les localiser.

Loki attrapa alors la main de Peter.

\- Vous devez avoir un contact avec moi.

Strange agrippa aussitôt une épaule, laissant l'autre à Tony, pendant que Hulk posa sa grosse main sur la tête du dieu et que Fenrir prit l'une des jambes de son « père » dans ses crocs. Puis dans un flash vert, ils avaient disparu.

Wong, qui venait d'arriver de Kamar-Taj, observa autour de lui avec exaspération, des débris et de la glace étaient partout. Avec un grognement, il rejoignit rapidement le Sanctuaire avant que la police n'arrive. Il rejoignit Kamar-Taj pour préparer les sorciers et les maîtres à intervenir en cas de demande de Strange.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natacha, Clint, Bucky et Steve, qui étaient en mission, apprirent l'arrivée des vaisseaux à New York et la disparition de Loki et des autres.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda l'espionne depuis le poste de pilotage du Quinjet.

\- On suit le plan de Loki. La dernière bataille doit avoir lieu au Wakanda, alors c'est là que nous irons.

Natacha acquiesça avant de virer de bord. Le silence était pesant dans le Quinjet. Ça y était, c'était le moment, celui de la dernière bataille pour l'avenir de l'univers tout entier.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 69

Wanda et Pietro étaient tranquillement en train de profiter d'une soirée entre frère et sœur. Discutant tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, s'ils allaient rejoindre les Avengers ou pas, lorsque Wanda sentit une menace. Rapidement elle les guida vers le port et en particulier vers le parc à conteneurs qui serait vide de toute présence humaine. Si c'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait retenue de son séjour, c'était qu'en cas de conflit il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible des civils et, si possible, des bâtiments.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Pietro.

\- Quelqu'un approche, répondit Wanda en regardant autour d'elle.

Pietro regarda autour de lui avec attention, lorsqu'une lance fut jetée sur lui. Avec un reniflement il s'écarta et la rattrapa, sa vitesse lui permettant de le faire sans risque. Puis ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la lance. Un couple se tenait là, une femme et un homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

\- Où est le Tesseract ? demanda la femme de manière agressive.

\- Eh ! Elle a demandé en premier, s'exclama Pietro.

La femme renifla. Au même moment, un champ de force entoura les deux jumeaux. Pietro essaya aussitôt de s'en dégager, mais c'était peine perdue, et les pouvoirs de Wanda semblaient rebondir sur le champ de force.

\- Bien joué, Supergiant, remarqua l'homme devant eux.

Un second homme sortit de derrière et se tourna pour faire face aux jumeaux.

\- Il ne sont pas si difficiles à capturer, remarqua ce dernier.

Pietro essayait toujours de passer outre le champ de force alors que Wanda foudroyait du regard celui qui les retenait prisonniers. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà hors-jeu.

\- Maintenant, petite fille, dis moi où est le Tesseract ? demanda Supergiant.

À ce moment là, un flash vert apparut aveuglant les étrangers et permettant à Stark de placer un coup de repulseur sur le plexus de celui qui était le plus proche des jumeaux. Déconcentré, il ne put maintenir le champ de force, libérant Wanda et Pietro.

\- Ça va ? demanda Stark.

\- Ouais, vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis ? demanda Pietro en avisant Spiderman et Strange.

\- On fera les présentations plus tard si cela vous convient, remarqua Loki.

Il s'avança pour faire face aux deux guerriers face à lui.

\- Toi ! cracha la femme.

\- Proxima, Corvus. Je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne suis pas heureux de vous revoir.

\- C'est à cause de toi si on est là. Parce que tu t'es laissé battre par ces insectes, et que tu n'as pas été capable de remplir la mission que le maître t'avait confiée.

Loki eut un rictus à cette remarque.

\- Et bien, je suis le dieu du Chaos. Avec moi les plans ne se déroulent jamais parfaitement, surtout lorsque je suis contraint de les exécuter. Ton maître aurait dû le savoir.

\- Il aurait dû te tuer. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous allons régler maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers lui, menaçante. Juste avant qu'un conteneur ne lui tombe dessus.

Loki jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir la magie rouge de Wanda luire dans ses mains.

\- Un peu classique, commenta-t-il.

La sorcière rouge haussa les épaules avant de se reconcentrer lorsqu'elle vit le conteneur bouger légèrement.

L'homme, Corvus, les observa avec rage et dédain.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez nous vaincre comme ça ?

Puis avec un cri de rage, il s'élança vers eux.

\- Esquivez sa lame, elle peut traverser n'importe quoi, recommanda Loki en sortant sa propre dague en fer de dragon.

Rapidement, tous se répartirent. Pietro et Strange essayèrent de passer le champ de force protégeant Supergiant, Wanda et Peter s'attaquèrent à Proxima, tandis que Tony et Loki combattirent Corvus.

Proxima réussit à éviter les attaques pendant un temps. Elle réussit à attraper l'une des toiles de Peter et avec sa force le projeta vers Wanda. Cette dernière attrapa le jeune homme avec ses pouvoirs, mais Peter étant devant elle, elle était incapable de voir le coup suivant. Le coup de lance fut portée et Peter ne put l'attraper que grâce à ses supers réflexes. Wanda posa Peter par terre, et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour renvoyer la lance. Proxima l'évita d'un mouvement souple et la rattrapa pour se jeter sur les deux jeunes.

Un peu plus loin, Stark essayait d'attaquer Corvus à distance, ne voulant pas perdre son armure et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Loki, lui, l'attaquait au corps à corps. Son agilité et sa vitesse lui permettaient d'avoir l'ascendant, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment croiser le fer au risque de perdre sa dague et peut être même sa vie.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent et peu à peu de plus en plus de blessures apparurent sur le corps de Corvus. Loki semblait avoir repris le dessus jusqu'à ce que Corvus ne réussisse à le désarmer. Puis il plongea son glaive dans l'épaule du dieu. Il eut un cri de victoire, vite réprimé. Sa lame était enfoncée dans le corps de Loki, ce qui avait permis au dieu d'agripper son poignet et de le maintenir sur place. Il l'immobilisa suffisamment longtemps pour que Tony récupère la dague qui lui avait échappé et ne la plante dans le cou de Corvus. Loki se dégagea, s'empara de l'épée de l'ennemie et le décapita pour faire bonne mesure.

Proxima lâcha un cri d'agonie lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son mari rouler sur le sol. Elle fut suffisamment déconcentrée pour que Wanda la capture avec sa magie rouge. Elle essaya bien de se débattre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la lame de Corvus lui trancha la tête.

Loki rejoignit Peter et Strange qui essayaient toujours de passer le champ de force. D'un mouvement puissant, il lança la lame. Cette dernière passa à travers le bouclier énergétique pour transpercer le cœur de Supergiant. Il recula de quelques pas avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Loki. Le Prince s'avança alors et attrapa la poignée du glaive.

\- Tu… haleta l'être.

\- Je suis un dieu et la seule raison pour laquelle des êtres aussi pathétiques que vous aviez pu avoir le dessus sur moi était parce que j'étais mourant. Je ne le suis plus maintenant et Thanos va comprendre son erreur de s'être attaqué au Dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction.

Puis, il tira le glaive avant de lui trancher la tête.

\- Tu as un kif pour les têtes tranchées, Reindeer Games ? demanda alors Tony.

\- Le meilleur moyen d'être sûr que ton ennemi est mort, c'est de lui couper la tête, répondit Loki d'une voix froide.

Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il enflamma les corps, les faisant disparaître en cendres en quelques minutes.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Peter.

\- Les généraux de Thanos sont mort, ça nous apportera un certain avantage dans la bataille qui arrive, mais Thanos est infiniment plus puissant qu'eux. Et il a toujours son armée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des vaisseaux ? demanda Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à celui qui était toujours en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la ville.

\- Ils sont programmés pour retourner à la base en cas de mort de leur pilote, répondit Loki.

Et on put en effet voir le vaisseau commencer à faire demi-tour.

\- Thanos sera bientôt là. Nous devons nous rendre au Wakanda. En espérant que les autres auront vu l'attaque et se seront rendus directement là-bas en rentrant de mission.

Puis Loki se tourna vers les jumeaux Maximoff.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas venir, on ne vous y obligera pas. Je sais que vous avez votre vie maintenant.

\- Tu plaisantes, claqua Wanda. Ces enfoirés ont essayé de nous tuer. Si vous aller combattre leur Boss, on vient avec vous.

Loki acquiesça avec un léger sourire amusé, puis il tint sa main à la sorcier rouge. Cette dernière la prit, se souvenant du moyen de transport du dieu. Pietro agrippa son poignet et tous les autres les imitèrent. Puis ils disparurent dans un nouveau flash vert, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un peu de cendres et aucun dégât pour une fois.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 70

Lorsqu'ils apparurent, ce fut pour atterrir dans ce qui semblait être une cour. La chaleur leur indiqua rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ça et les gardes qui s'approchaient d'eux, lances à la main.

\- Tout va bien, rassura Loki en voyant les mains de Wanda devenir rouge. Ce sont des alliés. Okoye, salua-t-il ensuite en reconnaissant la chef des gardes.

\- Vos amis sont déjà auprès de mon Roi, annonça-t-elle.

\- Parfais, pourriez vous nous guider jusqu'à lui ?

La garde acquiesça avant de faire un demi-tour qui ferait pâlir d'envie les soldats des autres nations. Le petit groupe fut guidé jusqu'à la salle du trône. Steve, Clint, Natacha et Bucky s'y trouvaient déjà en compagnie du Roi T'challa et d'autres chefs de clans.

Les introductions furent brèves. L'attaque étant imminente, ils avaient d'autres choses à mettre en place. Rapidement T'challa les guida vers le laboratoire de Shuri et, grâce à des hologrammes, une tactique fut décidée.

\- Nous avons placé de nombreux pièges à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur de la barrière, annonça T'challa en faisant apparaître ces derniers sur les plans 3D holographiques.

\- Avez-vous mis en place un second bouclier comme je vous l'avais conseillé ?

\- Oui, répondit Shuri. Ça n'a pas été facile mais on a réussi.

Le second bouclier apparut à l'intérieur du premier, ne protégeant que la ville.

\- Et nous pourrons faire évacuer la ville par les tunnels si besoin, ajouta Shuri en les faisant apparaître sur le plan.

\- Bien, acquiesça Loki.

\- Alors ? Quel est le plan ? demanda Tony.

\- Les premiers à attaquer seront les fantassins. Ils seront nombreux mais peu puissant, et peu intelligent, ils tomberont facilement dans les pièges. Donc pendant la première vague, on attend. Lorsqu'ils seront moins nombreux, le Roi T'challa ouvrira une partie de la barrière. Ils s'y engouffreront et tomberons dans les pièges de l'autre coté. À ce moment-là, Clint et Antony pourront attaquer à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la zone piégée et là ça sera à nous d'intervenir.

\- Ça serait plus rapide avec Thor, commenta Tony.

\- Si Thanos découvre des Asgardiens, il pourrait envoyer plus d'hommes et croyez-moi, nous allons déjà avoir de quoi faire. Mais Heimdall est à l'affût, il pourra nous envoyer Thor au besoin mais surtout pas maintenant.

\- Toi t'as encore un plan dans ta manche, remarqua Clint.

\- J'ai toujours un plan, répliqua Loki avec un rictus mauvais. Toujours est-il que nous devrons traiter les fantassins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thanos. Avec un peu de chance, la perte de ses généraux l'aura énervé et il viendra vite. Une fois qu'il sera là, nous devrons nous concentrer sur lui. Roi T'challa, votre armée devra combattre seule les fantassins.

\- Et pour les pierres ? demanda Bruce. Je veux dire, tu en a détruis trois et le Docteur Strange à la quatrième. Mais il en reste toujours deux.

\- Je sais que Thanos à la Pierre de Pouvoir. Il s'en est suffisamment servi sur moi pour que je m'en souvienne. On doit partir du principe qu'il a également la pierre de l'Âme. Docteur Strange, vous ne participerez pas à cette bataille.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, acquiesça doucement l'homme. Quel est le plan pour moi ?

\- Vous aiderez les blessés. Vos portails, vous pouvez les ouvrir à distance ?

\- Tant que je vois où le portail s'ouvre ça devrait être possible.

Loki acquiesça doucement en observant la carte en silence. Avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Si nous tombons, si vous voyez que Thanos s'approche trop de la seconde barrière, vous devrez détruire la Pierre. Cela n'arrêtera pas Thanos. Et si nous tombons, il n'y aura personne pour protéger cette planète, mais cela donnera du temps à d'autres pour se préparer. Je veux votre parole, Strange, que vous ferez le nécessaire le moment venu.

Stephen observa les héros autour de lui et il vit en chacun d'eux une détermination farouche.

\- Vous avez ma parole. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, nous ne perdrons pas.

Le ton de confiance absolu sur lequel il avait dit ça, rassura les plus jeunes et augmenta la détermination des plus vieux.

\- Reposons-nous. Thanos arrivera bien assez vite.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leur chambre respective. Certains n'y restèrent pas longtemps, rejoignant d'autres. Loki lui gagna les jardins du palais, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et profita du calme ambiant. Cet endroit lui rappelait les Jardins de Frigga.

S'allongeant dans l'herbe, il ferma les yeux. Il se serait sans doute endormi si personne n'était venu à sa rencontre.

\- La chambre n'est-elle pas à votre goût, Prince Loki ?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue et se redressa en avisa la Reine-Mère.

\- Majesté, salua-t-il doucement.

La Reine le salua à son tour avant de hausser un sourcil. Le prince n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

\- La chambre me convient parfaitement, mais j'avais besoin de… calme. Ces jardins me rappellent ceux de ma mère, la Reine Frigga.

L'expression de la reine s'adoucit, puis elle prit place sur un banc et invita Loki à la rejoindre.

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Forte, aimante, têtue et pas le genre de femme que vous voulez énerver. Elle m'a toujours soutenu, elle était la seule. Elle n'a jamais fait de distinction entre moi et mon frère, elle nous aime de la même manière. Elle a toujours su chasser mes doutes les veilles de bataille.

\- Doutez-vous ?

\- Oui. Mon plan est complexe et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Je ferai de mon mieux pour gagner la bataille et pour qu'un maximum de guerriers rentrent chez eux. Mais je ne peux rien promettre.

\- Faire de votre mieux est tout ce que l'on peut vous demander, remarqua la Reine avec sagesse. Mon fils est Roi maintenant, il est adulte et doit prendre ses propres décisions et en assumer les conséquences. Il a décidé de vous aider. Ce n'est pas une décision que son père aurait prise, mais T'challa semble plus ouvert sur le monde. Peut être que ça sera un avantage, peut être que ça sera notre chute. Mais c'est sa décision à prendre et je sais qu'il prendra celle qu'il estimera être la bonne. J'ai confiance en mon fils, et je suis sûre que votre mère a confiance en vous.

Loki se détendit et acquiesça doucement. Puis il prit congé de la Reine, lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain matin, Tony leur annonça qu'une partie de la flotte s'était approchée de la Terre et qu'à la vitesse où ils allaient, le vaisseau atteindrait leur position d'ici quelques heures. T'challa ordonna alors à tous ses hommes ainsi qu'à M'Baku de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Les Avengers les suivirent rapidement et prirent place.

\- Je déteste ça, grommela Bucky.

\- Quoi ? voulut savoir Tony.

\- Attendre.

Loki lui observa le futur champ de bataille devant lui, tout en priant les Nornes pour qu'elles se montrent clémentes avec lui aujourd'hui. Il vérifia également une dernière fois ses armes : il avait revêtu son armure offerte par le fils aîné d'Ivaldi, Darmi il avait à son coté l'épée offerte par Astaldo, le capitaine Alf son arc Vent d'Hiver pendait dan son dos, alors que son carquois était à sa taille sa dague en fer de dragon était derrière son épaule droite et la dague en fer d'Yggdrasil était derrière son épaule gauche. Il avait aussi à la taille une sacoche contenant plusieurs remèdes et potions de guérison. Il était prêt pour la bataille à venir et pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher une étincelle de peur être présente dans son cœur. Tout pouvait aller si bien et tout pouvait aller si mal.

Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Steve était près de lui.

\- Tout se passera bien.

\- Tu en es si sûr Capitaine.

\- C'est ton plan et je sais que tu l'adapteras à chaque changement. Tout ira bien, je le sais, nous le savons tous. Tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber.

\- Ils arrivent les enfants, annonça Tony d'une voix forte.

Loki observa alors l'arrivée de cinq gigantesques vaisseaux qui se posèrent en dehors du bouclier. Rapidement des hordes de créatures en sortirent et s'approchèrent de la barrière… Pour tomber dans les pièges posés. Comme prévu.

Le carnage dura dix bonnes minutes avant qu'un ordre ne soit donné et que les créatures ne s'écartent, laissant le passage à un être capuchonné.

Aussitôt, Steve, T'challa et Loki s'approchèrent de la barrière pour discuter avec celui qui semblait être le chef de cette horde.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait tué tous les généraux de Thanos, remarqua T'challa en s'avançant.

\- Je le croyais aussi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de je connais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la barrière, faisant face au dernier général de Thanos. Loki sentit son sang se glacer lorsque le général baissa sa capuche.

\- Bonjour, Loptr.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 71

\- Bonjour, Loptr.

\- Isil ! Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, c'est toujours la grande question n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa la jeune Alf. J'ai été capturée lorsque j'étais enfant, emmenée par des marchands d'esclaves et c'est mon maître Thanos qui m'a sauvée. Il a tout de suite vu mon potentiel. J'étais une porte vers Yggdrasil, et une fois que j'ai été prête, il m'y a renvoyée pour que je lui serve d'espionne. Je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai été surprise lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais entendu parler de toi et j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu devenir un fidèle de Thanos. Mais tu avais encore trop de principes.

\- Tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début.

\- Petit Prince, tout le monde savait qui tu étais. Ce bon vieux Freyr nous avait à tous demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

Le sang de Loki se glaça un peu plus, est-ce que ses amis étaient vraiment des amis ou ne le côtoyaient-ils que parce que c'était un ordre de Freyr ?

\- Tu peux encore faire les choses biens, Loki, remarqua Isil. Laisse donc ces mortels et rejoins le camp de Thanos, je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera si tu lui rends les Pierres de l'Infinie.

\- Les Pierres ont été détruites.

L'expression avenante d'Isil se transforma alors en rage.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Personne n'a le pouvoir de détruire les Pierres. Je t'ai laissé une chance, remarqua-t-elle finalement, tant pis pour toi.

Elle fit alors demi-tour pour rejoindre l'arrière de son armée, laissant Loki et les autres regagner leur position.

\- Loks, ça va ? demanda aussitôt Tony en le voyant arriver, pâle comme un mort.

\- Le dernier général de Thanos est une… Amie de Loki.

\- C'est… Elle est comme ma sœur, murmura Loki.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi ?

Et ses autres amis ? Étaient-ils avec lui par devoir ?

Vivait-il encore une illusion ?

Les Avengers observèrent Loki devenir de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus perdu. Il semblait complètement abattu. Natacha l'observa un instant avant de prendre sa décision, elle s'avança vers le dieu et le frappa de toutes ses forces, forçant Loki à se concentrer.

\- Reprends toi, Loki, ordonna la jeune espionne. L'ennemi est là, ce n'est pas le moment.

Loki cligna des yeux un instant, abruti par les dernières nouvelles. Puis sa stupeur se transforma peu à peu en colère. On s'était joué de lui ! Ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Isil l'avait trahi, il verrait plus tard avec Freyr et sûrement Hreidmar. Natacha avait raison, il devait se reprendre et tuer Thanos.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, chacun de Avengers frissonna devant l'intensité et la détermination dans son regard.

\- Thanos est à moi, ordonna le prince d'une voix froide.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Si Isil avait trahi, il était possible qu'elle connaisse une partie de ses plans. Il allait devoir être prudent.

Les fantassins réagissaient comme prévu et lorsque T'challa ordonna l'ouverture de la barrière, Loki se tînt prêt, l'arc à la main. Barton le rejoignit rapidement et Stark se prépara à prendre son envol.

Loki s'empara de son arc et fit signe à T'challa. Ce dernier ordonna l'ouverture d'une section de la barrière, et aussitôt, les fantassins s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche. Loki banda son arc, une flèche de magie verte apparut, il lâcha la corde. La flèche partie dans les airs avant de se multiplier, une centaine de flèches déferlèrent sur leurs attaquants. Aucune ne rata sa cible.

\- Bordel, haleta Stark en voyant cela. Je suis vraiment vraiment contant que tu n'aies pas réellement voulu t'emparer de la Terre.

Loki se contenta d'un rictus amusé avant de bander de nouveau son arc, cette fois accompagné de Clint.

Les fantassins tombèrent les uns après les autres mais il en arrivait toujours plus et rapidement les arcs ne suffirent plus. Stark décolla et Loki rangea son arme dans sa poche dimensionnelle pour dégainer son épée et sa dague en fer de dragon. Puis le Roi T'challa lâcha un cri de guerre vite repris par son armée et ils s'élancèrent vers leur ennemi.

Rapidement les Avengers furent séparés et Loki se retrouva à l'écart entouré d'adversaires. Il se débarrassa de plusieurs d'entre eux avec ses lames de lancer, puis il en décapita un autre avec son épée, pour en perforer un autre au cœur avec sa dague. Comme il l'avait dit, les fantassins n'étaient pas les plus intelligents, ni les plus puissants guerriers, alors il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de les défaire.

Jusqu'à se que son épée soit bloquée par une autre lame. Une lame qu'il avait lui-même forgé. Isil. Loki repoussa son adversaire et se mit en position.

\- Quel gâchis, remarqua la jeune femme. Quand je pense que tu aurais pu devenir l'un des plus grands généraux de Thanos. Au lieu de cela tu es ici à protéger des insectes. Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ?

\- Ils sont plus grands que tu ne l'imagines, répondit Loki. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis, je suis un protecteur des Neuf Royaumes. Les Neuf, Isil. Cela inclut Midgard. Et même sans cela, je suis le Dieu du Chaos, je n'ai aucun Maître et surtout pas aussi fou que Thanos.

Dans un cri de rage, la jeune femme se jeta sur le prince. Rapidement, il devint évident qu'elle avait le dessus. Elle était plus souple, plus vive et plus rapide que Loki. Ce dernier en comprenant cela, mit de la distance entre Isil et lui.

\- Je te connais par cœur, Loki. J'ai assisté à chacun de tes entraînements.

Pas à tous songea Loki. Isil s'avança pour un estoc, Loki dévia l'arme d'un mouvement d'épée, il avait parfaitement remarqué la seconde dague. Mais il allait en tirer parti. Il contra la seconde attaqua avec sa propre dague, d'un même mouvement il lâcha son épée (toujours coincée par la première dague) et fit apparaître une lame de glace au bout de son bras. Puis il s'avança dans la garde de son adversaire et plongea sa lame dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Isil se figea avant de baisser son regard sur la glace qui dépassait de son torse. Elle lâcha ses armes et aussitôt, Loki la prit contre lui, lâchant ses propres armes. Il vit le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert qui pendait toujours à son coup.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Loki les larmes aux yeux.

Isil haleta et toussa, crachant du sang.

\- Mon maître t'aurait aimé, tu aurais eu ta place à mes cotés pour toujours, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ça n'aurait pas marché et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui, je le sais.

Elle toussa un peu plus.

\- Isil, tu dois me dire ce que tu as dit à Thanos. Je dois savoir ce qu'il sait.

\- Il sait que les armées d'Alfheim et de Nidavellir sont prêtes à te rejoindre pour te prêter main forte. Il espère cela. Ton plan est fichu, Loki. Tu as… Perdu…

Un dernier souffle s'échappa puis elle cessa de bouger. Loki l'observa, les larmes coulant sur son visage, pris entre la tristesse et la colère. Il reposa doucement la jeune Alf sur le sol et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua de nombreux fantassins, tous tués avec des flèches ou avec des balles. Il avait été protégé.

\- Loks !

Tony atterrit à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en avisant l'Alf morte.

\- Je devrais… Il faudra que je ramène son corps à Alfheim pour l'inhumer.

\- Tu pourras le faire, Loki. Mais après la bataille.

Le prince acquiesça et se leva tuant aussitôt deux fantassins d'un lancé de dague, avant de se jeter dans le combat tuant sans la moindre hésitation. C'était dur, mais c'était ainsi, il devait se concentrer sur la bataille devant lui. Il pourra pleurer ses morts après.

Il se débarrassa d'un nouvel adversaire lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil, Natacha, Okoye et une autre Wakandaise, encerclées. Plaquant sa main gauche au sol, il fit appel à sa magie des glaces pour faire surgir du sol des piques qui empalèrent tous les fantassins présents. Puis il rejoignit les filles.

\- Joli, commenta Natacha lorsqu'il les atteignit.

\- Merci, tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit Okoye en plantant un nouvel ennemi.

Loki acquiesça avant de se figer, son regard perdu sur la petite forêt au loin.

\- Loki ?

\- Il est là.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 72

\- Il est là.

Natacha se figea un bref moment, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle sur les coms de tout le monde.

\- Où ? demanda l'espionne.

Loki lui désigna d'un mouvement de la main et Natacha donna les indications.

\- Okoye, c'est à vous de jouer à présent. Dès que nous serons tous sortis de la barrière, fermez là et tuez les fantassins qui sont à l'intérieur puis repliez vous derrière le second bouclier. Soignez vos blessés et honorez vos morts.

La chef de la garde acquiesça et s'éloigna en donnant des ordres d'une voix forte. Loki l'observa un instant, avant d'attraper le bras de Natacha et de les téléporter dans les bois à une distance sécuritaire de Thanos. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres et avancèrent ensemble à la rencontre de leur véritable adversaire du jour.

Thanos était dans une clairière et semblait attendre. Son regard se posa sur les Avengers et sur Loki, les observant avec calme.

\- Je suppose que mes généraux sont morts.

\- Oui, répondit Loki.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir là, petit Prince, remarqua Thanos avec un large sourire. Tu ne m'as pas semblé des plus courageux lorsque je te torturais dans ta cellule. Plus du genre à prendre la fuite.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Thanos.

\- J'en sais bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, petit Prince. Maintenant, si tu veux survivre à cette belle journée je te conseille de me dire, où sont les Pierres. Je sais que tu en as trouvé au moins trois.

\- Je les ai détruites.

\- Ne me mens pas, Asgardien.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Titan.

\- Tu me donneras ce que je veux avant la fin de la journée.

Le Titan leva alors son poing ganté où la pierre violette du Pouvoir et la pierre orange de l'Âme étaient enchâssées. Lorsqu'il le serra se fut pour déchaîner la pierre de Pouvoir. Loki créa aussitôt un bouclier autour d'eux, remarquant du coin de l'œil l'Énergie rouge de la pierre de Réalité qui brillait autour de son bras droit et qui renforçait le bouclier.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Stark.

\- J'ai détruit les Pierres, mais il semble que j'ai absorbé leurs pouvoirs, répondit Loki en faisant en sorte que Thanos ne puisse pas l'entendre. J'ignore pourquoi et comment. Mais c'est là.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a une meilleure chance, approuva Steve.

Thanos, lui, observait Loki avec ce qui semblait être de la rage.

\- Comment oses-tu, misérable créature ! Comment oses tu souiller l'une des Pierres de l'Infinie. Tu penses peut-être que tu pourras me vaincre avec ta Pierre, mais tu oublies un détail, fils d'Odin. J'ai une armée.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Loki amusé.

Thanos s'apprêta à répliquer avant qu'il ne se fige. Loki était beaucoup trop calme. Aussitôt, il chercha à contacter les vaisseaux qu'il avait laissé en dehors du système solaire de Midgard, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit alors que plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent : lorsqu'il avait discrètement glissé un message à Freyr juste après lui avoir dit la vérité sur Thanos, un autre montrant Loki en glisser un à Hreidmar alors qu'il forgeait les dagues d'Yggdrasil. Les deux messages contenants des instructions claires.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? rugit Thanos.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je savais que tu avais des espions partout. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de donner mes instructions discrètement. J'ai demandé au Seigneur Freyr de mobiliser une armée de guerrier pour détourner l'attention du fait qu'il mobilisait discrètement une armée de magicien. Des mages capables ensemble d'ouvrir instantanément des portails de grande envergure. J'ai également demandé au Roi Hreidmar de mobiliser sa propre armée pour t'empêcher de découvrir qu'il remettait à neuf une armada de vaisseau spatiaux. Les vaisseaux se sont rendus à un point de rencontre que j'avais déterminé et les mages y ont embarqué.

\- Et les mages ont ouvert des portails pour faire passer l'armada, compléta Tony.

\- Exactement. À l'instant où tu es apparu sur Terre, j'ai envoyé un message pour que l'armada nous rejoigne et je viens d'avoir un retour de leur part. Ton armée à été détruite. Elle ne devait pas être aussi puissante que tu le dis, s'il a fallu aussi peu de temps pour être anéantie.

Thanos l'observa les poings serrés.

\- Tu as trompé tout le monde en faisant semblant d'être indécis, gronda le Titan.

\- Me crois-tu suffisamment stupide pour refuser l'aide des autres royaumes ? Me crois-tu suffisamment noble pour ne pas impliquer d'autres à cette bataille qui nous concerne tous ? Je ne suis pas un saint. Tu l'as dit toi-même je suis un survivant. Et je ferai toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour que les Neuf Royaumes survivent. Si pour cela je dois accepter le sacrifice de quelques-uns, alors… Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Thanos l'observa un moment puis il eut un ricanement qui fit se tendre les Avengers.

\- Je te ferai souffrir pour cela, sois en assuré fils d'Odin. Tu supplieras après la mort sans que je ne te l'accorde pour l'éternité. Lorsque j'aurai repris les Pierres, je me ferai une joie d'anéantir tout ce que tu chéris et tu regarderas.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, provoqua Loki.

Thanos envoya aussitôt une décharge de Puissance que Loki dévia d'un mouvement du bras. L'avantage de pouvoir contrôler la Réalité. Puis, Hulk se jeta sur Thanos avec un rugissement furieux.

\- Immobilise le, Hulk, ordonna Loki.

Le Berzerker vert essaya, mais Thanos avait plus d'expérience de combat et il réussit à le repousser, pour être aussitôt assailli par Steve qui réussit à attraper son gant pour empêcher qu'il ne serre le poing et n'utilise à nouveau le pouvoir des Pierres. Stark et Bucky en profitèrent pour lui tirer dans le dos, s'assurant à tout moment de ne pas toucher Steve. Pendant ce temps, Pietro, Natacha et Clint essayèrent de l'immobiliser avec des câbles d'acier trempé, mais Thanos les arrachait tous. Il se défie également des pouvoirs de Wanda avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le combat dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le Titan en ait assez et qu'il ne repousse tout le monde par une vague d'énergie venant de la pierre de Pouvoir. Les Avengers furent projetés une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, sonnés par la puissance de l'attaque.

Thanos eut un rictus de victoire lorsqu'il sentit une attaque venir sur son coté gauche, par réflexe, il leva son poing ganté pour parer le coup. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, fut sans doute que la dague qui l'attaqua transperce la Pierre de Puissance. Ni à l'explosion qui en résultat ensuite.

Loki réussit à se redresser rapidement. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais Thanos, lui, fut projeté dans le cours d'eau un peu plus loin. Le Titan se releva, haletant avant de poser son regard sur son bras gauche. Le gant était détruit, noircit par l'explosion, le métal tordu. La Pierre de l'Âme ne tenait en place que par miracle et son bras pendait le long de son corps, inutile.

Le dieu du Chaos s'avança sur la berge, son propre bras était couvert de coupures, nettes et profondes. Mais ce qui attira l'attention et la rage de Thanos fut sans doute l'énergie violette qui entourait ledit bras.

C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il s'approprier ainsi les pouvoirs des Pierres ? Personne ne pouvait utiliser plusieurs Pierres en même temps sans un artefact pour les contraindre. Thanos en savait quelque chose, il avait lui-même essayé sans résultat.

Avec un rugissement de rage le Titan se jeta sur le Prince, pour être arrêté par le Hulk suffisamment longtemps pour que Loki plante sa dague en fer de dragon dans la gorge de son ennemi, avant de l'arracher, coupant la moitié du cou.

D'un signe Loki ordonna à Hulk de lâcher sa proie et le géant vert obéit. Thanos s'effondra alors à genou, la main sur son cou. Il observa Loki avec stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sous les coups d'un misérable tel que lui.

Loki vit l'instant où Thanos comprit qu'il allait mourir. Il vit la peur se répandre sur le visage de son adversaire et Thanos tendit sa main vers lui avant de s'effondrer. Il émit quelques borborismes, crachant du sang avant qu'il ne relâche son dernier souffle et qu'il ne cesse de bouger.

Le Prince utilisa alors sa magie pour mettre le feu au cadavre et une fois déduit en cendres, il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir tenu.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter et par réflexe, il raffermit sa prise sur sa dague avant de se tourner pour voir Steve.

\- C'est terminé ? demanda doucement le soldat.

\- C'est terminé, acquiesça doucement Loki.

Tony s'approcha pour observer le tas de cendres devant eux, les autres Avengers se regroupant autour de Loki en silence.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, lâcha finalement Tony. Et d'un Shawarma.

Cela eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère alors que tous laissèrent échapper un léger rire. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, mais ils venaient de sauver l'univers.


	74. Chapter 74

Epilogue – partie 1

Lorsque les Avengers revinrent sur le champ de bataille, les combats y étaient terminés et les Wakandais étaient en train de s'occuper le leurs blessés et de leurs morts.

T'challa, en les voyant sortir du bois, s'approcha rapidement.

\- Thanos ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Mort, répondit Loki. Vos soldats ?

\- Une dizaine de morts et cinq fois plus de blessés. Et…

Son regard parcourut le champ de bataille, couvert de cadavres ennemis.

\- On va avoir besoin d'aide pour eux, indiqua T'challa.

Loki claqua des doigts, mettant d'une impulsion magique le feu à tous les cadavres, sauf un, sur lequel il jeta un sort de stase et qu'il envoya dans sa poche dimensionnelle. Elle y serra en sécurité jusqu'à son retour à Alfheim.

\- Merci, souffla T'challa soulagé.

\- Je peux aussi vous aider avec les blessés.

T'challa l'observa un instant, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'aide du sorcier serait précieuse pour soigner ses guerriers. Mais il voyait parfaitement l'état de fatigue avancée du jeune prince. Et son bras blessé.

\- Ça ira, je vous remercie, Prince Loki. Mais vous avez besoin de repos, vous tous. Laissez moi vous offrir l'hospitalité le temps que vous soyez soignés et reposés.

Les Avengers acquiescèrent, appréciant de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos. Il y aura d'autres attaques à arrêter, d'autres ennemis à combattre.

On les guida vers un vaisseau et ils furent menés à l'infirmerie, où Strange était déjà en train de soigner plusieurs guerriers. Il jeta un regard en direction des Avengers avant de reprendre son travail. Une fois qu'il eut finit de recoudre son patient, il se dirigea vers les super-héros. Il s'empara doucement du bras de Loki.

\- Il faudrait recoudre, commenta le sorcier suprême.

\- Ma magie s'en occupera, un simple bandage suffira, assura le dieu.

Strange acquiesça avant de commencer à nettoyer les plaies.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui, et une autre Pierre a été détruite.

\- Ce qui en fait quatre. Où est la dernière ?

Loki fit un mouvement de la main pour faire apparaître la Pierre de l'Âme qu'il avait prise sur le corps de Thanos après l'avoir réduit en cendre. Le feu magique n'étant pas assez puissant pour détruire une Pierre.

\- Que comptez-vous en faire ? demanda Strange.

\- La Pierre de l'Âme est particulière, il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en prendre possession. Il faut sacrifier quelqu'un que l'on aime plus que tout. C'est un échange, une vie contre la Pierre.

\- Et la Pierre contre une vie, c'est ça ? demanda Tony.

L'homme était sorti de son armure et s'était assis à califourchon sur une chaise.

\- Normalement, oui. Une vie est une vie, Tony et si je peux en sauver une, je ne dois pas hésiter.

\- Et si c'est un méchant ? Je veux dire, c'était quand même censé être quelqu'un que Thanos aimait, même si j'ai un peu de mal avec cette idée.

\- Je verrai à ce moment-là.

\- tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Steve.

\- Non, l'atmosphère de la planète ou je dois aller n'est pas respirable pour les humains. Ça ira, Steve, ne t'en fais pas.

Strange finit de serrer le bandage avant de sortir la dague d'Yggdrasil de sa ceinture et de la tendre au dieu.

\- C'est à vous, je crois.

\- Gardez là. Si vous gardez la Pierre alors il faut que vous gardiez un moyen de la détruire au cas où.

Strange acquiesça avant de ranger l'arme, puis il passa à un autre patient. Les Avengers se laissèrent soigner tranquillement, bien trop épuisés physiquement et mentalement pour faire autre chose. Puis ils furent conduits à leurs appartements, où tous s'effondrèrent dans leur lit respectif pour dormir pendant les prochaines 24 heures.

Trois jours après leur victoire, les funérailles des guerriers morts furent organisées. Les Avengers y assistèrent tous, dans des tenues traditionnel Wakandaises noires. Chacun remerciant les guerriers pour leurs sacrifices.

Puis, il fut l'heure de rentrer. T'challa les accompagna jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage, où un Quinjet les attendaient.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon retour, fit le Roi en s'inclinant légèrement. Sachez que mon royaume vous sera toujours ouvert.

\- Merci, Roi T'challa, répondit Loki en s'inclinant à son tour. Et merci pour les sacrifices que vous et votre peuple avez fait. Il peut être fier de lui, il a sauvé l'univers tout entier.

Le Roi eut une légère hésitation avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Loki et de l'attirer contre lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Si un jour vous cherchez un refuge, Prince Loki, vous trouverez une place ici.

Loki acquiesça une dernière fois et monta dans le Quinjet, suivi plus ou moins rapidement par les autres Avengers. Ils durent même appeler Tony qui était en train de discuter de technologie avec Shuri, et il ne rejoignit les autres, qu'après une promesse de rester en contact.

Le voyage fut calme entrecoupé de quelques anecdotes et de futurs projets. Wanda et Pietro avaient l'intention de repartir finir leur tour du monde mais ils promettaient de revenir vivre à la tour après. Clint allait demandé un congé pour profiter un peu de sa famille. Les autres resteraient à la tour profitant du calme, jusqu'à ce que le prochain super vilain ne se présente.

Loki lui, partirait également rapidement, il devait rendre visite aux autres royaumes, les rassurer sur la mort de Thanos et surtout demander des comptes à deux Rois en particulier.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la tour, ce fut pour y être accueillis par Pepper, Peter, Coulson, Fury et Fenrir. Et comme l'avait si sagement murmuré Tony : on se serait bien passé du commandant.

Rapidement la jeune femme et l'adolescent s'inquiétèrent des divers bandages qui recouvraient les Avengers, mais Tony les rassura, tout le monde allait bien.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas emmené ? demanda ensuite, Peter, boudeur.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de toi ici pour garder un œil sur la ville en notre absence.

Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu que l'adolescent affronte un ennemi aussi puissant que le Titan et son armée. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute.

Fenrir s'approcha de Loki et ce dernier s'excusa à son tour de ne pas avoir emmené le loup avec lui dans la bataille, mais ils avaient manqué de temps. Fenrir grogna un peu, peu ravi d'avoir loupé un combat, mais il était surtout soulagé que son maître soit rentré sain et sauf.

\- J, commande-nous à manger, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Prends de tout.

Pendant ce temps, Natacha et Clint s'étaient approchés de Coulson pour lui faire une ébauche de rapport. Bruce, Steve et Bucky s'étaient assis dans l'un des canapés. Laissant Loki s'approcher de Fury.

L'homme l'observa un instant avec un regard insondable.

\- C'est terminé, alors ?

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine menace, oui, répondit doucement Loki.

Fury avait l'air agacé. Sans doute dû aux faits qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de rejoindre les Avengers au Wakanda pour essayer leurs nouvelles armes.

\- Vous allez quitter notre planète.

Ce n'était pas une question, nota Loki avec amusement.

\- Pour le moment oui, mais, que cela vous plaise ou non, Fury, je suis un protecteur des Neufs Royaumes. Et Midgard fait parti de ces royaumes. Je reviendrai forcement un jour ou l'autre. Surtout avec la propension que vous avez à vous créer des ennemis.

L'œil restant de Fury eut un tic, qui fit agrandir le sourire de Loki.

\- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous enfermer ?

\- Je suis le Prince de deux planètes Fury, et je viens de me battre aux cotés des Avengers pour sauver l'univers. Vous êtes coincé par la politique et par les relations publiques.

Fury fronça les sourcils avant de saluer le prince d'un très léger signe de la tête et de quitter le penthouse. Aussitôt, Tony le rejoignit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Loki.

\- Allez viens, Loks la nourriture est là.

Il se laissa bien volontiers entraîné et profita de la soirée avec ses amis Avengers. Il savait qu'il devrait partir dès demain matin pour rendre des comptes aux autres royaumes.


	75. Chapter 75

Epilogue – Partie 2

Loki arpentait les rues de la capitale d'Alfheim. Il avait mis une cape, avait gardé le capuchon sur sa tête et surtout il avait pris grand soin d'éviter Astaldo. Il savait que s'il lui faisait face maintenant, il risquait de se mettre en colère. Il voulait d'abord avoir une explication avec Freyr sur l'ordre qu'il avait donné de le surveiller.

Il s'engouffra dans le palais et demanda rapidement une audience. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Freyr n'était pas seul, mais que Hreidmar était là également.

Il s'avança jusqu'au trône et s'agenouilla devant, sous le regard soulagé des Rois.

\- Majestés, je suis venu vous annoncer la défaite de Thanos et de son armée.

Freyr se leva de son trône et s'approcha de Loki, lui ordonnant doucement de se lever. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Tu as protégé nos royaumes avec courage et détermination. Je suis fier de toi.

Loki se tendit à cette remarque et il eut une bouffé de colère que Freyr vit parfaitement.

\- Loki…

\- Isil nous a trahi, annonça Loki. Je l'ai tuée.

D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Mais avant de mourir, elle a eu le temps de me dire certaines choses. Elle a eu le temps de me dire que vous saviez qui j'étais lorsque je me faisais passer pour Loptr et que vous auriez ordonné à certains de vos sujets de me surveiller.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Freyr après un moment de réflexion. Bien sûr que je savais qui tu étais, ta magie est parfaitement reconnaissable. Lorsque le Capitaine Astaldo est rentré de sa garde juste après ta rencontre, il est venu m'avertir de ta présence. Découvrir que tu avais fui Asgard, n'était pas une surprise pour moi ni pour Hreidmar. Nous savions tous comment tu étais traité par les tiens et pour tout t'avouer, nous espérions tous que tu quitterais Asgard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Freyr rejoignit son trône dans lequel il s'assit lourdement.

\- Quelques mois après ta disparition, Asgard a lancé des recherches pour te retrouver. Odin avait ordonné à Hreidmar et surtout à moi de faire fouiller nos royaumes pour te retrouver.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait, alors ? demanda Loki. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé à Asgard ? De cette manière vous n'auriez pas eu à me surveiller.

\- Loki, murmura Freyr qui commençait à comprendre le nœud du problème. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on te surveille parce que je te voyais comme une menace. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te surveille pour te protéger des menaces.

Loki se figea un bref instant et pendant un bref instant il eut une lueur d'espoir dans son regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. De toute évidence, il ne croyait pas le Roi.

\- Les autres royaumes ne sont pas aussi aveugles qu'Asgard a pu l'être, Loki. Nous savions tous la valeur que tu pouvais avoir, en tant que Prince mais aussi en tant qu'individu. Il y a en toi une grandeur que peu possède. Tu es intelligent, fort, puissant et tu n'hésites pas à faire des sacrifices pour ce en quoi tu crois. Odin a été fou de ne pas t'accorder le trône d'Asgard. Avec toi sur le trône, nous savons tous qu'Asgard aurait prospéré.

\- Je ne veux pas de trône.

\- Oui, ça aussi nous le savons, répondit Freyr avec un léger sourire. Et je veux que tu saches quelque chose à ton tour. Les personnes avec lesquelles tu t'es lié n'ont jamais reçu l'ordre de ma part de t'approcher, ils auraient parfaitement pu garder un œil sur toi à distance. Mais comme moi, ils ont pu voir le jeune homme remarquable que tu es et c'est pour cette raison et uniquement pour cette raison qu'ils t'ont approché et je sais qu'il en est de même pour tes amis nains.

Loki sembla un instant troublé et Freyr put alors prendre conscience de la jeunesse de l'être devant lui. Loki venait peut-être de tuer Thanos et son armée, un adversaire puissant, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme qui pouvait et qui avait encore des doutes sur certaines choses. Apparemment l'affection qu'on lui portait en était une.

\- Parle leur, recommanda Freyr. Tu verras qu'ils te diront tous la même chose que moi. Comme tu es le dieu des mensonges, on ne peut pas vraiment te mentir n'est-ce pas ?

Loki acquiesça incertain, avant de s'incliner devant le Roi et de quitter la salle d'audience. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Sans même y penser, il créa un portail vers Jotunheim pour prévenir son peuple de la défaite du Titan. Il y resta une demi-journée pour rassurer ses parents biologiques, ses frères et son peuple avant de prendre congé, promettant de revenir bientôt.

Puis, il sortit de la forteresse et marcha un moment dans le calme et la fraîcheur du Royaume des Glaces. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter des mots de Freyr. Il avait peur que le Roi ne se soit de nouveau joué de lui. Peur de s'apercevoir que tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis sa fuite à Midgard n'était qu'une illusion. Puis son regard attrapa une aurore boréale et Loki se détendit. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait apaiser ses doutes avec la vérité. Heimdall pourrait le renseigner et il était tenu de répondre à toute question qui lui était posé par un membre de la famille royale d'Asgard. Appelant Heimdall, il laissa le Bifrost l'emmener.

Lorsqu'il atterrit à l'observatoire, Heimdall l'accueillit en s'inclinant profondément. Cela surprit le jeune prince, jamais Heimdall n'avait été aussi respectueux de lui. Loki s'approcha du bord du Bifrost, tout en restant à une bonne distance. Il était tombé une fois, ça lui suffisait, merci beaucoup.

\- Vois-tu l'ensemble des royaumes, Gardien ?

\- Oui, maintenant que vous ne vous cachez plus de mon regard.

Loki eut un reniflement amusé.

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Puis l'attitude du prince se fit moins solennelle et plus triste.

\- M'ont-ils trompé ?

Heimdall ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant avec soin, les amis de son prince.

\- Leur affection pour vous est sincère, ils s'inquiètent.

Le corps de Loki s'affaissa de soulagement aux nouvelles d'Heimdall. Puis, il salua le gardien et se dirigea ensuite vers le palais.

Il y fut accueilli en grande pompe à sa grande surprise. Des gens qui l'avaient insulté, humilié ou tout simplement torturé dans sa jeunesse, l'accueillaient maintenant comme le plus grand des héros. Loki les ignora, ne remerciant que ceux qu'il savait sincères tout en se dirigeant vers le trône, où son frère siégeait. Puis, une fois en bas des marches, il s'agenouilla.

\- Roi Thor, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vous apporte la nouvelle de la défaite de Thanos et de son armée. Les Neufs Royaumes sont sûrs.

Thor se leva alors de son trône et descendit les marches pour s'arrêter devant son frère.

\- Relève toi, mon frère.

Loki obéit et observa Thor qui le regardait avec un respect et une fierté surprenante. Puis, avec douceur il prit les épaules de son cadet et le fit pivoter pour qu'il fasse face à la foule.

\- Regardez, peuple d'Asgard. Regardez votre prince qui revient victorieux.

La foule fut en liesse. Thor dut attendre un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Regardez celui que nous avons passé des siècles à martyriser et à torturer, ordonna Thor d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt la foule se tut.

\- Regardez celui que nous avons insulté et humilié, simplement parce qu'il était différent. Cet homme en nous sauvant a prouvé qu'il était meilleur que nous tous. Il nous a sauvé alors que nous avons causé que sa perdition. Il nous a offert la paix là ou nous ne lui apportions que de la douleur.

\- Thor, souffla Loki sans comprendre.

\- C'est pourquoi, reprit Thor, à partir d'aujourd'hui je déclare le Prince Loki, Intouchable.

Loki haleta, rare était les personnes a avoir ce statut à Asgard, seul le roi pouvait l'accorder et la personne qui le possédait ne pouvait plus être accusé de quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait plus être attaqué, il ne pouvait plus être insulté. Il était comme son titre l'indiquait, intouchable. Et toute personne qui chercherait à lui nuire serait sévèrement puni.

Pourquoi Thor avait fait ça, il allait se mettre le peuple à dos…

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle. Loki les observa avec surprise et constata que si les nobles semblaient déçus, bien qu'ils essayaient de le cacher, le peuple lui semblait ravi de cette nomination. Loki fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque bon nombre de guerriers l'approchèrent pendant la fête qui suivit pour s'excuser. Le jeune prince fut d'ailleurs submergé jusqu'à ce que Frigga ne vienne le sortir de là.

\- Tu semblais un peu dépassé, remarqua la Reine avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est Thor qui est en général l'objet de toutes les admirations.

\- Pas ce soir, mon fils.

\- J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez écrit son discours.

\- Oui, mais il est venu vers moi avec les grandes lignes. Il a eu des moments de doutes après ton départ, mais il devient enfin le grand Roi qu'il était destiné à être. Je suis sûre que depuis le Valhalla, votre père est fier de lui. Presque autant qu'il doit être fier de toi.

Loki eut un reniflement moqueur face à cette remarque, il doutait franchement qu'Odin ait été fier de lui un jour.

\- Mon très cher époux était peut-être un grand Roi, mais il n'a jamais été un père démonstratif, encore moins avec toi. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec toi. J'imagine qu'il ne te comprenait pas aussi bien que Thor. Mais, il m'a toujours dit à quel point il était fier de toi. Thor était peut-être parmi les plus puissants guerriers d'Asgard, mais tu étais le plus puissant sorcier d'Yggdrasil.

Loki rougit doucement à la louange. Il accompagna Frigga jusqu'à son jardin puis ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Une petite heure plus tard, Thor les rejoignit. Ils restèrent un instant en silence puis finalement le Roi d'Asgard se tourna vers son frère.

\- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Loki, qui observait le ciel nocturne, eut un léger sourire.

\- Je dois rendre visite à certains de mes amis, les rassurer. Antony pourra me contacter s'il y a un problème sur Terre, ou bien il demandera à Heimdall qui me contactera. Je dois aussi passer du temps avec les Jotuns. J'ai peut-être refusé le trône, mais ils n'en restent pas moins mon peuple. Et puis, j'ai aussi les faveurs que je dois à Hreidmar qu'il faut que je rembourse. Sans oublier qu'il faut aussi que je découvre pourquoi j'ai reçu les pouvoirs des pierres. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il va falloir que j'aille rendre la pierre de l'Âme. Bref… J'ai de quoi m'occuper pendant encore un moment.

\- Et après tu reviendras ?

Loki jeta un regard à son frère et fut surpris de le voir si… Incertain.

\- Il va bien falloir si je veux qu'Asgard ne finisse pas en cendres.

Mais le regard taquin rassura Thor qui lui répondit par l'un de ses sourires.

Les deux frères restèrent là toute la nuit, profitant de la présence de l'autre et du calme qui régnait dans les jardins de Frigga. Bientôt Thor devra reprendre son rôle de Roi et Loki devra reprendre ses voyages.

Mais pour le moment ils étaient juste deux frères, qui par la force des choses avaient pris deux chemins différents, s'étaient forgés leur propre légende, pour mieux se retrouver par la suite.

X

FIN

X

NdA

FINI ! Après près de 5 mois d'écriture, j'ai enfin fini cette fic qui est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, 75 chapitres au total. Je peux vous assurer que les prochaines histoires que j'écris seront des OneShot voire des TwoShot.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plus, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (malgré quelques moments de page blanche, mais ça…).

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette aventure et surtout je remercie ma beta Akane-Ri qui, mine de rien, a eu du boulot ^^. (Akane-Ri : C'était avec plaisir ! :3 )

Et bien sûr surtout n'oubliez pas, REVIEW !


End file.
